Cycle of Rin
by LadyJenDragon
Summary: Seven years ago, Rin was poisoned by the blood of an unidentified demon. Now at 18, she suffers from a condition simply known as 'the Cycle'. No one knows what will happen, for a human has never survived demonic poisoning. Chapter 27 up!
1. Chapter 1: The New Demon

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Summary:** Poisoned by a powerful sorcerer demon, Rin suffers from a condition simply known as 'the Cycle'. Now, on the eve of the Hunters moon, the Cycle has taken violent control. With what consequences? No one knows. Never has this happened to a human. But there are plenty of demons willing to find out. Sesshomaru, the powerful dog demon who abandoned her seven years prior for unknown reasons, re-enters her life. Sess/Rin, Inu/Kag, Mir/San pairings.

**Rating:** Teen for action sequences and some romance.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the Inuyasha characters. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, ROCK ON! I just want to take them for a little ride.

**Chapter One**

The New Demon

Wind swept around the form on the cliff, the pale face turned to the moonlit horizon in the distance. The white of his silk kimono contrasted against the dark of the forest, the long strands of white hair fanned out around him. The white fluff sash around his right shoulder coupled with the red across his shoulders and lower cuffs gave him an aristocratic air. Battle armor covered his chest and waist, tied by a yellow-blue sash at the front. His swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga, clung at his waist, sheathed beneath his missing left arm. His arm removed during an earlier battle with his half-demon brother, Inuyasha. A debt he needed repay.

His eyes on the cliff below, his thoughts focused on the matter at hand rather than the landscape around him. Time passed quickly since the miko, Kagome, broke Inuyasha's curse that secured his brother to the Ancient Tree. Almost thirteen years since the day of the half-breed's release. This Sesshomaru did not expect ridding his clan of Inuyasha's contamination to be a difficult task. However, the deplorable half-demon continued to live. And now a child resulted from his brother's relationship with the miko not too long ago. Another mark against Inuyasha. His brother required reconciliation, and soon. _'Another time, indeed.'_

He lifted his eyes to the horizon, taking in the moonlit quiet that was the land below him. Jakken failed to arrive back from his task with Ah-une at the requested time. The Imp would pay for his tardiness. A new demon arrived a month ago, engaging in battle with an army of demons and discarding them with skill and tact not seen in demons. Word among the demons described the new creature as powerful. No demon proved brave enough to face this new threat, for none lived once they met this new demon. Thus, the lack of description of the new enemy required his immediate attention to find the demon and confront it. Jakken's only task was to gather information from demons within the area who chose to separate themselves from the threat.

Sesshomaru turned from the cliff, returning to the forest's edge with short, calculated steps. His lands were quiet and peaceful these past few months. With the exception of this new demon, no other powerful demons forced necessary battle. Surprising, the new demon kept a low profile. Did this demon believe to wait until its enemies sought him first? He narrowed the demon's whereabouts to this area of the southwest. Not too far from the forest of Inuyasha. But, the creature remained hidden. He was close to finding it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Her body twisted, barely evading the striking claw. The long braid slapped her shoulder as she landed, nimbly leaping into the air once more. Her arm band came free as the long nail ripped through her armor. _'Damn! The armor didn't hold.'_ Anger piqued, her eyes narrowed. This was a mere Lion demon. The information proved false! More scales would have to be located and used for new armor. _'Good luck.'_ The idea irritated her. Demons kept low profiles recently. The sacred Jewel of Four Souls, the Shekon Jewel once again became shattered as a diversion that allowed Naraku to escape another losing battle.

As usual, she thought acidly. But, the lesser demons did not trust Naraku to remain hidden this time. None wanted their power to be absorbed by the half-breed. True, the journey to acquire the shards proved a hassle. However, plenty of people volunteered their lives to salvage the dispersed Shekon jewel. Some demons proved more competent than others, using all means necessary to retain the sacred jewel.

Unfortunately, this demon did not obey common sense. Risu, the Lion demon, possessed one of the tiny Shekon Jewel shards. His behavior and recent increase in power led them to him. She could sense the jewel's power as well as Risu's aura. The demon swayed for several seconds, dazed from the blow from another demonslayer. In that instant, she disappeared around the only thick bush, crawling through the tall grass on hands and knees. She needed a vantage point to attack. Growling from the wounded demon echoed in the clearing.

Suddenly, a pain sheared through her abdomen. She blinked for a moment, pausing in her attempt to gain an advantage. Holding her breath, she waited. Nothing. Just as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared. A figment of her imagination. Perhaps she had been wounded. There was no time to think about pain or wounds. This demon required her sole concentration.

A smile crept across her lips. Risu made her job far more interesting, she reminded herself. Her senses heightened, allowing her to track the demon's movements. Her cohorts continued to hold Risu's full attention, distracting him while she circled back around behind him. The fire mane burned low tonight, the demon assumed no one would attack him shortly before bedtime. They caught him off guard. He was not a powerful demon but he was still a formidable foe with the shard to aid him. Weakling or not, the shard had to be collected. It was her job. She was a demonslayer, raised among demons as a child. But she was more than that.

She was Rin.

Now, she was in the perfect position to strike. Her black hair pulled into a tight braid beginning on top of her head. She squatted on her toes gauging the best time to launch her attack. Normally she left her hair loose and natural. During battle, she kept it tightly bound and out of her way. She flicked the end of her braid off her shoulder, edging closer to the Lion demon swinging out at the other four demonslayers with his right claw.

Beneath her calm exterior, her blood boiled from the anticipation of another battle. The first attack only wetted her appetite for more. Her body felt tense and nimble, loose and responsive. Her chest pounded as blood rushed to supply muscles with necessary energy. Every second passed was spent calculating. Soon, Risu would show her where to strike, where his weakness lived. His aura weakened as the four demonslayers launched strike after strike. But they were tiring fast. She needed to take Risu out. Then she felt it. _'An undulation in his strength.'_

'_Now!'_

Rin took a running start and leaped into the air. Pulling a long sword from its sheath at her waist, she aimed its tip at her target. With a final burst of strength, she swung her right arm wide. The length of her sword blade sliced the demons head off cleanly as she glided through the air. Landing on both feet, she jumped out of the way as the headless body fell to the ground with a thud. There was a slight vibration as it settled.

Her breathing returned to normal, her blood settling from the heat of battle. Rather anticlimatic, she thought. Cheers rang out from her fellow demonslayers, standing in a semi-circle around the dead demon, maintaining their distance in case of latent muscle spasms. The four demonslayers stood watching it for several moments to verify its deceased state. She walked over to her friends, sheathing her sword.

At eighteen, she had become a tactful, efficient demonslayer. Her skills at spells and seals needed improvement, but that would come with age. She took on a number of demons and succeeded in sending them to the netherworld with the little magic she knew. But, it was her prowess with a blade and the three 'Kotes' (smaller versions of Sango's large Herykotes) that gave her a solid demonslayer reputation.

The corpse remained still. It was dead for sure. Rin kicked the paw with her foot. Suddenly, the flesh around the shard opened. Though she could not see the shard inside the creature, she had been taught to recognize where it broke free from the corpse. Rin knew how to recognize enhanced power from the Shekon shards. She picked up the shard, lying on its side, between her index finger and thumb. Her brown eyes stared at its pinkish-brown translucent color. Kagome could purify the shards once they met up with her tomorrow. _'All in a day's work.'_

"That makes two shards we have now." Natomi cheered.

Natomi was an inch shorter than Rin at five nine, her black hair cut short. She wore a green bandana around her head. Unlike Rin, her armor survived the Lion demon's attack. Her black slayer uniform remained unharmed as well. Her skills improved every battle thanks to being a member of Rin's team. It was difficult work obtaining jewel shards on one's own. A good thing five demonslayers formed this group to split the work. Natomi saw the wince in Rin's face as her leader bent over the demon's corpse. _'Oh no!'_

It was getting close to the Cycle again. Every month, her leader would become engulfed in spasms of agony. No one fully understood the true nature of Rin's chronic condition. All anyone knew was that Rin had been poisoned by demon blood back when she was eleven. Slowly, the demon blood was trying to take over her body. Probably kill her. She was hopeful that would not be the case. No one really knew what would happen in the end.

"Yes. Kagome and Sango will be pleased." Rin agreed, placing the shard into a small glass bottle.

A bottle she received specifically for Jewel shards. Miroku placed a small sacred sutra on the bottle to prevent the evil in the shard from absorbing into the demonslayers once they acquired it. It would not be good to have her friends turning evil on her once they collected the shards. She would have the hard task of sending them to the nether world.

Rin ignored the pain growing in her abdomen, previously equivalent to an overworked muscle. No longer a minor churning, the pain turned into a continuous throb in her hips. So she had not imagined the pain earlier. _'The Cycle was coming early this month?'_ It was too early, she felt positive. This was not the time to try figuring out when 'the Cycle' was to come. Rin needed to consult her calendar to be sure this was the case.

The Cycle. An odd occurrence in Humans according to Miroku. No one knew its exact purpose for it struck every once in a while. It was nothing more than minor rumblings in the past. But now, in the last year, 'the Cycle' came every month. Miroku said nothing about its meaning but he spent an awful lot of time conversing with other spiritual leaders over he condition. Rin chewed on her lower lip without thinking. Perhaps, she should send Natomi and Hiroshi ahead with the shards. If they kept them too long, stronger demons would come looking and another battle would ensue. Her group pledged to help Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha to restore the Jewel once again.

Odd, the four friends remained together after all these years. She remembered the foursome from when she was a little girl. The Jewel had been shattered thirteen years back. Kagome vowed to chase down all of its shards with the half-blood, Inuyasha. Rin smiled. Inuyasha had reasons for obtaining the Shekon Jewel for himself. In the end, Kagome captured Inuyasha's heart and had not returned it. His plans for the Jewel momentarily forgotten. But not all went as planned and happy endings were placed on hold.

Naraku made a nuisance of himself many times, attempting to become a full demon by obtaining the Shekon Jewel for himself. For a half-breed, Naraku knew more about demon power than most demons. Much fighting continued among the demons over possession of the Jewel under Naraku's careful handling. The coward currently hid out in the world somewhere, biding his time to make another return when the Shekon Jewel was restored. Severely wounded, Naraku escaped before succumbing to Tetsusaiga's Backlash Wave. Inuyasha proved to be a worthy teacher during her demonslayer training along side Sango. Rin shook her head to focus.

Two other teams were out looking for the shards beginning this past year. Naraku shattered the Shekon Jewel into tiny pieces, more than the first shattering, over a thousand she estimated. It was going to take a lot longer to locate all the pieces if they remained as a single group. Her team would meet up with Sango's team tomorrow then Kagome and Inuyasha the day after to hand over the shards they possessed.

The pain came back again, more acute this time then dulled to a throb. But the pain did not disappear like before. It was now a constant nagging dull ache. Yet, it felt different. _'A twinge along with the spasm?' _She could not think about pain right now.

Rin forced herself to concentrate on the list for Sango. Her free hand reached to her waist to pull the seals from their place. The demon parts would need to be cleansed before transport. Demons sought out newly deceased demons to absorb their power. It was also another method for demons to locate them and take the Jewel shards. Her thoughts shifted to the dull ache coming again.

'I was hoping to get back before it came.' Rin said softly for herself.

But this Cycle was unusual. There was a definite tingle this time, her blood felt warmer. Could she say the feeling was a tingle? A smell on the air made her pause. She frowned momentarily, shaking her head. _'A stronger demon was approaching?'_ She felt an aura nearby but could not identify its owner. Then it disappeared. Waiting several seconds, nothing more came to her. Rin sighed. Now she was imagining things. The remaining thoughts were left at the back of her mind, time to concentrate on her task.

"Nice work, Rin!" Hiroshi patted Rin on the back, kneeling beside her.

Hiroshi's maroon armor, pulled off a turtle demon a year back, had taken a few direct hits during the attack. But his armor remained intact compared to Rin's. A half a day's work would be needed to pound the dents out. He pulled a dagger from his waist, slicing open the demon's skin. Sango wanted them to collect and bring back more parts for weaponry.

"Thanks. Let's get this corpse buried and the seals put in place." Rin glanced around the dark field over her shoulder. "We need to be quick."

More demons could be waiting for the demonslayers to lower their guard before picking them off one by one. The moon was brighter tonight, she noted silently. Rin paused as another spasm churned. She shook off her thoughts of the coming hours of agony with mild disgust. The Cycle could not be avoided.


	2. Chapter 2: Return of Sesshomaru

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the Inuyasha characters. That honor belongs to wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

**Authors Notes:** I'm glad I've had such a good response to this story. For those reading my other story, having issues with my old computer these last few weeks. Broke down and bought a new computer so hopefully I will be able to update the other story soon. Well, enough of that. Onward…

**Chapter 2**

Return of Sesshomaru

Amber eyes watched the group of demonslayers take out the weak Lion demon with mild interest. His white hair hung around his shoulders, his face absent of expression. A blue crescent moon adorned the center of his forehead. White bangs shadowed the remaining brow, cut just above his red-lined eyes. Dual purple stripes, angled downward, highlighted both cheeks. Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to the ground then back up to the demonslayers.

The exiled continent demon never attacked so blindly, especially against meager humans. But then, Risu never thought before he attacked once provoked. His behavior disturbed this Sesshomaru. Unfortunate he happened upon this battle so late. That did not excuse Risu's carelessness. And the Lion demon paid with his life. Another victim of the Shekon Jewel's lure. A demon of pure power did not require the Jewel to keep his reputation.

Five demonslayers against one demon, a rare sight these days. A useful tactic. Four demonslayers distracted the demon while the fifth circled around and finished Risu off. Her leap attack was extraordinary for a Human, particularly a woman. Obvious to him that herleadership served the team well. She was an intriguing sight to find one so strong for such a weak species. He would not admit that she felt familiar to him. _'Nonsense.' _He corrected himself silently. This Sesshomaru did not bother with humans.

"Nice work, Rin!" The male demonslayer congratulated her.

Sesshomaru's attention darted back to the leader. He then shifted his eyes around the team of slayers. One of the male demonslayers slapped the tall, black-haired woman on the shoulder. The woman who showed tact and speed few possessed. Her hair pulled into a tight braid on top of her head. She went to work immediately on the corpse, her face hidden from him. If this indeed was Rin, her transformation into a human woman completed in his absence, proved more surprising. Her curves formed with maturity, years of gradual metamorphosis changing the body of a child into a woman.

His eyes did not veer from her, searching for some remnant of the child. _'Could it be Rin?'_ The Rin he knew all those years back. _'Why do I question my own memory? Is it because I am…satisfied that Rin survived?'_ Yet, her scent did not match that which he remembered. She survived being left on her own. Sesshomaru searched the woman looking for familiar features. Her hair no longer held the side tail on the right side. There was nothing of the Rin he once knew. Innocence forever lost.

"Thanks. Let's get this corpse buried and the seals put in place." Came the demanding feminine voice. "We need to be quick."

Her voice was direct yet warm. Sesshomaru turned his head to look down at his minion Imp, now, by his side. The green demon, Jaken, gripped the two-headed staff firmly in his hands, using it to lean against. The Imp's eyes widen in surprise, staring in Rin's direction.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru…, is that really Rin!" Jaken asked in a whispered, exasperated voice.

Jaken was beyond shocked at the changes in Rin. Surely, he did not expect to ever see the Human girl again. Not after she was abducted that rainy night seven years ago. He was a bit surprised by Lord Sesshomaru's decision to walk away. He often wondered what prompted his Lord to abandon Rin and never look back. Did his master regret his decision? Lord Sesshomaru had been staring in her direction from the time it took to locate his master to the time when he arrived by his side.

"I…I can't believe how much she's grown." Jaken continued.

Sesshomaru returned his concentration to Rin. Jaken was indeed correct. Rin grew into a woman these last seven years. Even beautiful…for a Human. Coincidence that he met up with her once more? Fate often played games. However. Now was not the time to think about Rin's metamorphosis or fate. This Sesshomaru came here for a purpose.

The Lion demon, Risu, proved not to be the new scent he traced from the Western Lands. He felt sure the newly arrived demon was nearby, the scent lingered stronger in the air than before and increased in potency in Rin's direction. Sesshomaru's eyes veered over the dark field behind the slayers working fast. He detected no movement among the waving grass blades. The demon proved far more cunning and elusive than any indigenous demon of these lands. A challenge he had not met in the many years since Father died. He looked to the grass as the evening breeze swept past. Jaken's eyes were upon him, anxious for some answer.

"Apparently, she has finally grown." Sesshomaru finally responded, lifting his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched Rin pull the demon's innards, peering at the bloodied guts, looking for something specific. Another woman walked over to and squatted beside Rin, pulling the flesh off Risu's bones. The three male demonslayers dug a large hole nearby to bury the corpse. There in the moonlight, the five demonslayers worked as a team. A curious pastime his ward decided upon.

A stronger scent flared his senses as wind swirled around the field. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. The scent came from the dead demon's direction. Was the new demon watching Rin and the others across the field among the safety of the forest? This Sesshomaru would have detected the creature by now if it chose to hide so close. His senses were off. That was unusual for this Dog Demon. The new demon must be powerful enough to mask its location from another demon. _'Utter foolishness. Impossible.'_ Sesshomaru concluded

"W..why are we here, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked quietly.

Jaken did not want to draw the attention of the demonslayers. He sensed Lord Sesshomaru curiosity about Rin's transformation to human womanhood. But there was something else in his master's eyes. Jaken blinked, turning back to the dead Lion demon. He kept the small happiness of Rin's survival to himself. She must have learned her skill from another. Probably from the demonslayer Lord Sesshomaru's brother often kept company. He concluded Rin had been slaying demons for some time. Had the child escaped her abductors quickly after they departed camp?

"The new demon is close."

Jaken gulped. "Should we really go looking for it, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was not one to wait or be kept waiting. If the new demon was watching nearby, his responsibility to confront any demon trespassing on his lands required his immediate attention. The demonslayers were unimportant at the moment. This Sesshomaru did not stray into Human lands, treading his domain with concentration that went with his title.

"This new demon proves difficult to track. It is powerful. There is a scent I cannot identify from the direction of the demon corpse." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "It has a faint familiarity."

"Fa…familiarity?" Jaken did not like the sound of that. "Have we crossed its path before without realizing it, my Lord?"

"The coward's path does not describe this new demon." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Like Naraku?"

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out into the open and towards the assembled demonslayers, who were beginning to bury the demon's body. He strode forward with elegance, unhurried steps, his manner stately. His long white hair swirled around him as the wind swept across the field. Jaken hesitated before following his Lord into the field, lifting the Two-Headed staff above his head to avoid snaring it in the long grass. He did not understand why Lord Sesshomaru chose to reveal himself to demonslayers.

'_Was it because of Rin?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

No one noticed the moon's white light dim then brighten once more. Beams radiated then twinkled in a halo around the moon's fringe. The stars disappeared and reappeared in a split second. The moon winked several times above the quiet landscape. If you blinked, you missed it. Humans and demons alike failed to recognize the sign. Except one.

An elderly demon stood outside his little hut in the center of a clearing. His home strategically placed to deter a sneak attack, he turned to scan the remainder of the sky. His eyes bulged from his head, white hair piled on his head. His mouth gaped open, his gray kimono wrinkled for it had not seen a washing for some time.

"I never thought I'd see it!" Came the strained elderly voice.

He was a sorcerer demon. Owner of knowledge few demons possessed. There were some secrets no other possessed but laid no claim to them. That would draw unwanted attention. No, it was his potions and concoctions that drew demons from far and wide. Koi, the demon sorcerer. The only one who knew what the moon's twinkling meant. The only soul who watched the moon twinkle this night. Taking his eyes from the sky, he rushed into his hut to research his books for all he could find on the matter.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Torimasa jerked his yellow bandana-clad head towards the demon approaching in a slow stride. He had seen the demon out of the corner of his eye. This was a confident demon, dressed in white and red, the white hair flowing behind him in the evening air. His pale face was unreadable. The demon did not seem to care that demonslayers worked nearby. Whoever he was, this demon appeared more powerful than the Lion demon they were burying.

"Psst!" Torimasa signaled his friends.

Hiroshi and Maiko joined him, grabbing hold of their weapons. They formed an attack V-formation, standing close together, ready to do one more battle. Natomi rushed over to join the men, pulling her own weapons, digging her heels into the soil.

"He looks like a strong demon." Natomi commented.

This demon seemed familiar to her, like she'd heard of him before. Natomi was positive she knew of this one just by the description of him; very tall, taller than most humans, handsome in the face that would make most females stop even if he was a demon and he possessed a very aristocratic air about him. _'Oh yes, Inuyasha's older brother. Sero…no, that wasn't it. Sang…no that was Sango. Sess…it was there…Sesshomaru!'_ Yes, that was his name. Sesshomaru. Kagome, Sango and Miroku often talked about a few run-ins they had in the past with him.

Rin stopped working, glancing over his shoulder. _'Why were Natomi, Hiroshi, Maiko and Torimasa forming a closed V-formation?'_ That meant only one thing. Damn! Another demon had sensed the death of Risu and came so quickly? They worked fast and completed their mission in less than twenty minutes. A record for her team. Apparently, the demon did not hide its presence, allowing her friends to ready themselves. Had to be a more powerful demon heading for their position. Gripping her weapons and pulling them from her waist, she got to her feet. Rin started to turn towards the direction from which the demon approached.

A sudden lurch in her insides halted her. Rin frowned at her body's odd behavior. Not in the six years of slaying had her senses been so refined. In the last hour, the air changed. She tasted fear and scents previously undetectable. Natomi and Hiroshi were anxious to hide their outer fear and Torimasa gripped his weapon harder. She could sense them without looking at their expressions. She heard their knuckles cracking from the pressure they exerted on their weapons.

She turned to face the new demon. Perhaps, it was a more diplomatic demon than those they previously came across. She fought to hide her reaction to the sight that greeted her. Her breath caught in her chest, her heart seemingly pound harder, all of her insides twisted over and over. Time seemed to stop around her. Rin stood frozen.

Sesshomaru.

Of all the demons to show up, it had to be him. She could not think straight. Her blood began to boil. Was she still angry? Rin shook her head. She could spend all night contemplating his reasons for revealing himself to a team of demonslayers, however, she knew he did nothing without purpose. For that, he would use any and all means to get the answers to his question.

'_Why is he here?'_ Sesshomaru did not scavenge off other demons. Rin refrained from frowning. Trained to keep her cool in intense situations, her face remained unreadable. Rin grip loosened on the handles of her three 'Kotes'. She sheathed her weapons at her waist. Sesshomaru would see any weapon as a threat. His dislike of humans was well known. Her eyes veered to her friends. They were mesmerized by Sesshomaru's beauty, even for a demon. Natomi was silently assessing his appearance, pleased by what she found.

Rin was not ready for the emotions raging through her. Seeing him again brought new feelings she had not yet faced, reasoning his abandonment with logic. That did not diminish the anger, betrayal, disgust, and rage she felt. Hate him or not, no point in allowing her friends to be slaughtered by Sesshomaru's hand. They were prepared to attack, weapons at the ready.

"Stand down!" Rin commanded.

Sesshomaru changed little these past seven years. His amber eyes were devoid of emotion, his unhurried stride gracefully calculated. The long white mane had grown, his hair still reached past his knees. Perhaps he cut it to maintain its length. His porcelain face would not exhibit his inner thoughts, flawless in form and figure. The five years traveling with him taught her how to understand him.

Rin wanted to hate him with all her being. But yet, she could not muster up the precious energy to waste on such negative auras. A tiny part of her felt glad to see him. Rin fought her inward feelings, pushing them to the back of her mind with sheer will. A pain burst forth within her. She did not meet Sesshomaru's face, her own body demanding attention. Why was this happening now? Why did she have to suffer twice?

With great reserve, Rin forced herself forward. The pain stabbing her in the abdomen grew more acute, and would grow worse as the night grew older. Walking became more difficult. Her body tired from battle. She would be in full Cycle by midnight. That was going to take a lot out of her. Focus, she thought, positioning herself between her fellow slayers and Sesshomaru. Her former master was here for a purpose. Nothing more. Sesshomaru held no interest in her friends. Rin realized his eyes were fixed on her alone.

"But, he's a demon!" Maiko called out, pointing at the tall demon with his weapon.

Rin shot Maiko a glare over her shoulder. He lowered his weapon and silenced his protest. His eyes watched the demon stop ten feet from Rin. The demon's amber eyes trained on his leader. Maiko did not like the look of this demon. Did Rin know him? She did not talk about her past around the others. She kept to herself most of the time.

None of her team knew about her previous relationship to Sesshomaru, a powerful dog demon. And Inuyasha's brother. Rin did not want to explain to her friends that she once traveled with Sesshomaru. That he once he brought her back to life after she had been slain by wolves. None of that mattered now. Rin needed to focus. Why was she having trouble staying focused? She could smell the fear Hiroshi, Maiko, Torimasa and Natomi had for their leader. They did not want to lose her.

"Do you have a death wish?" Rin challenged her friends.

They were courageous people but that would not matter against Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, she was the only one in her group who knew just how powerful he was. He was not to be challenged, not tonight. Only Inuyasha proved capable of surviving Sesshomaru's attacks. Battles Inuyasha managed to have while she was away from the village. She only witnessed the aftermath of their fights when Inuyasha returned with fresh wounds.

"We meet again, Rin." Sesshomaru locked his gaze on Rin.

Sesshomaru did not realize her beauty increased with diminishing distance. She no longer was missing a tooth, her permanent teeth replacing the temporary teeth that fell out every now and then. She made no move to greet him nor did she allow her emotions to show. Rin stood between her demonslayers and him to prevent any altercations that could arise. A pointless gesture. Her demonslayers were of no interest to him. This Sesshomaru did not entirely understand why he decided to reveal himself to Rin at this moment. Was he curious about Rin's reaction to seeing him again? Or was it more?

"Why are you here?" Rin kept her voice even.

'_Show him no emotion'_, Rin repeated in her head. She clenched her fists as another spasm of pain tore through her. Damn, the new Cycle was stronger than the last one. Her eyes watered, forming tears. She blinked them back. _'Keep up the pretense'_, her brain scolded. This was going bad to worse. Focusing on Sesshomaru's face, she found it easier to push the pain from her mind.

Sesshomaru detected the slight wince in Rin's left eye. Had Rin suffered a wound during the battle? She was in pain. Risu had not made contact with Rin at any time during the attack. He watched her defeat the Lion demon with little effort.

"There is an unusual scent on the air." Sesshomaru lifted his nose to the air, sniffing silently. "A new demon has arrived."

Rin waited, he said nothing more. Sesshomaru had come to investigate the new demon. It should have clicked that if Inuyasha was looking for the new demon, so would his brother. She shifted her gaze to Sesshomaru's waist where Tojikin and Tensaiga were sheathed beneath his missing left arm. Jaken kept behind his master to avoid her glare, making small noises every now and then. Only the Staff of Two-Heads stood visible.

"We know." Rin returned her gaze to Sesshomaru's stark face. "We're looking for him. Demons everywhere have been more restless lately."

Sesshomaru watched Rin for several moments before responding. Rin still held her poise in spite of the event that separated them seven years ago. If she felt anything, she showed nothing. She would know not to show emotions. Not to him. This Sesshomaru would not expect anything less.

"Have you discovered where this demon resides?" Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the other demonslayers.

Each made eye contact with Sesshomaru as he panned to each demonslayers face. In turn, they placed a hand over their weapons, waiting for a signal to come. The other woman, shifted on her foot. He could smell the fear and courage from the team. Rin taught them well not to show it outwardly.

"Rin!" Natomi called out. "You know this demon!"

Rin did not have to look at her friends to know they were surprised by her informal conversation with Sesshomaru. Discussing another demon with a demon was unfathomable to them. Surely, they would figure out that she knew Sesshomaru prior to tonight.

"Yes." Rin admitted, turning her question to Sesshomaru. "If that is all you came for, you'll be disappointed. The new demon isn't here."

Sesshomaru's face never twitched or flinched. Rin resented him for not rescuing her back then. He could see it in her eyes. There was more kept in the depths of her eyes this Sesshomaru wished to discover. Admitting that his curiosity had gotten the better of him, Sesshomaru knew that was the only reason for his meeting with Rin.

"Do you still feel abandoned?" Sesshomaru asked evenly.

Backing down was unacceptable. Sesshomaru never changed, Rin thought. Had she really expected him to? Her heart knew that answer was no. Sesshomaru changed for no one, keeping his emotions locked up. The road to supreme power was a lonely one, so Sesshomaru believed. Rin changed in the five years she traveled with him. She became a liability, unable to defend herself during a battle. In his eyes, she was just another useless Human. However, no matter how reserved he behaved, how cold he appeared, she could not stay mad at him. Why could she not find the will to hate Sesshomaru?

"The past is in the past." Rin pulled several seals from her waist. "There is nothing here for you now."

With that, Rin turned from Sesshomaru to continue her task, pulling a dagger from her waist once more. In his eyes, she was just another Human. Oh, yes, that hurt to learn as a child. Growing up fast and needing to learn not to be so trusting of everyone you met were the harder lessons.

Sesshomaru sucked in a silent breath as Rin turned her back to him. A defiant move indeed. Normally, this Sesshomaru struck down the human displaying such poor manners towards him. Rin purposely challenged him. Rin wanted to bait this Sesshomaru. '_Did she think he would act upon such blatant ignorance?'_ Sesshomaru pivoted, walking away from Rin and her demonslayers. He had the answers he was looking for. There was no new demon to be worried about.

Jaken gaped, staring up at Sesshomaru. His eyes widened as his mater turned on his heels and strode back the way he had come. Rin purposely turned her back on Lord Sesshomaru to prove her independence. Such actions were met by death normally. Yet, Lord Sesshomaru let her live. Did Lord Sesshomaru feel that he owed Rin something? He blinked then began trailing after his master.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called after him. "Don't leave me behind, my Lord!"

The wind kicked up around Lord Sesshomaru, flaring his hair up around behind him. An interesting turn of events, Sesshomaru toiled. He looked up into the darkness greeting him as he entered the forest. Jaken trailed after him, allowing his master to continue with his silent thoughts.

'_A new demon indeed.'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Abduction

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all who have reviewed. Your enthusiasm over my story gives me more confidence that my idea's a good one. Hope my creativity can keep up. My spelling of weapons I took my cue from other writers. If there's any mistakes, don't hestitate to let me know. As a writer, I'd like to grow which requires feedback. Thanks again. Enjoy Chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The Abduction

The sun was just beginning to set on the western horizon. Dark oranges, yellows and reds colored the western sky in glorious streaks fading to greens and blues then to black in the east. Rin sat on a log by the fire, slowly eating her small dinner. More like picking at her dinner. All that time spent preparing the meal to keep her mind occupied. Now she was without an appetite. Nor had she any desire to converse or play with her friends talking noisily. Her emotions were in turmoil over seeing Sesshomaru again. There was no guarantee she would get any sleep tonight. Rin had a lot to think about.

Glancing over at her friends, Rin smiled. The others were celebrating their victory over the Lion demon on the other side of the fire, playing with the cards Kagome gave them. Today was an easy victory. Let them enjoy the small victories. Life was not without consequences. Difficult battles lie ahead for them.

Rin set her plate down next to her foot. She had enough to eat. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees. Her friends left her alone, knowing the Cycle was upon her. She shrugged her shoulders, the pain building slowly. A thought occurred to her, changing the subject of thought.

Risu, the Lion demon, was too scared to truly fight back. Rin felt he held back from using his full power. Something must have scared him enough to constantly check over his shoulder. Was it Sesshomaru's presence? No. Sesshomaru was not the type to kill without provocation. He protected his lands and occasionally fought with his brother, Inuyasha. Had Naraku passed through here during his flee? Was he lurking in the forest waiting for a chance to strike unexpectedly? Footsteps approached her. Rin looked up to see Natomi kneeling down beside her.

"Rin, I can see you're hurting." Natomi placed her hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Yes, the Cycle is upon me once more." Rin nodded.

The Cycle that would eventually kill her. A result of the demon blood poisoning she suffered a month after her forced separation from Sesshomaru. Once in a while, the pain overcame her body, rendering her useless as a Human, turning her into a thoughtless killing machine. Acting on instinct and rage, she traveled the forest during the night to rid her of the burning violence bubbling below her skin. Battle made the Cycle go away faster. She felt better the next morning, waking amongst the corpses of her opponents. Sometimes there were many, other times there were few. Regardless, she could not trust herself around Humans.

Thus, she chose areas away from the villages to make her transformation. Kagome once spoke of werewolves that transformed during full moons that eerily sounded similar to her plight. Had she been poisoned by one?

Rin lifted her eyes to the moon hanging in the night sky. How long did she have before it completely engulfed her? No one knew for sure if she would live or die. Miroku had not given her a time line. One thing was clear. She would face her fate with courage and integrity. Tears threatened to form. Tears over never doing understanding her condition, over not being able to do something about it, over not living a normal life like other people. Of always being abandoned by those she trusted. Rin shook her head of the sad thoughts. Memories of her past would not stay quiet tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It had been dark and raining when they made camp for the night. Rin ate quietly next to the fire under the thick tree Jaken found. The only dry place available, camp was set up. The log she sat on was upended to accommodate her growing legs. Lord Sesshomaru went off to meet with another demon, taking Jaken with him. She found it highly unusual for Sesshomaru to request Jaken to accompany him on one of his meetings.

It was three men, Humans, who pushed through the bushes and found her happily eating. She froze in place, not realizing the danger until it was too late. One of the men, the tallest and skinniest of the three, yanked her off her log and carried her off into the forest, kicking and screaming for help. She screamed for sometime, hoping Lord Sesshomaru would hear her and come save her from these men. Her heart beat so hard out of fear. The men were discussing selling Rin to a farm three villages over looking for a young girl for the kitchens. She kicked and screamed some more, to no avail. The shortest man knocked her out, tired of her shrill voice.

When she came to, she had been placed in a dark room. It was tiny with a small window for light and air. Rin could barely see through the window, mostly peeking at the night sky. The brightness of the moon illuminated the space under the wall. The space appeared dug out. A dog trying to escape perhaps?

Rin got down on her hands and knees, forcing her small form under the wooden wall. Her clothes tore and she suffered from a number of scratches on her face, arms and legs. But she was free. Quickly and quietly, she snuck into the forest. Once away, she ran for the edge of the village. She spied the other small village from the fire smoke she saw earlier as they passed by that afternoon and knew where the food and clothes were kept.

She arrived at the camp to find the fire she started extinguished. Had Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken returned, thinking Rin had run off and then continued on their journey without her? Ah-Une was no where to be seen as well. No, Lord Sesshomaru would have known that she had been abducted. His senses were very keen. But, how would she find Lord Sesshomaru now? Why had not he come for her?

Rin was left on her own. She waited almost a week, watching the forest of any signs that Lord Sesshomaru came to find her. She'd hidden close to the tree, anxiously keeping watch. Certainly, Lord Sesshomaru could smell her and follow her scent. But he never came. For weeks she felt betrayed, and worse, hurt. Which led to her present situation.

Rin walked aimlessly from place to place over a couple of weeks, hoping to cross Lord Sesshomaru's path. Eventually, she gave up and decided that he no longer wanted her around. But questions ate at her. Why had not he come for her? Had she done something wrong? Logic took over after three weeks. Sesshomaru would never bother with a ransom. He did not concern himself with such matters. Did he want to be rid of her? That idea depressed her for some time.

The life she enjoyed ended so abruptly. Adapting to it was hard at first. She was searching for her destiny and it found her one night in the form of a demon looking for a meal. At eleven, she was face to face with a demon twenty-times her size with a hunger for human flesh.

Its snout appeared black, its teeth long and white. Long arms ended with claws large enough to fillet her in a single stroke. At twelve feet high, the creature chased her through the forest. Her small legs found it difficult to plot a quick path through the dense vegetation. Cuts, bruises and scrapes covered her exposed skin. The creature's sheer size hindered its progress through the trees, allotting her more time to escape. Alas, Rin found herself cornered in a natural quarry, rock cliffs on three sides. She turned in time to watch the creature emerge from the forest. Its bulky body shimmered in the moonlight. Rin threw her arms up and screamed as the demon attacked.

Rin dropped to the ground, avoiding the worst of the demon's attack. Claws opened her arm, spilling blood across the gray rock cliff. Its other claw caught her shoulder and back. Rin suffered serious wounds, losing consciousness shortly thereafter. Not before Sango appeared to distract the creature, saving her. Miroku came to her aid a few seconds later. Her screaming must've caught the demonslayer and monk's attention.

Sango spilt the demon into pieces with her large weapon, Herykotes. But it was a rather messy deal. Rin got the demons spilled blood into her open wounds, mixing with her blood. The demon's blood was quickly dispersed through out her body. Rin lost consciousness. Miroku and Sango rushed her back to their village for treatment, saving her.

Rin was nursed back to health by an old priestess named Kaede. A kindly woman who knew all about demons. She learned a lot at the elderly priestess's side. But it was the demonslayer, Sango, who decided her future. Sango trained with her for three years, helping her perfect her technique and teach her the ways of making weapons. Miroku showed her the ways of the monks to calm her mind and clear her thoughts before battle. It proved very effective. Now, she commanded her own team of demonslayers in the search for the Shekon Jewel shards. Her life should have ended the night she met the unidentified demon. Alas, she had been given another chance at life.

A cursed second chance.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru strode across the field, his thoughts on the evening. What did Rin mean, _'the past is in the past'_? Had she forgiven this Sesshomaru for leaving her behind? Even more disturbing, she held the faint scent of his brother, Inuyasha. And the miko, Kagome. Had Rin gone to live with them?

Jaken struggled to keep up behind Lord Sesshomaru. He could not help but wonder what his master was thinking about. All this time, he believed their journey would continue without ever meeting Rin again. Had his master gone out of his way when he caught hold of her scent? His Dog Demon senses would pick up the faintest of smells miles away.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken spoke nervously.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly sideways. Jaken would understand this to mean he was listening. Though he did not care for what the Imp had to say. He had other things to think about. Most interestingly, about Rin. He was sure that Rin's scent was tainted by demon blood.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru felt that his meeting with Rin was not at an end. The scent she emitted disturbed him on the most primitive of levels. That did not happen often. Rin poisoned by a demon, a poison that reacted with her blood and yet she survived long enough to do battle. Risu? No, Lion demons did not emit poison from their fangs. Yet, the mixing of human-demon blood gave off the scent that brought him over a distance of ten miles.

"Have you detected the new demon once more?" Jaken was not sure how to say it.

Jaken fell over at his master's abrupt stop. He dropped the Two-Headed staff on the ground, fumbling as he got to his feet. Straightening himself, he decided to remain silent. Lord Sesshomaru was deep in thought. Perhaps seeing Rin again brought back memories. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't admit to such feelings. Not towards a human. Judging from the way Rin responded to him, she hadn't forgotten what Lord Sesshomaru had done to her.

"Jaken?" His voice sounded profound.

"Y…yes my…my Lord?" Jaken responded. "What is it?"

He leaned on the Staff of Two Heads, intently waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to speak. It was a rare event when his master asked him a question. Obviously, he was expected to have an answer readily available.

"What happens to a Human poisoned by a demon?"

Sesshomaru waited for Jaken to answer, aware of the answer himself. His servant would know more about Humans than him. Details would need to be gathered before he decided on a course of action.

"They die, my Lord." Came Jaken's answer immediately.

And here he thought Lord Sesshomaru was going to ask him a difficult question. Jaken lifted his chin, confident in his knowledge. No human could live through such a transfer regardless of their heritage. Demon blood was highly toxic.

"Correct." Sesshomaru began walking again.

An interesting turn of events, indeed. He never met a Human who lived through blood poisoning by a demon long enough to make it through a battle. Sesshomaru did not know much about demon and human blood. But he did know someone who did. A rather brazen old demon who once knew his father.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The moon still hovered in the dark night sky above. Natomi woke from a pleasant slumber to sounds of agony. Shaking her sleepy head, she paused. The sounds came again. She scrambled to her feet, seeing Rin curled into a ball. Her leader was trying to muffle her suffering. The pain must be excruciating. Had it worsened?

"Maiko!" Natomi called to he fellow demonslayer leaning against the tree.

It was Maiko's turn to watch over the camp, leaning himself against the tree to keep an eye out for demons. She waved him over to her. He did not immediately respond, having not seen her panicked flailing. Natomi waved incessantly until he turned to her then rolled his eyes. But he left his post. Maiko reached her quickly, seeing the worry on her face.

"What is it?" He pushed himself upright, walking towards her.

Maiko's eyes followed the ground to where Rin lay, curled up beside the fire. Her face was red, her arms clutched at her stomach. A twig was placed between her teeth to prevent biting of her tongue.

"She's in the Cycle now." Natomi informed him. "It's earlier than normal."

Why is it men never get a clue unless told directly, Natomi thought. Disappointing really. Men thought they were superior to everything except demons. Then she noticed the worry and fear in Maiko's eyes. He was not thinking about being logical at the moment.

"Yeah, you're right." Maiko ran over to Rin lying near the fire. "What are we to do!"

"Get the shards to Kagome!" Rin spat through clenched teeth. "Quickly!"

Rin tossed the small bottle with the shards out, following the rolling bottle with her eyes over the soil. She brought her arms together and folded them tight across her stomach. This position was the better of the others. But, it still hurt like hell. Rin could feel her brow bead up with sweat.

"We can't leave you, Rin!" Natomi replied.

Natomi never liked leaving Rin in this state. However, there was nothing she, herself, could do to take Rin's pain away. They had gone through this argument on more than one occasion. And they always ended up with the same out come.

"Get the shards to Kagome before sunrise!" Rin ordered through clenched teeth.

Why did Natomi always fight her on this? If a demon appeared, she would dispose of it. She was lethal during 'the Cycle'. How many times did they have to argue this point?

"Come on." Maiko pulled on Natomi's arm. "You know demons come for her during the cycle! It's best we leave."

Hiroshi and Torimasa waited for Maiko and Natomi to join them. Rin would wail on them when the Cycle passed for not obeying her orders. The shards were far more important than her safety. Besides, the Cycle had its own built in defense mechanism. The Cycle did crazy things to Rin. She became stronger and more intuitive. She could smell the things around her and sense demons in the vicinity. But, she was also very dangerous to humans during the Cycle. She'd attack anyone who attempted to get near her.

The four demonslayers took off, leaving Rin behind, running at full speed. There was not a lot of time. Their leader could take care of herself and would return once the Cycle had passed. Neither said a word, heading for the rendezvous point in silence. Worry hung heavily between them.

Rin heard the diminishing footsteps. Good, they were heeding her order to go to Kagome. If Miroku was with them, he may come to check on her by morning. Perhaps, put up seals to protect the surrounding villages just in case she became violent and decided to attack. That had never happened, but Miroku would not take any unnecessary chances.

Suddenly, she felt very tired. The Cycle took its full effect at night. Rin lost consciousness knowing she would rise in the evening along with the other demons and be ready for the battles that would inevitably take place. Every time the Cycle took hold of her, the more her Human body died. Her form laxed as sleep overwhelmed her, her arms unfolding slightly as she settled.

Nearby, the lush vegetation rustled with life. Seconds passed innocently around the unconscious Rin. Sesshomaru exited the forest, the fire left burning within the circle of rocks. His eyes settled on the unconscious form of Rin, her arms across her abdomen. Her demonslayer friends were nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru stopped beside Rin.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken caught up. "Is…is she dead?"

"No." Sesshomaru surveyed Rin's pale face.

Jaken's mouth gaped when Lord Sesshomaru bent down, lifting Rin onto his arm. He gently laid her over his left shoulder then turned to the southwest. Jaken's eyes followed Lord Sesshomaru as he walked across the abandoned camp. Entering the forest calmly. _'What was his master doing!'_ Jaken panicked at the sight.

Lord Sesshomaru carried no one!

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you're enjoying my creativity but the best is yet to come. Let me know what you think so far. I've got a few more ideas for the next chapter but I find time very limited with finals coming up. Next chapter should be up in about two weeks. Won't give specific dates since plans never really work out. Enjoy this for now. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Cycle

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters:(

**Author's Notes:** Finals are over! Now I can get back to what's important. Thanks to all who reviewed. Warning, this is a long Chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The Cycle

Wrapped in warmth, Rin began to wake slowly. Smells of soup cooking on a fire lured her out of slumber. She opened her eyes, a fire crackled nearby. Groggy and tired, the pain increased then subsided, ebbing and flowing as if her insides were a rubber band. Yet the contractions easing did nothing to stop the agony she felt. Breaking her arm hurt less than 'the Cycle'. Clenching both fists, she closed both eyes, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

Once the spasm passed, Rin opened both eyes and took in her surroundings. There was a roof over her head and a soft bed at her back. Sesshomaru sat near the fire across the room as Jaken prepared a bowl of soup from the hanging pot over the fire, deep in thought. Jaken's Two-Headed staff leaned against the wall next to him. The walls of the small hut were filled with shelves of bottles, books, ingredients and various pots, cauldrons and glasses. No shelf was left empty, every space filled. Nor had the place been dusted in centuries.

Jaken crossed the floor from the fire to Rin, holding the bowl of soup as if it was glass. Rin eyed Jaken suspiciously as he approached. The Imp never showed the slightest interest in serving her let alone aiding her. Jaken reflected Sesshomaru's detest of Humans, as if pain would be reason enough to aid an ailing Human. Was it because of her?

"Rin, eat." Came Sesshomaru's gentle voice. "You will need your strength."

His reserved tone and patience reminded her of her childhood. He used both often with her during their travels. Sesshomaru was taking care of her? No, that was not right. Had he brought her here? Her instincts told her yes. He found it advantageous to associate himself with her right now. Where exactly was she?

An older demon sat at the table between Sesshomaru and her, his head bent low behind the assortment of bottles and bowls of ingredients spread across its top. The demon ground something into powder with a pestal and mortar, his arms straining against the task. His back was to her but he appeared Human-like though she could not be sure. White hair, in the form of a odd-shaped cloud hid his ears from sight.

Rin remained laying down, her arms over her abdomen, it hurt too much to do much else. Why did Sesshomaru or this demon just kill her? What did they know that she did not? Jaken gingerly sat beside her on the bed where she lay with the soup bowl.

"Here, Rin." Jaken pushed the bowl forward. "Drink this and you'll be as good as new."

Her eyes revolted at the soup. A mixture of vegetables and oddly branch shaped objects floated in a yellow-green liquid convecting over and over in the bowl's bottom. Every so often, a bubble would form and pop.

"I'm not sick." Rin replied. "I'm dying."

She waved off the sick looking soup, turning from Jaken. Why did she think it smelled digestible? It was not like she was hungry anyway. There was nothing to do but wait till the present agony passed. Jaken set the soup bowl next to the bed on a shaky table. The Imp took hold of Rin's hand in his own. Rin quickly looked at Jaken, suspicious. Secretly, she was more than surprised by his newfound compassion.

"That soup will do you good, girl!" The old demon spoke from the table, his voice frail and hoarse. "Now drink and don't fuss!"

Rin pondered the situation. She ad been brought to this old demon for treatment? Did this demon know why she was sufferihng? Was the poison killing her quickly or slowly? At this point, she was willing to gulp down nasty soup if she got the answers she, herself, sought.

Jaken helped Rin to sit up, worried that Rin would die soon. He could not get over how much she had grown over the last seven years. _'Has it been that long?'_ Jaken shook his head to focus on the task at hand. Rin made no attempt to fuss this time, responding to his gentle guidance. As a child, she often ignored his wisdom. But, she no longer resembled a child. He lifted the bowl into his hand once more and began to spoon soup towards Rin.

Awful! What was she thinking? Edible…far from it! Rin choked another spoonful of smoking mixture, concentrating on not throwing it up on the floor. The watery concoction felt slimy, even plasma-like. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Her mind battled against her actions, scolding her that death could be imminent. Though there were no assurances that this demon, where she now resided in his hut, wanted to help her. Demons did not help humans.

"You have been infected by demon blood." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes on Rin.

Sesshomaru found Rin's unwavering courage to defy the pain commendable. Rin did not appear bothered by her slow death. Had she accepted her fate? Jaken seemed to care for Rin more then he let on, Sesshomaru noted. The Imp appeared overly willing to serve her since she was dying.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rin responded tight-lipped.

Rin did not think the statement brazen. It was obvious that she had been poisoned. Kagome used it often enough and sounded smart. Besides, the dull ache that began to churn in her hips became more prominent. There would be a spasm shortly. She reached up, steadying the bowl in Jaken's hand, waving off the spoon. Taking a deep breath, she took a long drink of the soup. Instantly, her body warmed. Perhaps there was something to this stuff after all.

"The scent this Sesshomaru followed was from you, not the new demon." Sesshomaru watched Rin closely.

Rin lifted her eyes over the rim of the bowl at Sesshomaru. He did mention the scent last night when he chose to speak. Sesshomaru thought he was tracking the new demon and here it was her. He could smell her? Could he sense the Cycle too? Of course he could. All demons were sensitive to her scent. Everyone had a scent, one they were born with. If Sesshomaru came to investigate her this evening then many demons would follow in his footsteps. Some demons would be curious, some willing to give her a look over. And then there were some demons looking for a fight.

"I should've known." Rin sipped from the bowl.

She grimaced at the grimy taste the soup left in her mouth. Surprisingly, she did not think the unusual concoction would make her feel as warm as it filled her stomach. Rin often lacked an appetite once the Cycle overpowered her. Her eyes shifted to the elderly demon.

"How many hours since the infection, girl?" Koi did not lift his head.

Koi was not interested in idle chat, ignoring everyone who invaded the usual quiet hut. There were important things to do here. He busily pasted the herbs and ingredients he collected after Lord Sesshomaru inquired about demon blood poisoning prior to his bringing the woman to him. Still, the human, Rin as Lord Sesshomaru called her, appeared in better condition than he expected. Of course, a human woman could handle demon poison better than their male counterparts. Must be the hormones raging in their veins that protected them, Koi surmised. He had seen plenty of cases to substantiate his conclusion.

Rin eyed the old demon suspiciously, finding his arrogance a product of his line of work. He was a demon healer. But, his genuine interest in her condition compelled Rin to be open. Could this demon cure her? Her eyes widened.

"Seven…" The sharp pain hit her hard.

Rin doubled over, muffling her cry. Biting the inside of her cheek hard, Rin tasted the blood oozing over her tongue. Both arms crossed over her abdomen, she could barely breathe. She squeezed both eyes closed to concentrate on breathing through the pain the way Kagome taught her. A method used by women over centuries during childbirth, the technique proved valuable during the Cycle.

Jaken moved quick enough to catch the soup bowl before hitting the floor. Rin was in severe pain, even for a Human, her eyes watered despite her attempts to remain strong against the attack. His eyes widened as she tried to be brave. She had done well to fight the infection for seven hours. Soon, she would succumb, just like all humans before her. Sad, he was happy to know she survived after they parted company.

"Seven hours? That's long, even for a human." Koi commented.

He continued to work the paste in the mortar. Bent over his task, he raised a hand towards the wall opposite him lined with bookshelves. A book flew to him from the shelf, opening and setting itself down where he could read it. A few more minutes and he'd have the paste ready. Jaken was feeding the first part of the remedy to the woman.

"Not hours." Rin sat up when the peak of the pain passed, feeling it ebbing away. "Years. It's been…seven years since I…I was infected."

Her eyes were watering in streams, tears cascaded down her cheeks. There was no point in trying to hide them. Blinking, she looked around the room. Jaken gawked at her, having dropped the bowl of soup on the floor. The old demon gaped at her down his long nose.

"Seven?" Koi repeated. "Years?"

Rin didn't like the silence in the room. Shocking more, Sesshomaru's normally expressionless pale face had changed to stare directly at her with widened inquisitive eyes. As a child, her innocence heightened her ability to sense his emotions. At the moment, she could not read him. Kagome mentioned that growing up blinded adults from seeing the truth sometimes.

"That's certainly a new record." Koi continued after getting over his own shock.

So, this was the girl Lord Sesshomaru had abandoned seven years ago. He heard the stories from some passersby over the years. Koi smiled inwardly. Interesting that she had been allowed to travel with the powerful demon for five minutes let alone five years. Especially, since the oldest son of the Dog General detested Humans. No one knew the reason why but there was much speculation circulating around.

"Rin, you weren't supposed to survive seven hours." Jaken informed her.

Rin lasted seven years? Amazing, Jaken was truly impressed. Perhaps, Rin was a special Human after all. All this time, he'd wondered what Lord Sesshomaru saw in her that his master saw fit to allow Rin's accompaniment on their journey. Lord Sesshomaru had sensed that difference in her long ago. Now, he understood.

"Glad…glad to disappoint you." Rin eyed the Imp.

Could the wild-haired old demon help her? Rin winced, closing her eyes as the pain spread through her hips once more. The spasm felt worse than the last one. Her mouth closed over the spoon Jaken offered of the remaining soup in the bowl that did not spill out when she dropped it. The soup tasted more disgusting. She had enough.

"No…no…m…more." Rin could barely speak.

Suddenly, warmth spread over her. The pain inflicting her diminished, turning from an acute infliction to a dull ache. It remained a mild irritation but felt tolerable. What was in the sick looking soup? Could she get the recipe?

"Ah, I see it has finally taken affect." Koi slid off his chair. "Should've drunk the entire thing all at once, would've acted faster."

Rin blinked. The old demon walking toward her was no taller than her waist. She had not bothered to take a good look at the demon aiding her. His white hair was messy and piled like a mountain on his head. His eyes were bulging with green pupils in their center. He approached her cautiously on stick-like legs, sandals on his bony feet. He wore a brown and black kimono that dragged across the floor. He extended his bony hands towards her.

"What are you doing!" Rin leaned back to avoid his outstretched hands.

"Helping you!" Koi retorted. "What else!"

The old demon sat down beside her, shifting himself to face Rin fully. He took her head into his hands, eyeing every inch. Rin wasn't sure what the old demon was up to, however, if he could help her with this pain, she'd let him do what he needed to do. Her demonslayer training needed to be continuously pushed to the back of her mind.

"Well?" Rin asked after a few moments.

"Seven years, eh?" Koi eyed her suspiciously.

Rin nodded, not sure if she believed the old demon. He was a little eccentric, reminding her of Totosai, the sword-maker. Sesshomaru paid the sword-maker a visit prior to her joining him to form Tokijin. The sword he carried to this day.

"How long till I'm dead?" Rin asked, her face solemn.

No point in avoiding the topic. If she was going to die soon, Rin wanted to face it with dignity. None of this pity the others showed her whenever she walked by them in the village or along the road. She'd die eventually anyway. There was no escaping death.

"Dead?" Koi snorted. "If you haven't died yet, you ain't gonna!"

She was not going to die? But, that could not be! Rin set her eyes on the demon, narrowing them to slits. Could he be speaking the truth? But that did not explain why the pain was so excruciating.

"I know a few people who'd be sad to hear that." Rin avoided looking at Sesshomaru. "If I'm not dying then what's wrong with me?"

Would she ever get rid of this curse? Was the Cycle supposed to pain her every month for the rest of her life? How long would she, could she hold out before succumbing to suicide to avoid the agony?

"Nothing as I can tell." Koi scratched his head.

Koi did not really know how to proceed with the Human. And when did Lord Sesshomaru start bringing him Human women? The Dog demon obviously had an interest in her to warrant coming to see him and his potions. Still, the Lord was right to do so. The woman would be out fighting everything right now…and suffering.

"Nothing!" Rin gripped the old demon around the neck, squeezing tighter very slowly. She did not notice she lifted the demon off the bed. "Practically every month I go through this Cycle. If there's nothing wrong with me, why am I suffering?"

Koi choked too much to speak. His feet dangled, scissoring as he struggled to breathe. Then he saw the cold look in her eyes, the crimson and green ring around the edges. All of the demon traits she inherited when her blood was poisoned were, now, taking control. If the legend was true, she could give Sesshomaru a workout in this state.

Sesshomaru had not been listening or watching when Koi walked over to examine Rin. He knew the demon would want to document Rin's case. This Sesshomaru never heard of a human surviving demon blood poisoning until now. Koi would work vigorously to find the best uses of her blood and what would eventually happen to Rin. Should there be side effects. Choking noises disturbed his thoughts. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes, looking over at Rin. Rin held Koi by the throat, cutting off Koi's air supply. The old demon's feet weren't touching the ground, Rin's arm extended straight out. He recognized that Rin was not human at the moment. The look in her eyes was cold, fringed by a ring of crimson and green. Moments passed, she tossed Koi across the room.

In seconds, Rin left the bed, heading for the door at a sprint. Sesshomaru stood up, his movements were swift. He blocked the threshold before she reached it. She stayed long enough to get the information she needed and decided it was time to go.

"Get out of my way!" Rin demanded.

Her body felt angry, her muscles taught and warm, poised for a good battle. She was hot, agitated. Her body hated being idle. Rin wanted to kill something. If it was this fool demon before her, then so be it!

"It is best you remain here." Sesshomaru responded coolly.

Rin's eyes flashed more red, the green disappearing completely. In less than a second, Rin lunged forward. Sesshomaru found the tip of his Tokijin under his nose, Rin's crimson eyes narrowed as she peered up the blade. He felt no movement at his waist. The demon blood worked in her favor, allowing her rapid movement. Sesshomaru did not expect this from her. But, his anger roused, he growled a warning.

"You dare pull my blade on me!"

Rin said nothing. A Human holding a blade to him was insulting. Using his own sword was humiliating. This Sesshomaru could tell Rin was fully possessed by the demon blood coursing within her veins. However, the reason did not merit an excuse. She hoped for a battle with him, surely a side effect of her poisoning. _'A needless show of strength, hardly worth serious consideration'_, Sesshomaru decided.

Koi regained his strength and got onto his feet. He noticed Rin pointing Sesshomaru's Tokijin back at him. His eyes widened at the demon's hesitation. '_This was better than good. Sesshomaru would be obligated to satiate the humiliation shown to him by a human, yet he ponders a course of action. Unlike the demon I watched grow up.'_ Koi smiled, keeping it from showing on his face. Using the demons own sword, that was a death wish on the girl's part. But, Lord Sesshomaru made no attempt to appeal to the girl's violent streak. Did the Dog Demon figure her audacity to be a side effect of the blood poisoning? Obviously, he decided.

Suddenly, the front of the hut exploded. Koi shielded his eyes as the dust and remnants settled. And the front door was missing, ripped from the hinges, part of the wall gave way as well. He found Lord Sesshomaru on one knee, wincing. Part of the Tokijin lay by his feet, blood on the blade. Koi's eyes shifted to Sesshomaru's left shoulder. Blood oozed and soaked the Dog Demon's upper left sleeve, his only hand covering the wound. Blood cascaded between his long pale, slender fingers.

"She got you." Koi pointed out on purpose.

The girl wounded the mighty Lord Sesshomaru? Hardly a severe wound, he would heal in no time. Only his brother, Inuyasha, seemed able to leave marks on Sesshomaru. Koi would make sure this information was passed around. Sesshomaru was feared by many demons. Any news of someone inflicting a wound on the Dog Demon would spread faster than a summer fire.

"She will pay for this!" Sesshomaru growled through clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru got to his feet, the wound almost healed. The pain in his arm disappeared. The larger surprise, that Rin was brave enough to challenge him. He underestimated her in a demon-agitated state. Her actions were quick and calculated, but still, she remained slower than him. Why had he hesitated to placate his humiliation?

"I wouldn't be too hasty, boy." Koi surveyed the remains of his hut. "It's no wonder you like her."

Sesshomaru's blood covered hand gripped Koi around the throat lifting him off the ground, just as Rin had done. The elderly demon did not appear afraid of the younger, taller demon. He dangled as Sesshomaru contemplated him, anger showing on his face.

"You forget your place!" Sesshomaru growled.

'_How dare Koi go that far!'_ Sesshomaru suddenly lost the fire of anger, dropping Koi. This Sesshomaru lost his temper over the implication of feelings for Rin? A voice at the back of his mind admitted there was truth to Koi's words. '_No, there was no truth!'_

"Nonsense, boy!" Koi dropped to the ground, landing softly. "Why'd you bring her here, then?"

He did not need to look at the Dog Lord to know he hit a nerve. Young demons showed little if any respect to their elders. Koi glanced over his shoulder, surprised to see Sesshomaru lost in thought. If that was what the Dog Demon was up to. Sesshomaru was a bit hard to read sometimes, just like his father.

Sesshomaru found he did not have an answer ready for Koi. Yes, Rin did have a place in his heart. He was a fool to think she had been erased once he left her behind. Her hold was stronger than he preferred to admit. Yet, why was her hold still entangling him now? Rin's innocence and youth was refreshing when she attempted to take care of him all those years ago after his battle with the half-breed.

The innocence of a young child proved difficult to ignore. She had been alone in the world before he came along. As a young adult, she lost the innocence he had known. Her body turned from a straight bodied child to the curves of a woman. Rin displayed logical thinking other humans did not possess. In the last seven years, she became a stranger to him. Yet, not a stranger. She retained the education she acquired on her travels beside him.

Koi could tell Lord Sesshomaru was confused. Of course, the son of the Dog General would not want to admit he had feelings for anyone let alone a Human. He preferred to rule solo. _'So unlike his father.'_ Koi shook his head. The boy would never be as powerful as the General. Perhaps fate had stepped in to wake the Dog Demon up?

"So you do like her." Koi did not smile as he spoke.

Sesshomaru growled at Koi again. He fisted his large hand with two purple stripes at the wrist stained by red. Eerie cracks pierced the night as the Dog Lord opened and flexed his long fingers.

"Relax, Sesshomaru." Koi shrugged. "Her power is 100 times that of a normal human. That she's a woman…could prove interesting. When she's in this state, she's strong enough to take on a full demon alone. She could even give you a run for the night."

"This Sesshomaru sincerely doubts that."

Koi shot a glance sideways, Sesshomaru neither flinched nor twitched. _'What a shame'_, he thought. His father would never approve of Sesshomaru's path. No wonder the General left Tetsusaiga to the half-blood, Inuyasha.

"She could take you and ten other demons on and not stop till she kills you all." Koi's voice strained. "Funny thing about demon blood poisoning. You must admit, she's more interesting with the poison."

'_So she is.'_ Sesshomaru understood Koi's meaning. He would not take the old demons bait. Koi may have been an old family friend, but the old demon never offered any useful advice to him in the years following his father's demise. Was it because Koi disapproved of him?

"A sorcerer demon poisoned her is my best guess." Koi surmised. "That could explain why she survived so long afterwards. Because she's female, the two cycles are fighting for control, one Human, one demon. The pain occurs only during the demon cycle, if she even noticed it. A demon cycle in a human. Who'd ever thought such a thing would happen? It will take some time to figure out what type of demon it was."

Koi reminded him of the blacksmith, Totosai. His sarcasm didn't stray far either. Sesshomaru glanced around for Jaken. The Imp disappeared shortly after Rin ran off. Had Jaken followed after Rin fled the dwelling? Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrow at Koi.

"What happens when the two cycles join?" Sesshomaru asked.

The old demon smiled and shrugged again, avoiding the demons stare.

"Anything, nothing, who knows." Koi's ancient voice cracked. "It's never actually happened before. I have yet to narrow the effects of her condition. I'll need to see her again to figure everything out."

Their attention diverted to the explosion off in the distance. Rin moved fast. A battle between demons ensued far beyond the forest's edge, the screams of the dying bellowed above the trees. Sesshomaru knew Rin headed that way once she challenged him. He studied the tree line. Rin was a danger to both humans and demons.

"You'd better go get her." Koi walked over to an overturned tea pot, checking its contents. "She'll destroy everything in her path, Human and Demon. Another effect of the Cycle, I'm afraid. I need to run more tests."

Sesshomaru regarded Koi for a few seconds then headed towards the dense forest. If Koi was correct, irritatingly he often was not wrong, then Rin was a danger to everyone she met. The two cycles merging meant something important. The knowledge in Koi's eyes was not wasted on him. The old demon knew what would happen, allowing it to unfold naturally. Once Rin could be dealt with, he would return and get the answers he sought. Another blast far ahead of him urged his forward.

So unlike Sesshomaru to be chasing after a woman, Koi thought. He smiled as he began to pick up several remnant pieces of his hut. A wide toothy smile emerged on his face after Sesshomaru disappeared from sight.

"He'll never get it." Koi lifted his eyes to the sky. "Your eldest son is more thick-headed than I thought, old friend."

Koi stood with his chin held high. _'Yep, the boy was hooked. And he didn't even know it.'_ Yet, the General was right. Sesshomaru would find a different path than the supreme conquest he thirsted after. The eldest brother would never have defeated his father in battle. Lord Sesshomaru simply did not have the heart to reign supreme.

That brought up the question as to why the human attracted demons in the area. A legend about a human giving birth to a full demon crossed his mind but he dismissed it easily. There were no examples of how such an event took place. Rin, the human, displayed unnaturally aggressive behavior, far beyond a demon. Even demons were civilized during mating cycles. There was a savage, animal-like mentality in the human's actions. Yet, she knew to challenge Sesshomaru. More over, Sesshomaru noticed indications that other demons were aware of the human's presence in the area prior to the Dog Demon bringing her to him. So, Sesshomaru's servant explained. At first, Koi believed the demon cycle drew willing mates but were confused by finding a human as the female calling out to them. Thus a battle would ensue out of disappointment. Now, his doubts crept back into his thoughts. Could there be more involved?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru moved swiftly across the ground, dodging the trees of the forest in the direction of battle. Demons were attracted to Rin during the Cycle. If he could smell the potency of her scent, other demons would answer her call. The thought sickened him. Even for a Human, thinking of Rin as a vessel to birth half demons...the rest remained un-thought. No, this Sesshomaru would not allow Rin to be used.

She once was in his service as a child. His abandonment of Rin had been contemplated and determined necessary. Temptation to harvest the delights of a human female in the process of maturing proved difficult to resist. Even for one of his power. The decision was made to leave Rin behind with her safety in mind. And she'd been poisoned by demon blood shortly thereafter. This Sesshomaru had not been there to protect her.

Save her this time, _'my abandonment is repented'_, Sesshomaru reasoned.

An acceptable exchange, Sesshomaru concluded. His path with Rin would separate once more and never cross again. This, he could do without compromising his path. '_This was not a weakness on this Sesshomaru's part.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The amount of energy released should have killed everything within a mile radius. Rin felt the desire to kill disappear. Her short sword dropped to the ground, both arms were like jelly, her grip too weak to form fists. Only the sounds of the night were audible. Blackness swarmed around her, blanketing her in exhaustion. Rin fell to the ground, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5: The Day After

**CYCLE OF RIN**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Yeah, yeah..save it for the crying chat room! Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Day After

Rin felt warmth under her head, covering her body. She was inside someone's home. A fire roared in the center, the smell of food waking her from a deep sleep. Deep sleep was typical after an intense battle. She had been exhausted after her clash with all those demons. What actually happened last night?

Sesshomaru. He had taken her to some old demon after the Cycle took hold. The past two years found her fainting with every on-set of the Cycle. Perhaps it was aggravated by her Human Cycle closely coinciding with the Demon Cycle. They were still a day apart. However, she was sure they would be coeval by next month. And no one knew what that meant.

Her ears registered the voices discussing her condition. Her friends had come to her side. She felt so drunk without the headache that accompanied the escape drink offered. Every muscle felt tight, even achy. The battle last night must have been severe. Her body never ached so much. Even the pain of the Cycle had subsided.

"How many did I get?" Rin fluttered both eyes open.

Miroku's outline came into blurry focus. Why could she not focus her eyes clearly? This never happened previously. The Cycle had changed somehow. What was different?

"At least fifty." Miroku remembered the demon pieces littering the forest floor. "Welcome back. It seems even Sesshomaru had trouble with you."

"Sesshomaru?" Rin frowned. "I didn't fight him."

Rin did not remember battling him. Nor had she seen him since she escaped the hut. Not that it meant anything. The Cycle made her forget the battles sometimes. Sometimes she awoke in the middle of the battlefield where the smell of dead demons usually made her sick.

"What I meant, he was watching us from the forest. He didn't even engage you in battle." Miroku smiled. "I think he didn't want to be seen by us. Appears Sesshomaru was interested in watching you fight."

"Did Kagome get the shards?" Rin sat up.

What interests Sesshomaru had were not her problem. That part of her life was over. If he tried to attack her, she would defend herself with skill and tact.

"Yes." Miroku nodded and smiled. "Did you see Sesshomaru? Do you know why he was there?"

"No. He's a demon, susceptible to the scent of the Cycle just as the others." Rin replied. "I can only assume he was there for that reason only."

"You have a point there." Miroku glanced up as Inuyasha arrived.

Inuyasha's white hair fanned around his shoulders as he pushed through the bamboo door. He squatted beside Rin and smiled down at the young demonslayer. The amber of his eyes reminded her of Sesshomaru. Why was she constantly thinking of Inuyasha's older brother?

"Hey kiddo, how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked, smiling.

"I got fifty this time." She put up a weak smile.

'_Fifty less demons in the world,' _she consoled. Rin shuddered at the thought. The memory of Sesshomaru came back to her. Kagome often told her about the future where she lived. She mentioned that demons no longer existed in the future. That was only 500 hundred years from now. Did the demons find a new home or did they die out like Kagome believed?

"A big improvement from last time." Inuyasha patted Rin on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Rin looked to the window, tired from her battle. "When they're trying to kill you, it gives one an incentive to fight harder."

Inuyasha only looked at Rin, her pale face and tired eyes made him worry. He lowered his eyes to the floor of the hut. He would have to tell Rin eventually that he'd been away to find out more about the Cycle was only a guise, that being around her tested his sexual urges. But he found the temptation tolerable since he was only a half demon, plus he had Kagome to concentrate on to help him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Rin walked through the forest, walking at the back of the group. She eyed her four demonslayers teammates. They seemed awfully preoccupied since the battle. No one spoke a word since the last attack by a weasel demon. It appeared that the creature singled Rin out of the group, forcing the others into a shed and locking them in while Rin diverted to help a drowning child. It took far too long for the four demonslayers to escape the structure, finding the demon battling Rin alone and with gusto none had seen in a demon before.

Hiroshi and Natomi exchanged quick glances. Weasel demons were not the kind to openly attack a group. Many of the demons these last two weeks proved far too interested in Rin to not to realize something was going on with their leader. Neither wanted to start a conversation but Rin proved more astute.

"Okay! What is it?" Rin said impatiently. "Natomi, Hiroshi, you two have this weird look between you. What's going on?"

Natomi turned to face Rin beside Hiroshi. Torimasa and Maiko stopped a little farther ahead, hoping to remain distant from the conversation. This was the first time they, as a group, felt the need to bring recent odd demon behavior to Rin's attention. She, apparently, had not noticed and said nothing about discovering why the demons were so active.

"Well…" Natomi started. "Back there. It seemed the demon was…after you with…some kind of vendetta. We all noticed."

"It means nothing." Rin shrugged it off. "It may have sensed that I was a weaker target and decided to take a risk."

Not more than usual, she thought. Rin narrowed her eyes at Natomi. The younger slayer had trouble speaking her worries out loud. There must be something on her mind, Natomi did not often speak openly.

"You aren't the weakest of the group." Hiroshi put in. "It seemed to have waited for you specifically. It looked…"

"Like?" Rin stopped

Her friends were worried over nothing. This was not the first time demons attacked them out of the blue. She admitted that the weasel demon did not appear to be interested in the rest of the team. Actually, the stupid demon ignored them altogether. But it meant nothing. No one knew what made demons attack one person and not another. They were just as difficult to figure out as humans were. Hardly trivial. Why were they so bent on this?

"Like it couldn't wait to get a hold of you." Hiroshi turned his eyes away from Rin.

Natomi looked to Maiko and Torimasa. Neither offered any encouragement. There was nothing more to say. Rin did not seem interested in another possibility of why a weasel demon would attack a group of five demonslayer unless it had a death wish. But the demon proved too eager to be suicidal.

"I know it's been tough the last two weeks." Rin spoke evenly. "We haven't recovered any shards. Perhaps, we need some down time."

Natomi rolled her eyes then turned and continued down the road. It was hopeless. Hiroshi followed Natomi, meeting up with Torimasa and Maiko. Rin began to walk after her friends and fellow demonslayers. Did they notice something she had not? Shaking her head, Rin scolded herself for doubting her abilities.

What did bother her was the coming Cycle. There was no time to think about demons and their recent increased attacks. She felt apprehensive about its…affect on her. Not one to worry about the future before it arrived Rin wondered if she should attempt to go find that elderly demon again. If the Cycle proved more ferocious than last month, the agony would be unbearable. Was she strong enough to face it? Did she have a choice? In her mind, she knew the answer to that.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku found Rin sitting beside the hut, seemingly unable to move. Was she afraid of the coming Cycle? She was more on edge lately, allowing her demonslayers to visit their families. Rin did not seem concerned about finding Jewel shards. Very unlike the young woman he had grown to know and respect. He smiled down at her, a thick blanket in his hands. Sango insisted he take it with him to question Rin.

"Rin?" Miroku asked in a quiet voice so not to startle her.

Rin had not heard Miroku, her thoughts on Sesshomaru. Why could she not get him out of her mind? When he left her that night, her life as she knew it was over. Sesshomaru did not stray into human territory. Rin figured she would never see him again, not ever. But now that she had, an inner battle rose from the depths and threatened to engulf her whole.

"Rin?" Miroku asked again, bending over to wrap the blanket around Rin's shoulders.

She jolted, surprised someone was here. Rin had not heard Miroku walk up behind her. Strange that Sesshomaru's recent visit proved to disturb her normal routine so easily. Had others noticed as well?

"Thanks." Rin turned slightly to look over at Miroku.

Miroku kept silent as he sat beside her. She was tormented by seeing Sesshomaru again. It was just as Kagome said, _'you never forget the people you grow up with'_. Rin grew up beside Sesshomaru as they traveled for five years. What she knew about Inuyasha's brother, Rin kept to herself, avoiding the question when asked. He sighed. Women were difficult to figure.

"What are you doing here?"

Rin pulled the blanket tighter around her, finding her fingers cold. The warmth from the blanket began to spread through her. She smiled weakly. Someone cared about her. It wasn't hard with this crowd. They grew on you fast.

"Thinking." She sighed deeply. "I've only got a few days before it comes again. I'm worried that it'll be worse than last month. I attract more demons every time it seems."

Miroku knew of no other possibility to help Rin through these times. Sango indicated that the two Cycles were to occur at the same time this month. Shaking his head, Miroku found himself at a true loss of action. Her condition stumped all of his kind, even the priestesses were puzzled. No one knew how to proceed. Shippo had gone off to inquire throughout the demon world. Even Inuyasha went off every now and then to inquire where he could find someone to talk with him. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know anything about it.

"I wish I could offer you more comfort, Rin."

"It's okay. You've gone out of your way to help me enough as it is." Rin tilted her face to look at the sky. "It's more than anyone else has done. Perhaps, it's meant to be this way."

The sky appeared different tonight. This Cycle was going to be the hardest to get through compared to the others. Fear was threatening to engulf her logic. Would this be her last Cycle? Would she die in battle?

"Don't say that!" Miroku didn't hide his concern. "Rin, we're going to find a cure."

"There is no cure." She whispered. "We would've found one if there was."

"It's taking longer than any of us expected. Don't give up on us, yet, Rin."

Rin shrugged. No need to fight Miroku too. All the spiritualists seemed convinced she would become a demon before long. No one knew how much time was left before the demon blood transformed her. Some surmised she would die outright once it took full control, others believed she go on a rampage of the country-side. That was almost seven years ago. Their opinions did nothing to alleviate the thoughts of her unknown future. A fear she never had to face until now.

Her mind went back to the conversation with the old demon. He said that she was not dying but he offered nothing more. Was he being truthful? And his soup did help with the pain. Rin felt torn between a desire to find a cure and ending the misery haunting her. Another Cycle was upon her. She would make up her mind after the next Cycle. If she survived.

Miroku found himself without words. He resigned himself to just sitting beside Rin and sharing a quiet moment. All he could do was offer to be there if she needed his guidance.

"You think that old demon you told me about can help you?"

"No luck finding the hut?" Rin shifted her eyes to the monk.

"No, not in the area that we found you last month." Miroku added. "He could be hiding to avoid us. He may not want to help you, Rin."

"I figured as much." Rin turned her eyes to the sky. "He said I wasn't dying, Miroku. What does this mean if I'm not dying?"

"I'm not sure." Miroku began, rubbing the back of his neck. "But if the demons are any indication, they know something we don't."

"Am I turning into a demon?"

"You've shown no physical changes, Rin, even with the Cycle now occurring monthly." Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "I doubt you could turn into a demon just from blood poisoning. There's no precedent for it."

"Which means it's a possibility." Rin sulked.

Which also meant there were no answers. Just like before. Why did it seem that everyone wanted to watch her but no one offered true comfort? She should just run away, maybe throw herself off a cliff somewhere to end it all. _'I'm no coward.'_ Rin folded her arms across her abdomen tighter. One thing she should do. Once the Cycle came, she should go find some answers. Perhaps in her heightened state, she could bully what she wanted to know out of someone.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stood on the cliff, his amber eyes unfocused on the world spread out before him. No, his thoughts were of one person. Rin. Now, she came into his life again. Perhaps, he had done the wrong thing, leaving her to fend for herself seven years ago. It would have been kinder to kill her and end it. An act he would never commit. She mattered too much to spill blood.

Her scent permeated the air around him blinding his calm logic. The Cycle appeared stronger than last time, calling to him even at this distance from her. When the moon rose this evening, he would seek her out. Just as he had done last time. It angered him that he became a slave to his desires so easily. But there was little choice.

Rin did not understand the Cycle or its meaning. Faced with the worst possible choices, neither decision came without its side affects. One thing was clear, he would have to defend her in the end. _'When did you become so weak?'_ His question surprised him. His attention shifted to Jaken standing at his side.

"Jaken, we are leaving."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said following his master without question.

Jaken halted when he realized what direction Lord Sesshomaru turned towards. Were they headed for Rin? He could detect the Cycle on the evening breeze. Did Sesshomaru wonder how the girl was fairing? Or was there something he wanted to do? Jaken did not know how to handle this. Never one to question his master's actions, Jaken felt sure the Cycle called out to Lord Sesshomaru. Jaken was also affected but knew he had no chance against a demon like his master. Only the strong demons cold survive taking Rin on in a full fledged battle.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This is my down chapter, where nothing really amazing happens, sort of an-inbetween. Now the fun's going to start. I couldn't get on FanFic for a few days otherwise I would have updated sooner. Computers...oi! 


	6. Chapter 6: Cycle Returns

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I'm really digging Fluffy and Rin though.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Cycle Returns

Rin woke sweating, her body felt hot, even tense. Every muscle hummed in anticipation, her mind acutely alert. Flexing her fingers, Rin realized she craved air. Fresh air. She looked around the darkened hut, five still forms slept peacefully. With trained silence, she got to her feet and exited the hut through the bamboo door. The uneasiness in her hips indicated the Cycle was about to begin. Not just one Cycle, but both cycles; Demon and Human. Hot and cold shot up her legs, through her chest and into her mind. For an instant, she thought she heard screaming.

Shaking her head and the thoughts with in, Rin stumbled towards the forest edge, its darkness welcoming her. She needed to escape civilization to minimize the effects. What ever those may be. Miroku did not know what to expect or what to do about everyone's safety should she go into a violent rage._ 'Demonic behavior was unpredictable sometimes.' _Her movements were no longer labored causing her to stumble and stagger. Difficulty turned to ease, her muscles obeying commands. The forest passed around her in a blur, putting space between the village and her.

Suddenly, she could no longer feel her legs move. She collapsed onto the thick grass, rolling over and over until she came to rest on her back. Rin stretched an arm towards the moon slowly fading. Dawn was hours away and here she suffered. _'Why must I face this?'_ Tears began to stream from her eyes as the pain began. Slowly, it intensified, causing Rin to curl into a ball. She would remain here until the spasm passed.

The chains Inuyasha placed in the ground should be around here somewhere. He nodded his silver head, acknowledging her concerns since the Cycle continued to get worse over the last six months. Instead of occurring every three to four months, the Cycle appeared every month. Rin, worried about her friends safety, wanted a plan in case she did get…violent.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome looked on with worry, her hand over her mouth. Both Rin's hands and feet were tied, chained to the ground. She shook her head knowing Rin placed herself there voluntarily. Rin lay on the grass in her demonslayer suit, her face twisted in agony as another spasm ripped through her. Tears streamed from Rin's eyes, soaking the ground beneath her. Sango stared at the onset of the Cycle beside Kagome with anguish and a longing expression to help Rin on her face. Both felt hopelessly helpless.

"Kagome, I've never seen her this bad before!" Sango spoke entranced. "She's basically paralyzed."

"Neither have I. It seems to get worse every time this last year, the worst being last month." Kagome did not know what else to do.

"Until the demons come." Sango knew Rin could take care of herself. "Then it seems to take full control and then she comes out okay."

A star pupil of hers, Sango smiled inwardly. One of the strongest demonslayers she met outside herself. And the girl insisted on training in any area Rin could find a mentor. Miroku was even pulled into duty, training Rin in the arts of sutras. They were coming along very well, Rin invented two sutras that were very effective against demons.

"If we leave her here, she's away from the village and the demons can find her." Kagome shivered. "That sounds so bad. But here, she'll be able to defend herself from anyone that approaches."

"She's proven she can." Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha has gone off to search for more information." Kagome offered. "I…I asked him to approach his brother."

"And?" Sango queried.

She lowered her eyes to the ground. Sango never spoke about Sesshomaru to Rin, afraid to open an old wound. Rin relayed that Sesshomaru abandoned her one rainy night after she had been kidnapped by three men. Inuyasha's brother never came back for his ward, choosing to leave Rin on her own. The hurt in the young girl's eyes was unmistakable. But, she showed a strong fasod to those who met and knew her. Even in the face of agony, Rin wanted nothing from Sesshomaru. Sango felt so helpless.

"He said, _'No way!'_ What else?" Kagome cringed as another spasm ripped through Rin's slender form. "Rin would rather die than ask Sesshomaru for help. But I can't help wonder if Sesshomaru may know how to cure her."

"Rin can't always have what she wants." Sango replied half-heartedly. "We've done all we can for her at this point. We don't have many options open right now. I'm sure Inuyasha will suck his pride in and go find Sesshomaru. He knows how much pain Rin is in. Maybe, Sesshomaru will have the answers."

"I can only hope he stops long enough to listen." Kagome lowered her eyes,

Rin fought against the chains restraining her and knew that Sango and herself were near-by. She worried about their safety. It was best they leave the area for now. Kagome hated to leave Rin. But, Rin wanted it no other way. She secluded herself from the village during the Cycle. And alone she suffered the side effects of her condition. Only demons seemed to suffer along with Rin when she disappeared for extended periods of time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Another surge engulfed her senses. Pain ceased her body, paralyzing her in a fetal position on the ground. Seconds passed like hours, Rin grunted, her muscles spasms growing worse with the ever brightening day. It had only been an hour since sunrise and her agony increased ten-fold. Tears formed and fell onto the grass. Her body shivered, unable to move. The wave had not desisted, assaulting her far longer than before.

Confused, Rin did not understand why the Cycle hit during the day. Due to both cycles coming together at the same time? The chains were a good idea. Yanking on the metal links, she found them difficult to pull apart. Kagome and Sango discussed this as they watched her away from the village, wanting to help tie her down just to show their concern and let her know she was not alone.

Tied like a stray dog to a stake in the middle of small field, Rin did not want to suffer through another Cycle. She had been a fool to wait until this Cycle ended to decide her next step. Rin could barely breathe as another spasm ripped through her. Her entire body felt as if on fire. There was nothing more to consider. _'It must end now!'_

'_SOMEONE KILL ME!'_ The words screamed in her head. Rin curled tighter as another spasm of pain surged through her. Hot needles pressed into her insides, causing her more agony. Her skin felt as if the battle beneath would escape the war.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaken stared wide-eyed at Rin's curled form on the ground, her face twisted in sheer agony. He had never seen a human or demon suffer as Rin did now. He turned and looked up at Lord Sesshomaru standing at his side, his eyes hopeful that his master would help.

"What…what are w…we going to do?" Jaken asked hesitantly.

"There is nothing to do." Sesshomaru turned from the scene.

For the first time, Sesshomaru felt uneased by Rin's predicament. Koi was correct after all. The two cycles had merged and were attacking each other in an attempt to drive the other out to gain total control. Unfortunately for Rin, her body would not release the demon blood and the human blood rejected the demon. It had seven years to acclimatize to her body. Yet, the two bloods remained at odds.

He sniffed the air, her scent assaulting his senses. The desire she aroused within grew into necessity. She was more potent than the month before. If he left now, his absence would guarantee that his lineage not be tainted by a human. Sesshomaru fisted his right hand beneath his kimono cuff, hiding Rin's effect on him. The other demons would be more determined to obtain Rin for themselves this night. Rin suffered immensely, her determination to battle the demon blood's natural cycle. '_Foolish.'_

"But…" Jaken's words fell silent.

Jaken did not want to leave Rin there, agonizing alone. Though he had been jealous of her relationship with Lord Sesshomaru during their travels, her warmth and kindness were missed once she was left behind. Surely, Lord Sesshomaru would not leave her to die here. His master had a soft spot where Rin was concerned, tolerating her idiot human ways day in, day out for five years. His decision to leave Rin behind one day was never understood by him. What was his master keeping from him?

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"There is nothing that can be done, Jaken!" Sesshomaru repeated impatiently, narrowing his eyes.

Jaken had not noticed before that Lord Sesshomaru's fist was tightly clenched. His shoulders shivered slightly, his eyes grew faintly red around their edges. His master was sensing something on the air. He perked an ear up to the noises breaking through the forest. _'Demons! Lots of them.'_

"Master!" Jaken started. "There are many demons coming this way!"

"I sense them." Sesshomaru growled, fighting for control over his own natural response.

Rin was not going to allow this Sesshomaru to walk away unscathed. He had not sensed the allure of a woman in hundreds of years that affected him so thoroughly. His body reacted instinctively, without logic. Add to that the threat of hundreds of other demons closing in on his territory. That would not be tolerated!

"Master!" Jaken moved to Sesshomaru's feet. "What is it?"

"Her demon blood is calling out to me." Sesshomaru staggered backwards.

Sesshomaru thrust his clench hand forward, concentrating on fighting his lust. No weapon could be utilized to fight this battle. Rin demanded to be accosted, her need satiated. He fell onto one knee, a low growl emanating from deep within him.

"M…mas…master!" Jaken stammered.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken cowered from his master, his arm across his face. He backed away, watching Lord Sesshomaru fighting the battle within his own body. Come to think of it, Lord Sesshomaru had not shown interest in a female since his service began. He rubbed his toady chin. Rin would birth a half demon child if she conceived on this night…Jaken hook his head. _'Ludicrous!'_ Lord Sesshomaru would never allow that to happen. Demons and humans were not to be mixed.

Jaken jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru fell onto the second knee. He covered his mouth in surprise at his master's inner fight. Lord Sesshomaru's fangs lengthened, the red of his eyes growing a deeper crimson. The best thing for him to do was get out of the way. He was helpless in all of this. He would pay for abandoning his master later if he survived long enough to escape. Jaken chose to remain at Lord Sesshomaru's side.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango set the laundry to dry on the line. Normally, she did not like doing laundry at night but Rin would need tending to once the Cycle passed. And there was nothing to do until the Cycle passed. Rin could not be approached until after it passed. She looked up at the Fox Demon, Shippo, zig-zagging around the hut's exterior sniffing the night air. Shippo closed his eyes.

"Shippo?" Sango frowned.

Shippo had not done this before. _What's going on?_ Sango walked over to the small demon who still appeared the same age in the twelve years she knew him.

"It's Rin." Shippo opened his eyes to Sango. "She's different."

"The pain is harder on her this time."

"No." He shook his head. "The two Cycles have merged, both human and demon. I can sense it, even at my age. She's in severe pain, Sango. Her body's crying out for help."

"What does that mean?"

"Every demon will be looking for her." Shippo's cheeks blushed. "She waiting for the right demon to come along. Only the strongest will be allowed to..."

Just then Kagome walked out of the hut, her eyes looked between Sango and Shippo. _'Uh-oh, something's wrong.' _Sango looked severely worried and Shippo blushed a deep shade of red. Was it Rin?

"What's going on?"

"Rin's cycles have merged, both demon and human." Sango answered alarmed.

Miroku mentioned that this would most likely happen soon not too long ago. However, he had not thought it to occur within this year. Had he miscalculated? No, that did not sound right. Maybe she should go find him and let him inform about what Shippo just said.

"We know." Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha's won't be back until after it passes. If he can find any information about this Cycle thing, he'll let us know."

"Kagome, we have to go to her!" Sango practically ran towards the hut. "She needs us now more than ever. Shippo just mentioned that she''s waiting for the strongest demon to come along. I don't like the sound of that."

She could change in a few minutes and be ready to go. Sango felt it her duty to see after her pupil. Rin was a quick study but there was much to teach her yet.

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku emerged from the forest, his staff gripped tightly in his hand. "Rin, she's gone! She's gotten free of the chains!"

Sango and Kagome turned to face Miroku jogging towards them. He stopped, slightly out of breath from his physical exertion.

"Gone!" Kagome asked automatically. "Where?"

"I'm not sure!" Miroku didn't understand young Rin's condition. "I was positive she couldn't walk. I think Sesshomaru is around. I saw his dragons down at the river."

"Sesshomaru!" Sango exclaimed, directing her question at Miroku. "You don't think he's come for her after all, do you?"

"Sesshomaru is a demon and Rin's cycles have merged." Miroku spoke out loud. "All the demon's in the area will be drawn to her, not just him."

"Miroku!" Shippo yanked on the monk's kimono. "I can smell Rin! She's calling all demons to her! Even ME!"

"What!" Kagome placed a hand over her mouth.

"When the two cycles merge, no demon can resist her." Miroku replayed the logic in his head. "That means, she's looking to select the strongest demon for whatever's going to happen."

"And guess who's in town?" Kagome pointed out. "And he hates half-breeds."

Miroku noted the quick exchange between the two women. Both were very concerned, knowing Rin's past with Sesshomaru. If she conceived a half demon child with Inuyasha's older brother, Rin would not be allowed to survive let alone a child. Even if the child was his.

Kagome nodded in silent agreement, veering her eyes from Miroku. They had come to the same conclusion. Sesshomaru was the strongest demon in the area. Inuyasha took off days ago to escape the Cycle for Kagome's sake.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru knew his attempts to fight the lure of Rin's pheromones was pointless. Nature dictated his actions not logic. Jaken remained nearby, anxiously waiting the outcome of his master's battle. Then he lifted his nose to the night air. The scent weakened. She was on the move!

Jaken's eyes widened as Lord Sesshomaru leapt into the air, running off towards the east at a speed never before witnessed by him. His master was leaving with out him! Jaken hastily got to his feet and tripped over his feet. By the time he recovered his balance, Jaken lost Lord Sesshomaru over the tree line. His master disappeared into the darkness of the forest chasing after Rin.

"He lost the battle, after all." Jaken lifted his own nose into the air.

To find his master, all he needed to do was follow Rin's scent to where she waited. Jaken got his bearings then began running after Lord Sesshomaru. He would catch them up in no time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin leapt over the large fallen tree, just missing a low branch. Her body hummed as the air passed around, cooling her hot skin. The Cycles were at war inside, burning her insides to near melting. Suddenly, she sensed the demon. A demon was following her. No, pursuing her. A smile crept across her lips. She broke free of the forest, the large field opened out before her.

A form streaked across the open meadow, the dying grass reduced to splattered clumps across the ground. Rin skid to a halt in a cloud of debris and dust. Someone brave blocked her path on purpose. She barely glimpsed the white form before stopping. Yes, a demon had found her. And he was strong. She knew him, Rin grunted mournfully. The dust settled…

Sesshomaru.


	7. Chapter 7: RIN vs SESSHOMARU

**CYCLE OF RIN**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Author's Babblings:** I know a lot of you have been anxiously awaiting an update. Well, here it is! I'm finally happy with it in this state. Took a little longer than I expected. ENJOY! I know I did!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

RIN

vs

SESSHOMARU

A form streaked across the open meadow, the dying grass reduced to splattered clumps across the ground. Rin skid to a halt in a cloud of debris and dust. Someone blocked her path on purpose. She barely glimpsed the white form before stopping, flexing her hands in anticipation. Yes, a demon had found her. And he was strong. She knew him, Rin grunted mournfully. The dust finally settled…

Sesshomaru.

The Dog Demon stood before her, the white of his form clashed with the dark forest behind him. His eyes held an edge to them she had never seen before. Lust. He got a hold of her scent and sought her out. _'So, he came too.'_ Like she would surrender to him! No demon would take her power! Pain shot through her, Rin cringed. This pain would not get the best of her this Cycle! Channeling her thoughts, she took calculated breaths to let the pain pass through. Miroku's lessons began to show results for all the work she put in to learn the techniques.

"Rin." Sesshomaru sensed the inner turmoil.

Sesshomaru studied her. Rin was not aware of what she wanted, confused by her body's behavior. She fought hard to stop the pain inflicted on her without knowing its cause only to be consumed by the result. Ignorance was a difficult teacher. He could smell her from ten miles away. And more demons were drawn to her scent while they played this game. Her scent changed slightly. He clenched the newly acquired left fist from a minor human-form demon, adjusting to its presence.

Rin was winning against the demon blood in her veins. Sesshomaru could smell it. How was that possible? Demon blood was more potent than Human. He took a deep long breath into his lungs. Rin filled his senses, making it difficult to reason. _'Damn her!' _Her scent proved overly intoxicating. The more Rin denied the needs her body wanted, the more primal signals she gave off. It was hurting to be so close to her without touching her. This Sesshomaru would not give in so easily.

"Get out of my way!" Rin narrowed her eyes.

The blood raged through her. Yet, the sight of him made her body feel necessity unlike anything she had ever known. What was this? She had no knowledge of the next step. The pain within her threatened to engulf her, blacken her life with misery. Rin dismissed her thoughts as too logical. She needed a solution, not reasoning.

"Koi will help you." Sesshomaru offered illogically.

Rin felt fury build within. _'The mighty Sesshomaru offer aid? What a laugh.'_ No, he came to absorb her power. Just like all the others. Typical demon! She would not let the weak conquer and maim her. No demon would absorb what power she possessed.

"You lie!" Rin's voice had a hint of laughter. "Sesshomaru offers aid to no one, especially a human!"

Sesshomaru let her statement, meant as an insult, pass. His own blood boiled beneath his pale skin. His heart pound in his ears, his eyes watching her lips move with little care for the words she spouted. He fisted a hand tightly to remain in firm control. Rin was human and ignorant. He did not expect her to understand.

"I offer a choice." Sesshomaru's faint crimson eyes remained expressionless. "That is all."

The need to touch her grew with each passing second. The wind whipped around them, her hair flowing on the strengthening breeze. He wanted to possess her. His instincts were becoming impatient. Their time alone together would be short lived. Other demons were fast approaching their position.

"Keep your protection." Rin retorted, placing her other hand on her sword.

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber-red eyes. The slight pink edging her eyes indicated the demon blood fought back, gaining the upper hand for the moment beneath her skin. Her human cycle relented, tired from the inner battle. Rin's eyes began to glow redder as her anger increased.

"This Sesshomaru made no promises." Sesshomaru reminded her.

"It was implied! I believed in you…almost respected you!" Rin yelled angrily aided by the demon blood in her veins. "I needed you!"

Rin could not think straight, the sight of him difficult to resist. Wild and crazed emotions played with her mind. He caused irrational thoughts to linger pointlessly. Rin realized Sesshomaru was here for one purpose. Her eyes widened. _'Yes, that was the answer!'_

"My role was not to be your guardian." Sesshomaru countered. "Your ignorance was your only flaw."

"Your arrogance kept me ignorant." Rin retorted. "Easy to do on a child, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath in, his aristocratic sensibilities insulted. How dare she accuse him of keeping her ignorant! He fisted his hand, clenching his teeth. Anger seethed, threatening his desire to remain civil towards Rin. Apparently, she would not see any level of logical reasoning. Her mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

"You are not expected to understand."

"Once again your aristocratic arrogance rears its ugly head." Rin did not want him here anymore. "Get out of my way! You mean nothing to me!"

His presence confused her mind and her body. Rin did not understand her own thoughts. She wanted him here yet she feared what that meant. This demon…abandoned her when she needed guidance the most. How could she even consider him…suitable? _'Suitable…for what?'_ Rin did not know her own needs at the moment. The Cycle did the weirdest things to her, she cursed.

Sesshomaru glared at Rin, the woman stood unflinchingly. Her eyes now had an eerie deep red glow around the edges, growing maroon. A fringe of green began to form. The demon blood was taking full control, giving her courage she may not possess as a human. His eyes diverted as her hands gripped her three identical weapons, Tri-sairaikotsu's. _'A foolish decision.' _

Rin's attacked fast, throwing her Tri-sairaikotsu's simultaneously. They hashed through the trees, cutting branches and leaves, barreling towards Sesshomaru along the ground from three different directions. He leapt out of the way at the last minute easily, setting down on his feet gracefully in the place he last stood. His hands remained tightly fisted at his side. Sesshomaru wanted to remain in conscious control of his own actions and reactions.

'_Damn!'_ Rin's brow furrowed in disappointment, she was not even an effort to him. That would have to change in the next few seconds.

"There will be no battle." Sesshomaru spoke unhurried. "I will not fight you, Rin."

She spun around, catching her weapons zipping through the air behind her. As if he really ever cared about her! Rin launched her Tri-sairaikotsus again, bending down on one knee. The weapons swirled the dead and dying leaves up from the ground around the Sesshomaru, blinding him from her view. Pulling a sutra from her waist, she held it in both hands out in front of her.

"REPEL!" Rin yelled.

An invisible shield burst forward in a flash of blue-green, tossing up the settling ground coverings, ripping plants from the ground as it propelled towards Sesshomaru. Rin smiled devilishly as her shield sutra crashed into the Dog Demon. _'That'll teach him to underestimate me!'_ She spotted two important objects on the ground. Rin pulled another sutra from her waist, this one with a different symbol than her first.

"Here." Rin said evenly, the objects obeying her command immediately.

Off balance from his response to Rin, he found his safety at a disadvantage. Blinded by the wall of leaves, Sesshomaru attempted to evade her sutra by launching his body airborne. Too late, the sutra shield hit him hard, throwing him into a tight spin. He twisted in the air, barely landing on his feet, sliding to a stand still, legs severely bent for balance. He rose to stand his full height, his eyes a deep crimson.

Rin smiled, the look of sheer rage changed Sesshomaru's usually expressionless pale face. Here, she believed a more intense battle would be needed. _'That was a first.'_ He did not show his inner emotions often. Rin succeeded in awakening his rage with a simple sutra. Holding both objects tightly, she crossed them in front of her. This would seal her fate.

Sesshomaru steadied himself, walking towards her. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. Rin meant business, the smile she wore shown on purpose. She dare attempt to best him! _'A mere mortal?'_ Sesshomaru's anger turned red hot. The scent of her saturated the air around him, driving him to satisfy her desire for battle. Her scent overpowered him. He had gotten too close. Sesshomaru staggered momentarily, regaining his composure. Straightening his back, his eyes glowed red, the purple stripes on his cheeks turned jagged. Then, his eyes widened.

Rin held in each hand Tokijin and Tenseiga crossed in a X-shape at mid-blade. _'How?'_ She stood meters away once she launched the sutra. He patted his waist to verify their absence. This Sesshomaru underestimated her ability and her intention.

"You will pay for that!" Sesshomaru growled.

Why was she provoking him on purpose? She knew his temperament. Then again, she also knew a good opponent knew the weaknesses of their foe. His eyes flared a deeper crimson. Rin would not be allowed this humiliation. Her games were over!

"Bout time you came out to play." Rin smiled wider.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome ran fast through the forest. She jumped a log lying on its side, her heart racing in her chest. She saw Sesshomaru heading for Rin's position. _'Not a good sign!'_ Any demon after Rin was drawn to her by the Cycle, judging by the affect the Cycle had on Shippo even from that great distance. And Miroku assured her that Sesshomaru was in the area.

Sesshomaru was not one to offer a helping hand. Nor was Inuyasha's brother one to be deterred once he made a decision. But, it was Rin. Maybe, just maybe, he still felt something towards Rin. The little voice in the back of her mind said not to trust that minor connection. Sesshomaru did abandon Rin seven years ago. If she meant anything to him, then why did he leave her behind?

Her instincts urged her to move faster. Inuyasha would not be back until after the Cycle passed and both Sango and Miroku had gone off in different directions to look for Rin. Neither of them knew where Rin went after she broke free from the chains. Using her common sense, she followed the nearest demon she came across though she had trouble keeping up with his pace. Still, Kagome felt on the right track. Someone had to make sure Rin was safe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The demon hut appeared as if the front entrance of the structure had never been destroyed. Koi's small residence seemed on the brink of bursting with the number of scrolls opened, read and discarded hap-hazardly onto the floor, tables, chairs, the bed and on any available surface. A bony finger scratched his scalp through the piled white hair on his head. The center table cleared of potions and equipment, his eyes bulged out over two scrolls spread before him.

"I doubt even Sesshomaru knows what he's dealing with." Koi said hoarsely. "Most likely he's using previous knowledge of past demon carriers to deal with the Human."

For the first time in ten thousand years, a situation stumped him. A demon of many talents and possessor of all demon knowledge, Koi realized this event with the Human named Rin proved unparalleled. Unprecedented before his time. An ancient scroll off to the side caught his attention. One that had not been opened in a very long while.

Koi reached out and grasped the scroll carefully. The emblem of the Dog General sealed the scroll. How had he missed this? The Great Dog Demon entrusted many scrolls to him prior to his death and had been turned over to Sesshomaru upon his request. Except this one, lying forgotten at the bottom of a musty old trunk.

He unrolled the scroll until a black ink drawing was fully revealed. Koi dropped the scroll, watching it roll again. He sat in shock. Why had he not realized the culprit sooner?

"Rin CAN kill Sesshomaru!" Koi babbled.

He scurried out of his chair, searching for his traveling pack. _'The Human is indeed more potent than the half-breed.' _Koi grunted, his aging form aching in every joint. Sesshomaru needed be told about the nature of Rin's true condition. If he was not already engaged in battle.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin smiled as she rose onto her feet, Tokijin and Tenseiga crossed before her. She wanted Sesshomaru angry beyond his aristocratic control. Taking his swords from him was the quickest way to his rage. She breathed deeply, the feeling of success rippled through her body.

"You will pay for that!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Bout time you came out to play." Rin's voice sounded silky.

'_Got him!'_ There was more to his sense of honor she could play into later. She wanted him completely out of control. Could she keep this up? Rin dropped his swords flagrantly, enraging him more. He hesitated, fisting his hands as his body shivered with untold anger and rage. Hands? When had he acquired a left arm? On his way here? No matter, Rin pulled her own sword from its sheath, sealing his perceived humiliation. Sesshomaru, the son of the great Dog Demon General, would not stand for a mortal defying his superior power after all.

"Rin, your actions anger me." Sesshomaru growled.

His eyes narrowed at the woman. Rin understood that he was not to be angered. It took sheer will not to transform and deal with her. Her ability to rouse rage he only felt towards Inuyasha angered him more. She knew his honor stood wounded. This Sesshomaru could not let this humiliation go unpunished.

"Have you gotten weak in your older age?" Rin asked innocently then offered. "Perhaps Inuyasha could give you a few strength lessons with Tetsusaiga?"

'_Perfect!'_ His eyes conveyed his heightened rage at her mention of Inuyasha. Or was it something else? His anger edged over to rage at the mere mention of age, not Inuyasha. She had not expected him to respond so eagerly. Sesshomaru, well demons, she corrected, did not age like humans. Rin doubted Sesshomaru formed another wrinkle on his pale face since she was eleven. She struck a chord he did not know he had.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru stood incredulous.

He heard enough. Age and Inuyasha in the same statement! She dare compare him to a half-breed! His already heightened rage turned to white rage, requiring all the strength he had not to transform into his demon form. There would be no turning back for Rin now. She passed her limit with him!

Rin dodged his outward swipe with his poison claw. There was not much poison on the tips. His claws appeared white, not like the other times when he used it in battle when green poison oozed out in large amounts. He was not taking her seriously, barely keeping his anger towards her in check. He wanted her to pay but he still held back.

Rin jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru lashed out with his whip from two fingers on his right hand. She pivoted, striking forward with her arm. Her blade made contact with his claws. The clang echoed into the forest. They danced around the meadow, evading each other, like a choreographed dance.

She hesitated on purpose. Suddenly, her sword flew from her hand. Rin ducked, evading his out stretched hand. But, she proved too slow. Rin barely missed his other hand, reaching for her neck. With a single kick, she doubled over the Dog Demon and put some distance between them jumping back from him. Sesshomaru stood his full height. Without hesitation, he ran at her with blinding speed. Rin waited, Sesshomaru appeared as a white blur, counting to five before making her first move. Alas, her timing proved off. Sesshomaru blocked her escape, Rin chose to twirl three times to get around him. Her speed was enough to elude him one more time.

Sesshomaru calculated Rin's offensive tactic accurately, as expected. She blinked, finding herself facing Sesshomaru's angered pale face. He gripped her by the waist pulling her against him, her breath crushed out of her. One large hand reached into her hair, gripping her soft tresses then pulled her head back. Rin's eyes widened, slightly watering from the shock of being held firm against him. Being so close to Sesshomaru made her warm, very warm. The red of his eyes were all she saw as he bent his head down, his fangs bared. Her heart fluttered. Would he do it?

'_Would Sesshomaru kill her?' _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Babbles Again:** So...would Sesshomaru kill Rin? A question I often ponder. I LOVE character studies!


	8. Chapter 8: Bitten

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Bitten

Sesshomaru dipped his head then released her immediately, his own anger shakey. He threw Rin backwards easily, wiping his mouth with his acquired hand. His body felt the primal need, the taste of her blood only solidified his heightened desires.

Rin landed on her side, skidding to a halt in the dirt. She rolled over, confused. Why hadSesshomaru released her so quickly? Could he not bring himself to harm her? Sesshomaru held her so close, he was ready to rip her apart. _'Damn, so close.'_ She noticed her sword nearby, grasping it off the ground, Rin got onto her feet. She would make him kill her! Then the pain registered.

Blood oozed from the fresh neck wound, injury rocked her senses as the result of his attack ceased her body. Pain spiked hot from her neck. Rin swiped her hand over the torn fabric, ripped by Sesshomaru's fangs, covering the puncture wound. He bit her deeply. Rin's anger flared once more. _'How dare he!'_

"You bit me!" Rin gritted through clenched teeth. "PAY!"

He would not be allowed this humiliation. Her own abilities were empowered by the demon blood coursing through her veins. She had energy to do some damage to a demon. Hell, she had killed dozens of demons at once in the past few years.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin's sword clutched in both small hands. Fury flared, his entire being glowed hot. Why did she continue to challenge him? _'Thoughtless on Rin's behalf indeed.'_ His eyes burned deep crimson as his rage boiled, clouding his judgment. Once the battle was won, he would reap his rewards.

Her attack came fast, came furious. Sesshomaru neglected to account for the demon blood in her veins contributing to her physical strength. Rin did not possess the power of a demon, yet, she came at him like those of his equal. Once again, she surprised him. He spun twice, catching her neck in his much larger right hand. Sesshomaru lifted her off the ground by her throat.

"Twice you wage your blade in defiance!"

"Then…k…kill me!" Rin choked out.

Rin's eyes watered in Sesshomaru's tight grip, locked on his. _'Please, make him kill me!'_ Her grip on her sword hung slack at her side, surrendering to her chosen fate.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's eyes widened with realization, his fury dispelled quickly. His eyes changed from crimson to amber, his anger completely gone. Sesshomaru dropped Rin from his grasp and staggered back. It was there in her eyes the entire time. Rin played his anger to force an attack. She wanted him to end her misery. Did she not understand her position? Rin stared up at him, her watery eyes conveyed her utter disappointment. His body shuddered from his own desperate need.

Rin choked in air as she landed on the ground hard too weak to keep her feet, rolling onto her back. _'It should've worked.'_ What happened? Had he figured out her plan? Immediately, her hand went to the wound on her neck. Why did he not kill her! Rin cursed her failed attempt, forcing her body to sit up. He would never hesitate to kill a Human. Why had he stopped? Rin felt hot tears of anger stinging her already watery eyes.

Sesshomaru underestimated her on every level, his demon logic against her human simplicity. He assumed Rin would never become his opponent. Her scent reeked of desire for him, ensuring he would come to find her. She planned it perfectly. Using all the knowledge she knew to attempt to die in battle. Without surrender, without compromising. None of the other demons would have done in her plan. Only him. His well known detest of Humans used against him. Her ignorance almost worked.

"You are neither dying nor transforming, Rin." Sesshomaru's voice was gentle. "I will not kill you."

Rin did not want gentleness, choking back the tears of failure. She wanted death! Why would he stand there and let her suffer? Anger rose inside her. The mighty Sesshomaru could not kill her?

"Do you despise me so much to condemn me!" Her voice quivered with rage.

"Condemn?"

"You've marked me!' Rin got onto her feet, turning her face up to him. "Do you not realize what this means! What you've done to me!"

Sesshomaru took a step back. Blood burned through her scent and took hold of his senses. His eyes shifted to the wound on her neck, the torn material over her skin. She winced in pain as she swiped a hand over his deed, holding the bloodied hand out towards him. When had he bitten her? He could smell the fresh blood oozing from the wound, the need within overpowering the scent of blood. Rin was right, he had condemned her instead of protecting her. _'Protect her?'_

"Kill me!" Rin demanded.

"I will not." Sesshomaru responded evenly.

Sesshomaru could not, would not kill her. Her death made little sense to him. Seven years separated them. But, Rin hadn't grown to hate him like he expected. Sesshomaru looked into the forest ahead of him. New scents permeated the air.

"Coward." She retorted. "Can't even handle a little human."

"Your words are empty." Sesshomaru eyed her.

"You hate Humans!" Rin turned from him. "Why should I be any different?"

Rin picked up her discarded weapons, placing them back into their sheaths at her waist. If Sesshomaru would not kill her, she would find someone who would.

Suddenly, the forest came alive with the sounds of cracking trees and splitting bushes. Rin spun to face the on-coming assault. Demons, hundreds of them, were coming for her, the first wave emerging from the forest's edge. Mostly weak demons but, at least, she could burn off some steam. _'Ah, right on cue.'_

Sesshomaru watched Rin confounded. Was the pain of the Cycle so miserable to make death more desirable than life? His eyes lifted to the forest as the trees fell to the side. There seemed to viable solution to Rin's predicament. Except one. Sesshomaru moved and retrieved Tokijin with his right hand off the ground.

Demons launched themselves from the forest edge towards Rin.

Rin stood ready as the first wave launched from the forest's edge. She pulled her weapons from her waist, arms outstretched to her sides, tense in the anticipation of another battle. She blinked, the demons suddenly skidded to a halt. The lust in their eyes was unmistakable. Why had they stopped?

"Sesshomaru…" One weasel demon moved ahead of the others and bowed. "We did not know you'd already claimed her."

Rin turned to find Sesshomaru close behind her, Tokijin in his extended hand. His eyes were deep crimson, his silver hair flowing behind him in the wind. Then it sunk in why he would not kill her. He was ready to defend his claim with full power.

Suddenly, everything made sense all at once. All of her attempts to get him to kill her…were just a game to him! Her own body betrayed her without her knowledge. _'No, no, this wasn't supposed to be happening!' _This was not what she wanted. Rin turned to run from Sesshomaru, finding his left arm around her.

Sesshomaru launched into the air with Rin tightly under his arm, rising high above the trees. Her eyes could only stare at the ground falling away fast below. Where would he take her now?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome skidded to a halt. Both hands over her mouth, her eyes widened. Rin struggled in Sesshomaru's grip under his left arm, her face flushed with exertion. He had succeeded in acquiring her for himself. Damn him!

"Fight him, Rin!"

Suddenly, Sango and Miroku burst through the forest, running to Kagome. They both noticed her worried face, turning their eyes to the sky.

"Kagome, what is it?" Miroku asked cautiously.

"Sesshomaru has Rin!" Kagome pointed west. "They went that way."

"Come on!"

Miroku led the way, Sango and Kagome followed blindly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin felt the hum in her body, the need in her hips churned, in response to the warmth of Sesshomaru at her back. This did not turn out like she wanted. His arm held her tight against him as he descended back into the trees. She failed to locate herself once he landed on the forest floor. He flashed through the trees, emerging in a clearing.

Three hut-like structures occupied one corner of the clearing, in various stages of disrepair, abandoned some time ago. The bamboo door hung open of the center hut, there were no windows on this side she could see. Sesshomaru crossed the clearing in a blur, entering the first hut they came to.

The bright moon shone through the slits in the roof. Rin tripped over the raised floor when Sesshomaru released her suddenly. She barely kept her feet, climbing onto the raised floor, pushing herself up against the wall farthest from him. The more space between them, the better. There were too few places to go. An old mattress lay off to her right near the corner and the fire ring in the center of the raised platform. He planned to absorb her demon powers, what little she possessed, here. It was not supposed to be this way. Not with him!

Rin stopped noticing Sesshomaru watching her slide along the wall. Was he playing with her? She did not know what the next step was. Would she find an opening? Her hand passed over a loose board at her back. Pushing her fingers through the opening, her hand fit through. _'A way out!' _Slowly, she wriggled the board to loosen it more. Sesshomaru's gentle voice disrupted the silence.

"There is no escape, Rin."

Rin's anger flared at his words. She was demonslayer! If she made no stand now, everything she accomplished meant nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Koi reached the area where he last detected both Sesshomaru and the Human woman, slightly out of breath considering he carried a thick book with him. All he found were a bunch of demons milling around. Some fought one another, others began their return to where ever they lived, some decided to just sit and brood. His mouth hung open, surprised by the number of demons she attracted to this location.

"No doubt about it." Koi rubbed his chin. "Sesshomaru has her now."

His eyes panned towards the sky at the bright moon coming up over the horizon. Darkness was upon them. Soon, very soon, history would be made should Sesshomaru succeed this night.

"Or I should say, Rin has Sesshomaru now."

Koi turned and found a towering angry half-demon standing in his way, arms folded across his chest. The younger dog demon brother of Sesshomaru! Had to be Inuyasha; the fluffy ears on his head, long white mane, amber eyes and the Fire-rat kimono were proof enough as to the identity of the half-demon attacking him. Inuyasha was not to be taken likely from all accounts. Though only a half demon, he proved to be a strong opponent. He survived countless attacks from his brother, Sesshomaru. The book he carried dropped to the grass, forgotten momentarily.

"I've been looking for you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh…oh really?" Koi backed away. "Why would you be looking for me?"

"I'm told you know what's going on." Inuyasha took a step towards the elderly demon.

"Me…" Koi waved him off. "I know…I know nothing!"

Inuyasha closed the distance between them, his hand circling the demons neck. His anger and his patience were peaked. He wanted answers even if he had to kill someone to get them. He could not let harm come to Rin.

"Now TELL ME! What's happening?" Inuyasha growled out. "I can smell Rin from here!"

"L…let m…me…breathe." Koi choked out.

Inuyasha dropped Koi to the grass. His eyes veered to the bright full moon rising above the horizon. Rin condition would worsen once the full moon approached. It meant something would happen this night. Whatever that was, Inuyasha could only guess. He knew enough that demons often performed rituals during full moons to increase power. What did it have to do with Rin?

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"She's mating!" Koi rubbed his throat as he stood up. "What else!"

He coughed several times under the watchful stare of Inuyasha. The half-demon would not be easy to convince. Though part human, he had many demon qualities that require finesse on his part. Koi needed to be mindful of his words.

"It can't be that simple!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why not?" Koi looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the old demon. It could not be that simple. Rin would not behave this way if she were after a mate. Humans did not behave like demons in that arena. Besides, why would Rin be after Sesshomaru?


	9. Chapter 9: Mating Game

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. So sad. Really, so sad. Okay, on with the story!

**Author's Babbles:** Oh yes. This will be a llooooooonnnnngggg chapter! But it was so fun! I'm such a sucker for a good Fluffy-filled story! And just in time for the weekend too! Go on! Get reading!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Mating Game

Sesshomaru slammed Rin into the wall of the hut, his eyes glowing light crimson. Her eyes widened, glimmering with a greenish outline. The demon blood fought for control of Rin, but her stubborn mortality prevented its pull possession. _'Was she aware of her own changes?'_ It did not matter. He came to her. He fulfilled her request.

"I have every right to hold you responsible!" Rin said through gritted teeth. "Your arrogance is so typical. Everything that has happened to me is because YOU abandoned me!"

Rin found herself pinned against the hut. Glancing down, his hands kept her back against the wall at the upper arms. Now that she was taller, he still appeared massive compared to the humans she knew. The corners of his mouth turned upwards. His smile worried her at first, replaced by anger. How dare HE smile at her! Rin wanted wipe that confident smile off his face. Her eyes flared crimson tinged by a thicker green fringe. She would not back down so easily!

"Your ignorance catches up to you, Rin."

The demon in her blood began to take over, gaining control with each passing second. The green tinge grew thicker as he watched. Sesshomaru wanted to take advantage of this time to distract her with words. Rin wanted an explanation for his decision to abandon her. He still had time. Her transformation would soon be complete.

"Why did you leave me without word?" Rin felt her body hot with anger. "If you didn't want me around, you should've said so! An explanation would have helped!"

"My actions were clear!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Not good enough!" Rin wanted to wrap both hands around his neck.

If only she could reach him! Sesshomaru did not take kindly to humans attacking him. Even humans he knew. His calm demeanor exhibited nothing of his inner thoughts, a knack she used to have now lost to aging. His eyes held hers, Rin felt her body grew warmer and warmer. Even as her anger flared, it disappeared almost immediately. She could not stay mad at him, no matter what. As if she understood why he left her behind that night. Suddenly, he lowered his head to her, his lips next to her ear.

"You know what will happen, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke huskily.

Flames of heat rose within her, confusing her thoughts. Rin shook her head to clear her fogged mind. What would happen? Sesshomaru was a demon. A strong demon, one of the strongest she knew. Why did she want to reach out and touch him, feel the texture of his skin under her own touch? Her head tilted back to look into Sesshomaru's face. Pale and perfect. Just like she remembered from childhood.

"If I knew anything, surely I wouldn't be so confused." Rin struggled in his grip. "I have no power."

Sesshomaru's hands released Rin's upper arms. Rin did not seem aware of her own purpose for drawing him to her. He tilted his head to the side, breathing her scent in once more. Her words made no sense to him. Rin knew him, knew of his ways. Surely, she understood why he played her games.

"Power?" He growled. "Why do you think I need power?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Rin's voice was barely audible.

Just his closeness unnerved her. Rin felt her body quiver. What made her so anxious and suddenly self conscious? Sesshomaru never did this before, not with her. Why did he keep her so close to him? Her eyes shifted to his lips then back up to his crimson eyes. He did not look at her as just a human. There was a longing in their depths.

"You asked me to be here." Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin's eyes widened. Sesshomaru lied…but then she never remembered him to ever lie. The truth was far more terrifying than any lie. Had the demon blood changed her own blood to lure other demons to her? Of course, she shook her head. Did her past experience not show her that before? All those times the demons arrived to fight her. Battle. That was what she craved back then, but not now. Sesshomaru could easily out maneuver her. He had only been playing with her earlier. His victory would be decisive if he fought her full strength.

"I am here, Rin."

Rin's body took on a green shimmer all over.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha took a step towards Koi, the elderly demon leapt backwards. Koi bent over and picked up the book he had been reading prior to Inuyasha's arrival. The moon rising on the night of the Cycles merge meant something important. It was only a legend but one with significance.

"You must understand that the human is not normal."

"Tell me what's happening to her!" Inuyasha took a step towards the elderly demon menacingly.

"She's been blood poisoned by a powerful demon." Koi cleared his throat. "Now, the two female cycles are at war. One demon, one human."

"Why does she want a mate?"

"Not just any mate." Koi stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "She's looking for a demon."

"A…demon?" Inuyasha brow furrowed.

Nothing made sense. Rin hated demons since Sesshomaru abandoned her. He never said a word to anyone. Heck, he knew how she felt to be treated as an outcast by everyone. No one would have taken Rin in if they knew her past. Inuyasha rubbed a hand over his face. He would find the answers no one knew the questions to, even if he had to kill the old demon to do it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin froze in her struggle to escape Sesshomaru's grasp once he spoke, _'I am here, Rin'_. Her dark eyes stared deeply into the crimson of his. Any attempts to free herself from his grip proved pointless. His determination to keep her at a disadvantage worked well. She blinked, realizing he was willingly touching her. Sesshomaru never touched her as far as she could remember. Then all of his words sunk in at once.

"I…I asked you…" Rin frowned. "You lie!"

"Your blood calls to me." Sesshomaru breathed her in deeply. "I have tried to resist your temptations."

Her scent increased, his hands tightening around her upper arms in response. A lesser demon would have ravaged her by now. Being a demon of better breeding, Sesshomaru knew to keep his instincts in check. Or he would lose all control.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Rin spat! "What I am!"

Anger grew inside her. Rin knew lies when she heard them. He would not be allowed to continue this assault on her senses just because he thought she wanted his attentions. She twisted enough to reach her waist, pulling a sutra from its place.

"This Sesshomaru has never forgotten you, Rin."

His hand released her hair from its tight braid, stopping her cold. The sutra fell to the floor. Rin felt her body turn rigid as Sesshomaru's long fingers loosened her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. She barely felt capable of breathing. His warmth awoke desire she avoided feeling, both hands slid through her long tresses. Hands? She forgot. Rin's eyes shifted to his left hand where she felt his touch in her hair.

Suddenly, a green burst flashed through the hut.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

If only he were a younger demon, Koi thought. He would have gone after the young woman himself. A beauty unlike the villages around him, there was no shame in admitting an attraction to the woman who once lay in his bed. If his senses did not deceive him, Sesshomaru was also in the area, and very attracted as well. If he was to guess, they were already together.

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

Koi shrugged then opened the book to the page he'd been reading, tracing his longer fingers down the text. He knew the answer already, hoping to verify it with the knowledge he collected over the past few thousand years. Koi bent over and picked up the book he had been reading prior to Inuyasha's arrival. Balancing the book on his left arm, he read slowly with each passing word under his fingertip, smiling inwardly at Inuyasha's impatience.

"She'll give in to the strongest demon." Koi looked at the horizon in the direction of Rin and Sesshomaru.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

That meant only one thing. Rin was under the influence of the demon blood from her poisoning. It wreaked havoc on her own functions, making her believe she was a demon. His first instinct was to dismiss the demons claims. But, the elderly demon proved too worried to be lying. Almost, as if the old demon knew Rin. He shook his head to fight off the scent luring him towards the forest. Rin would birth a….

"You heard me, boy." Koi repeated. "She'll conceive a child of a demon."

"Sesshomaru will NEVER allow that to happen!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were close in temperament. The younger brother was more willing to voice his opinion than his older brother. Inuyasha turned to leave, his mission to save the human clear on his face. Koi had to say something to keep the boy with him.

"Inuyasha, you know little of what your brother understands." Koi sighed. "There is much we do not know about the girl's condition. All we have is speculation. If you want me to help her, perhaps, you could elaborate on her symptoms."

Inuyasha stopped in mid-stride, frowning in response. Then a thought occurred to him. If the demon could help Rin, maybe letting the demon know a little of what they experienced could shed light on a cure.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The thick green flash dissipated. Sesshomaru rested against the opposite wall on his feet, his eyes remained crimson but his breathing appeared ragged. Rin's eyes narrowed, losing all anger as her hair fell around her shoulders. Why was he treating her this way? No demon would treat a human this way. Her eyes watched as he got to his feet.

"Your actions confuse me."

Sesshomaru regarded Rin. Her power proved more formidable than the scrolls indicated they should be. Did he miss something? True, the poisoning of a human never occurred before. Yet, that failed to explain why she was capable of releasing herself from his grasp.

"I have played your games, Rin." Sesshomaru closed the distance between them. "It is time you surrender."

Rin felt her back against the wall again. She did not want this!

"Surrender?" Rin's anger returned.

"You will surrender to me and bear me a full demon child." Sesshomaru explained evenly.

"What?" Rin's eyes widened. "Bear chil…" She could not finish the word.

Sesshomaru felt the role reverse, his eyes widened slightly. _'Once again Rin surprises me.'_ She must not be allowed to continue this trend, he decided. Her eyes conveyed fear, terror, hatred among a few million human emotions causing her to hesitate above him. Her fist tightly clenched, aimed at his nose, made him smile…slightly.

Rin slammed Sesshomaru to the ground on his back, her long legs straddling him as his white hair fanned around him on the floor. Taller than the average woman by comparison, Rin felt dwarfed by Sesshomaru's impressive height and build. She frowned, slightly confused. Her body was not to be eaten, consumed so her power could be absorbed? _'Surrender to him? Bear him a full demon child?'_ The other demons did not want to kill her and absorb her power by eating her. They all came looking for her to…mate with her. Mating, the thought simply did not occur to her. Her eyes widened further. With Sesshomaru! _'NO!' _Rin could not, would not, let this happen!

"I will never surrender!" Rin pulled another sutra from her waist.

Sesshomaru reached up and gripped her hand in his, squeezing gently. Rin bit her lower lip to prevent the pain from escaping. The sutra fell from her now throbbing hand, landing beside them on the floor. He wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck. Slowly, he began pulling her face down towards him. Rin leaned forward, placing her hands on the floor just above his shoulders, resisting his intention with the weak human strength she possessed. Her eyes gleamed with tears. _'She does not know.'_ Her innocence remained intact, he realized.

"Your blood cries out to me." Sesshomaru locked eyes with Rin. "Your body wants a child…my child."

Rin struggled to keep him from pulling her down to him. His eyes were bright, the moonlight highlighting his white hair from above. Her arms began to strain under the pressure, his lips getting closer. She felt her body shudder as he parted her hair with his free hand. _'When did he let my wrist go?'_ At that moment, Rin realized his armor and the sash were missing. His kimono hung open, the sculpted muscles beneath visible. Sesshomaru intended to make good on his words. She turned her face from him in defiance as her strength gave out, falling onto his chest. The slight smile on his lips let her know he won. Would win…everything.

Rin knew she fought a losing battle. His breath against the skin of her neck quickened her pulse. Her mind did not know how to respond to him but her body certainly had a good idea. Her mind screamed horror while her body hummed at the idea. Sesshomaru roused emotions she never felt before. The antsy feeling in her hips began when they arrived at the hut. _'The Cycle, it was reacting to him!'_ Had it drawn him to her specifically?

"I…It's not supposed to be you!" Rin whispered, her voice quivering. "Anyone but you!"

Sesshomaru allowed himself to smile when she veered her face from his. Rin figured out his true intentions finally and the consequences sunk into her humanly stubborn thick head. The fight to force her surrender had only begun. He felt the building of her demonic aura from within.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Koi pretended to read his book just a little longer. Inuyasha appeared about to burst if his questions were not answered soon. Even for a half-blood, the younger dog demon's temper flared more often than Sesshomaru's. Suddenly, the book fell from his hold, Inuyasha's hand gripped tightly around his neck, lifting him off the ground again.

"You better tell where they are!" Inuyasha demanded. "I c an't stand here and do nothing!"

"What's problem with the two of them running off together?" Koi shrugged, finding Inuyasha's grip light. "I always find that its best to let nature take its course."

The half-breed wanted to scare him into divulging any information he may know about the young Human's condition. He snorted in amusement. As if the younger son of the Dog General could make him talk.

"That's not funny, old man!"

"Respect your elders!" Koi smacked Inuyasha's hand. "Even you know you can't stop nature. If you want to help her, leave her alone. The female demon cycle won't be thwarted by you trying to keep her safe. It wants what it wants. And she'll do whatever it takes to get who ever she wants."

"I have to try."

"It's pointless and you know it!" Koi reasoned. "A demon does not obey logic and reasoning as humans do. She may not even be aware of her own scent drawing demons to her. Has she fought demons upon the inception of the Cycle in the past?"

Inuyasha halted, cursing himself. _'The old demon has a point,'_ he hated to admit just to himself. Rin did go into battle often enough. He witnessed the after math of a few past Cycles to know the old demon spoke the truth.

Koi dropped to the ground, noticing the half-demon in thought. Apparently, he had not thought about what the woman wanted. Young men, always trying to protect the innocent those they believed needed protecting. Well, innocence was not going to be saved this time.

"Sesshomaru I believe is in the area." Koi smiled openly this time.

Inuyasha leapt towards the forest. He had to get to Kagome and the others and let them know what was going on. Then find Sesshomaru and make sure Rin escaped before anything could happen. If she…he could not force himself to think about it. Her worries were just beginning.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin's voice quivered, her body shaking with the thoughts forming in her mind. She was never supposed to know what his hands felt like on her skin. He was…he was Sesshomaru! He loved no one, wanted no one, needed no one! Now, he lay beneath her willing to use her body to give him a child. Not just a child, a full demon child. How was that possible? She was human, he was a demon! She could not think straight.

"Anyone but you!"

Rin threw her body to the side but Sesshomaru's grip held her firmly. She wanted nothing to do with him. She had to leave…now.

"I would have to kill them." Sesshomaru answered evenly.

Suddenly Rin found herself beneath Sesshomaru on the mattress she noticed earlier, barely able to breathe. His long fingers gently tugged at her shoulders, pulling her demonslayer suit apart. Rin pushed at his hands in an attempt to thwart his agenda. She had to be stronger than this. All the training she endured meant nothing if she could not repel a demon.

Rin's eyes widened in realization. The Cycle drew the strongest demon to her. Of course, why had she not figured this out sooner? And the strongest demon around just happened to be Sesshomaru? Why were her arms not responding to her desperate commands? _'Move…fight him off…do something,'_ her brain screamed. Yet her body allowed it to happen.

Rin closed her eyes as his bent towards her. Dodging his lips, his tongue found the warm skin of her neck. Her eyes fluttered as new confusing signals reached her brain. He removed the demonslayer suit from around her shoulders, ripping the fabric apart with a sharp fingernail. Sesshomaru kept her imprisoned beneath him. His weight alone prevented any escape.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath of Rin's scent. A mixture of raging need and terrified curiosity. His Rin was a woman of many depths. _'His Rin?'_ The thought had been a fleeting one. Nothing more. He licked the wound he created, guiding the soft muscle up to her ear.

Rin's body froze, allowing pleasure to taint her logic. Sesshomaru licked her softly, tasting her skin. A low growl emanated from his chest as he continued his attack. Was she capable of breathing? Rin could not remember how to breathe. Heat rose from within, desire threatening to engulf her. Was it desire? What was it she felt? How was she supposed to know?

"I can't…" Her voice quivered.

Her eyes flashed green, throwing Sesshomaru off her. Rin got to her feet, her demonslayer suit hanging just above her breasts. She ran towards the door blindly, one hand clutched at her shoulder to keep the suit from opening wider. She could not allow this to happen. Not with Sesshomaru. He had been her guardian during her childhood. To be suddenly touched like an adult, like Kagome and Inuyasha touched, felt wrong…yet so right. Rin shook her head. _'It was wrong.'_ On so many levels, she reasoned.

"The others will want you as I do." Sesshomaru spoke calmly after her, already on his feet.

Rin failed to see him streak towards the door. She collided with Sesshomaru, blocking her path of escape. Fear rose within her. She turned to run in another direction, his arm around her waist preventing her from putting distance between them. Rin knew to resort to her training to succeed in escaping her captor. But, her body reacted like she was only Human again, slow and sluggish. His words finally sunk in then, _'The others will want you as I do.'_

Did Sesshomaru want her? Rin shook her head. Sesshomaru would never want a human unless they were useful. He had been attracted to the Cycle, nothing more. Like all the other demons who attempted to possess her before.

Sesshomaru regarded Rin as he pulled her back against him. The demon in her blood saw this dance as foreplay. But, she was a human with human thoughts. Though his mind only saw the object of his need, the smell of her human fear penetrated his senses. At ends with her memories, her beliefs challenged. Had Rin never considered that he would not see her as a woman? Her ignorance caught up with her yet again. Extenuating solutions for extenuating circumstances, Sesshomaru concluded. He needed to be gentle.

Suddenly, crushed against the wall, Rin found herself trapped. There was little hope of escaping now. His kimono spread open, revealed the firm skin of his chest beneath. Rin made the mistake of looking up. Her eyes locked with his dim crimson. Good god he was beautiful!

There in his eyes, Rin found a softness she never saw before. A longing she never knew he possessed. Did he care for her? An unspoken attachment for her stemming from her time with him as a child? Was he capable of caring for another? She always believed Sesshomaru would care for someone one day. A child's fantasy. By some miracle, logic peeked through for just a quick second.

"I don't want this!" Rin tried to force her thoughts to control the emotions running through her. "It's not supposed…"

Mesmerized by the light accentuating the rich amber color of his eyes marred by dim crimson, Rin did not have time to blink. Pulled from the wall, her body lay crushed beneath Sesshomaru's, the decaying mattress on the floor now at her back once more. He laid them down with quick maneuvering, his motive clear. His hands, both of them, positioned his hips between her legs.

"Yet, your body cries out to me." Sesshomaru spoke gently. "You want me."

"You lie…!" Rin's words froze in her throat.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her, revealing his teeth. There was a genuine feel to his smile. She never knew him to once smiling like this in all her years of traveling with him. His face…she could not think of him! Rin felt heat burst through her. Her heart raced in her chest, pounding hard as if to escape on its own. Her skin felt flushed, suddenly it was too hot beneath him. She looked up into his eyes as his lips possessed hers for the first time. All thoughts ceased, Rin felt her head explode. Need washed over her, possessing her fully. Heat within her grew hotter, threatening to melt her. Something was building within her. Was this lust?

Sesshomaru did not understand his own desires towards Rin. A mere mortal aroused caresses and kisses from the powerful Dog Demon? Yet, the taste of her was not enough, he craved more. His mouth delved deeper, searching for surrender. He needed it from her, required it from her. He meant to have it. Her resistance beneath him fueled his need, growing more impatient, demanding to be satisfied. His nails elongated, easily tearing her clothes from her, discarding the useless fabric aside. Her firm, youthful breasts felt good against his naked chest. With a quick flick, he removed his kimono, removing the last irritating obstacle. She was ready for him, wanting him inside her.

Rin placed her hand on his bare shoulders, pushing against the strong muscles. His skin felt like silk to her. His hands slid down her hips, making it hard to think. Her back arched against him, his kiss searching deeper. Suddenly, his lips left hers burning, sliding against the skin of her neck. Turning her head to the side, Rin opened her eyes, his hands sliding between them. Her mouth gaped open as his fingers slid into her.

"N…n…n…" Words failed her.

His fingers found the source of her need, sliding into the wet heat fueled by the Cycle. There was nothing stopping him from taking her. The feel of him against her quickened the need within her, growing persistent. His lips closed over her breast, suckling her nipple, arousing more want within her.

Rin's innocent responses made his breath quiver. She blinded him with innocence. He removed his fingers from within her, gripping her hips and lifting her up to meet his. Her back arched as he pierced her virginal flesh, sliding into her wet heat with a single decisive thrust. There was no verbal outcry, her bottom lip bitten to prevent its escape. She was now his physically. Tears escaped her eyes with the second thrust…and the third…and the fourth...

Her body responded to him whether she wanted to or not. Sesshomaru knew where and how to touch her, forcing her to surrender beneath him. His fingers slid out of her, sliding over her hips. He lifted her to him. Pain seared through her as he pierced her body, opening her for the first time. Her hands gripped the floor, her digits turning white from the pressure. Rin could not force herself to look at him, the pain felt too great. The need within cried out as he plundered her body over and over, taking what he wanted, what he needed. She had no choice. Her body pushed towards this outcome for seven years. Slowly, the pain subsided, replaced by pleasure as he pushed against her again and again.

Sesshomaru felt Rin's body relax, pleasure now beginning for her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, his hips moving in rhythm with hers. He could not have enough of her.

Rin felt her own pleasure building fast. The wave of ecstasy hit her hard and fast, releasing pent up energy in a single burst. His came seconds after her, releasing his own orgasm into her. Rin bit her lip once more to prevent any emotional outcry. She would not let him hear her pleasure tonight.

Yet, he would not give up. Bringing her back against him, they began again. Her back arched against him, pushing them from the floor as she matched his rhythm. Her need had not been fully met, nor had his. His demon against hers cried for mutual satiation. He plundered and tasted, kissed her and gripped her tightly, ravaging her for his own purpose. Rin felt certain he would not stop until she cried out his name. Her need began to build quickly, but never peaking. As if taking precious time to gather its storm. Heat fueled their union, blind passion lost in time spurred on by instinctual lust, beckoning fulfillment.

Hours passed as if only minutes. Rin collapsed to the floor, her energy gone. Her breathing ragged, her body humming, Rin settled face down. Sesshomaru lay on the mattress beside her, the sun beginning to peak through the forest trees and cracks in the abandoned hut.

His own breathing ragged, Sesshomaru realized the last few hours were not a dream. The crimson disappeared from his eyes. He blinked, realizing Rin lay near him, facing the far wall of the abandoned hut. Rin did not move when Sesshomaru got to his feet, walking away from her. He acquired his belongings, leaving the hut soon afterwards.

Lifting her head, Rin noticed nothing had been left behind. Sesshomaru got what he wanted and now had no more use for her, she decided sleepily. The last of the night air seeped through the cracks to escape the rising sun, waking Rin from tiredness. The cold air made her feel chilled. She looked around for a blanket. Her eyes settled on her clothes laying in pieces across the floor. _'Great.' _She had nothing to wear.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:** Now that Sesshomaru has taken his Rin, the story does not end here. Oh no. Now what kind of author would I be if I left you hanging about all the possibilities of what could happen afterwards? Ah yes…the trials and tribulations and consequences of their choices now begins! Life is never easy is it? Also, the next update will be more than a week after this posting. I'm going to Comic-Con 2006 in San Diego and won't be around the latter part of next week. Sorry, you'll have to wait just a little longer for the next chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10: After Math

**CYCLE OF RIN**

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters. Sniff Got over it…moved on.

**Author's Notes:** Had a blast at Comic-Con 2006. Fun to be had by ALL! Met Richard Ian Cox, the voice of our beloved Inuyasha, after two hours waiting in line. Cool guy! And he has a great sense of humor. For those who wonder, and you know who you are, his human voice is similar to Inuyasha but not as distinctive. No, I did not ask him to yell 'Kagome!' That would've been rude. We got to see the fourth Inuyasha movie premiere by Viz Media on Thursday 7/20/06; Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island. Something like that anyway. More details of Comic-Con can be viewed before Chapter 13 of my other story, Inuyasha: Sealed Fates Unleashed. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**After Math**

Koi walked out into the sunlight from the entrance to his hut, taking a deep breath. After last night's encounter with Inuyasha, he did not believe he would live to see another sunrise. Still, the young half demon left him without a word seeking his ward. Koi shook his head. _'Did Inuyasha really worry about the human woman that much?'_ Suddenly, a large fist clamped around this throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Oh, you again?" Koi veered his eyes to Sesshomaru.

The Dog demon's armor and sash were unusually disheveled this morning. Even the long white locks of his hair were knotted and rough. _'So, the human surrendered to Sesshomaru, did she?'_ Koi refrained from smiling, knowing that to be the quickest path to death. Perhaps the human did not follow the knowledge the elder son of the Dog General possessed in the family archive after all.

"You neglected to tell me…"

"Didn't follow the ancient scrolls, did she?" Koi said evenly.

"Explain what you mean?" Sesshomaru squeezed harder.

Suddenly, a crack echoed across the meadow. Koi disappeared from his grip, reappearing nearby. Sesshomaru straightened, turning to face the elderly demon, his hand on Tokijin's hilt. The wind kicked up around him, his hair flowing outward on the breeze.

"The human won't follow the knowledge contained in the scrolls." Koi clasped his hands behind his back. "She isn't a half-demon like those before her."

"That is apparent." Sesshomaru said, his voice dangerously low. "Her power exceeded those of half-demons."

"Don't you mean demons?" Koi raised an eyebrow. "Don't play stupid with me boy! She's nothing like Inuyasha. Didn't you feel it when you were around her? That human could've killed you if she deemed you unworthy."

Sesshomaru remained quiet, his grip tightening on Tokijin's hilt. He doubted sincerely that Rin could have killed him despite her show of strength. _'Unworthy?'_ How could a mere mortal poisoned by demon blood consider him unworthy? _'Foolishness.'_

"You didn't?" Koi fought to keep his lips from stretching into a smile.

"Do not distract from the subject." Sesshomaru glared at the elderly demon. "Rin's behavior proved erratic. She fights the demon blood within. The war between the human and demon blood has only begun."

"Is she pregnant?" Came the blunt question.

Koi locked eyes with Sesshomaru. The slight twitch in the younger demon's left eye, nearly undetectable, made him smile inwardly. So, the son of the great Dog General found himself in a precarious predicament. To be bested by a human, and then mate with her, would be a major insult to Sesshomaru personally. He would not get an answer from Sesshomaru about the woman's physical state. Perhaps, it was too early to determine whether she carried a demon within her. Sesshomaru's sense of smell could detect any changes within a woman.

"You left the human alone?" Koi asked after some silence.

"Rin can take care of herself." Sesshomaru replied coldly. "My attachment to her is over."

"If you think that you're a fool." Koi crossed his arms. "Did you read the entire scroll?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his eyes on the ground.

"If you had, you would know that you must return every so often to reclaim her physically." Koi continued when Sesshomaru faced him, anger in his amber eyes. "Otherwise other demons can sneak in and take your place as the father within the first three months. The demon Cycle is a weird thing. And I thought humans were bad."

Sesshomaru crossed the distance of the field in less than a second. He gripped the elderly demon in his hand, dangling the smaller demon high above the ground. His eyes turned crimson, the dual purple stripes on his cheeks now jagged.

"You knew this Sesshomaru would be lured into the Cycle, attracted to her pheromones!" Sesshomaru's grip tightened, nearly crushing Koi's neck. "Why did you not warn this Sesshomaru?"

"As if you would've listened? You and your arrogance, puh! Your response to her was automatic…natural." Koi explained, pressing his bony finger into Sesshomaru's wrist. He dropped onto his feet softly then continued. "You shouldn't have gotten so close if you didn't want to participate. On any normal occasion, the female demon cycle detects the strongest male demon in the region and beckons him to her. Him alone. That part of the demon cycle never changes. I can only surmise that since she's human, she attracted every demon to her just to find the strongest one without being aware of it."

Koi noticed Sesshomaru's anger heighten. Mating a human was not high on his list of things to do today. _'Too bad, the boy needed a serious wake-up call.'_ His friend's eldest son was very set in his beliefs that humans and demons should never mix. Sesshomaru fisted his hand suddenly, though his face remained expressionless. Koi knew that was not a good sign when Sesshomaru flexed his finger muscles.

"You were hooked without knowing why."

Sesshomaru flexed his muscles again, tightening his hand into a fist once more. Bones cracked, his knuckles turned red then bright white. The Dog Demon discovered his actions were not of his own control. That would anger any aristocratic demon of good lineage. Few demons hated to lose control as Sesshomaru detested, Koi mused.

"What are you going to do?" Koi asked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He detested knowing Koi's words were true. He resented he would be forever chained to Rin if he allowed the child within, should she conceive, to live. All his plans to sever his ties with the human permanently seven years ago circled round to haunt him once more.

"I will not tolerate this…" Sesshomaru ground out through gritted teeth.

Koi shook his head, his hands on his hips.

"A ruler needs heirs." He pointed out. "You've none, Sesshomaru. She'll give birth to a demon child. Are you going to allow another demon to take your place?"

Sesshomaru growled once more, silencing the elder demon, turning towards the thick forest behind him. He flexed his fist once more. Koi's mouth dropped open as Sesshomaru left him standing alone in the blink of an eye.

"How did Sesshomaru know what would happen?" Koi pouted his lips curiously, rubbing his chin. "The ancient scrolls don't have much information on the demon barer. Especially where humans are concerned."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stood in all of his demon glory at the edge of the small pond, his reflection rippling in the clear water by his feet. His white sash tied around his shoulder, both swords were sheathed at his waist held up by his blue/yellow sash holding his armor to his body. His long white hair moved in the gentle breeze.

Rin found herself on the opposite side of the pond, her stomach swelling with pregnancy, clad in a dark brown kimono. Tears stung her eyes, streaks of dried tears stained her pale face. She wore no shoes, her hair left natural around her shoulders.

He disappeared from the pond's shore, reappearing in front of her. Rin looked up into his face, his eyes soft amber color, staring down at her with contempt. He lifted his nose arrogantly, dismissing her as unimportant. She fisted both hands, controlling her desire to cry. He lifted his hand in the air, as if to strike her. Rin buried her face in her hands out of fear. But…Sesshomaru would never hit her!

Blackness over came her.

Her eyes opened, Sesshomaru lay above her, his body moved in rhythm with hers. Arms wrapped around her, lifting her lips to his. His long white hair hung around them, her head tilted back as her body released her pent up need. Blood trickled where she bit her lower lip to prevent her pleasure from escaping. His hands slid into her hair, clasping her tresses between his long slender fingers. He kissed her once more, licking the blood clean from her pink lips.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin woke with a jerk, sitting up to steady her nerves. Her dream too vivid to try to dismiss as nothing, she squeezed her eyes closed to refocus her energies, fisting both hands tightly. The dream provoked too many confusing messages that only her body seemed to understand. She did not want to know or understand those messages. She opened her eyes, glancing around the hut.

It was early yet. She dressed quickly into her demonslayer suit in the corner where a bamboo screen stood for privacy from curious eyes. She wanted to escape the hut and any prying eyes of curious villagers. Slipping through the bamboo door, she walked towards the forest in long strides to avoid meeting anyone else up early. Her head lowered in humiliation that she suffered in silence, Rin left the tranquility of the village behind her.

Her thoughts obsessed over her turmoil, the event that caused her to seek the isolation of self-induced exile. Could it be called damnation? She returned to the village wearing the outer mattress fabric wrapped around her the morning after Sesshomaru claimed her. Kagome immediately knew what occurred upon seeing her, turning her back so Rin could seek the safety of the hut. The look in the miko's eyes was enough to show her the pity she would receive if the others knew what transpired. She vowed to keep the secret from getting out. Sango arrived shortly there after with Miroku and Jira in tow.

So much for secrecy, Rin lamented. Once Sango knew, the news spread faster than fire. Everyone knew what occurred between Sesshomaru and her that one night. Some gave her sympathetic looks when she passed, others treated her like a disease, avoiding her at all costs. Children who once played with her, kept their distance. Physical possession by a demon had its consequences. Not everyone in the village treated her badly, just a few who adhered to the old traditions. Kagome and Sango did their best to help her where ever possible. But, it was her fight, her problem.

And that was not the end of her troubles. Inuyasha brooded around the village after it happened and had to be threatened with physical violence not to approach his brother. She did not want Inuyasha to get hurt because he thought he was protecting her honor. Truth of the matter, Rin did not understand her own responses. She felt unable to resist Sesshomaru's touches, the soft caresses he used to force her surrender. The memory of his lips against hers haunted her dreams. How her hands in his silky hair brought the desire she felt roaring back to the surface. Sometimes her body responded to thoughts of Sesshomaru when he was not around. Four days it took to admit she wanted Sesshomaru that night. Four lonely, sleepless nights.

Rin wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders, lost in her hell.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome watched Rin disappear into the forest, dressed in a blue kimono, from the window in the hut. She glanced at Sango, in green and white, beside her then over her shoulder at Inuyasha. Her mate's brow was furrowed into a frown, his arms folded tightly against his chest. Inuyasha felt a failure to prevent Sesshomaru from claiming Rin a few days ago and held himself personally responsible.

"Should we follow her?" Kagome asked softly.

"It's best to let her go off by herself." Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. "She needs to make sense of her situation. Especially her new relationship with Sesshomaru."

"New relationship?" Inuyasha growled. "Please!"

"Rin wasn't herself that night, Inuyasha." Miroku walked up to the group next to the window, shaking off his sleepiness. "If Shippo could detect her scent that night, the demon blood within Rin drew Sesshomaru to her. It was inevitable they would meet…and well…we know the rest."

"But…" Kagome shook her head. "Sesshomaru abandoned her all those years ago. I doubt Rin would forgive him so easily for that."

"It's hard to say." Sango disagreed. "Time can make one forget. She didn't seem able to stay mad at him, did she?"

"I certainly agree with Sango." Miroku put in. "Rin was just beginning her transformation into a woman back then. In her mind, Sesshomaru was a father figure. Someone who held all the answers to the curiosity of a young girl, a person she held great respect for. To suddenly find herself in the arms of this same man can be difficult to handle. Let alone understand. She needs to figure out the next step."

"We could help." Shippo said from his position on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"No, I'm afraid not." Inuyasha rubbed his knuckles into Shippo's hair. "Only she can answer that out. It's best not to get involved."

"And if Sesshomaru returns?" Kagome turned to face the others.

"Doubt it." Inuyasha shrugged. "He wouldn't want a human stuck to him again. And I sincerely doubt Rin would agree to see him again. She wants to be mad at him this time."

Inuyasha felt a lurch in his stomach. No matter how much he wanted to take Rin's pain away, he was left with no choice but to let her alone. She did need to decide her next step. Little Rin grew up and became an adult. Life had enough hard lessons to teach her in the coming years, To shield her now would be…what did Kagome call it…detrimental?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin failed to notice she walked the open road for sometime, her eyes on the ground in front of her feet. Both arms crossed, her hands on her shoulders, Rin looked up at the horizon. She froze in mid-step, her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru walked towards her, his amber eyes set on hers. Her breath caught in her chest, both eyes incapable of removing their gaze from the demon. It had been five days since she ran from the hut where he took her for the first time. The thought to run into the forest did not seem very courageous. _'To hell with courage, I don't want to see him again!'_ Rin finally decided on a course of action…yet she felt no energy to put her plan into effect. That did not matter, he was already here.

"Are you pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked evenly.

Rin blinked, finding him standing before her, staring down at her with contempt in his eyes. Just like in her dream. Her brow furrowed at his bluntness, taking offense at his question. As if she would tell him what consequences she would be forced to face because of him.

"Since when do you care about me?" Rin challenged.

Sesshomaru patiently contemplated Rin, receiving an unexpected answer to his question. Her face flushed from anger, her scent smelled refreshing and slightly aromatic. He fisted his hand, remembering what he had done with her body. Irritated that memories weakened his resolve, Sesshomaru turned his eyes to Rin's bosom.

"You are." Sesshomaru responded. "Your scent has changed since last we met."

"Stay away from me!" Rin's voice warned, backing away from him. "I am not pregnant!"

She did not bother to wait around and argue about the point. Rin just wanted to be gone. Away from everyone. Her legs carried her through the forest blindly. She dodged downed trees, low branches and the occasional stump. Uncaring where she headed, Rin allowed her instincts to take over and guide her in any direction.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stood for a moment on the road where Rin left him. Another unexpected reaction from his ward. Would he eventually call her his…woman? Claim her as someone important to him? Koi's words came back to haunt him.

'_Are you going to allow another demon to take your place?'_

Sesshomaru found his anger easily roused by that question. _'Why? It's just a human.'_ Once again, he was forced to face her and acknowledge the truths of his situation. She did matter to him despite his outward chilled handling of their meeting. Yet, he did not regret their meeting this time. One thing he knew now. Rin had become the mother of his child. _'My child?'_

A term he never considered before.

Involving a child he never considered would grow into a woman. Rin grew up. In such a short time, she evolved into what he detested most. Her behavior only proved the enormous ignorance possessed by Humans.

'_It was never supposed to be you!'_

Her words uttered sometime before their time together. _'Indeed this Sesshomaru was not meant to consummate with a mere human,'_ he lowered his eyes to the ground. Her learning about children and love were best left to another human. Not him. During her inner battle with the demon blood any logic was lost but she managed to thrust those words at him. _'It was never supposed to be you!'_

Sesshomaru lifted his eyes to the horizon. He felt the dread coming down around him. Rin was in danger. His body turned bright white, his form becoming lost in the light. The ball of white light drifted after Rin, moving quickly through the air.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin ran through the forest towards what she hoped would be freedom. _'I was never anything to him.'_ His abandonment proved that to her a long time ago. Now that he used her, took her innocence, she remained useless to him. And now with a child, she would be considered nothing more than a child bearer. To a half-demon no less! Sesshomaru would hate and detest her forever. If he hated his half-demon brother Inuyasha, how would he react to a half-demon child of his own? The contempt in his eyes back on the road was enough. Would he do something to make her lose the child? Sesshomaru would never want a child like that to survive.

Anger rushed through her veins, pressing her to run faster. Rin felt her anger heighten more as her body pumped. This morning's exercise felt good to her.

Why could she not have a quiet life? Why did fate always intervene? How many difficulties would she have to endure until her hell ended? What had she done to become a victim of this cruelty? Rin frowned, suddenly determined. Fate would not win this one.

'_Not this time. He should never have saved me.'_

Rin jumped the thick log in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized that the ground dropped away into a deep gray rock crevice. She flailed her arms as she fell from the cliff. At first panic set in. The wind whipped around her, the flowing water below grew larger as she neared the bottom.

This was it. Fate finally stepped in to deal her the final hand. In all her lamenting, she forgot to look before she leapt, the first step in demon slaying. A good demonslayer always observed the terrain prior to going into battle against demons.

Time seemed to stand still. Rin watched the river rushing towards her. Yet, she did not despair or fear her imminent death. Nothing could save her now. She would leave this world, taking Sesshomaru's child with her into the afterlife.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru walked unhurriedly to the edge where Rin disappearedinto the river canyon. He stood unconcerned about his safety, his eyes trained on the jagged rocks surrounding the river channel as Rin's form began to blur against the cliff.

"Once again you surprise me, Rin." He whispered.

He did not expect her to jump so willingly off a cliff to escape giving birth to his child.


	11. Chapter 11: Demon Traits

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or the characters Rumiko Takahashi created. Sad but true.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took so long for the update. I don't like leaving my readers hanging too long. But, life does have a funny way of interfering sometimes. Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Demon Traits**

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the cliff, his head tilted forward into the crevice. His eyes trained on the jagged rocks surrounding the river channel as Rin's form blurred against the dark gray cliff. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Once again you surprise me, Rin." He whispered.

He did not expect Rin to jump so willingly off a cliff to escape giving birth to his child. A full demon child. A part of him considered taking immediate action. Yet, he made no attempt to maneuver to save Rin. _'Why do I hesitate?'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin's eyes widened as the gray-black jagged rocks and pebble riverbank hidden rushed towards her. The sun kissed the boulder tops, highlighting the few trees and shrubs growing sporadically along the barren landscape. Where the sun penetrated turned the fast-moving waters from cloudy gray to clear as it rushed by below.

Normally, she enjoyed listening to the waters of the rivers whenever she returned home from a journey after the shards.

'_This was it!'_

She would die today. The end to her misery came only after she failed to obey the first rule of demonslaying. Unwilling to allow rocks and water to be her last living memory, she squeezed both eyes closed, crossing her arms over her face. _'Death will be quicker this way.'_

Energy began to swirl within her chest, gathering strength. She bit her lower lip to absorb the power threatening to escape her body, feeling as if pounding against her ribs. An evil energy, she sensed, crying out to her. Rin kept her eyes closed, shifting her hand to clutch her chest. Then changed her mind at the last second. Her palm slammed into her chest to silence the 'crying'.

'_The child within me?' _

Ridiculous! Rin dismissed the idea as folly. She was less than a week pregnant. How could a child so early along have any affect on her? _'Silly!'_

Suddenly, the energy burst forth from within, surrounding her body in a dim green light. The air around her changed temperature, the pressure changed, growing thicker as she fell towards her death. Rin arched her back as her momentum began to slow. Her arm fell from her face, feeling the change around her. At that moment, she opened both eyes. Her eyes widened as the ground came to a grinding halt beneath her, her body lying parallel. Her breath caught in her chest.

'_Sesshomaru?'_

Had Sesshomaru caught her to avoid losing his child? Rin glanced over her shoulder barely glimpsing his white kimono at the top of the cliff. _'No.'_ Sesshomaru would not have saved her. He made it clear long ago that she never mattered to him. Still, what saved her?

"The child…" Rin asked weakly. "Saved itself?"

The very idea sounded preposterous. Yet, the crazy idea seemed to be the only plausible explanation. Rin blinked as her body hovered lowered to the ground then softly deposited her on hands and knees. Her breath finally released, causing her lungs to ache. Rin did not know how to feel. She needed to find Miroku and Kagome immediately.

"You!" A deep voice called out above the sound of galloping hooves. "Witch!"

Rin lifted her face to the term, angry. Three men approached her on horseback, their swords drawn and held in attack style. All were dressed as samurai warriors in full armor, probably on their way to a battle. Rin lost her anger, as if understanding their simple logic. They witnessed her fall and her…inexplicable save. The name fit to them, she concluded.

Twelve hooves slowed then skidded to a halt upon reaching a kneeling Rin. Two of the horses continued to circle her on the rocks and pebble riverbank to prevent her from escaping. Too weak to attempt running, Rin raised her head to face them.

"Witch." The lead samurai lowered his sword towards the woman. "Your craft is punishable by death in this region."

"I'm no witch." Rin said coldly. "I am a demonslayer and possessed with the child of a demon. You must do your duty and rid me of this curse."

"A demonslayer, eh?" The lead samurai repeated, slightly confused by the woman's brazen story. "Lost to a demon in battle, did you? Or you could be lying to save your own skin."

"He stands at the top of the cliff." Rin kept her voice even. "This skin means…"

"Lying witch!" The youngest samurai yelled. "There's no one on the cliff."

Rin turned her face back up towards the cliff. Sesshomaru's white kimono had disappeared from the edge where he once stood seconds before as a witness. She shook her head, not surprised. Inuyasha's brother continued to watch from somewhere hidden, waiting for the final outcome of this new situation to be revealed.

"Figures." Rin responded.

"Let's kill her." The third samurai insisted.

"Do me this final favor." Rin agreed and lowered her head, stretching her neck longer. "Kill me. Save me from this cursed fate."

The lead samurai must have been considering her, making a final decision. He allowed several moments to pass, silence hanging heavy between them.

"This is what you wish?" He asked finally.

"Yes." Rin's voice remained calm. "Better this fate than to birth a demon child."

If she could not die by falling off a cliff, the edge of a blade would do for the task. A bit more painful but a means to an end, she concluded defiant. Rin closed her eyes, waiting for the blade to rain down upon her. Force her fate to end here. She listened, finally hearing the samurai raise his arm with the sword. His armor squeaked as he strained to fulfill her request.

Another burst of energy from within her, horrifically stronger than before when she fell from the cliff. Rin held her breath until she felt the energy disperse. The men screamed in agony as they fell to the ground. Her ears detected the scent of charred skin, hair and bones. Opening her eyes, she looked around her in astonishment. The three men and horses lay motionless on the ground, their eyes eerily dead. Jagged crevices pierced their front armor, hitting them square in the heart, oozing thick streams of blood. Blood splattered across the gray riverbank when the samurai were hit.

Rin felt her breath suck in hard as realization set in. Why had…what happened? She did not know how to understand this. Why had she been saved from a cliff and now from these men? _'The child is doing this? How can this be?'_

"I must escape this fate." Rin's voice quivered softly.

'_I have touched his lips, felt his hands, tasted his need, experienced his lust. I do not wish to let these memories haunt my dreams anymore. I cannot allow Sesshomaru to win this time. He placed this curse on me. I am a fool to think he is not accountable for my hell.'_ Anger shook Rin's body. _'I was a child! I didn't understand! Why must I continue to suffer and he reap the rewards?'_

She spied a dagger, probably from the lead samurai, loosened and dropped from its sheath before he died. Rin reached out, her hand quivering, clumsy fingers closing around its cold hilt. Dragging it towards her, she stared at the blade. Gripping it tightly in her hand, Rin sat up on her knees. Should she even bother attempting?

Rin placed her other hand over the hand holding the dagger. She lowered her head in humiliation. _'A cowards way out is my only chance.' _

Sesshomaru.

She was never supposed to know him…the way she learned to know him. Sesshomaru. Her guardian as a child. Her teacher. Her mentor. The one person she believed she could always trust and count upon for advice. Now, his face haunted her dreams. Made her feel things she did not want to understand because it was him. He caused too much turmoil now that he came back into her life. A new life she built without him. She could not carry his child. She would not carry his child.

Rin turned the blade towards her with newfound determination, aiming the tip at her heart. She felt nothing. No anger, no regrets or last minute doubts about ending her life this way. Her eyes stared at the tip for several moments before pushing the dagger away from her body. Opening her hand on the dagger's hilt, Rin sucked in one last breath, closing her eyes.

In one thrust, she pulled the dagger towards her heart.

Rin's eyes opened, looking down. The power from within returned without her feeling it. This time, rebelling against her. The dagger held firmly at her heart, an invisible force countered the weapon's forward motion. Dim green bracelets wrapped around her wrists, preventing the dagger from piercing the skin and causing any damage. Her arms strained against the force, draining her energy quickly.

The dagger clanked onto the pebble riverbank.

Rin's hands dropped to the ground, palms down, overwhelmed with emotion. Her head dropped severely between her shoulders. Tears wet the gray pebbles below, her body shivering with sobs. Shaking her head in disbelief, suddenly she felt a presence. Rin held her breath, choking back another sob.

"It is pointless, Rin." Came Sesshomaru's gentle voice. "You cannot die. You're fate is sealed."

Rin said nothing, but her sobs went quiet at the sound of his voice. Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes very slightly. Rin made no attempt to look up at him, but she was listening to him. She would not face him with tears in her eyes. Her demonslayer pride stopped that typical human response.

Sesshomaru turned on his heels, leaving Rin to accept her position on her own. In due time, Rin would understand her role and her importance. If he was strong enough.

Rin collapsed, exhausted from her eventful morning, falling unconscious on the riverbank.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome sat with Sango on the grass near Kaede's hut. The elderly priestess continued to surprise everyone living so long. They sat quietly, both unsure where Inuyasha went shortly after Rin left this morning. It was a lovely afternoon. Too good to let it go to waste.

"Do you think Rin will do something rash?" Sango inquired concerned. "Rin doesn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru. She told me when she came to live with us. To find herself pregnant by him. I…"

"…doubt it, Sango." Kagome shrugged. "The shock of seeing Sesshomaru and becoming his woman certainly hurt her pride and goes against all of her training. But, she's stubborn. Probably more stubborn than Sesshomaru is. She'll bounce back when she finds a solution."

"Sesshomaru is more than a problem with a simple solution, Kagome." Sango explained. "He's the father of her child. That represents a life commitment. She'll have to see him for the rest of her life. That's torture where she's concerned."

Inuyasha burst from the tress, Rin held in his arms. He landed on the road, running towards Kagome and Sango. Both women got to their feet and ran towards him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached him first. "What happened!"

"I don't know." Inuyasha pushed past Kagome. "I found her down by the river."

Both women turned back towards the village, following Inuyasha.

Sango fell into step beside Inuyasha and Kagome as he headed directly towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha pushed the bamboo door out of his way, swinging Rin through the opening.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

In the quiet of the hut, Inuyasha laid Rin down on her bed near the wall. He placed a thin blanket over her, noticing the tears staining her cheeks. With a finger, he wiped away the tears, hoping Sesshomaru had not harmed Rin emotionally with his cold words. They must have had a conversation before he arrived, Inuyasha surmised. He looked up and over his shoulder when he felt the women coming.

Sango and Kagome congregated beside him.

"Is she okay?" Sango's brow furrowed with concern.

"Doesn't appear to be injured anywhere." Inuyasha sniffed the air over Rin on the riverbank. "She hasn't lost any blood."

"What was she doing by the river?" Kagome asked, more asking herself than anyone else.

"I think Sesshomaru was there. I detected his scent before I arrived but I didn't see him once I got there." Inuyasha searched Rin's tear stained face. "Rin must've fainted just before I arrived. There were three dead Samurai warriors on horses nearby as well."

"Did a battle break out between Rin and the Samurai?" Sango asked anxiously.

"Didn't look like it." Inuyasha folded his arms. "The men all died at the same time. A demon weapon of some kind definitely. Maybe Sesshomaru protected Rin from them after all."

"We won't know until she wakes." Kagome shrugged, unsure how to interpret Inuyasha's story.

There was any number of possible explanations for Rin's condition. If Sesshomaru was there, she doubt Rin welcomed him with open arms. Though Rin insisted she felt nothing towards her former master, she kept her true feelings inward. Kagome felt Rin never faced how she truly felt about Sesshomaru abandoning seven years ago. _'She must be going through hell right now.'_

"We should leave and let her rest." Sango suggested, leading the way.

She would return later to check on her student. And perhaps, get a few answers to some questions. Sango sighed as she left, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha watching her curiously.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a most harrowing experience, he decided. He had been unable to locate his master for some time, several days in fact, Jaken lamented. Even using Ah-Une proved fruitless, searching from sunrise to sunset. Only in the last hour had he located a brief whiff of his master's scent, detected by Ah-Une.

Leaving the two-headed dragon to graze in a nearby field, Jaken pushed through the thick vegetation towards a well-known cliff. What confused him was the close proximity to humans. His eyes widened in joy and elation. He found Lord Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the cliff, his pale face turned to the sky, in a stance that suggested he had been waiting for his trusted servant to return to him at any moment. Lord Sesshomaru looked gallant in his white silk kimono, armor, with his Tokijin and Tenseiga sheathed at his waist, and the furry sash/boa over his right shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken felt overwhelming relief. "I've looked everywhere for you! It has been crazy these last few days! Where have you been! I've been so worried about your safety.!"

"My safety was never in danger, Jaken." Sesshomaru reminded the Imp.

Safety was never considered during his foreplay battle and mating of Rin, the first human demon barer. Sesshomaru flexed his hand instinctively, slightly annoyed that he must continue to see her until the child birthed. Still, he would do what needed to be done to keep the child as his. The next few months were the most important.

"Rin certainly has caused more problems than necessary with that condition of hers!" Jaken spoke confidently of his opinion. "Every demon in this country knows about it and there's far too many curious demons out searching for her! Is she really the demon bearer?"

Jaken leaned on his Two-Headed Staff heavily, his eyes wide, waiting for an answer. It took him far too long to track his master here. And so close to Human villages too certainly threw him off guard. He felt he deserved some answers being the loyal servant that he was.

"Her condition has been taken care of." Sesshomaru replied evenly.

"She mated then?" Jaken sighed, accepting his master's silence as a 'yes'. "So, who's child does she carry then?"

"Mine." Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the forest with calculated strides.

Jaken's mouth gaped open as Lord Sesshomaru left him behind once more. Shaking his head to clear his shock, he ran after his master again. _'Could this be true! Lord Sesshomaru mated with Rin to claim the demon child? A genius tactic on my master's part!'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango returned to the hut with a plate of food for Rin. She wanted to check on her pupil. Mainly, she wanted to reassure Rin that they would be there to support her through these difficult times. _'Sounded better the way Kagome said it.'_ Sango sighed before passing through the door.

And froze in mid-step.

Rin sat in the corner crying. Sobs rocked her trim body, her face hidden in her loosened hair covering her shoulders as if humiliated by her situation. Surprised that her star pupil broke down into such tears almost caused her to cry herself. Sango wondered what Rin learned earlier today that caused such a womanly reaction from her best demonslayer. Rin rarely cried. In fact, Sango did not remember Rin ever crying since she came to live with them in the village.

Sango felt a pang of sorrow grip her heart. To watch Rin suffer these last seven years and then wind up where she started again, hurt Sango deep. In her own happiness, she hoped to help Rin see the beauty the world offered. But, Rin's current condition proved difficult to understand let alone give any useful advice. _'Who am I to offer any advice, after all?'_ Still, she had to try.

"Rin?" Sango set the plate on the raised platform.

Sango climbed onto the platform, walking towards Rin cautiously. The young woman pushed herself deeper into the corner. Her torso rose and fell heavily with each sob. She continued to get closer until she was within arms reach.

"Rin…" Sango kneeled beside Rin. "Let me help you. Tell me what I can do."

Rin just sobbed on.

"I don't know what to do here." Sango continued, concern in her voice, slightly quivering with emotion. "What is it? I've never seen you like this. Why are you crying? Please…tell me."

Sango reached out, stroking Rin's hair. The woman shivered violently with more sobs, her chest heaving deeply. There was nothing more to say. Sango felt the best thing to do was just be here, wait for Rin to come around. But, she could not stay silent. Rin needed encouragement.

"We're going to get you through this." Sango began softly. "Just like we have in the past. Tell me what you want to do and we'll do it. Keep this in mind. Though fate has dealt you a low hand, there are ways to pay fate back."

She paused, no response. Rin's sobs slowed, her torso shuddering as she breathed deeply, unsteadily. Rin wiped her runny nose, her arm moving beneath the long dark hair. Her head slightly turned towards Sango. _'She's listening.'_ Sango smiled. Her words were getting through.

"Fate likes games, Rin. We are nothing but puppets to it. Sometimes, it goes too far. Other times, it leaves us alone. Humans aren't strong enough to completely overpower fate. But, we can get back at it every now and then. Cry. Get out your initial shock and hatred for the hand you've been given. Only then will you truly see what you've been given. Perhaps a blessing, perhaps not. Come to me when you've come to a conclusion."

With that Sango rose to her feet. It was the best advice she could do on short notice. She agreed with herself. Fate did like to play too many games. Sesshomaru and Rin were not the first to be the victims of fate. Nor would they be the last. She reached out to move the bamboo door aside when a voice said meekly behind her.

"Death isn't an option."

Sango's eyes widen in horror, tears forming in her eyes. She slapped her hands over her mouth to prevent her shock from escaping. It took all the energy she could muster to keep her balance. Her heart broke in two.

'_Rin tried!'_


	12. Chapter 12: Acceptance

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Got over it…moved on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Twelve**

**Acceptance**

Inuyasha woke first the next morning to the permeating smell of a cooked meal. His nose twitched at the aromatic scents. Then his stomach urged him from his remaining slumber, beckoning him to satiate his hunger. It had been a while since his stomach woke him to eat. Obeying his hunger, Inuyasha got to his feet sleepily.

He pushed through the bamboo door, finding Rin at the fire ring across the road. The young woman stirred some soup in a large pot with a large wooden spatula with one hand, her eyes entranced by the bubbling noises. In her other hand was a half eaten roll, momentarily forgotten. Lost in thought, Rin had not noticed him as he emerged. Inuyasha gulped, remembering what Sango told all of them last night.

"Morning." He growled out lowly.

Inuyasha decided to ignore his thoughts and treat Rin like normal. He walked across the road to where Rin stood. A few years back, Rin just happened to set up her fire ring and pot one morning next to the water channel with the intention of cooking outside. That summer proved unbearably hot to remain indoors just to cook.

"Morning." Came the weak reply.

Rin turned towards the running irrigation channel away from Inuyasha, red faced. She regretted her emotional breakdown, still embarrassed and horrified. Sango spoke to everyone once she left her alone to sulk and cry, Rin figured. The group shared everything between them. Neither of them returned to the hut to sleep.

"Looks good." Inuyasha bent over the pot over the fire. "Smells even better."

"I'm sorry." Rin said meekly.

Her hands could not move, frozen with shame. Her body shook, riddled with immense guilt. She needed to clear the air between her friends and herself. Life with them seemed unbearable if she allowed this rift to keep them separated. These last seven years she came to trust and care for them and this village.

"For what?" Inuyasha's ears perked to attention.

"For…" Rin gulped. "For yesterday."

"Oh…you mean that." Inuyasha folded his arms, standing up straight. "I can hardly blame you for giving it a shot."

He set his amber eyes on the young woman. She never really looked at him when they talked once she came to live with them. Perhaps, Rin felt it too difficult to look at him since Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's younger brother. _'Too many reminders from back then?'_ Inuyasha wondered just how much Rin kept to herself regarding Sesshomaru. Kagome always told him to leave it alone. But, a part of him wanted Rin to spill all she knew about his brother.

"I should have…" Rin paused, her reasoning gone.

"What?" Inuyasha turned his sidelong, narrowing his eyes. "Used logic to figure out what was happening to you? Beating yourself up for 'losing control' of the situation? Sounds to me like you were just being a girl."

Rin jerked her head around, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, that's right, Rin." Inuyasha smiled then continued. "You acted like a real girl for the first time in your life since I've come to know you. It was only a matter of time. Seven years you've kept your inner feelings to yourself. Never sharing them with anyone. Never showing any emotion towards anyone unless it was guarded. Yeah…we noticed. Sesshomaru left you and now he's back. And you just broke down."

Rin blinked, astonished that Inuyasha so clearly outlined her situation. He was right. She had locked her feelings away once Sesshomaru abandoned her that day. She did not want anyone to know how confused she felt. How lost she felt the day Inuyasha's brother left. All this time, she believed she had forgiven Sesshomaru. It was all a lie!

"It's all his fault!" Rin blurted out angrily, regretting the words as soon as they left.

"Sesshomaru's?" Inuyasha queried, getting only a nod from Rin in response. "I can see that. So… what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?" Rin felt the stirring spoon in her hand get hot.

She frantically stirred the soup, using the distraction to get her emotions back in order. Inuyasha stepped in, taking the pot off the fire, placing it on the ground between them. It still amazed her that he did things with out thought to his own safety.

"Come on." Inuyasha smiled devilishly. "Sango's top demonslayer's going to let a demon get the best of her? Doesn't sound like the Rin I know."

"I'm a changed person, Inuyasha." Rin retorted.

Rin had not thought that far ahead. Revenge? Inuyasha believed that she should dish out some sort of payback. _'So did Sango.'_ Rin remembered nervously. _'Why does everyone think I should?'_

"Despite what happened, meek isn't you anymore, Rin." Inuyasha shrugged then shook his head. "Your childhood is long gone, kiddo. That child from back then has been replaced by a strong young woman. One I've come to respect. Time to show Sesshomaru you aren't going to take this sitting down."

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" Rin asked suddenly angry that everyone expected her to take immediate action. "HE isn't someone you can just sneak up on and pull pranks."

"You know Sesshomaru better than anyone." Inuyasha responded. "You traveled with him for five years. So you don't know how right now. That'll change in the coming weeks. The answer will come eventually, Rin. If you couldn't die because you carry Sesshomaru's child, think what you can get away with? What's he going to do? Kill you?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Rin challenged.

'_But Inuyasha has a point.' _Rin decided this line of reasoning made sense…in its simplest form. An eye for an eye. Her emotions, already fragile enough, shook with uncertainty. Inuyasha's elder brother was an entirely different creature from this younger sibling trying to convince her otherwise. Inuyasha loved to pull his pranks on the unsuspecting. But all of those were harmless jokes and usually garnered laughs not death. His brother took things seriously.

"Damn right!" Inuyasha leaned towards her. "Any chance to get back at Sesshomaru is a chance I wouldn't miss out on. He's been trying to kill me for years, and nearly succeeded a few times. It's nice to see someone else has an advantage over him."

"I will NOT be your revenge, Inuyasha." Rin shook her head suddenly confused again.

"No, you'll be yours." Inuyasha smiled at her slyly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You still won't say his name, even after all this time. Think of everything he's done to you. Let it simmer, let it come to a boil. Don't be afraid of its power and strength, Rin. Why? Sesshomaru will continue doing things the way he always has unless you make a stand for yourself. Show him what he's done to you won't be forgiven."

With that Inuyasha turned from her, crossing the road and pushing through the bamboo door into the hut. This left her alone to think. Rin blinked twice, unsure why Inuyasha's words sunk into her heart. He said a lot of important things. Many of which she agreed.

'_How am I supposed to get revenge on a full-demon?" _Rin asked herself.

A part of her heart felt too convoluted to think clearly. Without thinking, she began nibbling on the bread roll she held in her hand. She chewed slowly, her appetite growing more aggressive as she tried to ignore the groans of her stomach.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The sun rose high over head, blanketing the landscape in bright light of the late spring morning. Sango sat beside Kagome on the boulder beside the gentle river. Both women seemed quiet and content to stay silent. Tension hung heavily in the air. Their main concern was Rin.

"It's strange. I never thought Rin would attempt such a…"

"You don't have to say it, Sango." Kagome sighed. "I know what you mean. It's not like Rin to let her feelings get the best of her. She's always been the most focused, the most concentrated one of us. But, we're not all infallible."

"Sesshomaru made her this way, I think." Sango put in. "Inuyasha thinks she'll be all right now that we can relax a bit."

"So she couldn't die?" Kagome wanted clarification.

"Appears so. She fell from the cliff, ignoring the first rule of demonslaying completely." Sango cringed at that. "Then some samurai came along and she asked them to rid her of the demon abomination inside her. That's why Inuyasha found those men dead around her. Then she tried ritual suicide to avoid the shame. All were pointless it seems."

"So Rin apologized to you too?" Kagome asked finally, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Sango nodded. "She told me everything. Rin seemed so intent that her life would not continue if she didn't ask me for forgiveness. I've never seen one person so riddled with guilt. It was a bit strange."

"Tell me about it." Kagome nodded. "She got me in the hot spring an hour ago. Practically ambushed me."

"She got me over a late breakfast with Miroku." Sango added. "Thank the gods he took all the kids for a long walk afterwards. My legs felt like jelly from shock. I feel bad just thinking about how meek and humble she sounded during the entire thing. Couldn't get a word in edge wise. Do you think Rin'll take Inuyasha up on his suggestion about getting back at Sesshomaru?"

"Let me remind you that a certain demonslayer also tried to put that thought into Rin's head last night." Kagome pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Sango smiled. "I guess I did tell her something along those lines. Well, it's really up to her. Should we push her?"

"Nah. Rin'll figure it out on her own." Kagome decided. "Last night, she finally showed emotion on a human level. Apparently, Sesshomaru meant something to her. And still does. She's taken a step in the right direction to openly admitting it to herself. Though it does make you wonder what she'll come up with. It she chooses that route."

"My best demonslayer is now pregnant by the demon who abandoned her, who just happens to be a reluctant relative." Sango shook her head. "I swear my father has rolled over in his grave."

Kagome cast Sango a sympathetic look.

"Her team took it pretty hard when I told them earlier." Sango continued. "But, they seem resolute to stay with her. Are we going to send them out again any time soon? Have you felt any shards recently?"

"No, many of the shards were dispersed over a much larger area than last time. The demons that now possess shards know we're looking for them. It's become more difficult to locate the demons without them fleeing days in advance. That aside, I think we should limit Rin's travel for the next couple months. Until we know how her pregnancy will affect her. She'll hate remaining idle."

"Now that's she's carrying, she'll need more rest. I agree, she'll need to stick around here until we know what kind of symptoms to expect." Sango frowned. "Did you see her at lunch?"

"Yeah, her appetite has increased a 100-fold." Kagome agreed with Sango. "There were no left-overs. Carrying demon children must require more food. Especially hard for a human."

Sango got to her feet.

"I'm going back. Miroku should be back with the kids by now."

Kagome agreed silently, getting to her feet beside her friend. They hopped off the boulder together and walked back towards the village.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The taste of her did not satiate, he craved more from her innocent body that night. He used his lips to delve deeper, searching for Rin's inevitable surrender. He had needed it from her, required it from her. Her resistance beneath him fueled his need. And she gave in to him with a heated passion he had not expected nor experienced previously. He growled knowing he allowed his impatience to control his time with Rin. He found difficulty in forgetting how she felt in his hands.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the dark green and coolness of the forest welcoming him. Leaning against the tall tree, he turned his head to the left. Jaken slept nearby, the Staff of Two-Heads lay beside him. He turned his face to the sky, tormented by memories. The bright sun kissed the treetops as birds flew in groups over head.

'_Rin demands too much time.'_

Sesshomaru sighed. This was not true he knew. Any demands made were because he believed she wanted him to make time for her. Rin never asked him to return. In fact, she disappeared after he left to pay Koi a visit. He returned to the abandoned hut to ensure she did not fall victim to another demon.

'_I have every right to hold you responsible! Your arrogance is so typical. Everything that has happened to me is because YOU abandoned me!' _

Rin's words came back to haunt him. She held him responsible. He understood the fire in her dark eyes and the human anger. She had no right to hold him accountable. Everything that occurred to her was simply based on her own choices. Had nothing to do with him, he concluded. Still, Rin traveled around looking for him. An action he expected after she attained freedom that, he would later learn, seemed to be almost immediate following her initial capture.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed slightly, growling low.

'_This Sesshomaru need NOT explain any action to ANY ONE.'_

Sesshomaru got onto his feet once Jaken began to stir from his afternoon rest. Ah-Une would return shortly from their grazing. He cursed himself for allowing the mortal to become a constant reminder. His path had altered without his knowledge. Sesshomaru fisted his hand tightly as he vowed.

'_Father, I will not follow in your footsteps!'_

**Author's Notes: **There's plenty more comedy, action, violence and romance to come (yes, there is romance in this story – for those who missed its innuendo, story ain't over yet!).


	13. Chapter 13: Fate Intervenes

CYCLE OF RIN

By Lady JenDragon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Got over it…moved on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Fate Intervenes**

Rin rose one morning, a week after her crying admission that she attempted to die to escape her situation with Inuyasha's elder brother. The respect she earned from Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha did not change as she expected. But they watched her more often now, following her around when she went off alone despite her individual apologies.

Inuyasha followed her through the forest sometimes, believing himself to be the best tracker. Mostly he kept an eye on her whenever she went to the river to catch fish. She smiled, shaking her head at the memory of Inuyasha falling into the water the first time he followed her to the river. Her life returned to some of its normalcy prior to THAT night.

'_Focus.'_ She scolded, reminding herself of the current task.

Rin's demonslayer suit did not fit her anymore. And baffled as to why. Had she gained weight since her night with Sesshomaru? Pulling the ties at the front towards one another once more, her fingers barely got the wood piece through the loop. What was going on?

Kagome took that moment to enter the hut, stopping just inside. Rin looked up at her with a shocked expression.

"Rin?" Kagome felt alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Rin wanted to scream out her frustrations. Her chest felt pinched in the suit. _'Great'_, now she would have to get her suit enlarged. What a great rumor that would be, Rin lamented. Women and their little conversations, she thought irritated. Always making fun of her, calling her the whore of a demon. As if that little title would never reach her ears, she thought fuming. Pushing the negative thoughts from her mind, she did not have time for such pettiness.

Rin would make them pay in some small way.

But, she was losing her focus again. Her shrinking demonslayer suit was the current dilemma. What could she do? Sango suggested donning a kimono for the duration of the pregnancy but she dismissed that thought immediately. Too confining, she contended. She preferred the demonslayer suit whenever she went out. If Kagome could wear her little outfit, Rin could keep her demonslayer suit.

"My suit!" Rin's voice strained. "It doesn't want to fit anymore!"

Kagome took several moments to silently assess Rin. Her eyes darted from the head to the hips and back up to Rin's chest. Suddenly, it hit her. There was nothing wrong with Rin, at least, not life threatening. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You're breasts are larger." Kagome said finally.

"What?" Rin's eyes widened, covering the larger swells with her hands. "Why?"

Kagome was correct, Rin realized anxiously. Her hands normally covered more area than what they were now. How could she prevent them from getting any larger? Rin looked at Kagome fearfully hopeful for advice.

"Typical when you're pregnant." Kagome shrugged.

"I'm…" Rin in shock took a few steps back. "I hate being pregnant! How do I stop it?"

Kagome laughed out loud. Seeing Rin's serious and fearful expression, she pulled herself together. She inched closer to Rin, bending over to take a closer look, thinking about her own pregnancy not too long ago. Odd, Rin's chest should take longer to reach a larger breast size. It had not been that long after her night with Sesshomaru. _'A week and a half exactly, wasn't it?'_

"I'm afraid you can't, Rin." Kagome gave her a sympathetic look. "It's common that a woman's bosom grows when she's carrying to prepare to breast feed her child."

"No." Rin wanted to deny it vehemently but swallowed her pride and said calmly. "That's some time off yet. Isn't it too early?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Normally. But, if what you said is correct. Then you must be experiencing the demon version of pregnancy. It's different for every woman, Rin. No two are exactly the same. There must be a good reason why you're producing so early."

"There's got to be some way to combat this!" Rin said with finality.

She would not let this get the best of her. Surely, something could be done to keep her…bosom from expanding. Rin realized her chest weighed a good deal more than before. _'If its not one thing…its another.'_

Shippo pushed through the door at that moment. His small demon form, a few inches taller than seven years ago, bounced onto the raised platform floor. He froze when he realized that both women stared hard at him. Shippo knew Kagome's glare meant business. He was about to be drawn into something he most likely wanted to avoid.

"Why didn't I think about it before?" Kagome smiled. "Hi Shippo."

Rin gulped.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A pile of clothes, a black demonslayer suit and a kimono shirt, sat on top of the gray rock as steam rose from the small body of water. Rin sat in the hot spring, its heat felt soothing to her. Leaning back against the warm rock, she let a sigh escape her. Only two weeks in and she experienced more hassle with pregnancy than either Kagome or Sango.

The pain in her chest reminded her why she was here, slightly eased by taking what Kagome called 'gravity' off her body. Only in the last few days had pain began in her chest. Her bosom was too big according to both Sango and Kagome. They were pretty sure she was storing some kind of liquid inside. Both breasts hardened continuously, her clothes barely wearable now. Her demonslayer suit could not be fastened, the kimono shirt used to cover the open front.

Massaging her breasts as Kagome indicated, the hard swells did not release the liquid inside. They tried everything. Manual squeezing in private, something called a breast pump Kagome brought back with her from home. Even a pill was given to her that was supposed to halt breast milk making hormones. Shippo even attempted to nurse, a process that required suckling her breast. Nothing worked. Everyone seemed at a loss how to relieve her problem.

Branches broke behind her, slightly startling her. It must be almost bed time. Kagome was to come get her. Rin, preoccupied with her own thoughts, did not glimpse at her visitor. She glanced at her water-wrinkled hands.

"I'm not done, Kagome!" Rin called out. "Nothing's working!"

She shifted onto her knees, reaching out and pulling her kimono shirt over to her. Rin covered her massive front, searching for the sleeves. She did not question Kagome's silence as she rose to feet slowly. Both women, Rin still felt a bit self-conscious about her larger bosom. People stared too often lately when she walked around the village. No sense in giving them a peek without clothes.

Rin stood with her back to Kagome, sliding her arms into the sleeves, the kimono shirt on backwards. Her long hair hung loose down her back, covering down to just below her waist. She turned to face Kagome, finding Sesshomaru watching her instead. Her lungs lost all capacity for breath. She felt frozen, shocked he returned.

Immediately, her hands covered her enlarged assets with her arms. His amber eyes settled on her bosom then transferred to her face. Then Rin realized he wore no armor and no swords, the yellow/blue sash missing. Even the boa/sash he wore hung low on his right arm.

"Demon nectar grows within you." Sesshomaru answered her unasked question.

Rin found she could only look at him with wide eyes. _'Demon nectar? Like milk only for demon children?'_ Sesshomaru appeared to understand what her expressions meant and why she came to the hot springs.

"I believe I told you to leave me alone." Rin reminded him.

"The child you carry belongs to me." Sesshomaru took several steps towards her. "Your resentment towards me does not change the consequences of our union."

Rin backed away, her legs finding the water harder to move through. Reaching the rock edge of the hot spring, she turned to climb out away from him. Pointless, she decided, finding Sesshomaru moved to cut off her escape, his massive form standing in her way. She forgot how quickly he maneuvered. Being a demon, he had the agility of lightning. He reached down, gripping her nearest wrist in his large hand.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded, yanking to free her captured wrist.

Sesshomaru turned, ignoring Rin's demand, pulling her out of the hot spring. He led the way along a small path through the grass away from the hot spring. Rin attempted to pull her wrist free to no avail. Out of patience, he merely lifted her off the ground under his right arm.

She did not have time to react, barely capable of keeping her kimono over her, bare legs kicking wildly. He moved quickly, carrying her to a small hut built along the base of a small hill. Rin attempted to stall, straining her dangling feet down to dig into the soft earth. Her actions caused Sesshomaru to pivot, lifting her onto his right arm this time.

"Stop!" Rin demanded frustrated.

Her demands went unheard as he entered the hut claiming temporary ownership of the clearly abandoned structure.

Inside the hut, Rin found her body forced onto an old mattress on the floor almost gentle. She tried to roll over away from him while keeping her form covered. This proved difficult and took more time to execute. Sesshomaru's large hand gently pressed down on her abdomen, pushing her onto the discarded sash/boa and old soft mattress. He laid his full weight on her as she struggled to free herself, his chest on her hips.

"Not again!" Rin breathed.

She blinked twice. Rin did not realize her kimono had been pulled down, her chest exposed. Her eyes followed his chest up to his face. Sesshomaru remained silent, as if contemplating what to do. His eyes focused solely on her bare bosom, her lungs screamed for breath.

The legend was true indeed. The demon nectar produced itself within the first two weeks of the pregnancy, a sign their union was successful. Her full breasts seemed to teem with anticipation, her body sensing his demon aura. Sesshomaru regarded the silky swells, hardened with the demon nectar calling out to him. Without thought, his hand ran over Rin's skin, the feel of her enticing him to continue with his mission. He bent his head to taste her flesh. The memories of their first night together returned to replay in his mind.

Rin nearly jumped as Sesshomaru's lips slid over her swelled left nipple. Suddenly, the pain in her chest disappeared. His hand squeezed her breast, releasing the stored liquid causing her unnecessary pain. Breath finally filled her lungs as her bosom reduced in size. Several moments passed, his lips switched to her other breast, releasing the interior liquid from storage.

"The…demon nectar isn't for the child." Rin whispered in realization. "It's for you."

A low, deep growl vibrated from Sesshomaru's throat as he feed. She could not tear her eyes from Sesshomaru. The ease at which he feasted offended and relieved her. Offended her in that he showed no regard for her sense of modesty. Relieved because there was an escape from this side effect of her pregnancy.

Rin settled, mildly happy that the pressure and pain disappeared. But there were more questions than answers. Rin remembered both Kagome and Sango's pregnancies. Neither suffered the same symptoms she did. Because she carried a demon child, she reminded herself. Rin's chest felt suddenly very light. Glancing down, her assets appeared normal size. She sighed, letting a small smile to touch her lips. Then her eyes widened.

"No!" Rin gritted out.

Sesshomaru spread his kimono shirt and slid Rin down him, removing her kimono completely in the process. She did not realize that his lower kimono had been removed while he drained her bosom. Rin fought, yet her attempt proved pointless. His fingers grazed between her legs, sending spasms of want shooting through her. Both legs spread wider, allowing his weight to fall onto the mattress. _'This isn't happening!'_ Rin felt her breath catch as his fingers slid inside, pushing her desires to flare higher.

"No…please!" Rin hated the words that escaped.

His fingers pulsed in rhythm with her own conflicting emotions, allowing her body to relax. Her hands gripped then released his arm. Sesshomaru watched as Rin tried to fight her response to him. _'Futile.'_ Her body called out to him to remind her why she belonged to him. Finding her distracted, he slid his fingers out and gripped her body.

Slowly, he guided his hips against hers.

Rin felt overwhelmed. Her mind and body wound itself in turmoil as he assaulted her. Suddenly his stroking stopped, she opened her eyes. She arched her back, her body opening willingly to him as their hips slid together. Her eyes widened again.

The pain of their union hurt this time. More so than last time. _'Did it?' _She could not think straight. The slick rhythm between them became less strained by pain, giving way to pleasure. She bit her lower lip, attempting to stave off his lust…and hers.

'_Why? WHY! Why…must I…want him?' _

Her pleasure was building fast. Rin could not stop it even if she had some amount of control over her body. The wave of ecstasy hit her hard and fast, releasing pent up energy in a single burst. His came seconds after her, releasing his own into her. Rin bit her lip once more to prevent any emotional outcry. She would not let him hear her pleasure tonight.

Sesshomaru felt unsatisfied. Rin tasted exotic and delicious yet their union lacked the heated passion from before. He wanted her delirium, he needed her unhindered emotion that she showed him. There would be no rest until he got what he wanted, his body craving more. Her back arched against him, pushing them from the floor as she matched his rhythm.

Rin pushed against him, understanding full well what he was after. _'He will not…'_ His hand slid beneath her head, his fingers sliding through her long black hair. Rin's eyes widened. In an instant, her lips found his.

Suddenly the world changed.

Sesshomaru felt the heat contained in those soft lips draining him of violent lust. Pressing his lips gently against hers, parting hers slightly, his breath turned shallow and ragged. He lingered on her lips, slowly testing what she was willing to give him.

His kiss turned from hungry and instinctive to gentle and provocative. Rin did not know how to deal with this. Her demonslayer training taught her how to behave in a heated battle. This tenderness caught her off guard. And she found herself responding. Her hands slid into his hair, their kiss deepening.

'_Maddening.'_ Sesshomaru thought succumbing to this new emotion.

Her softness lured him to explore. His own body betrayed his lustrous need discovering a new form of desire. Rin gave him what he wanted, what he needed. The method of her seduction changed every time they met. Her hands in his hair drove him crazy, wishing she would wake him from this dream.

Tearing her lips from his, Rin felt an odd burning sensation. The fire within threatened to melt her if she stayed any longer. Her skin slicked with sweat, rippled with her own peak. Her eyes widened as his lips traced her neck down then back up to her ear. His hips moved gently against hers. A small sigh escaped her lips, her body quivering with desire.

Rin did not see the small smile Sesshomaru gave her.

His arm circled around her waist, lifting her from the floor. Sitting with her on his lap, Rin's eyes widened as another wave of ecstasy raged through her. His lips possessed hers, hungrily searching for her feelings. Her arms slid around his broad shoulders for support. Both hands clasped onto several silky locks of hair. Rin's eyes opened as she ripped herself from him.

Sesshomaru shifted, allowing Rin to crawl away from him. He chose not to face her, giving her time to take cover. His fist tightened as anger suddenly raged through him. His eyes burned crimson for several seconds then dissipated.

Rin shuddered, laying face down on the mattress. Tears wanted to come but none formed. Her body continued to betray her. There was much to think about. She fisted her hand, biting it to face her inner hate.

'_I don't want him!' _She yelled at herself. _'Why do I submit?'_

She did not hate him. Rin cursed truth, despising its hurtful rationale. It was pointless to disregard the reality of her feelings. Though he abandoned her, did not rescue her as he had done in the past, she could not hate him. Sesshomaru simply finished with her and left her to figure out the rest of her life on her own seven years ago. Her past master no longer needed her and set her free.

Rin pushed herself up, covering herself with the kimono shirt lying near by. She shifted to face him, finding Sesshomaru gone. When had he left? She did not hear him even stand up or leave through the door.

"Figures."

She collapsed onto the mattress on her back, both eyes focused on the ceiling. Rin contemplated this new revelation. It's final acceptance, one she could live with. Slowly, sleep beckoned her, luring her into dreamless depths. Her body settled into a lax pose beneath the kimono shirt, her body lithe from the union with that damn Dog Demon.

'_Jerk.'_ Was her last conscious thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Truth of Rin's Heart

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine; I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Notes:** I'm very busy these next couple of weeks so expect a longer wait between chapters. I hate to do it but it must be done. Also, a number of reviewers have asked me to allow anonymous reviewing. A little skeptical about what it is since I'm limited in my computer lingo. All I do is write stories with my computer. So, I'm going to allow anonymous reviewing for a limited time, about a month long period. If all goes well, I'll keep it open. If I get any spam, I'll shut it down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Truth**

Rin stirred from dreamless sleep feeling warm, even safe. Her arms wrapped the soft cushion beneath her head, snuggling it closer. The thick blanket over her kept the chill of the morning air off her skin. Warm and languid she felt, maybe even supple. She rolled over onto her back.

Suddenly, her eyes flung open, remembering her encounter with Inuyasha's brother last night. He found her in the hot springs and subsequently solved her growing bosom problem and then had his way with her. Again. Rin sat up quickly upon hearing the clang of metal on wood.

Koi, the old demon she met a month or so ago, sat at a makeshift table pouring a soupy breakfast into a bowl from a hot pot held with a thick rag. He stopped and stared at her wide-eyed, blinking occasionally.

"Oh, you're up finally." His voice strained in the chilly morning air.

"W…why are you here?" Rin rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. "Who are you?"

Rin realized she was naked beneath the covers, clutching them to her tightly. Her face flushed deeply red. _'This is humiliating!'_ She thought wildly.

"Relax, I haven't seen anything." Koi watched as Rin's mouth gaped. "My name is Koi. You fell asleep under your kimono shirt. I merely covered you with the blanket I just happen to bring with me."

Truthfully, Koi did not think Sesshomaru would have thought that far ahead. Though noble by birth, the elder son of the Dog General lacked certain common sense where handling women went. Servants were used for that purpose to Sesshomaru. A demon should treat the woman carrying his child better than this. _'Idiot!'_

"I see." Rin looked around for her clothes.

Damn! They were left by the hot springs last night. She squeezed her eyes closed, stuck under these covers unless someone happened upon her clothes and went looking for the owner. A remote chance at that! By now, her clothes were gone.

"Your clothes, whatever they are, are outside drying." Koi set the hot pot down on the table. "I found them by the door, washed."

He noted the expression of relief on the woman's face. Her cheeks had a red glow to them, her eyes sparkled in the morning light. A pregnant woman was a glossy picture to this old demon. Koi turned his attention to the meal he prepared for Rin. If the legend was true, she would be incredibly hungry.

"They were at the hot springs last I saw them." Rin put in.

Koi blinked, pausing in his stirring of the soup then over at Rin. That was not where he found the garment oddly. _'A demonslayer suit from the look of it.'_ He smiled wryly. Perhaps he underestimated the Dog Demon after all.

"Ah, Sesshomaru must've left them there for you."

"I doubt it." Rin disagreed.

"Think so?" Koi cocked a bushy eyebrow at Rin. "You think you know him so well?"

"I used to think I did." Her shoulders sank.

There were a number of things she used to know about him. But that all stopped when he left her that rainy night and never came back. Rin sighed, her eyes on the floor of the hut.

"Not anymore?" Koi urged.

"I grew up, Koi." Rin shrugged. "After he left all those years ago, it didn't really matter how much I knew him. He still left me. I never thought he would."

"Must've been a tough decision."

"Tough?" Rin frowned, her anger tapped. "For whom?"

"Sesshomaru, who else!" Koi rolled his eyes. "I guess he never told you why he left?"

"Obviously not."

"I take it you saw him last night?"

"You state the obvious." Rin's voice went cold considering she was sitting naked beneath a blanket talking to a demon. "If you knew what was afflicting me when we first met then you already know my current condition. Stop stalling. You don't seem the type to just drop by for visits."

"The coming months will be difficult for you…" Koi began but was cut off.

"You came all this way just to tell me pregnancy isn't easy?" Rin narrowed her eyes. "Pregnancy is never easy."

"Especially for you."

"Why, because I carry a demon's child?"

"Because you carry a demon."

"A full demon?" Rin remembered HIM mentioning something along those lines on their first night. "That's not possible. I can only give birth to a half-ling."

"Ah, normally yes. " Koi raised his index finger on his right hand. "However, when you were poisoned all those years, you miraculously survived. Mainly due to the nature of the demon that attacked you."

"It's been painful to survive." Rin felt trapped beneath the covers. "Are you saying that I have magical abilities now?"

"Close enough." Koi shook his head. "I believe you were poisoned by a fire dragon."

Rin's eyes widened. Sango mentioned them once before during her training. But they were myths, legends that stories where were created. The warriors of these stories always seemed strong and brave who managed to kill the beast in the end. But, they were just stories. And she believed them upon meeting Inuyasha's brother. Rin sighed again.

"I see you know about these legendary creatures. Rarely seen on land, they hunt for fresh meat upon birth. I believe you met a newly hatched fire dragon that night seven years ago. How you survived is not known but the toxicity of its blood should have killed anyone within a mile. It was absorbed into your body instead."

Rin shook her head.

"It caused the 'Cycle' to happen?"

"Yes." Koi smiled. "By some miracle, your body had just begun to change shape from child to woman. The reason I believe Sesshomaru ended your companionship with him. To allow such turmoil of rich scents and raging hormones would be difficult to resist even to a strong demon such as he."

"You mean…he would…"

"No. Sesshomaru would never give in to such basic lust." Koi tilted his head to one side. "That would be following the path his father took over two hundred years ago."

"His father took a human to lie with him?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha's mother."

She heard stories about Inuyasha and his brother back when she traveled with HIM and Jaken. There was a time when they battled an old enemy of their father's, a man by the name of Takemaru. But Rin did not know details of why this dead man hated them and their father. Jaken dismissed her questions as easily as HE did. Made sense now. HIS proven disgust for humans showed her that HE would never have allowed such…a thing to happen consciously.

"I see." Rin did not understand much of Inuyasha's history either. "Do go on."

"The Great Dog General married a human much to the clan's disgust. The General was lost because of his love for her. He died in battle to protect her and the newly born Inuyasha. Sesshomaru never forgave his father for this atrocity to the clan."

"And now I've come along with this curse." Rin left the rest of her thoughts unsaid.

Her 'Cycle' called every demon to her. She remembered everything now. HE could not resist the temptation or the advantage other humans did not offer. If she gave birth to a demon child, he would not have to worry about diluting the lineage by marrying another demon. Rin shook the depressing thought from her mind.

"He sees nothing more than how close he's following in the footsteps of his fallen father."

"But, it's not the same thing." Rin dropped her shoulders again while sighing. "I'm nothing more than an advantage to him. He's not in love with me either, so it doesn't even come close to being similar."

"You catch on quick." Koi nodded. "However, Sesshomaru doesn't see it any other way. The fact that you are human is enough."

"You tell me this as if I'm supposed to do something about it." Rin glared at Koi.

"Change his mind." Koi shrugged easily.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Rin shifted her eyes to the floor. "Like I'm supposed to know how?"

"You are the demon bearer." Koi smiled. "You've been given an advantage most other demon bearers have not."

"And what's that?"

"Power."

"Power of what?"

"Of a demon, what else!" Koi leaned back in his chair. "A demon bearer cannot give birth to children she cannot handle. Your ability to use sutras and perform seals comes from the demon magic in your blood. Has nothing to do with any spiritual powers you may have possessed before hand."

"How did you know about my sutras?"

"Sesshomaru described them to me." Koi shook his head. "You used them on him."

"Oh, right." Rin did not want to think about that day. "Continue."

"I believe you figured out the pregnancy has side effects." Koi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I take it Sesshomaru visited you last night to drain the demon nectar?"

"Y…yes." Rin felt her face flush.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Koi lifted his chin up. "It's only natural. As I was saying, you hold Sesshomaru in the palm of your hand. He's drawn to you because you carry his child, you produce demon nectar and you require his continued…attention."

"S…sex?" Rin felt offended. "He's mad at me because I require that?"

Like she wanted HIM! Her life had been pleasant, save for the Cycle when it came, most of the time. She had friends and people she considered family. They enjoyed her company and often looked to her for help and guidance. Until HE re-entered her life. And now HE hated her for requiring his attention. If only she could turn it off!

'_Great, even magic uses me,'_ Rin thought angrily then took a deep breath. _'Calm, remain calm.'_

"To keep the child his, he must reclaim you every so often." Koi could tell Rin was trying to maintain a logical mind. "But that's not why I'm here. Within the first three months, any demon can try to take you from him. That is…claim you for themselves. Only the strongest will confront him. If they're smart, they'll wait until the week before the end of the third month."

Rin's eyebrow lifted slightly alarmed at this new information. Claim? By another? Demon? She shook her head again, taking another deep breath to maintain control of her building fear. The thoughts in her head made her want to panic. A question popped into mind.

"And after the first three months are up?"

"The child's father becomes permanent. You have magic in your blood that allows this to happen. The next couple of months will see you confronted by demons wanting to take you from Sesshomaru. You will only be swayed by those demons you consider stronger."

"This has happened before?" Rin bit her bottom lip.

"Only to half-demons."

"Never a human?" Rin got only a nod in response, her brow furrowed in anxiety. "Great."

This was a lot to take in. First having HIM take her while she remained ignorant of her condition. Then to find out other demons might take her away from HIM, anger and fear rose together within, threatening to overwhelm logic. The thought of another demon taking her to bed made her body shiver coldly.

"You seem lost."

Still, she thought, there was that one thing Koi mentioned before.

"I am." Rin eyed Koi. "This power you mentioned. How do I get it?"

"You already have it." Koi stood up. "All you must do is decide what you want and figure out how much power you have. It will take some time to learn all of your abilities."

"Will you help me?" Rin chewed her lower lip thinking.

"I'll do whatever I can."

"But?" Rin knew there was a catch, veering her eyes to the window.

Koi knew the woman held back. Her eyes sparkled at the sound of Sesshomaru's name yet she consciously never said it herself. If she wanted to utilize her full potential, she needed to face her emotions. Demons were not bothered by self-doubt and guilt like humans. Demons knew what they wanted and worked to get it. Rin needed to know herself to claim and use that kind of power. He squeezed his hand into a fist before beginning.

"You remember his touch don't you?"

Rin jerked her head up to look at Koi quizzically. Her skin hummed at the verbal reminder. She squirmed, pushing all thoughts of HIM from her mind. It was no good. Not that she would matter after the child was born anyway.

"What?" She shook her head defiantly. "No."

Koi folded his hands. Her answer came too fast. Rin was denying her own feelings towards Sesshomaru, the first obstacle to exploring the power given to her. As a woman, hate would not be a useful tool.

"Lying isn't going to help you. You wanted him the night of the Hunter's Moon six weeks ago. And you gave yourself to Sesshomaru then just as you did last night."

Rin's mouth hung gaped open, her eyes sparkling with rage. Her ears nearly burst from the anger, shock and confusion toiling within her. Her hands clutched the blanket as if it would save her from this new interrogation. Both hands slid over her face, trying to keep memories of HIM from entering.

"Ar…are you crazy?" Rin shook her head defiantly. "NO!"

"The passion you shared both times were identical, wasn't it?" Koi pushed onward. "Just sex, no love, pure lust with no emotional attachment. Both times you lay with him. It felt the same. It was the same."

Rin covered her ears, squeezing her eyes closed. She did not want to remember. HIS face appeared, the amber eyes burning into her as he looked down upon her naked form. He lowered his lips to hers but never allowed them to touch. Rin begged him to stop but her pleas went unheeded. Shaking her head, Rin could not dismiss HIM as easily as before. Flashes of their passion appeared like pictures on fast forward, overwhelming her mind.

Koi watched Rin battle it out internally.

"You wanted him…regardless of what he'd done to you." Koi added. "You hated that you wanted him."

"STOP! I can…I can't…remember." Words were lost, her face buried in her hands.

Rin realized Koi was right as her tears fell. Memories refused to be forgotten. Their passion was the same, the heated lust they thought they needed was identical. Both times and she had not noticed until Koi pointed it out. _'How could that be?'_ Their passion changed last night when HE willingly kissed her. Had HE meant that to happen?

"Quite denying your feelings, Rin." Koi walked towards Rin. "What do you want? You must know your own heart if you want to possess the power of a demon. Even in the deepest, darkest corners of your soul. Nothing can stand in your way. So I ask you again, Rin. What is it that you want?"

"I don't know what I want!" Rin turned from Koi, throwing herself to the mattress.

More tears streaked down her face, her eyes closed. Pressing her face into the cushion, Rin felt her body heave with each sob.

"Yes you do. You chose Sesshomaru over every other demon despite his abandonment. The Cycle just did what you wanted it to do. Lure Sesshomaru to you. You gave yourself to him voluntarily, of your own free will that first time. Just as you did last night. You want him, don't you Rin? Not to recognize you, acknowledge you but to love you?"

Want? _'Sesshomaru.'_

Rin spoke his name in her mind consciously for the first time. That demon who saved her as a child, somehow keeping her from the under world, was there when she opened her eyes after the wolves. The way he stood over her with the reserved attention of a man who knew everything. Carefully avoiding her countless questions. Flashes of their five-year journey reminded her of why she could not completely hate him. Nor could she bring herself to dismiss his importance completely. The memories made her feel warm all over. Her eyes widened.

She never lost the love she felt for…Sesshomaru as a child. Her heart beat hard in her chest at the revelation.

That small, remaining string of love found its way through those seven years of being lost. It saved her from falling into the pit of helplessness, guiding her through every trial and tribulation that came her way. That little string of her love gave her the strength to face every morning with determination, the reason she got up at all sometimes. And she never recognized it before.

Rin lay quiet under the covers for several minutes. Koi wanted to pat her on the shoulder in comfort. It was best to allow the human to figure out her own feelings. She did not need any soothing words.

"Yes." Rin whispered her answer to Koi's question. _'I want…Sesshomaru.'_

Koi smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The last tree fell, crashing to the ground in a flurry of breaking branches, creaking trunks, and a cloud of leaves. Ten trees in all were felled this morning. Sesshomaru stood, freshly returned to the neatness of his white silk kimono with red shoulder and cuffs, armor and swords tied by the blue-yellow sash with the white boa around his right shoulder. His arm, bent at the elbow, contracted as the anger within him refused to diminish.

'_Damn her!' _Why did the woman not go away when he requested? Their last kiss flashed in his mind. And the way she responded to the tenderness. Anger boiled again that he allowed such thoughts to taint his reserve. He unleashed his double whip, cutting a tree in half a hundred meters away. Why did Rin become so annoying?

His attention diverted the figure in red standing on a thick branch of the tree beside him. Sesshomaru turned to face his visitor fully. Another blemish he intended to rid his clan of shortly.

"Well, well." Inuyasha smiled widely, his arms folded. "Seems like big brother's having a bad day."

"Have you come to gloat little brother?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The last person he wanted to see was his half-breed brother. The taint had the gall to look happy this morning. He would not bother with this now. There were other matters to attend to today.

"Nah. Since Rin didn't come home last night, I just wanted to see for myself if you were still around." He jumped down from the tree. "Left her all alone like last time too?"

Sesshomaru flexed his fingers.

"Watch what you…"

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Bring it on!" Inuyasha glanced down at Sesshomaru's kimono. "I've been waiting years to see you fall to your knees."

"This Sesshomaru does not fall!" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tokijin.

"Then why so angry?" Inuyasha never remembered seeing Sesshomaru so riled up. "Did Rin leave you this morning instead? Guess I should go find her since you keep abandoning her."

"ENOUGH!"

Sesshomaru launched an attack so fast, Inuyasha just missed being sliced in two.

"So, Rin does mean something to you after all!" Inuyasha appeared behind Sesshomaru, a sly smile on his lips. "Guess you wouldn't like people knowing, eh? Would spoil that reputation you have and all."

"I don't expect one of your low breeding to understa…"

"Oh stop with the crap!" Inuyasha noted the twitch in Sesshomaru's eyes. "You claim I'm ignorant yet you do the same damn thing! Hiding behind that aristocratic fasod you've created to hide your feelings. Hate to break it to you, nothing stays secret forever. Doesn't matter who you are or what you are."

"You know nothing, Inuyasha."

"Sure about that?" Inuyasha hoped for a fight but that did not seem nearly as important as prodding his brother. "I can see your night with Rin has created a lot of uncertainty, older brother. Wanna talk about it?"

Sesshomaru remained quiet.

Inuyasha cursed himself for going so low, as he would shortly. But he had to know just how important Rin was to his brother. Only one way to do that seemed open to him at the moment. It would hurt him more than Sesshomaru, and Rin for that matter. If his brother reacted as expected, Sesshomaru might be more human than he let on.

"So…was she any good?" He tried to sound lazily interested.

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother, Tokijin unsheathed. His eyes flared crimson, the purple stripes on his cheeks jagged. _'That would not go unpunished!'_ He leapt towards Inuyasha, engulfed in rage he had never known.

"Insufferable half-breed!"

Inuyasha dodged the Tokijin, silently rejoicing in his victory, pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The thin battered blade suddenly vanished, replaced by a wide gleaming blade. He could not believe it! Sesshomaru attacked him…blindly. His brother took deep offense at his question. The result was better than he expected.

They danced around the field, exchanging blows and dodged attacks. Inuyasha landed on the ground nearly out of breath, Sesshomaru not far behind seemingly confident in his near victory. His brother aimed his sword at key body parts. Ones Kagome would miss surely. Inuyasha leapt and spun in mid-air, landing thirty feet from Sesshomaru.

"So, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled out. "These feelings for Rin! Would you call it 'love' or just 'like'?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward to go after his brother, freezing in mid-step at Inuyasha's question. His anger disappeared._ 'Inuyasha baited me using Rin?'_ Ignorant bastard! But worse, this Sesshomaru fell for it. There would be no mistaking his actions in front of his brother. He just confirmed what Inuyasha wanted to know.

"See you!" Inuyasha bounced off into the forest with a wide smile.

His amber eyes watched the streak of red disappear. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin white knuckled, his hand remaining on the hilt. He turned towards the east behind him, suddenly dropping his hand beside him.

What did Rin mean to him. Automatically, his fingers touched his lips, remembering last night. The latter part anyway. Consciously, Sesshomaru glanced at his hand, putting it down. Such unusual behavior for him, he noted. He tensed as the thought passed. His eyes lifted to the horizon.

For the first time, he had no answers regarding Rin.


	15. Chapter 15: Rivals

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine; I do NOT own the Inuyasha characters.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all of my patient fans. I just moved and so I've been very busy trying to unpack plus work full-time, get some training in for a new position at my job and go to class twice a week. Oi! Anyway, I've not had a lot of time to work on my stories. cry So again, thanks for waiting.

ONWARD!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Rivals**

Two figures sat at the short table near the fire. Four bowls, two empty, sat at each side of the rectangular wooden furniture. A pot sat steaming in the center, the breakfast soup simmering a little longer. Not everyone had arrived yet this chilly morning.

Kagome stared blankly at her rice bowl, lost in thought, dressed in a blue kimono. Her clothes were hung to dry on the line out back. Normally, she did not like donning the traditional robes but it was just for a few hours.

Inuyasha ate his rice-only breakfast calmly while his mate lectured him with a mixture of words and glares about the differences between men and women. Women were easier to handle if you did not pay them any concentrated attention, Inuyasha decided, draining his bowl. It was not like Kagome said anything of interest yet.

"I'm telling you what I know." He shrugged, placing his bowl on the table.

Kagome seemed to believe she knew more about his brother than he did. Leave it to Rin getting pregnant to drive Kagome into cautious older-sister mode. Inuyasha sighed. Nothing he said penetrated her brain. Women felt they knew more than men did. _'Why is that?'_

"That hardly counts." Kagome countered, lowering her own breakfast bowl. "There's any number of explanations for Sesshomaru's recent actions."

Not that she was hungry anyway. Since Rin's first encounter with Sesshomaru, Kagome felt overly concerned about Rin. Now that she carried a demon inside her, well, there was just too much to consider. They were in an unprecedented situation. And Inuyasha could only taunt his older brother about his affair with a Human. That is was Rin seemed moot.

"Sesshomaru is not making any advances on Rin since I confronted him. I told you Rin still had a place in his heart." Inuyasha added. "What little of it there is. He's just peeved I figured him out, that's all. He's like that."

"You didn't gloat, did you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

The half-demon shrank back slightly, keeping both eyes firmly on the tabletop. _'Why do I always have to be the better brother?' _Inuyasha frowned at this.

"Why not?" Inuyasha lifted his chin in defiance.

"You know how proud Sesshomaru can be." Sango added, walking through the door. "He's the type to avoid something just to prove it doesn't matter to him. He's even less forthcoming with emotions. No wonder Rin's been moody lately."

Sango sat adjacent to Kagome and across from Inuyasha at the table.

"It never stops amazing me how far a conversation will go to reach your ears." Inuyasha glared at Sango smiling at him. "You let her go on a mission?"

"Had to." Sango shrugged, kneeling beside Kagome. "She all but threatened me practically. Besides, I've learned never to pacify a pregnant woman, human or demon. They'll rip your head off either way."

Kagome and Sango stopped what they were doing and giggled together. Inuyasha furrowed his brow, folding his arms tightly across his chest then rolled his eyes.

"I still don't think we should allow Rin to go off by herself." Kagome became more serious.

"She's with her team." Sango disagreed. "We shouldn't limit her ability to go after shards because she's pregnant. Besides, it's early yet. She's got plenty of time before bed rest."

"Tell me about it." Inuyasha said grimly. "I don't look forward to that."

"INUYASHA!" Sango and Kagome glared at him.

"Oh, please!" Inuyasha waved them down. "That's not what I meant!"

"Morning everyone!"

Miroku walked into the hut, his kimono slightly disheveled, an obvious indicator he played with the children this morning. The laughter of children outside carried in through the open window.

"Morning." Inuyasha half waved, leaning his chin into his hand, resting an elbow on the table.

He noticed Kagome failed to notice the monk joining them, lost in her own thoughts. Sango upturned her cheek as Miroku leaned down and pecked her smooth skin. The monk sat adjacent to Sango, his eyes turning towards breakfast in the center pot.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go look after Rin." Kagome urged nervously.

"Rin can take care of herself." Miroku focused on serving himself breakfast. "Besides, she's not really happy around men lately. It's best we leave her alone for a while. At least until Sesshomaru and her figure out what's going on between them. You never know, this pregnancy thing might be useful to detect other demons farther away. We should let Rin figure out what limitations she has."

He looked up when the sudden silence grabbed his attention, setting his bowl down. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome stared at him with frowns on their faces.

"What?" Miroku asked confused.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin hunched down in the thick bush, her eyes searching the forest for any sign of movement. A newly made demonslayer uniform adorned her body, new armor and new weapons hidden in various pockets through out. Her team hid some distance behind her, waiting for the signal to move. The demon was close.

Very close.

Normally she sensed demons because of the magical properties of the demon blood coursing through her veins. But this time was different. The child within her moved at the slightest distance change to the demon nearby. Rin did not understand everything new that came with her pregnancy. As the elderly demon named Koi claimed, she would have new powers. But what kind of power remained to be seen. Was that the elderly demon's version of an offer to help her discover this new power? This…dare she say…demon equivalent power?

Rin shook her head to concentrate. She jerked her head up, her eyes focused on the thick trees before her. _'DAMN!'_ The demon moved away from her position. And fast. She could feel its aura growing weaker and weaker.

'_No time to waste!'_ Rin abandoned her hiding spot, streaking through the forest fast. She did not have time to wait to see if her team was catching up or not.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Natomi in green armor and Hiroshi in maroon armor, attempted to keep up with their leader. But the vegetation and trees of the forest proved difficult to manage. They quickly fell back, discovering the other two had not caught up yet.

"What did she have for breakfast?" Natomi sputtered, severely out of breath.

"Did you see how Rin streaked from her hiding spot?" Hiroshi coughed. "I didn't know she moved that much closer to the demon she was tracking."

"Scary. I didn't feel any demon aura." Natomi added. "I always feel them."

"We…we didn't either!"

The yellow-bandana-ed Torimasa arrived with the last member of the group Maiko. Both were out of breath, just as their teammates had been. All four stood together wondering whether to go after their leader or wait for her to come back.

"She's gotten more brazen since she's…" Natomi trailed off.

And turned a light shade of pink. She turned from the men, ashamed of the thoughts running through her head.

"Tell me about it." Torimasa and Maiko answered together.

None of them wanted to remind their leader that the father of her child was a demon. Not just any demon, the elder brother of Inuyasha. Everyone knew about her. Some reacted sympathetically, concerned for the demonslayers well being. Others…well, they decided to think less of Rin because of her association with the half-demon, Inuyasha.

"Let's move!" Hiroshi ordered.

The other three followed without argument.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin landed just inside the field, finding the trace of the demon lost. _'How can that be possible? I just caught up to it?' _She found the field void of any life. A soft breeze swept across the long grass blades. She could detect the faint sound it made.

Nothing.

The demon was gone. Rin silently cursed herself for growing lazy while everything unfolded with Sesshomaru. Her pregnancy threw off her concentration on her chosen profession for a short time. Perhaps, these powers the old demon talked about would only be found once she returned to her demonslayer form. She had not exercised in almost two months.

A slight pinch reminded her that Sesshomaru would return soon to feed. Glancing down at her growing bosom, it took longer to reach the previous sizes she experienced. Rin battled with the mixture of hate and need within her. _'Hating him because I need him. Hardly worthy of his attention.'_

Rin realized she gnawed on her bottom lip when she felt nervous or anxious. Sesshomaru made no attempt to touch her once he fulfilled his duties. He left her swiftly, typically without a sound. At first, she felt abandoned. Then she remembered Sesshomaru never bent to the whimsy of anyone…let alone Madame Fate.

But he kissed her once unguarded. He allowed his feelings to show, proved how much he wanted her. Rin wished to keep that memory, if not relive it. But Sesshomaru would never allow such carelessness again.

A sudden chill over came her. Rin turned in a circle, finding nothing watching her. Perhaps she was losing her mind. Rin shook the thought off as childish. The demon could watch her from a safe distance if it was powerful enough.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A small demon dressed in a pure-white kimono watched the field where the demonslayer stood deep in thought. The long blue hair flapped behind her on the strong wind surging over the cliff top. Her pale skin, pointed ears and purple half-moon emblem on her forehead distinguished her as a demon. A soft, furry sash circled her waist and circled her left shoulder. Amber eyes watched with interest at the figure below.

"So?" A deep voice came from behind.

She turned to face the much taller demon behind her. His beautiful pale face remained expressionless. Dressed in a white kimono, red sash around his waist securing his armor and sword in place. Blue patches in the shape of waves decorated the kimono at the cuffs and both shoulders. A white furry sash hung slack off and wrapped around broad shoulders. Both ends hung loose just past his knees. A half-moon adorned his forehead in the same place as the young female demon before him. Amber eyes met amber eyes. A trait shared between the Dog Demon clans.

"Katenomaru…you should not play games with the Human." Mayuki warned. "Sesshomaru will not be so kind."

"Sesshomaru is not the strongest of his clan." He strode towards her with short calculated steps. "He will lose the demon bearer once the three months come to pass."

"Do not underestimate the power of the Dog General's son." She continued her warning. "Though he's lost use of his left arm, he has not weakened since you last confronted him."

"I have gotten stronger since, Mayuki." Katenomaru fixed amber eyes on the field below. "It will only be a matter of time before we meet again."

"You were successful?" Mayuki inquired without a smile.

She did not need confirmation, though males liked to brag about their adventures. Her strategy proved correct. She would celebrate later in private since the expression of inner emotions was frowned upon in her clan, especially by her mother. Now that the demon bearer appeared once more, the Eastern Dog Demon clan wanted to take possession from the clan of the West. Once ruled by the Dog General, many believed the greatest leader among their kind left poor heirs behind. Neither son was looked upon with respect in the East. Katenomaru came to guarantee the West clan's failure in the eyes of all the clans.

"The human demonstrates abilities not recognized in a demon bearer." Katenomaru kept his curiosity of the human secret. "She was capable of tracking me within a quarter of a mile and as far as three miles."

"A unique demon bearer indeed." Mayuki agreed.

"One I intend to explore." Katenomaru smiled wickedly.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru walked ahead of Jaken and Ah-Une, his eyes fixed on the trail ahead of him. The recent demons arriving in the area did not bother him. However, he became aware that several Dog Demon clans suddenly appeared, specifically the Dog Demon clan from the East.

His father's most vocal rivals. The only other clan strong enough to challenge him where Rin was concerned, Sesshomaru reasoned. That meant Katenomaru would be around. If he had not introduced himself to Rin already. He needed to guard her closely.

"Ah….Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru continued on, ignoring the small servant imp. He barely noticed the large rocks and trees he passed, concentrating on his current dilemma. Jaken occasionally whimpered and grunted behind him. He came upon a portion where the forest gave way to grass, widening to open the tree line to the blue sky above.

"L…Lord Sesshomaru?" His voice sounded more urgent.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"What is it?"

He turned to face the aura he detected seconds earlier. Whoever the demon was, did not hide their presence from him. They intended to announce their arrival with such obvious tactics. He lifted his body into the air easily to perform a simple and most basic evasive maneuver.

"There!" Jaken pointed a bony green finger.

Sesshomaru evaded the flash of lightning from the unknown opponent coming at him head-on. He detected the slight scent of wild flowers and bark. He knew his opponent immediately. The streak of white came at him several times. He merely avoided the slower attempts by the demon to gain an upper hand.

Their dance ended shortly, Sesshomaru exerting little effort. He landed softly on the ground next to Jaken near the tree line. His amber eyes eyed the large boulder across the small clearing. His opponent seemed to like shadows. That meant it could be one person.

"Well, well." The Dog Demon female stepped out from the shadows of the rock. "If it isn't the great Sesshomaru. Or are you calling yourself the 'Mighty' Sesshomaru, now?"

Her blue hair hung long from the elegantly tied knot on top of her head. She bore no mark on her forehead, her beautiful pale face accented by red lips and dark eyelashes highlighted in dark maroon. Her amber eyes stared at him with purpose. Her kimono was white with blue patched flowers on the cuffs and waist. She wore no armor, a sword sheathed at her waist by a red and green sash tied into a bow. A furry boa wrapped around her neck, hanging down her back to her ankle indicated her affiliation to a Dog Demon clan.

"Kaori." Sesshomaru eyed the demon in front of him. "You have grown."

"Quite a bit since I last saw you." She smiled weakly. "I didn't think you would be happy to see me."

"The purpose of your attack." Sesshomaru took several steps towards Kaori.

"Attack?" Kaori smiled wider. "That? Please. I just wanted to say hello."

Sesshomaru was still prettier than the men in her own clan, she decided. A crush she had since her younger days as a girl. Once Katenomaru took the demon bearer from Sesshomaru, he would be free. And she would be there for him.

"The East clan has come westward."

"Observant as always." Kaori glimpsed Jaken standing by his master's foot. "See you still have that little rat."

"I AM NOT A RAT!" Jaken shot back hotly. "As if such low creatures would ever be allowed to serve my master! Hymh!"

"And he remains loyal." Kaori rolled her eyes, setting them on Sesshomaru.

"Your purpose for this visit?" Sesshomaru never took his eyes off her.

He understood she was a mere distraction while Katenomaru found Rin. Disappointed she disappeared from the village where she insisted on residing with his brother, Sesshomaru had not located her. He would need to do so soon. Hunger urged him to seek her out. Hunger not satiated by the absorption of demonic power.

"You already know." Kaori closed the distance between them. "Katenomaru is here for revenge. He means to have it."

"As if…" Jaken folded his arms in confidence. "Lord Sesshomaru can take him in his sleep."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kaori turned into a ball of light and floated away.

Sesshomaru did not watch Kaori leave. He turned back towards the path he followed earlier, continuing on his intended journey. Kaori gave him much to think about. Jaken ran after him, struggling to maintain his balance.

'_Revenge is not all Katenomaru wants.' _Sesshomaru concluded quickly.

* * *

**More Author Notes:** What I'm aiming to do with this story is to explore a part of Inuyasha I haven't seen before. I don't read much of the Fan Fiction out here just because I don't have that much time on my hands. Hope you're enjoying what I've done so far.


	16. Chapter 16: Marry Rin, Sesshomaru!

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine…yada, yada.

**Author's Notes:** Well… the next chapter has arrived. There's really not much to add. If this chapter isn't my usual tribute to drama, I apologize. I didn't want to have another repeat of the last little period between chapters. Besides, these next couple of chapters are just transitions for the story line to take the focus of Rin's woes of pregnancy and what Sesshomaru will eventually decide to do with her. Those who know or knew people during a pregnancy, it can be a unique experience and the subject could take a few more chapters. Alas, that would not be as interesting as introducing more villains. There's loads I wish to do with the story line and I'm still getting crazy ideas as we go along. I'm estimating about 30 chapters in this story line total. That's just a rough number right now. Guess I had more to say than I originally thought. Okay…now you can read.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Marry Rin, Sesshomaru!**

Koi stood on his porch, if it could be called that, in the front of his hut. His gray kimono wrinkled horribly from these past few days of non-stop note taking and studying the scroll literature. Since Sesshomaru brought the human to him, there was much to record for the future.

The morning sun shone brightly. A deceptive cover for the events about to unravel within the next month, he mused. Demons began to arrive from near and far. Word spread quickly that the demon bearer recently re-appeared. Any demon of power would come to try their luck.

In the end, it would be the Humans choice.

Suddenly he found a small hand wrapped around his small neck, cutting his breath off. He choked as his feet left the wood planks of the porch. His eyes veered to the side. Rin stood with her arm extended, his elderly demon frame dangling. Green tinge in her eyes indicated that she felt the demon activity.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Rin said icily.

Koi rolled his eyes. The fourth time someone tried to choke him by dangling him off the floor. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and now Rin for a second time. He was older than all three put together. They could hardly teach him anything new.

"F…felt him, did you?" Koi choked out, his hand on her wrist.

He smacked her wrist, the action forcing her to drop him. He landed softly on the porch, straightening his kimono. Koi knew why Rin came to find him. And it was not about Sesshomaru.

Rin felt no pain associated with his slapping to release him. She kept her eyes on the elderly demon as he made his way back into the tiny hut. The damage she inflicted on the structure on her first visit were nothing more than a memory. Rin followed the demon into his home.

'Not him." Rin frowned. "But I did feel something."

The interior of the old structure remained unchanged. The center table and stool remained covered with books mainly. Any of the bottles she saw last time were gone, stowed on one of many shelves adorning the walls. The bed remained in the same place against the wall opposite the door.

"Another demon then?" Koi refrained from smiling.

"I think so." Rin did not know who else to ask. "But…there's more than one. I chased one for some distance before losing it…a male one."

Rin could only describe the past twenty-four hours as unusual. She felt the movement of many auras around her. She detected no scents on the air but knew living creatures were close by. And they were not Human. She discovered this morning that demons milled around the country side, sometimes in groups or alone. Why were they seemingly congregating?

"A side effect of your poisoning, I'm afraid."

Koi walked to the center table, rounding it to face her. Rin followed him to the table, standing across from him. He pushed an open book towards the human. Her eyes stared down at the pictures drawn meticulously by hand onto the page.

"Why am I feeling them?" Rin did not know how to feel with all of these new sensations, finding the pictures in the book before her unhelpful. "I've never felt them before."

"The child you carry is responsible for that." Koi pointed at the bottom corner. "As the demon bearer, you will experience demons in ways no other human ever has. Additionally, the magic of the Hell Fire Dragon blood in your veins gives you the added ability of demons."

"You mentioned this before." Or something like it, Rin vaguely remembered.

"It's a lot to take in all at once." Koi noticed Rin's swelling bosom. "Sesshomaru hasn't been to see you?"

"Not recently." She shrugged. "He's been avoiding me."

"Most certainly not because of you." Koi smiled weakly. "His duty. Sesshomaru tries to resist his part in your condition. He forgets that he is to take care of you now."

"It's working." Rin chewed her lower lip anxiously.

She missed him. Not because she wanted his company but because she wanted to feel his lips on hers again. Rin wanted to put her arms around him and feel his warmth. The passion they shared their last night…she wanted that again.

"Call him to you." Koi shrugged.

"What?" Rin's eyes widened.

"Call him." Koi trained his eyes on Rin. "You have the power now."

"The power." Rin repeated.

The demon Koi mentioned that the power of demons was at her disposal. He stared at her as if expecting her to know how to manipulate this power. Nothing obvious came to her how to proceed. Did all demons know about this power? Or was it exclusive to the stronger ancient demon clans only?

A part of him smiled that the young girl appeared so innocent outwardly. She could not fathom how to call upon Sesshomaru. Still, he could feel her aura. Since her pregnancy, her aura generated a demonic signature. Strange for a Human even with the Hell Fire Dragon magic in her blood, Koi theorized. Perhaps the Human named Rin was poisoned with more than just a minute fraction.

Koi knew he tread on fragile ground. Many demons would snub another demon if they aided a Human. But he needed first hand experience with the unprecedented Demon Bearer being a full Human. And that required interaction with Rin. He shook his head.

"I don't believe I'm condoning this." Koi sighed heavily. "But, it can't be helped. Concentrate on what you wish to call upon, Rin. You must know clearly what it is you want. Only then can you call what you seek to you."

"I see." Rin understood.

She closed her eyes when a smile crossed her lips. Sesshomaru's amber eyes appeared in her minds eye. His long silver hair flowing in the breeze around his face. _'This part won't be difficult.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_The memory bothered her. Kagome sat at the breakfast table with Rin beside her. Rin kept quiet, poking her food with her chopsticks, uninterested in eating. Unusual for Rin since her bottomless appetite continued to amaze everyone during her pregnancy. Kagome knew there was a problem. A big problem…called Sesshomaru. _

"_What is it?" Rin did not look up but could feel the tension between them. _

"_Well…" Kagome wanted to ask before Rin left on her mission._

"_Kagome, what do you want to know?" _

_Rin knew this was coming. Kagome could see the young woman expected it from her expression. Unlike Sesshomaru, Rin did not try to hide her feelings when she was around people who genuinely cared about her. Difficult for her to accept once she came to live with them. Rin eventually opened up to them. And Rin talked often. It was her way to unload the burdens on her mind. Rin often discussed her missions upon her return. But her heart remained closed tight._

"_You seem a little down lately." Kagome watched Rin closely. _

"_Dealing with Inuyasha's older brother does that to me." Rin leaned back, her muscles felt warm and tingly. "I've faced my feelings…but I don't know what to do from here."_

"_Has he done something?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Oh…I see." Kagome let a small smile touch her lips. "It's what he hasn't done that's got you all worked up."_

"_What?" Rin tried to act astonished but failed._

"_Sex. He hasn't touched you for what…two weeks now. At least?" Kagome smiled slyly. "That's Sesshomaru for you. Bet he's trying to prove that he can defeat his natural instincts to mate you every time he comes to feed."_

"_Every week." Rin rolled her eyes, patting her growing bosom. "Nothing." _

"_He'll cave." Kagome concluded confidently. _

_All men caved eventually, whether human or demon. Did not matter what species you came from, Kagome realized then. It was the nature of men to act on their attraction to a woman. Was it built into their genetics? _

"_You think so?" Rin shifted her eyes to look at Kagome._

"_Know so." Kagome had smiled. "All men fall to a woman, Rin. Except for those that like other men."_

"_Men like men?" Rin frowned at this._

"_Never mind." Kagome shrugged then smiled at Rin. "Anyway, Sesshomaru's in denial. Once he realizes that he can't defeat it, he'll come calling. It's inevitable."_

_That was where Rin's last breakfast with her ended prior to Rin's departure on the mission. Rin had been gone for almost a week now. _

Kagome did not know what came over her. This was all Inuyasha's fault. He would pay for this later, she decided. Telling her all about Sesshomaru's reaction to his taunts put ideas in her head. With her bow and arrows, she had gone off looking for his older brother just to get what bothered her about this whole mess with Rin off her chest.

And find Sesshomaru she did. He seemed to not notice when she stepped out from the forest ahead of him. Walking towards him, he still paid her no attention. This irritated Kagome. Sesshomaru actually seem pre-occupied today. His pale face appeared expressionless as usual but his eyes were trained on no particular object as he walked towards her.

"Marry her, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said loudly.

Sesshomaru stopped in mid-stride, shifting his eyes up to her face. Kagome felt nothing from him in the form of anger. He regarded her for a moment then continued on his way, passing her without giving her another glance. Kagome would not give up, fisting her hands tightly.

"You heard me, you jerk!" Kagome folded her arms defiantly. "Marry Rin."

This made Sesshomaru stop again. Was it the 'you jerk' art that did it? She smiled at that. Kagome unfolded her arms, ready to take him on if necessary. Sesshomaru would not harm her knowing Inuyasha would come looking for revenge if anything happened to her. He faced her, his amber eyes meeting hers.

"Marry?" Sesshomaru repeated quizzically.

His brother's woman seemed adamant today. Marry Rin? Take a human for his wife? _'How absurd,'_ he thought. This Sesshomaru will do nothing of the sort. The decision was final.

"Don't act stupid. I know you aren't." Sesshomaru did not seem interested in marriage, angering Kagome more. "You've taken everything from her, Sesshomaru. Haven't you given any thought about that? No…probably not. Men are so dense. Hello…you abandoned her as a child and now she carries your child. At least give her some dignity back."

"You believe Rin has lost dignity?"

"Carrying your child, everyone knows how it works." Kagome took a brazen step forward. "She's just another wayward woman, used by a demon. Considered worthless. Most of the people she considered friends have abandoned her because of you."

"Your fears are unfounded." Sesshomaru turned back towards the path he had been walking. "Rin has no need for such shallow friends. Nor have you abandoned her."

"You think you're just going to reap the benefits of this curse Rin's under and get away with it?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "That she'll give you demon children until her body's no longer useful to you? Then what? You'll abandon her like you did the first time? Have you even considered Rin in all of this?"

Sesshomaru faced Kagome once more.

"You go too far, miko."

The fact bothered Sesshomaru was the ambiguous nature of the solution. He simply did not know what to do about Rin. However, this Sesshomaru was not prepared to make that statement to his brother's woman. Times were too dangerous in the coming month.

"Struck a nerve, eh?" Kagome challenged.

Sesshomaru felt a slight tug on his aura. He narrowed his eyes then shifted them to the surrounding forest, turning his head to scan the vicinity. Kagome watched him closely as he passed over her with his eyes. Kagome glanced around as well. Had she felt the shift in the air surrounding him?

Without warning, Sesshomaru transformed into a flash of white light before Kagome, disappearing over the trees.

"If Sesshomaru thinks he's getting away with this…" Kagome placed her hands on her hips angrily. "He's got another coming."

_He's going to marry Rin._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Mayuki in her pure white kimono walked ahead of Katenomaru and Kaori. Her small pale face showed no expression nor did her eyes wander around the countryside. It was odd to find this many members of a single clan together in one place.

"Why have you decided to take on Sesshomaru so early brother?" Kaori did not bother to look at her twin brother Katenomaru. "He knows you're here."

Her blue hair hung swished as a breeze swept past them. Her white with blue-patched flowers kimono defended against the increasing wind. She placed a slender hand on her sword sheathed at her waist by a red and green sash tied into a bow. The furry boa wrapped around her neck moved with every step, hung over her shoulder to her ankle.

"I take it your visit wasn't welcomed after all?" Katenomaru asked with mild amusement.

The only East Dog Demon Clan member of the group walked with a stately gait dressed in his white kimono and red sash around his waist securing his armor and sword in place. Blue waves decorated the kimono at the cuffs and both shoulders. The white furry sash hung slack off his shoulders. Both ends hung loose just past his knees and swished with every step. His hair hung loose with small locks tied by a ribbon behind his pointed ears. Many demons told him he resembled his father. Katenomaru frowned upon this correlation. He wanted to make sure his reputation never tarnished like his father's.

"The clans of the west and east have never been on speaking terms." Kaori hid her disappointment. "Sesshomaru has no doubts that you have come for the Demon Bearer. The woman has a history with Sesshomaru."

"She traveled with him over the course of five years in the past." Mayuki added from behind. "It seems Sesshomaru does have a small heart. To allow a human to live let alone travel with him meant she held some special gift."

"The reason she is the demon bearer." Katenomaru concluded.

Kaori stopped walking.

"Could Sesshomaru have known about the girl's future then?"

"Doubtful." Katenomaru turned to face his sister. "No one knows when the Demon Bearer will appear. It was nothing more than luck."

"Katenomaru?" Mayuki smelled Humans ahead. "Why do we head for a Human village?"

"I want to visit a relative of Sesshomaru's." Katenomaru allowed himself to smile openly. "I wish to introduce myself."

Kaori smiled at that. _'Liar. He just wants to meet the only person who could hold Sesshomaru off in battle. And then defeat him.' _

Maybe learn a few things from the half-breed in the process. Her brother Katenomaru was no fool. Sesshomaru of the Western clan traveled these lands looking to battle only the strongest demons. His journey was well documented by his faithful servant and other demons he passed along the way. Word eventually got back to the Eastern clans. No doubt Katenomaru knew his opponent would, indeed, be strong.

'_Stronger than Katenomaru, perhaps?' _Mayuki added.

She knew how Kaori thought but kept her opinions silent, eyeing the siblings before her. Kaori proved to be a bit jealous and overly possessive creature where males were concerned. And she especially wanted Sesshomaru for herself. Had wanted the Son of the Dog General for many years now. This would be a difficult time for the Demon Bearer since the Human had Sesshomaru's full attention.

The three continued on their journey in silence.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

His breath caught in his chest momentarily as his journey came to an end. The bright transport light dissipated as he turned back into human form. His knees buckled instantly, falling the Dog Demon to his knees on the floor before Rin, sitting on the bed where she lay sick on her first visit to this place.

Sesshomaru did not expect to appear in Koi's hut. Nor did he expect Rin to be waiting there for him either. Her cheeks were flushed pink against the pale of her skin. Her kimono hung loose on her shoulders, the swell of her bosom called out to him.

Rin just sat watching him from Koi's bed, her arms by her side. Her eyes were wide and glistened in the minimal light from the windows. She appeared to be just amazed that he arrived here. Only one explanation could be made. Sesshomaru had been summoned…

By Rin.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Return of Rasengan

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine…yada, yada. Don't own, I'm over it.

**Author's Notes:** I found a few screw-ups in Chapter Sixteen, so I reloaded the chapter. Gosh, I need a Beta. Once again I'm amazed that I find time to come up with ideas and even more amazing…I make time to write them. Such is my hobby. Anyhoo, been having a lot of time to brainstorm but been working 55+ hours a week at work so I haven't been near a computer lately. Sorry for the delay. HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all.

Slight rehash from last chapter…Rin has summoned Sesshomaru to her. He not happy about it. ENJOY. If you find typos and stuff, let me know. It's kinda hard keeping up with four stories at once. Plus, I don't have a lot of time to edit anymore. Once I'm outta school, there'll be a lot more time for everything. Until then, I'm stuck. Okay, off you go then…

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Return of Rasengan**

On his knees Sesshomaru appeared on the floor in front of Rin. For a moment, Sesshomaru allowed the slight disorientation to dissipate.

'_This Sesshomaru kneels for no one.' _

No one summoned Sesshomaru, demon or human. But he felt unable to move at the moment, temporarily paralyzed by the summoning. The old demon taught Rin how to summon him. Like some pet. _'Damn that old demon for this Sesshomaru's humiliation!' _Sesshomaru cursed Koi quietly using more colorful thoughts, keeping his eyes from betraying his inner emotions. His anger rose quickly then dissipated just as fast when he detected the sweet scent of Rin.

Fisting his hand tightly, the need hit him hard in the gut but his aristocratic breeding kept such reactions silent. His lifted amber eyes and set them on Rin. Her open kimono barely covered her ample bosom. The demon nectar called to him to feed like some wild animal obeying natural instincts. Sesshomaru sensed the child within mixed with the magic that made their union possible. All begged his attention. Looking into her eyes, they sparkled with…desire. He got to his feet in one swift movement.

Rin eyed Sesshomaru straightening before her, wanting to take him here and now. The need within her cried out for satiation. For several weeks he kept his visits short, never allowing them to go further than solving the problem of carrying around demon nectar longer than necessary. Sesshomaru believed he was above such basic instincts. And all she thought about was getting him flat on his back.

Sesshomaru turned to Koi, flexing his hand to control the growing anger within directed at the demon responsible for this humiliation. A force gripped him, turning the demon back towards the Demon Bearer. His eyes widened slightly, realizing Koi put thoughts into Rin's head. _'She believes herself capable of bringing this Sesshomaru to her?'_

Suddenly, Sesshomaru realized he was in danger.

His sash slowly untied itself. Rin's eyes stared intently at her target. It fell lose around him, his armor falling to the floor with a crash. He made no effort to prevent its loss. A smile formed on her lips as Tokijin and Tenseiga clattered onto the floor then fell silent.

Sesshomaru seethed with a mixture of insult and raging need. Angry he could do nothing to stop it. His arm did not respond to his commands, seemingly paralyzed at his side. Something kept him from resisting. But a part of him wished to obey her quiet command.

Rin sat watching Sesshomaru, fascinated by the small window into his thoughts. His eyes were afire as he watched his kimono part. She pressed her flat palms together then both were opened horizontal to the floor and lowered to her lap.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his lower kimono fell around his ankles. He blinked, finding himself pulled through the air and thrown onto the mattress beside Rin. His shirt opened slightly as he fell onto the soft mattress on his back. Rin turned and crawled over to him, her kimono hung open to reveal her heavy bosom. Sliding her leg over him, Rin straddled his hips. Sesshomaru understood she meant to have him first. She smelled overly eager.

"R…Rin…stop." The breathlessness of his voice surprised him.

Rin responded, lowering her face to his. Her eyes met his longingly. Then she kissed him deeply. Her hands intertwined in his hair, forcing him down. She pushed him into the mattress, ripping his Kimono shirt completely open. Palms flat, Rin ran eager hands over his chest, letting her fingers gingerly feel their way.

"You did this to me." Rin whispered against his parted lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Rin kissed him again, sliding her arms around his broad shoulders. A husky grunt escaped his throat, his hand sliding into her dark tresses. His lips betrayed his outward façade, succumbing to her hungry yet tender embrace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The scent of the visitors caught his attention before he ever saw the three heading towards the village. All three demons, two females and one male, walked towards him unhurriedly. Inuyasha found it odd that demons dared to venture into a human village willingly. Typically, they were after the Shekon Jewel. But that had long been scattered again. But these demons felt familiar.

They smelled like…similar to…Sesshomaru.

Yet different somehow. Kagome stood behind him, her bow and arrow pointed down the road leading up to their hut, ready for any attack that might ensue. The villagers roaming the streets scattered, taking shelter in their huts or behind trees near the forest line. Inuyasha was their only line of defense.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded. "I smell Dog demon everywhere."

The three advancing demons stopped thirty feet from Inuyasha. Yes, they knew his reputation well enough to recognize the smaller figure in the red Fire-Rat kimono. They kept their amber eyes centered on the half demon, gauging his potential threat.

"Oh, the half-demon can speak." Kaori smiled wryly. ""

"Stay out of this Kaori." Katenomaru warned casually.

"What do you want?!" Kagome raised her voice.

The demon in the blue and white kimono and fluffy sash certainly reminded her of Sesshomaru. Was he of a different clan then? Inuyasha mentioned that there was more than his father's clan to deal with once he decided to make their relationship more permanent. She never expected to meet them any time soon.

"Why…to introduce myself." Katenomaru took several steps towards Inuyasha standing defensively in front of Kagome. "I am Katenomaru, the next heir of the Eastern Clans. And you are Inuyasha."

Inuyasha fought the urge to place his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt at his waist. Judging from the demon's stance, he wanted to challenge him. Probably just another demon come to take his father's sword from him in battle. _'Another stupid demon.'_ Yet, this Katenomaru already possessed a sword and carried it at his own waist in the sash tied around his armor. _'Even the armor looks like Sesshomaru's. Relatives.'_

"I don't have time to talk!" Inuyasha growled.

Katenomaru raised a neat

"Too busy defeating your many opponents?"

'_Who is this guy?'_ Inuyasha did not like the look of this guy. This Dog Demon, of the Eastern Clans, came looking for a fight. Reminded him a lot of Sesshomaru, though not as emotionless. Was he here for Rin? The old demon made it seem that Rin would change her mind about Sesshomaru if a stronger demon came along. Was all that crap about magic demon blood true after all? _'Crap!' _That meat, this guy would eventually challenge Sesshomaru for Rin in the end. For some reason, that bothered him.

Katenomaru unsheathed his sword, pulling it from his waist. With one quick swing, the blade tip stretched towards Inuyasha. He felt drawn towards it, desiring to touch its thin metal. Inuyasha resisted the urge, Kagome's hand closing on his shoulder.

"Let me introduce you to my sword…" Katenomaru smiled slightly. "…Rasengan."

'_Spiral?' _Inuyasha thought.

A bright light flashed from the tip, rushing towards him. Without thinking, he pushed Kagome from him, thrusting her out of the path of the on-coming power attack. There was no time to think about anything else. The power of the Rasengan spiraled in four white and yellow twisting arms amazingly fast, hitting him square in the chest.

Inuyasha's entire body felt as if on fire, his heart pounding in his ears. The blood beneath his skin boiled with perceived heat and searing pain, his legs and arms felt as if they were dead. He clenched his teeth as his body was flung through the air, twisting like an out of control horizontal tornado. He glanced down, finding the Fire-Rat kimono still intact. Blown off his feet, he landed hard on his back, skidding 100 feet down the road.

Demon or human, whichever side saved him from giving up, also gave him the strong desire to not back down in a fight. Inuyasha slowly got to his feet. His hand shook several times as he reached for Tetsusaiga.

"Fine." Inuyasha's eyes went cold then burned hot. "If that's how you wanna play it."

Katenomaru recognized the look of fearlessness. Now was his chance to test his new found weapon and its potential against Inuyasha and the mighty Tetsusaiga. If Sesshomaru were defeated in battle, the Demon Bearer would become his. That would be a difficult task to accomplish…even in theory. The elder son of the Dog General's reputation scared off most of the weaker demons. Only a handful of demons from all over would dare challenge him.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. The dull blade transformed into a shining wide blade. A swirl of red enveloped the sword, tinting the blade in an array of reds and oranges before dissipating. Inuyasha smiled confidently.

Katenomaru and Inuyasha ran towards each other at full speed, swords held tightly in white-knuckled fists at their right shoulders. Both figures disappeared in a bright light as their swords collided.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin dropped onto Sesshomaru as her body shuddered from finally mating him once more. Languid and warm, she smiled when her face turned from his, laying her head on his bare chest. She could hear his heart beating beneath her ear. It made her feel happy. But, she could not allow herself to fall into girlish fantasies. Sesshomaru did not linger on such pointless dreams.

"You will travel with me." His voice spoke evenly.

Sesshomaru allowed himself to be drawn into Rin's desire to alleviate her burden. He could not fight against the Demon Bearer's power of persuasion. Still, she made one point that crept back to haunt him. _'You did this to me.'_ Sesshomaru could not find a valid argument against her simple statement.

"No." Rin replied barely audible.

Sesshomaru froze at her answer.

"Rin." He lowered his voice. "This…"

"I. Said. No." Rin turned her face towards Sesshomaru. "I'm done traveling around. Maybe you like it, but I wish to stay in the village. With people who love me and want me around."

Sesshomaru lingered on her dark eyes. They sparkled in the light from the window. Still, he felt no desire to leave the warmth of the woman lying on top of him, refusing to do as he asked. Humans could be so combative. _'Foolishly combative.'_

"You believe this Sesshomaru does not wish you to be around?"

"I said love me and want me around." Rin reminded him. "That's totally different from what you're offering. Besides, I know you only offered because no other demon would dare come near me if you were in the region."

"Your protection is important."

"To keep the child yours!" Rin shot back. "Koi told me all about it since you didn't. Don't think you're winning this one. I'm not going and that's final."

She heard Sesshomaru take in a sharp breath. That made her smile. His anger was ruffled. Rin smiled as she got off him, wrapping the covers from the bed around her. She blinked, having momentarily forgotten that she borrowed Koi's hut for her little rendez-vous with Sesshomaru as her feet touched the chilly wood plank floor. _'Where was the old demon?'_

Suddenly the door burst open. Koi sputtered something like words but were undecipherable. Rin blinked at him confused, knowing the worry in his eyes and furrowed brow was genuine.

"Rasengan!" Koi finally made out.

Rin turned as the warmth of Sesshomaru came up behind her. She turned her face back and up to look at the tall demon. His eyes went cold and unreadable, staying trained on the old demon. That meant the name, Ra…something, made sense to Sesshomaru. Both demons knew what it was and what would happen with this Rasen…gan thing. Rin clutched the bed clothes tightly around her.

"What is it?" Rin found the silence between the two demons unbearable. "This Rasengan?"

Koi blinked at her, slightly startled.

"Its true power it not known for sure, Sesshomaru." Koi turned and reminded the Dog Demon. "That's only a legend. Why scare everyone needlessly?"

"What is this Rasengan?" Rin repeated her question more specifically.

Silence hung for several moments. Koi lifted his chin against the chill of Sesshomaru's gaze. That trick would not work on him like it did with his father years ago. He would not say anything about the subject. The explanation would have to come from Sesshomaru.

"It is the only sword believed capable of killing the Demon Bearer." Sesshomaru said quietly.

* * *

**More Author's Notes:** For those reading my other story Inuyasha Sealed Fates Unleashed, I will have chapter 20 up soon. It's taking me a lot longer to brainstorm new ideas. Haven't had a lot of time to dwell so I've been paying attention to the stories I have ideas for. 


	18. Chapter 18: Second Swordmaker

**CYCLE of RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, I'm done.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait…again. School got finished and then the Holidays crept up and pounced on me. Happy Holidays to Everyone! Ok, took me a while to brainstorm for the next few chapters. Wanted to create something a bit more meaty but this will have to do. Wanted to get more action in here as well. Anyway, there's the whole thing with time constraints. School's starting again. Ug! I feel this chapter is a bit short for my liking. But it moves the story a forward. Enjoy anyway. Working on the next chapter as well. Hope to have it up soon.

And to the wonderful reviewer that asked a good question: Yes I stole the name of Katenomaru's sword from Naruto. Rasengan. It was the closest name to what I intend to do with this sword and was my main motive for borrowing the name. Plus, I don't know much Japanese so I'm only left with stealing. But, since I'm a big fan of Naruto I don't think anyone will hold it against me. Haven't seen it in English. I'm almost afraid to even watch the dubbed version since I find the Japanese voices unique and cannot fathom finding a suitable English match. Have a story going on for that one too. I do love being busy!

Okay, you can read now.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**The Second Swordmaker**

Rin stood frozen beside Sesshomaru, staring at the elderly demon Koi. His bulging eyes only centered on the Dog Demon. Judging by Sesshomaru's silence, both understood that there was the distinct possibility that this sword could kill…

'_Me!'_ Rin screamed in her head.

But the child within her stopped her from dying before, Rin reasoned. Would it not stop a sword this time? Did the sword have some magic power over the curse of the Demon Bearer? Koi appeared to know more about the history of demons and what she was supposed to do about these situations now beginning to arise. Irritatingly so. Learning that her body desired Sesshomaru, the demon she served as a child, hurt her more than any sword. But she accepted her place. Could she not learn to accept that the possibility existed and find the solution to not _'die'_ by the sword's owner?

"Rin, you must stay away from all demons." Koi warned. "The child within you only provides some minute amount of protection. But, it won't matter against powerful demons like Sesshomaru. There are some who know that you will only respond to strength. Your child will drop its guard around such strength. These demons may try to harm you any way they can if you decide they aren't worthy."

"Cowards." Rin shrugged. "They can challenge me all they want."

She would take them all on. The thought of another demon touching her made her sick. Her stomach seemed to wretch at the very idea. Rin frowned, concentrating on not doing just that right now.

"It is not you who will be challenged." Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to Rin.

Rin stared at Sesshomaru cautiously. Why was he the only one who needed to battle? Should she not have some say in this? She had not thought Sesshomaru would need to be tested. His strength and tenderness convinced her once their relationship began that he was the strongest demon. But that could be just bias, Rin reasoned silently. Admittedly, this determination was not because of her. The child within her, so small and just developing, controlled all that happened between them. Ultimately, it was the demon blood poisoning that brought them back together. And decided everything. She was just the carrier. This annoyed her.

"I have no say in any of this?" Rin narrowed her eyes. "Only Sesshomaru gets to fight?"

"I'm afraid so." Koi nodded. "This has been the way of the Demon Bearer for thousands of years. All have followed the same path."

"But none were human?" Rin asked, pointing out the difference.

"No, no other human has survived any demon poisoning let alone carry a full demon to term." Koi agreed. "However, you have followed the behavioral patterns past Demon Bearers have shown, Rin. I surmise that you will wait to discover who the strongest demon truly is and make him the permanent father of your child."

"How is this possible?" Rin did not want to hear anymore yet her curiosity got the best of her. "How can the child…become someone else's if it started out as his?"

"The nature of the Fire Dragon of Hell." Koi moved to the human, taking her hands in his bony ones. "A creature of constant change and unmatched magic. Its blood properties are not fully known but it alters anything it touches. No demon is completely immune to this dragon. Most demons change as a result of becoming infected if they even survive. This lack of knowledge makes it difficult to understand why you survived. There a very few Hell Dragons, especially ones that surface among humans."

"Am I to understand that past Demon Bearers have run into these dragons?" Rin queried.

Another demon could become the father of her child. The thought sent chills down her spine. How could she think another demon could be stronger than Sesshomaru? He was all she knew. Sesshomaru defeated all of his opponents with such grace and elegance of a seasoned master. Who could possibly rise up to challenge him?

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered this time. "Their half-breed nature saved them from death."

"But you forget that there are other magical demons as well, Sesshomaru." Koi interrupted. "However, the Hell Dragon is the most magical."

"I don't understand." Rin shook her head confused.

"There are properties of human blood that are similar to demon's." Koi ignored Sesshomaru's cold stare over divulging demon knowledge to a human. "Those similarities allow demon's and human's to occasionally create a half-breed. In the case of the Hell Dragon, the demon dragon blood mixes with another's and changes its blood chemistry to stabilize. Volatile stuff that blood is once removed from the body."

"Is this why most do not live?" Rin understood the basic explanation. "This blood attempting to control mine, it did not find a way to compromise with the…host?"

"You do understand." Koi smiled toothily. "You've taught her well Sesshomaru."

"I learned it through Kagome." Rin corrected Koi avoiding Sesshomaru's gaze. "She has explained much about the advancements of her people."

Then Rin felt the shift in her stomach, her hand covering her abdomen. She turned to face the west window. Some distant power drew her to walk to the window. Her eyes shifted to the tree line, watching the horizon for something. What was she waiting for to appear?

"You feel it, don't you?" Koi followed behind Rin. "Rasengan knows where you are. It wishes to seek you out."

"It found me?" Rin asked mesmerized by the lure of this aura asking for her attention.

"Yes." Koi glanced over his shoulder at Sesshomaru watching Rin. "Legend has it that a pregnant woman was within distance of the sword when it was in its final stages of formation."

"Totosai?" Rin asked softly.

"No." Koi sighed. "The maker is only known as the Second Swordmaker. The creator of Rasengan is the descendant of the maker of Sounga. I believe you remember that sword."

Rin knew the sword from her childhood. It almost destroyed the lands if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had not stepped in to stop its effort and thrust it into the pits of hell. A long time had passed before hearing about it again. What kind of person was this second Swordmaker? One who continued to make weapons of such discord?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The field disappeared in the bright white light as both swords clashed for the first time. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed to escape the blinding light. An arm slipped around her waist dragging her backwards as a slender hand covered her mouth. Kagome's scream caught in her throat. She would not be able to help Inuyasha!

'_Where are Sango and Miroku?'_ Kagome watched helplessly.

Inuyasha dodged a blind attack, using Tetsusaiga's sheath to save himself. Whatever this Rasengan sword was, it certainly was a nuisance. Reminded him of another sword he battled in the past. Sounga. His father's evil cursed sword that few demons could possess and now rested in the depths of hell.

"You see Inuyasha!" Katenomaru spoke loud enough to be heard across the battlefield. "Tetsusaiga's power has been matched!"

"Whatever!" Inuyasha brought Tetsusaiga over his head and slammed it down before him. "WINDSCAR!"

Four yellowish claws of power traveled from Tetsusaiga's tip towards Katenomaru. Another Dog Demon came to tell him all about his unworthiness. _'Well, we'll see about that!'_ Inuyasha's eyes widened as Tetsusaiga's Wind-Scar dissipated before destroying the rival demon.

Katenomaru, on one knee, kept both eyes on Inuyasha as he got to his feet.

"Shall we start again, Inuyasha?" Katenomaru smiled. "I have yet to show you Rasengan's true power. I certainly hope you've learned to do more with that Backlash wave of yours."

Inuyasha suddenly felt doubtful. Katenomaru made it seem that his sword Rasengan could rival the Backlash wave. Was that possible? Totosai would not make another destructive sword equal to Tetsusaiga. The old demon only made the Tetsusaiga because it had the benevolent twin Tenseiga. Plus, there was his father's reputation to consider as a factor for Totosai's decision to take on the project. He would have to pay Totosai a visit one of these days.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Jaken stared wide-eyed at the horror lying before him. The lush of the valley was marred by the smell of death and the decay of bodies. Demons, by the hundreds, littered the valley floor, the once green region now brown and blackened.

A serious battled took place here. His task, to find out more about the demons flocking to find Rin, would not be compromised by this little side visit. Ah-Une grunted beside him, disturbed by the scene. Jaken agreed with Ah-Une. Rin was in serious trouble.

"Yes." Jaken said thoughtfully. "I know its Rasengan!"

He raised his nose at Ah-Une's grunting. How could he mistake the signature mark for any other sword? Tetsusaiga and Tokijin both had distinctive damage paths left after a battle. Many demons liked to leave their mark on their defeated opponents. That was how reputations were made and destroyed.

Then the scars in the ground caught his attention. The slight curve of the deep gouges made him shiver. Suddenly his eyes widened. _'Could it be?'_ Jaken's breath caught in his chest. If it was what he thought, he should return to Lord Sesshomaru immediately and warn him.

"Let's go!"

His master must be told! Yesterday.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The battle was going well for Katenomaru, Kaori reasoned, annoyed that she was forbidden to interfere under any circumstances. His skills had improved immensely with the intense and excessive training over the past three years. But still, his power was not on the same level as Sesshomaru of the Western Clan, at least in her opinion anyway. Nor did Katenomaru have the reputation Sesshomaru possessed.

Kaori did not feel the air separate until the last second before the weapon made its appearance. She left the miko behind to die, landing a hundred feet away on the edge of the field. Mayuki watched Katenomaru from some place behind a thick tree, staying out of the fight and out of sight. Kaori breathed a deep sigh, unsure how she felt about this new addition. Hardly a threat but the demonslayers skill was well known. Association with Inuyasha made anyone a point of interest.

Kagome felt relief as Hairaikotsu swirled and spliced the air just above her head. Sango must be nearby but keeping her position hidden. This would give her time to get her bow and arrows. Miroku must be nearby as well.

"Didn't think we'd ever get here!" Miroku ran past Kagome.

He threw several sutras at Kaori, two of them landing on the demon's arm around Kagome. They burned, forcing Kaori to release drop her arm, releasing Kagome. She took off after Miroku. Sango would be here shortly after her weapon. First things first, she needed to get to safety.


	19. Chapter 19: The New Arrival

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** We all know this routine. Yeah, I don't own it, yes, I would like to…yada, yada.

**Author's Notes:** The next chapter has FINALLY arrived. At the last moment, I decided to go a different route than the one I planned out. This chapter's a little longer than the last one. Halle-freakin-lujah! I hate short chapters personally. With this chapter, I wanted to create a thicker and more involved tale by bringing in a new character. Only I know what's going to happen but even that's currently tentative.

Also, as an author, I respond to criticism both negative and positive. Keeps my creative juices flowing. So please review every now and then. Especially if you don't understand something or if I didn't explain something enough, a spelling mistake I might've missed since I don't have a beta. It all helps me out. I'm trying to actually remember names when I respond to reviewers now, a little bit of author/reader interaction here. Okay, done. Read On!

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**The New Arrival**

Sango paired up with Miroku, Kagome now behind them. Hairaikotsu secured in her grip, Sango waited for another chance at the female demon that held Kagome hostage while her cohort faced off with Inuyasha. She did not care about the demon and Inuyasha at the moment. Her first course of action was to eliminate the female.

"Where did she go?" Sango sensed nothing.

'_Where on earth did that demon go now?'_ Sango frowned, using all her ability to search for the aura. If she had to guess, Inuyasha's father may know this woman. Seemed to her like they were similar judging from the style of kimono she wore and what she saw of Inuyasha's father.

"I don't feel her at all." Miroku used his perception to locate any demon but found nothing. "She may have run off since we arrived."

"These demons seem focused on Inuyasha." Kagome added.

"More like Tetsusaiga." Miroku corrected. "This new demon holds his sword out before him, not at his side. It's obvious his intent is on challenging Tetsusaiga."

"Would be the precursor to taking on Sesshomaru." Sango agreed. "And claiming Rin as his own."

An even worse situation in her mind, Sango sighed. Here, Rin was treated as a commodity not as a woman, not as someone pregnant. A woman whose only means was to birth a full demon child. Why these demons fought over Rin at this stage of her pregnancy confused her. Inuyasha relayed little indicating that he learned just what she knew about the history of demon bearers.

"So the whole demon swapping father thing is true then." Kagome finally said. "If Sesshomaru loses to another, stronger demon, then Rin will make him the father of her demon child."

"Kagome." Sango frowned. "That's just a legend."

"But enough demons believe it to make it worth the fight." Miroku felt an uneasy tension in his shoulders. "Think about it, how often does something like this happen?"

"Once in every 10,000 years." Sango retorted sarcastically. "Your enthusiasm is just a little too obvious, monk."

"My dearest Sango. You know I only think about you that way." Miroku stepped closer, his hand immediately sliding around to cover her butt.

Sango's eye twitched slightly. Anger rose within quickly, his tone the reason her body flared with the strongest urge to kill him. She turned, slapping him across the cheek though not as hard as usual. Even married he always chose the worst times to be himself.

"Yeah right pervert." Sango muttered quietly.

The echo of two swords clashing caught their attention.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha dodged several attacks from Rasengan. He felt pretty good about his position. In battle, every nerve stood on alert, every scent used to determine his enemy's state of mind. And this Katenomaru showed no intention of backing down. He felt nothing from the demon. No anger, no rage, nothing during battle when all emotions heightened. What did that mean?

"It's time Inuyasha…" Katenomaru smiled. "…to end this little Dance of Swords."

Inuyasha said nothing. He learned long ago not to say anything one might regret. Hell came in many forms. And this guy was no easy target. Yet, he mistook the demon as an easy defeat. That did not happen often. All of his senses seemed to be off kilter lately. What the hell was going on here?

"DRAGON CLAW!" Katenomaru's voice shouted, lifting the sword straight above his head.

Five strings of light shot out from the tip of Rasengan, growing thick and forming pointed finger-like tendrils. Inuyasha did not wait for whatever a Dragon Claw was to completely form to make a move. He brought Tetsusaiga up then slashed forward through the air.

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

The swirling Back Lash Wave hit the forming Dragon Claw head on. Thunder echoed across the landscape as the two fought for control over the other. The five tendrils of light finally formed into the shape of dragon claw, it's palm spread over the horizontal twister of the Backlash Wave. It squeezed the Backlash Wave several times before the Backlash Wave grew larger than the Dragon Claw.

Suddenly, both the Dragon Claw and the Backlash Wave grew to gargantuan proportions to take control. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the fighting power of the Dragon Claw near his home. What the hell was this Sword? Who made it and for what purpose?

Inuyasha had to block his eyes from the blinding light as the two energies finally coalesced into a single entity. Then he felt the immense heat coming off the Dragon Claw and Backlash Wave. It swept across the landscape in a rush of transparent curtain of heat, blowing everything airborne as it passed. Inuyasha left the ground second ago and still had not made contact with the ground. Yet.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango and Miroku noticed the widening forms trying to grow larger and larger against their opponent. An odd design for a sword in his mind, Miroku decided. Yet, its simplicity he understood well. Still, they were in danger if they remained.

"Come on you two!" Miroku turned to head towards higher ground.

No doubt that was why the female demon disappeared. She knew the eventual outcome of the battle between Inuyasha and his unknown opponent. If he had to guess, Inuyasha's opponent was a member of another rival Demon Dog clan. Surely, there were many demons flocking to the area to face Sesshomaru for Rin.

"Where's KiRaRa?!" Kagome asked hurriedly.

"I sent her to look after Rin!" Sango threw over her shoulder.

'Great!' Just when they needed a quick get away. Kagome focused on getting away as fast as possible. She did not want to be here when that blew. A part of her heart worried for Inuyasha. But that was because of his proximity. She knew that Tetsusaiga's sheath and the Firerat Kimono would keep him protected. Still, she worried.

"KAGOME!" A screechy elderly voice came from above.

She looked up at the flying black demon cow and the old sword maker sitting on its back. His grey kimono was still crinkled and smelled of Sulphur. She smiled automatically.

"Totosai!"

"Jump on!" Totosai shifted forward.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku all jumped at the same time.

"W…why are you here?" Sango asked winded.

"I knew something was amiss." Totosai folded his arms. "All my metals began to rattle several days ago. So I came to see what was going on. Looks like there was recent war."

"War?" Miroku frowned. "Where?"

Sango and Kagome looked towards the mountains separating the two valleys. There were no signs of anything taking place.

"In the next valley over." Totosai pointed a bony finger in the direction. "Lots of dead demons everywhere. Must be after the Demon Bearer."

"You know about that?" Kagome eyed Totosai's ear.

"Every demon does." Totosai shrugged. "Some of us just know that we haven't a hope's hell in chance!"

Sango giggled slightly at the obvious statement, placing a hand over her mouth to keep the giggle from getting louder. Totosai was at least honest even if she did not consider him reliable. Still, he did come though when it counted. Her eyes widened when she felt Miroku's hand feeling her back end. I a flash, a smack was heard from the back of the demon cow.

'_Must be an automatic response.'_ Miroku rubbed his cheek happily. _'Ah, love.'_

Kagome and Totosai shook their heads.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha opened his eyes, finding that he was still alive. His skin burned from the heat, worse than a bad sunburn. Kagome would have something to stifle the pain. He glanced around, finding Kagome and the others gone. They got out. He sighed happily then grimaced at the pain shouting all at once from all over his body.

Testing his both arms and legs, Inuyasha shakily got to his feet. Inuyasha surveyed the damage. But there was none to be seen. Whatever the Dragon Claw was, using the Backlash Wave prevented any damage to the ground keeping them hovered above the ground. Blinkingly looking around, he realized that his opponent was now gone.

"Coward." He muttered.

Sesshomaru would have a problem with this Katenomaru when he finally faced him. Inuyasha was not stupid. Katenomaru wanted practice before facing his older brother. For Rin. And Rasengan could take on Tokijin. And possibly win.

Should he warn Sesshomaru?

That question burned him more than the burns on his skin. Kagome and the others would come to him once they figured it was safe to return. Right now, he needed to decide on his next step. If he went to Sesshomaru, his brother would just brush him off. That led him to another idea.

Rin.

The quickest way to Sesshomaru would be through Rin. If he explained what he experienced, Sesshomaru might just listen to her. A part of him doubted that, his brother being who he was and proud of his heritage. Sesshomaru needed no one and relied on no one. So his brother liked the think anyway. Still, his instincts encouraged him to give it a shot.

Inuyasha smiled. And he had the perfect vehicle to set up the whole thing. A present he had been working on for the last week. Well, Miroku, several people from the village, Sango and Kagome all helped to make it a reality. But it was his idea. A gift made specifically for Rin and her new child once she came to term.

Time was of the essence.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The moon shone brightly this night, hanging low on the horizon, shading everything with a yellow-white light. Perhaps it was a precursor to events yet-to-come. Green eyes turned to the forest below her, its dark greens and blacks hiding the nocturnal demons roaming the countryside for food and jewel shards. She could smell them moving about.

Her red hair turned bright auburn in the moonlight. Red lines accentuated large eyes fringed by reddish lashes. Her silken green and white kimono contrasted with the long tresses of hair falling around her shoulders, hanging just past her waist pulled into a tight clasp on top of her head. Small swords hung from each pointed demon ear in gold. Gold bracelets spiraled around each wrist in thick twists. Her feet were covered in black handmade shoes, rare for demons. Protected by armor tied into place with a deep maroon sash around the waist, she turned her attention to the moon once more.

She came with a specific purpose. But her target proved unwilling to cooperate and even more difficult to track down. Hardly a challenge. He would submit eventually once he understood her true reasons for visiting.

Then there was the added surprise of meeting Rasengan. Its scent was unmistakable on the evening air. The sword was recently used. And quite a bit. But, there was a definitive difference since the last time they met. She smiled wryly. Perhaps, her journey had not been a waste after all. If Rasengan was here…so was the Demon Bearer.

'_What an interesting development.'_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin's eye blinked in shock at the structure before her lit from the inside with a large fire. The new structure appeared larger than those in the village. But, here it stood, on the edge of the village away from prying eyes. Sango leaned in the doorway, holding the bamboo door open inviting her to walk inside.

"This is for me?" Rin did not know whether to smile or frown.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed with excitement. "We finished it a couple of days ago. But, we wanted to wait until you came back to show you."

"Even with me…" Rin left off 'being with child'. "All of you built this for me?"

"We plan to visit, you know." Inuyasha put in, his arms folded in contentment. "How can I have a nephew or niece and not visit?"

Rin stayed silent. She had no idea what would happen in the next few days let alone when she actually gave birth to a demon. Perhaps it was just nerves that interfered with her emotions. Tears began to fall from her eyes. No one ever gave her such a wonderful gift.

"Come on." Kagome walked forward, taking Rin's hand. "Let's go inside. We've got your first meal on the fire. Bet you're hungry."

Rin sniffled, nodding she was indeed hungry, wiping her tears with her sleeve. How could she turn this down? A place of her very own? With everything provided to get started? No more dealing with the village and those that detested her and her situation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stood in the darkness, his eyes focused on Rin entering the new structure with his brother and other humans in tow. They took the time to build her a place of her own? Why would they expect her to remain in the village? His child would never reside in such a dwelling.

Then it hit him. The building was larger than the others. Did…did his brother build this with this Sesshomaru in mind? The door was taller and wider, the ceiling higher to accommodate a much taller creature. Even the windows were located higher off the ground. He surveyed the distance from the structure to the village. Half mile. A fair distance to keep Rin close but far enough away.

'_As if this Sesshomaru would consider such a possibility.'_

Rustling from behind made him turn towards the forest behind him. Seconds passed until Jaken pushed through the thick vegetation, the Staff of Two Heads coming through first. The green Imp straightened his kimono as his eyes lifted to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed quietly knowing the human village was close. "I found you at last!"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"The valley to the east!" Jaken felt relieved he was back in his master's service after being away so long. "Many demons were slaughtered by Rasengan."

Sesshomaru took a breath in. It was hardly a surprise to learn that Rasengan had taken out many of his opponents. That would limit the list of those who would face him to only the strong.

"But that's not all!"

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted back to Jaken.

"H…whoever controls Rasengan has recently strengthened the sword with the blood of a hell dragon." Jaken staggered back slightly.

That changed everything. Sesshomaru hid his delight with practiced ease. So, Katenomaru handled Rasengan with some skill after all. To obtain blood from a hell dragon and live to tell about it certainly was an accomplishment. His abilities had come a ways since they last met. The question of how Katenomaru tracked down a hell dragon fascinated him. Perhaps he would be a strong opponent indeed.

Certainly not his only opponent.

Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the valley where the demons lay dead. He wanted to see the damage done to understand the full extent of Hell Dragons. To meet one person who survived an encounter with a Hell Dragon was a treat. Two persons who survived against such a strong opponent did little for his respect for such a legendary deadly creature. One of the two survivors was lying.

There was no doubt about Rin.


	20. Chapter 20: Future Unknown

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine…yada, yada.

**Author's Notes:** Once again I'm plagued by long periods between updates. I'll stop apologizing since it's going to happen again. I'm within 4 months of graduation and I must spend all my time on school. You'll just have to forgive me for taking so long. But, I'll be back. Hopefully before a couple months. Until then, read and enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Future Unknown**

Bright auburn shone in the sunlight, the long tresses allowed to fall freely around squarish shoulders. The red lines that accentuated her large eyes fringed by reddish lashes were not affect by the bright light. Her silken green and white kimono hung creaseless on her tall trim frame. The sword earrings clanked with high-pitched clinks as she walked. The gold bracelets spiraling around each wrist in thick twists were in forms of dragons and snakes. Her black handmade shoes turned brown from the miles she traveled to reach her destination. Black shiny armor was tied into place with a deep maroon sash at the waist.

Kensaia walked with authority and confidence. No demon could defeat her in conventional battle. Every battle entered, she came out the victor. She worked hard to achieve her status and would not allow some old demon to tarnish it.

"He will pay dearly." She shook her head. "Coward."

As soon as she could find the damn demon, her revenge could be dealt with and forgotten. But the demon was not at home when she arrived. So, she set off in search of him.

Most likely off to find ingredients for another sword he had been hired to create. There was only one place the Swordmaker would mine his metals. The Valley of Demons. A place no one dared to enter for its inhabitant was a giant serpent named Rioukotsu.

But, the news of Inuyasha's defeat of the serpent some years ago made her wonder if Totosai continued to extract his metals from the same spot now that its location was no longer protected. Most demons were creatures of old habits. Some were more difficult to break than others. For a skilled metalist, material sources were highly guarded and never shared.

Common sense told her to check the Valley first then find the other Swordmaker. That proved to be a fruitless side trip. The caves and valley remained abandoned. No one dared entered the area. Even in death, the serpent demon still caused fear in lesser demons. That journey ended, Kensaia arrived to find the Swordmaker in his owns lands.

However, she wanted to arrive before noon rather than arriving later in the evening. She wanted to catch him off guard. If Totosai knew she was coming, he might take off and go off into the forest to hide. A frightful old demon indeed. But, she found his home empty for some days. How would he know of her arrival if she decided upon the journey only a week ago? Did he have more than just metal skills?

But that was not all she had come to accomplish. There was another task that required her immediate attention. One she put off long enough. The thorn in her side would soon be disposed. Now it was time to face the bane of her existence.

Sesshomaru.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amber eyes studied the deep gouges in the earth were indeed a gentler crescent shape, like the emblem of the Eastern clans. The crescent-shape Katenomaru did not inherit. The Western clans crescent shape was more curved, almost forming the complete circumference of the moon. The shape his father did not inherit from grand-father either.

Each end of the gouges curved to a tight point or apex. The marks were decisive and meant to kill on the first attempt. Of which the attack succeeded over and over. Rasengan was not a sword that killed in large numbers like Tetsusaiga.

"You see, my Lord." Jaken bowed as he pointed at the valley riddled with dead demons. "Just as I said. Rasengan left a very large mess in its wake."

Sesshomaru stood at the end of the valley, Jaken by his side. The white kimono and dog demon sash flowed gently on the light breeze. His long white hair flickered on the air, occasionally rustling in the stronger wind. He stood straight and aristocratic. Despite the smell of death, Sesshomaru made no move to travel among them. He did not need to observe the damage closely to understand its meaning.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

Indeed his minion did speak the truth. However, even Jaken did not see the obvious difference in the path of the damage. Though Rasengan was tainted with the blood of a Hell Dragon, the sword also exhibited behavior not seen before. The mystery of Rasengan's disappearance thousands of years ago, in addition to its sudden reappearance in the hands of such an unworthy opponent, lured him to see for himself the damage reeked by the ancient sword.

A sword of sleek design with gold hilt and the blessing by a magical demon earned Rasengan's rank as a sword of honor. Knowledge of the sword's existence leaked out and many demons came looking for it. The arrival of the Demon Bearer and Rasengan's role in the fate of the last half-breed to hold the title made the sword more desired. Demons of every family stampeded to obtain Rasengan. Those who possessed it did not remain its owner for very long. No one knew why.

Its secrets remained hidden to this day.

Sounga was forged by the predecessor of the current Swordmaker and responsible for Rasengan. At least that was the generally accepted story by most demons. Some believed the Second Swordmaker molded Rasengan and unleashed it as an answer to Sounga. No one knew the identity of the Second Swordmaker. However, such an abomination as Rasengan was interesting enough to make the effort to find out more about the demon behind the sword worthwhile. Sesshomaru knew he would find a most challenging opponent in this other Swordmaker.

Totosai's work was indeed commendable, his hand over Tokijin's hilt as if to remind him of the asset it took sometime to convince the old demon to agree to create specifically for Sesshomaru. The elderly demon proved difficult and stubborn but eventually he relented. Not unlike his little brother. The one person Totosai sought when he fled from his cave and flames to hide behind.

But, he had no time to think about visiting a Swordmaker, Totosai or Inuyasha. Rin needed attending very shortly. Sesshomaru sensed the impending battles to come in the next few weeks. It would provide him the chance to face off with many demons and increase his reputation among the demon clans. Instead of traveling his lands to defeat the strongest of demons, they would come to him.

An added bonus of his association with the Demon Bearer.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The cool of the forest was not noticed by the three figures sitting around in the shadows away from heat of the afternoon. The male figure sat against a tree, amber eyes stared transfixed on the peeking sunlight through the leaves of the trees blanketing the grass forest floor.

Katenomaru had an eerie smile on his face. Kaori was not sure what this meant. One thing was certain; her brother had not fought at his strongest against the youngest son of the Dog General. And Inuyasha proved a worthy adversary. As did Tetsusaiga. Still, it bothered her that Katenomaru favored his sword more than standing up for the clan's honor. Why had he not used the sword's full strength? She would get no response from Katenomaru. Her brother answered to no one since he acquired Rasengan.

Folding her arms and tired of watching her brother brood over his little sword, she glanced at Mayuki. The youngest sibling sat on a shaded rock, her face turned to the forest westward. Was she concentrating on searching for the auras they felt half an hour ago?

"Inuyasha has proven to be a most valiant opponent." Katenomaru interrupted the silence of the forest. "It will be interesting should we meet again."

Kaori frowned, her thoughts interrupted, then turned to face her brother.

"You almost lost that fight." Kaori pointed out, getting to her feet. "If those humans hadn't interfered, I would've finished him off. What game are you playing?"

"Game?" Katenomaru asked, his eyes suddenly going cold. "You think I'm playing games, Kaori?"

He smiled at Rasengan, twisting it about in his grip so the light off the blade flickered brilliantly in the small patch of sunlight. He did love this sword. It brought him power he realized he possessed his entire life. Why Rasengan only showed this to him now confused him. The sword seemed to have a conscience of its own. Not evil like Sounga, Rasengan's relative of sorts. Both swords came from the same lineage of swordmakers. So, what would unlock Rasengan's true power? He felt the sword hold back against Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga.

Confrontation with the Demon Bearer?

The human appeared devoted to Sesshomaru. He knew the woman traveled with Sesshomaru as a child in her past. There was little he did not know about the Human named Rin. Still, that did not account for her ability to resist Rasengan. Legend told of the swords continued draw of the Demon Bearer. That she would seek the sword at some point if they were in the same area. But, the woman did not yet appear. _'A lie of the legend?'_

"Yes." Kaori responded confidently, breaking Katenomaru's concentration. "You never intended to unleash Rasengan's full power on Inuyasha."

"The sword wouldn't allow him." Mayuki responded in Katenomaru's place. "Tetsusaiga's main power source is pure attack. Katenomaru's sword is not. Rasengan needed to test Tetsusaiga's power to determine whether it is a threat or not. Once Rasengan decided the sword held no attack greater than its own, it lost interest. And thus, the battle ended."

Katenomaru smiled at his youngest sister. So, his suspicions were right after all. Rasengan was indeed a powerful sword. Its power could not be tested against the likes of Inuyasha after all. Then again, his father taught him that power often came in weak forms and that these forms should be identified then conquered. That was the true path to power.

"Ah, my youngest sister understands the sword best." Katenomaru nodded his agreement with his father's words.

"Tetsusaiga isn't strong enough for Rasengan?" Kaori frowned at this.

So why was Rasengan testing other swords? She heard of the sword from the legends many powerful demon families discussed within her own clan. Many demons lost their lives in pursuit of it. Suspected of being created around the same time as Sounga, the power of Rasengan was never truly known. Only that the sword destroyed the last Demon Bearer, a task no one thought possible. Demon bearers were considered undefeatable because of the magic involved. Hell dragons were notoriously dangerous on the surface, lethal to any demon. And Rasengan accomplished something no other weapon could do.

"In conventional battle, no." Katenomaru smiled. "But then, I'm not after Inuyasha, the wielder of Tetsusaiga."

"Sesshomaru and Tokijin." Kaori asked quizzically.

"Exactly." Katenomaru rose to his feet. "You're catching up, Kaori."

"And the Demon Bearer." Kaori added quietly.

Mayuki's small frame sat in silence, seemingly ignoring the exchange between the two older siblings. Hands, pressed into her lap, spine erect with ears alert for any demons in the vicinity. Young amber eyes widened suddenly. Power unlike anything she felt before reached into her chest, nearly robbing her breath. Mayuki stared intently to the west, her eyes capable of turning the life blocking her way transparent. The aura emanated from the west.

"Another has come!" Mayuki got to her feet.

"There are many who will seek the Demon Bearer." Katenomaru responded evenly.

"No…" Mayuki's voice went soft. "The intent is to kill."

Mayuki turned to face Katenomaru, her small hands at her sides.

"To kill Sesshomaru." Mayuki finished.

Kaori and Katenomaru exchanged a quick glance between them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

'_Doubt.'_

'_Unsure…what to do.'_

'_Where am I to go from here?'_

Dark eyes tried to focus on the interior ceiling of her hut. Sprawled out over the thick mattress Inuyasha made in her loosened demonslayer uniform, she anguished over these new emotions. Rin felt the turmoil within her raging like a chaotic storm. _'Were turmoil and chaotic good descriptor words to use?'_ She could not give this restlessness a name. No one was here to guide her, tell her what could be affecting her. Neither Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, the elderly demon or even Jaken were near by. A part of her wished Sesshomaru would appear. Yet, she knew he would never answer such trivialities.

Rin placed her hand on her abdomen. She felt the hard concave curve of her small protruding stomach. In the preceding months, she did not believe herself with child, finding no evidence of its existence except by those who could sense the demonic aura. Even when she was saved from certain death those several times, her mind still did not wrap completely around the significance of her condition.

Her eyes widened, sending her sit upright.

RASENGAN.

That sword! It…she could feel it. The desire to seek it called to her, luring her towards its location somewhere in the west. Within a few miles of her new home, Rin sensed. If she listened carefully, the sword's subtle high ringing sounded like a summoning bell. Yet, a part of her could ignore its beckoning. Like a trained soldier in battle.

Then she felt another presence. This one was strong and decisive.

Sesshomaru?

No, she knew Sesshomaru's aura. This was certainly different, more alluring than the demon who claimed her currently. Odd, why should she suddenly think of Sesshomaru as that? Rin frowned. She never thought about Sesshomaru like that before.

The child within her? Or was it the sword calling out to her? There was too much to try to sort out at the moment. All she wanted to do was sleep suddenly robbed of all energy. Rin curled up on her new bed, pulling the covers over her. In an instant, her eyes closed falling into a deep sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Unwanted Ties

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine…yada, yada.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, yeah, I know I've been away a while. Did not expect to be gone this long but nothing turns out quite as you plan. But the important thing is: I'M BACK. Got most of what I needed to get done finished for the moment for school. There may be some last minute stuff to clean up in the end, but I shouldn't be gone for long periods anymore. So…Read and enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**Unwanted Ties**

Kaori leaned against the tree in the shadows watching Katenomaru practice with Rasengan. Once bored with her brother's antics, she found herself unable to take her eyes off him. Not sure if the way he handled the sword bothered her so much or because of his apparent obsession to always have the damn thing at his side, even during bathing. She came to possess Sesshomaru once Katenomaru discarded him with Rasengan.

Though a part of her suspected Sesshomaru would not go down so easy.

"He seems preoccupied with Rasengan more than usual lately." Mayuki noted, now at Kaori's side. "His belief that Rasengan with allow him to triumph over Sesshomaru is abnormal. Even for him."

Mayuki in her pure white kimono looked up at Kaori. Her small pale face showed no expression. Her eyes set on Kaori, he returned to Katenomaru. Something was amiss since they began this journey to find the Demon Bearer. Intuition sensed a plan brewing in the mind of Katenomaru. He continued to stare at the sword, holding it just right for the light to bounce off the blade.

"Tell me about it." Kaori breathed. "He's grown mighty attached to that thing lately."

She flicked her blue hair off her shoulder. Her white with blue-patched flower kimono appeared crisp and freshly washed. She placed a slender hand on her sword sheathed at her waist tied by a red and green sash. The furry sash wrapped around her neck moved with the gentle breeze.

"Rasengan has lured us here." Mayuki stated.

Kaori rolled her eyes at Mayuki's claim. The girl saw conspiracy everywhere even when their parents had been alive. Though remarkably her parents were able to control the youngest member of the family. Still, Mayuki occasionally did end up being right.

Katenomaru certainly did seem to behave unusually. He practiced with only his shirt and lower kimono (find right word). His armor and blue-wave cuff and shoulder-decorated kimono lay on a boulder behind him. The white boa around his shoulders undulated in the breeze as he stretched his arms forward. The white of his long hair never moved from his back, the blue tint at the roots darker than usual showing his exertion during practice. The two ropes of hair behind each ear swung out as he pivoted. He used practiced steps and held the sword with great regard as he thrust several times at an invisible opponent. Kaori huffed a sigh.

"The problem with that sword…" Kaori placed her hands on her hips. "…it's smarter than Katenomaru. He's getting sucked into the lure of power he thinks Rasengan will give him. What a name for a sword! Swirl? Honestly, what were they thinking?"

Mayuki stayed quiet.

Chaos never before seen was brewing. Demons, strong and weak were assembling on the other side of the mountains, waiting for the right moment to attack Sesshomaru for the prize of the Demon Bearer. Yet, she did not fear all those opponents. Another threat waited in the wings. She felt its presence but could find no single source. Rasengan seemed to accentuate it but it was not the sword itself. Was there another demon strong enough to challenge Sesshomaru?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin sat quietly on the block of wood near the door to her hut, her head hung low. Slowly eating from a bowl of fruit on her lap, her hunger growing more voracious with each passing day, she sighed heavily. Sleep came little last night, even now, she felt exhausted but not enough to try sleeping again. Her back hurt, her bosom ached with its growing size. In her mind, this was the largest she got since becoming the 'Demon Bearer'. But, she felt…depressed? Kagome often used the word when Rin returned from a hunt that did not go well. Could it be the hormones Kagome and Sango often discussed?

"You've been touched by hell." Came the commanding sound of a female voice.

"Excuse me?" Rin lifted her head to her visitor standing ten feet from her.

She took in the new arrival beginning at the top where the dark red hair was pulled into a single thick rope-like twist and hung long down the back. Two large fire eyes were fringed by reddish lashes and thin red linings set in a pixie-like face with fine features. Her skin was pale and blemish free. To Rin, the silken green and white kimono of the demon deeply contrasted with the visitor's hair color. Small swords hung from each pointed demon ear in gold that jingled in the gentle breeze. Gold bracelets spiraled around each wrist in thick twists like snakes but in the form of fire spires. Her feet were covered in black handmade shoes. She wore armor tied into place with a deep maroon sash around the waist. Those fire eyes were now set upon her. Rin felt uneasiness throughout her body. _'Friend or Foe?'_

"You are the Demon Bearer yes?"

"Do I…" Rin got to her feet.

Leaving off 'Know You'. Rin knew she had never seen this demon before. This demon clearly did not obey civil manners. In fact, she appeared to be a yokai of great power and class from her poise. Probably a demon dissatisfied with their parentage. Her attitude was one of mischief and constant rebellion. Rin frowned at this thought.

"No." The demon replied evenly. "You don't know me in fact. We've never met until now."

An obvious indication the demon had no intention of explaining herself further. Rin felt suddenly very conscious about her pregnancy. Not far along, wearing her demonslayer uniform, her stomach protruded farther out and garnered extra attention. This formidable woman appeared very confident and very knowledgeable. Where should she start?

"You know about..." Rin patted her bulging tummy.

She did not know what else to say to this brazen demon. The demon stood completely still and in one place. Her fire eyes were intently focused on the ground, not her at all. Rin was not sure what the woman was up to. Could she tell by the aura what the child was doing? Sesshomaru mentioned he could feel the child on one of his visits.

"The hell dragon, yes. That's part of it." She folded her long arms gracefully, lifting her eyes to the Human's face. "Did Sesshomaru not tell you why you survived the poisoning?"

Rin blinked, her eyes wide at the demon now standing next to her. She had not even seen the demon move. Sesshomaru would sort of 'streak' when he wanted to cover distance quickly that was in close proximity. Normally that involved Inuyasha and teaching him some lesson.

"I'll take that as 'No'." Tenmari rolled her eyes at the Human. "Figures. That entire family has communication issues."

"I'm sorry I…" Rin frowned at being cut off.

"Don't be sorry. I'm certainly not." Tenmari patted the Human once. "Now, about your condition."

"Yes, about that." Rin did not know where to start except for one. "How could you possibly know something when no other demon seems to know?"

"Male weren't they?" Tenmari raised an eyebrow. "Men think they know everything. Ah! Must be that Koi. He's always prancing around claiming he knows all about demon lore and the Demon Bearer."

Tenmari moved closer to the Human to catch her scent. As if she could get any closer. Humans were not bad generally as rule. But she preferred to keep her distance as much as possible. Until now. And Sesshomaru certainly kept his distance, his scent fading from her skin. Which meant he would be back to fill up on nectar within the next day or two. Still, the woman was not the basket of nerves she expected. Most would have run raving mad for the hills being possessed physically by a demon. Such a pointless task since the child within would protect her from any harm.

"Your name?" Rin queried.

"Call me Tenmari." She shrugged. "It's short for a very long family name. Let's leave it at that, shall we? And you are Rin, yes?"

Rin shook her head and smiled automatically. It was rare to run into a demon so…blunt. No, straight-forward was a better description. A bit refreshing she realized. How very unlike other demons she knew, destroyed or befriended. A part of her liked this Tenmari already but her demonslayer training reminded her to keep cautious.

"You said I was touched by hell."

"Ah, yes." Tenmari nodded. "Hell. A rather fascinating place if that's your thing. Have you ever visited?"

"Yes." A part of Rin cringed at that acknowledgement.

And how easily the truthful answer came to her tongue. Rin vaguely recollected the place everyone called Hell. A small window from her past where at one point she died upon inhabiting Hell after being kidnapped, along with Kohaku, by some Hellhound. Sesshomaru went after her and Kohaku, finding them and saving them by killing the Hound. But she had already died before had been accomplished. Eventually Sesshomaru's mother resurrected her. How eluded her and Sesshomaru never spoke of it again afterwards.

One thing she did remember. Hell did not feel or resemble the place she always thought Hell would be. Fire, constant fighting among the residents, tortured souls vying for salvation finding none or just out of reach and demons. Lots of demons. But, it had been dark and occasionally warm. Certainly did not look like the traditional description she knew from readings and all those stories told to her by her parents and brother. She remembered that she did not stay conscious for long. Humans did not last long there whereas demons could stay indefinitely.

"The scent remains on you to this day." Tenmari eyed the Human closely. "Hell always stays in one's skin for a very long time, often a lifetime. It has an odd scent, almost like burnt cinders and embers. Very faint except to those of highly sensitive abilities."

"And I have this scent?" Rin asked quietly.

"Yes." Tenmari nodded. "Sesshomaru knows this."

Her back straightened at the feeling a strong demonic aura approaching Rin's residence outside the Human village. Speaking of strong demons. It must have caught on to her. It began to move fast towards them, her demon aura detected easily. She did not have much time with the Demon Bearer.

"That is why the Hell Dragon sought you out that night…" Tenmari waved her hand again. "…it was merely curious about you. Why the scent of its home was on you. It just so happened that you were a child and it decided to make you a meal as well. Typical really. Every 10,000 years one Hell Dragon is born and leaves Hell to feed and grow up. Children are their favorite meal."

'_Until Sango and Miroku saved me.'_ Rin added silently.

Otherwise she would have ended up as dinner. Still, the slick black look of the creature from that night did not resemble a dragon she ever saw drawn. Was it still too young to take its true shape? Rin blinked, realizing she had gone off on her own thought tangent while the demon continued her rambling about Hell Dragons and blood matching. There were components of Human blood that could allow for co-existence with a Hell Dragon though the complexities were lost on Rin. Kagome might know the minute details this demon mentioned alarmingly fast. Was she trying to set a speech record?

"…and now you have become the Demon Bearer." Tenmari paused to take a deep breath then stepped toe-to-toe with Rin and whispered. "What's it like to be possessed by such a strong demon?"

Rin's eyes widened then felt her face blush profusely, the heat of her skin burning hot. She stepped back but something stopped her. She did not see what the obstacle she hit. Their eyes locked, Rin found it difficult to tear away from the fire burning within Tenmari's eyes. She could not pull away, transfixed on the flickering depths. Nor did she want to pull away. Was this some sort of trick? Would this demon harm her after all?

"Enough Tenmari." Came the male voice.

Rin turned to find Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the forest, his hand on Tokijin's hilt. His eyes were firmly set on the female demon, Tenmari. Apparently they knew one another from some point in the past. However, Tenmari did not seem happy to see him.

"You're rebuilt sword can't stand against me in conventional battle." Tenmari smiled. "You know that, dog."

Everyone in the demon realm knew Tokijin was broken in the battle against Moyromaru, one of many creations wrought forth by that evil pain-in-the-ass Naraku. Knowledge Katenomaru came armed with and intended to use Rasengan to destroy Tokijin again and maybe even Tenseiga. Totosai repaired the work done by his student turned evil. At first, she thought Tokijin was forged by Totosai. But standing in its presence told her that the techniques were Totosai's but, the sword forging came from the hand of another. But, she had not met or heard of a third quality Swordmaker. Eventually she would discover the entire story.

"Your business with Rin is concluded." Sesshomaru walked towards Tenmari.

"Hardly." Tenmari smiled wryly at the Dog Demon. "If you'll excuse me, Rin, I have some necessary business to attend to."

"Business?" Sesshomaru queried coldly. "With whom?"

"None of your damn business, dog!" Tenmari spat hotly.

"What's going on here?" Rin asked sensing the hostility from Tenmari's side only. "You know each other."

"Of course." Tenmari rolled her eyes. "He's my betrothed."

Tenmari waved off, disappearing in a ball of green light. Perhaps it was revenge she wanted. Perhaps she just wanted to see Sesshomaru fall to his knees just once that forced the idea into her head. Instead of tracking her target down, perhaps a new dawn could be set forth this day. If she could only find the old bastard.

'_Betrothed?'_

Rin stared wide-eyed at the dissipating green light a ball of confusion, anger and hurt eating away inside her. She shot a nervous quick glance over her shoulder and found Sesshomaru standing silent, his eyes watching Tenmari disappear as well. He showed no care for her at the moment. Then he turned and walked back into the forest without a word. Suddenly the world seemed a dark and empty place, her heart sinking into chilling depths with little hope of recovery.

'_Sesshomaru and Tenmari are to be married?'_


	22. Chapter 22: Broken Hearts

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** You know the routine…yada, yada.

**Author's Notes:** Hiya…I'M BACK again. Good to be here. Glad I made it through another rough period at school. Took a little longer than expected, just had no time to do much of anything. Hopefully things will go more smoothly than they have been. I hope you've missed reading as much as I've missed writing. Without further delay, the next chapter in my little twisted story.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**Broken Hearts**

Sesshomaru failed to hear the last of their conversation that had Rin deeply blushing. She finally learned of the truth about why she survived the blood poisoning by the Hell Dragon even if it was an accidental occurrence. He suspected the root cause was from her time in Hell with him but he needed confirmation.

Confirmation that could only come from a female demon. His mother was not cooperative to visit Rin upon learning of the Demon Bearer's existence to learn more about the origin of Rin's plight. Information that only a female demon could extract from a Human just standing side by side with one. Tenmari was smart, covering her visit as a curiosity as to the identity of the human Demon Bearer.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin once more then turned and walked back into the forest. She would have too many questions right now. Her eyes relayed her thoughts were preoccupied with Tenmari's explanations. He knew Rin well enough. She would know not to ask him for answers once her thoughts settled. This Sesshomaru would return later in the evening when Rin would be more cooperative to feeding.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin watched as Sesshomaru left, her heart sinking lower. The shock of learning that Tenmari was Sesshomaru's betrothed had been tough enough. All in a manner of minutes.

That was it? No explanation of what just transpired here? How he was betrothed to this demon woman? Where that left her? She had more questions than answers. Frankly, that pissed her off. But, neither was the woman happy to see Sesshomaru. In fact, she uttered no words of welcome or 'happiness' at seeing him again. Perhaps they were arranged to marry? Rin shrugged.

Hands on her hips, Rin chewed unconsciously on her lower lip thinking. Sesshomaru was just being himself, she reasoned. He never explained anything to anyone. If Jaken could not get explanations, no Human would either. Perhaps she had left out the one person who could answer her questions. Hell, she almost forgot he existed wallowing in her plight.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha barely had time to look up to avoid running into Rin as he pivoted during his swordplay. Tetsusaiga remained in its dormant state, tattered and appearing useless for now. He smiled, catching his balance, avoiding her by six inches. Rin leaned to the right just missing the blade.

"Watch out!" He demanded.

"Inuyasha." Rin said softly. "Where's Koi's hut?"

"Koi?" Inuyasha frowned. "What do you want with that old freak?"

"I've got questions." Rin felt a slight tug on her heart. "I need answers."

She pushed the hurt away. The demon told her more than Sesshomaru about her condition before. Perhaps the old demon would continue to explain her purpose and why she felt so conflicted where Sesshomaru was concerned.

If Sesshomaru believed he was protecting her, he was very much mistaken. Kagome always said that knowing hurt less than not knowing even if it did not seem like it at first. Had Sesshomaru been up front with her, she would be less angry. In fact, she did not care if Sesshomaru came to feed or not. He could starve for all she cared at the moment.

"Oh." Rin appeared angry, Inuyasha noticed, finding himself eager to go on another trip. "I'll take you."

'_Not a good sign, definitely not a good sign!'_

Inuyasha knew he was to keep his mouth shut and his eyes and ears open regarding Rin or Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted to know everything once she got back from her visit home. Rin kept to herself lately and they wondered why. Now that she sought him out to take her to the old demon, he could only oblige. Besides he could not think of a reason not to take Rin to the old demon anyway.

"It's no bother?" Rin asked, her eyes darting around to the hut at the edge of the field. "Kagome's not here?"

"She went home." Inuyasha nodded then shrugged. "Grandpa's birthday or something like that. She'll be back tonight, I guess."

Rin accepted the explanation without further thought. Besides, she wanted to form all her questions before arriving at the demon's hut. Too many questions had muddled her mind and it would take some time to sort out. The journey there should giver her plenty of time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

But her questions would have to wait until the demon could be found. Just her luck, Koi had gone off somewhere, leaving his hut vacant until his return. What bothered her most was that the demons that seemed to always be around suddenly became absent. Was it Rasengan's presence that scared them off?

Inuyasha bound off in the direction of Totosai's residence to see if the two old demons decided to get together and discuss the recent events over dinner. Hardly a meeting of the minds but since they were the more experienced of the demons she knew, it was a sure bet that they could anticipate future events.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Two pairs of eyes watched with mild interest at the human and half-demon slowly making their way from the field. Disappointment at not finding the demon home was obvious on their faces. But as humans went, they accepted the fact no one was home and decided to return to their village.

"I told you she would come." Came Tenmari's quiet voice.

No need to rouse the half-demon to their presence, she decided. The fact he had not detected them earlier astonished the old coot standing half her height and twelve times older than her. She knew of Inuyasha from his reputation. Some respected him, others hated him for being what he was, and still some just did not care.

"Indeed." Koi replied evenly. "So what you say might be true after all."

Koi fumed at the younger demon, irritated that the woman found him so easily. Yet, it was her purpose of finding him that made him curious. Though she spoke not of her journey, her interest in the Demon Bearer made him wonder what more she knew.

"Rasengan has come for the Demon Bearer." Tenmari nodded. "The stories were wrong. Whoever built Rasengan did so with this very purpose in mind."

"That was at least correct." Koi added.

"It'll be a lot for one human to handle." Tenmari pointed out.

"Rin will need to be prepared." Koi looked up at the young woman. "She cannot be allowed to stumble upon her fate."

"You feel for the girl?" Tenmari asked amused.

It was a rare moment to find a demon doting a human. Having met Rin personally, she understood why. The human certainly had a quality to her spirit she respected. In fact, the girl appeared unassuming compared to other humans. Even Inuyasha seemed to be respectable. Odd she would find humans and half-demons more respectable than her own kind. Still, she needed to continue on with her journey.

"She has certain qualities one doesn't often find very often." Koi lowered his eyes to the ground. "Especially in demons."

"Ah, I see what you mean." Tenmari leaned against the tree. "The human is far stronger than I gave her credit for. She figures things out quickly. It's a shame that the rest of her species hasn't caught up yet."

"You came with a purpose?" Koi felt it safe to look up at the female demon.

"When have I done anything without a purpose?" Tenmari smiled and returned the stare. "I came looking for a certain man."

"I take it he wasn't home?" Koi knew that already.

"When is he ever?" Tenmari smiled and disappeared. "He's worse than Naraku."

A statement she knew would anger any demon. She left Koi without notice, deciding to use her transport form instead of walking away. There was little time if she wanted to get her project under way. She would find and corner the demon soon. His scent was close by and he was on the move not staying in one place for long periods of time.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The evening felt chilly even cold. Moonlight lit the ground to where three forms rested under a tree. Only one remained awake. Since obtaining Rasengan, the demons around them sought sleep each evening like the Humans. This could not go on much longer.

Mayuki sat up in her pure white kimono. Her small pale face peered up at the sky finding the moon hiding behind the tallest tree. The amber of her eyes disappeared in the white light turning them gray.

"It must be done." Mayuki whispered.

Within seconds, Rasengan was gone from its position in the ground next to Katenomaru. Only a streak of white was visible to one watching, the sword going missing in its wake. All that occurred the past few weeks were the result of one thing and one thing only.

Rasengan's return.

Only she understood what the sword's return meant. Not even her sister comprehended the extensive wrath of Rasengan. The stories hid the truth from all who heard them. Stories of the sword destroying the Demon Bearer were only partially true. A power existed within Rasengan few could sense.

Except Mayuki.

All her life, she understood that life as a demon would differ from those of Humans. Even among demons, she was alone. No other understood how she knew events would occur before they happened. Kaori and Katenomaru never gave her much thought except for the usefulness she brought to the clan. How she would help Katenomaru defeat Sesshomaru when the time came to possess the Demon Bearer for the Eastern Clans.

Nothing more than greed.

Mayuki felt the hum in her hands. Rasengan was waking up. If she did not dispose of the sword soon, it would kill her. And not in the physical sense. Rasengan used a unusual method of defeating those it deemed an enemy. It attacked the soul. Literally trying to suck the soul from the body.

A bright light emanated from the sword as she ran, her hands blocking the connection between the hilt and the blade where it originated. The sword could be broken in half if the conditions were right. She just had to get there. Mayuki understood death could result if she did not execute her plan at the right time. But she had to try. Then she felt the vibration.

'_I'm too late!'_

Mayuki disappeared in a flash of white light that faded to blue then red. It disappeared altogether leaving only the earrings Mayuki wore to fall to the ground. Her body vanished from the face of the Earth.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stared down as the firelight flickered, dancing shadows across Rin's angelic face. She slept uneasily, her body aching from the pressure of carrying a demon within her. The curve of her form barely began to bulge with his child. His eyes shifted from her face to the form beneath the thin sheet. Slowly, he removed it, setting the thin sheet aside.

Rin wore a thin half shirt that barely held the weight of her growing bosom. Her hips were covered by a lose skirt that was connected through the middle between her legs. The heat of the night was too warm to sleep with the confinement of thicker clothing. Her bosom swelled with nectar, its taste calling to him to feed on its wealth. The aura of the child she carried was strong luring him to touch where it grew within under the gentle curve.

He kneeled on the left side beside Rin, sliding the strap of her shirt from her shoulder. With a quick flick of his index finger, the garment strap came free. The fabric slid down her shoulder until her breast was almost uncovered. Sesshomaru's eyes watched as the crest hardened sensing his presence and anxiously waiting to alleviate the pressure building inside. His hand covered her, feeling the hardness from the liquid amassing beneath.

"No!" Rin woke suddenly at his touch.

Sitting up quickly, she moved away covering her nearly barren breast with the sheet nearby. Rin frowned at Sesshomaru groggily. She tried to crawl away from him but he moved his hand to prevent movement of her bed covers. The thin sheet was hardly adequate to keep him away. Rin abandoned it and turned onto her hands and knees. She felt her arms give way as he pulled her back by an ankle.

She hoped her voice held steady, not sleepy anymore. "Why must I always suffer because of you?!"

It had been too hard to crawl away with her body so groggy from sleep. She should have just stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru would never try to visit her there. Damn her desire for privacy. She had been too concerned with thinking about her issues, she forgot her friends.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru found he liked the curve of her hip in his hand.

He watched as she tried to wiggle free, knowing she would lose against him. Yet, she tried anyway. The words Tenmari spoke must echo in her head foolishly. Rin wanted to escape rather than give him what he needed. The skirt-like material around her hip caught on his nail, tearing free from Rin's body. Discarding it to the side, he found the lure of Rin's toned legs intriguing. Rin attempted to get away again, struggling to pull free of him.

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment. His hand gripped her ankle once more, pulling her back to him. Sesshomaru lifted Rin off the floor, his arm sliding around her. Rin wriggled free only to lose her balance again. His hand came around her waist, pressing her against him then sliding between her legs from the front, his fingers filling her. Her mouth gaped open.

"Oh god…" Rin felt the fight in her leave. "…this isn't fair!"

"You have been left alone too long." Sesshomaru spoke softly near her ear.

A faint smile touched his lips as she leaned her head back against him. His fingers flexed inside her, sending Rin into spasms. Her hands reached back, gripping his shoulders for support. Amber eyes watched the uneven rise and fall of her clothed chest.

"I…" Rin bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

He stopped short of alleviating the frustration she felt. Rin breathed as she dropped to the floor upon his release. Her hair fell around her shoulders, blanketing the floor. Her breathing ragged, Rin waited for it to return to normal before facing Sesshomaru. Damn him for knowing her weakness!

In the blink of an eye, Rin found herself rolled over onto her back, Sesshomaru above her. But it was not the floor she felt beneath her. The softness of the mattress made by Inuyasha comforted her. _'How the hell can he do this?'_ His movements were so fast, she had no time to adapt. His kimono and armor were gone except for the shirt. Sesshomaru did not like his missing left arm exposed. She blinked and realized there was softness in his eyes she had never seen before. His weight pressed down on her, crushing what little breath she had out of her.

His hand removed the barrier between him and his meal, her breasts exposed to him, aching for release. Her back arched as his hips pressed her legs apart and slid up. Her mouth opened as a gasp escaped, her hands gripped the floor white knuckled. Her body welcomed him inside, slickly and eagerly wrapping around him.


	23. Chapter 23: Loss

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** We know, we know.

**Author's Notes:** Hello again, sad to say there was a death in the family in November that has kept me away. My cousin was a good guy, I will miss him dearly. Such a fun person, very out-going and fearless. He had such a zest for life. At 38, I thought he had more time. Goes to show, you just never know. So…take this moment of silence to remember all those you've lost and never forget how they've touched your life. If you haven't lost anyone yet, count yourself lucky.

I graduated from school as well while I was away. Another reason for the absence. School has to verify it of course before they give me my diploma. Always takes forever. So, with that out of the way. Carry on.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**Loss**

Rasengan lay near the tree dormant for the moment. Katenomaru woke to find the sword unmoved since he chose to rest the night before. Odd, he found the desire to sleep like a Human quite invigorating and refreshing. Rising to his feet, he chose to ignore the questions in his mind and continue with his training to defeat Sesshomaru.

He saw neither Kaori nor Mayuki this morning. Both seemed to be off somewhere. Walking towards the river, Katenomaru stopped and turned towards the west.

There were so many gathered in one place. As if they were crowding into a sacred place. Many demons showed up for their chance to claim the Demon Bearer as theirs. They stood by knowing the hour approached where the Demon Bearer could be claimed by another demon if she accepted the winner of the battle against Sesshomaru.

Only the strongest would be allowed near the Demon Bearer. For the child she carried chose the new father if Sesshomaru fell. And the son of the Dog General was known for his wit and tactics in battle. He feared no opponent. Not with the Tenseiga reworked by Totosai for battle with Tokijin as backup.

Many demons would die trying to be the one to stand against Sesshomaru. There would be some that would lie in wait for the last demon to strike down their opponent. Fools all of them. Only one would succeed. Katenomaru felt sure that with Rasengan by his side, he would be that ONE.

How their numbers created such a strong and prolific aura surprised him. Though he was not surprised by the reason for their amassing.

The time of the Demon Bearer's choosing the father of her child grew close. It was several days away in fact. He sensed the gathering demons in several valleys over. He could feel their aura from here, even slightly groggy from the evening slumber. Sesshomaru would face his enemies with a sense of duty and obligation. The son of the Dog General stood no chance with such odds.

The low demons would go first by the droves. He could sense their anxiousness, tightening his hand on Rasengan's hilt. The demons were becoming agitated being in such close quarters. Soon they would begin battling one another.

Fools.

Katenomaru would wait until the right moment showed itself to face Sesshomaru.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Anxiousness…pain…doubt…

All the emotions were there yet none were hers. She could feel them all. Small, medium and large, even the goliath of demons was gathering in the valley to the west. Why were they building such a strong aura? Certain that the Humans would be drawn to the northern valley curious as to the amalgamation of demons in one location, Rin grimaced.

Many were already wounded or dead.

She knew why they were there. So silly of her to have forgotten momentarily why she was currently growing a demon within her. Was it a fantasy to wake up one morning and find this all to be a bad dream? To wake up and everything would be back to normal?

Rin rose from her sleep unsure why she felt depressed, even sad. Her stomach rumbled but settled quickly. She felt no hunger. Pressing her hand against the slight bulge of her abdomen, Rin felt a pang of… What? She found no description of her mood.

Something was off.

She glanced down at her bosom under the thin sheet now back to normal size prior to this whole mess. Rin peered beneath finding no damage to the skin despite the sharp teeth of a hungry demon. Sesshomaru certainly was needy last night. Not just in appetite but in… Rin blushed at the thought.

Sesshomaru left sometime during the night after his feeding and claiming her body and child. He never lingered with her. Just took what he wanted and left her.

Rin did not allow thoughts to dwell on that subject knowing she would over analyze her situation. One of her reasons for avoiding as many humans as possible lately. Not for the pity she would receive, but to avoid the moral questions. Humans did not understand she just could not wish the child gone and her life could return to what it had once been.

Kagome and Inuyasha understood. As did Sango, Miroku and Shippo. But they were only a few among many. And those many did not understand her situation nor did they want to know. They liked their condemnations of her for allowing it to happen. Others believed she was the victim and felt sorry for her. But none of them wanted to associate with her. Elderly Lady Kaede made the small trek from the village with food every other day to bring her food and visit.

Another pain overwhelmed her. Rin's thoughts were gone. She gripped the floor as the wave passed then disappeared. Was it another demon dying at the hands of another? No. It was something else. Close by but in another direction. They were staying in the valleys.

She felt them all…but why were they not attacking?

Rin felt she could count the number of them if she decided to be that accurate about it. The question that burned more to be answered was: Who were they? A crowd of souls gathering together in for a common cause, she could almost hear the distant conversations. Why were they gathering?

Then the pain started.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome hummed as she made her way towards Rin's cabin. It had been almost two weeks since she saw the woman. Wanting to avoid the stares of others who did not approve of Rin's association with a demon, her friend chose to live like a hermit. Having baked a few loaves of banana bread, Kagome had gathered some fruit and nuts plus some favorites from back home in the future arranged in a basket. Sort of as a just-visiting-gift basket.

Bullshit.

She just wanted to know what was going on with Sesshomaru and the other demons. Inuyasha mentioned that demons were keeping a low profile since Rin became pregnant. Human villages were left alone, no one called upon the priestesses and monks to rid them of nuisance demons and frankly, it had been far too quiet.

Even by demon standards.

Humans were beginning to question if demons were banished forever already. Kagome frowned at the simple thought. Sure. They could think that way until a demon showed up and slaughtered the whole damn town. People could be so thoughtless sometimes. Still, they lived in simple times so analyzing them was pointless. Still, it bothered her.

But it also meant that something was going down soon. This whole Demon Bearer thing sounded a bit too magical to her. Nothing was magic without consequences. Maybe being from 500 years in the future made her a bit paranoid but it often turned out to be true.

Upon reaching the clearing, she found nothing out of place. Rin must still be sleeping in this morning. It was hard to say if Rin kept to a certain schedule. She pretty much did not spend much time in the village and always slept away from her teammates.

Even her teammates abandoned Rin once they learned of her condition, going after more Jewel shards without her. They had not been heard from since. Shrugging slightly wondering what might have happened to them, Kagome shook the gloomy thoughts from her head. Hardly her problem to take care of that crowd. They only liked hanging with Rin because she got the shards so quickly.

Kagome paused at the doorway, finding nothing out of place. Nothing to indicate that a demon might have attacked during the night to make Rin his concubine.

"Rin?!" Kagome called out as she entered.

She froze in her tracks inside the door, eyes widening.

Rin lay on the floor propped up on her elbows with her legs open. The skirt of her nightdress hung low between her elevated knees. Her feet were planted against the floor, sliding as she she tried to push. Her breathing was in rapid, shallow spurts, her chest rose and fell unnaturally. Sweat poured down her face, soaked her nightdress and made her feet slide. Both hands were pressed against the floor white knuckled as another spasm rocked Rin's body. Tears escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks to the floor. Blood flowed onto the wooden planks as Rin bit into a piece of wood wedged between her teeth.

"Oh my GOD!" Kagome ran and collapsed onto the floor before Rin.

Rin could barely catch her breath as Kagome walked through the door. Her body cried out as another spasm of pain enveloped her. She could think of nothing except that she was not alone anymore. With one hand, she reached out for help.

Kagome crawled over to Rin's shoulders, positioning herself behind Rin. With both arms, she gathered Rin and pulled her against her chest.

"Take another breath, Rin!" Kagome ordered. "Contractions hurt like hell!"

Three months.

It was too soon for the baby to come, Rin thought. She lost all concentration as another contraction hit. This one was harder than the last. They were getting worse and worse since she woke this morning. Kagome held her tight. The pain seemed to lessen as her friend ordered her to breathe at certain times. The pains were slightly better.

"Wh…what…" Rin tried to speak but lost the ability during another contraction.

"Your body's rejecting the pregnancy, Rin." Kagome gulped.

They lowered their eyes to find a black-brown-red mass push out onto the floor from beneath the nightdress. Rin's face turned a brighter red as she collapsed onto Kagome, exhausted. Kagome could not take her eyes off the dead mass lying near Rin's feet.

It was then Kagome looked up to find a demon watching them. A female demon.

The demon's bright auburn shone in the sunlight behind her, the long tresses allowed to fall freely around squarish shoulders. The red lines that accentuated her large eyes fringed by reddish lashes were not affect by the bright light. Reminded Kagome of Sesshomaru momentarily. The silken green and white kimono hung creaseless on her tall figure. The sword earrings clanked with high-pitched clinks as she tilted her head with a look of disappointment. The gold bracelets spiraling around each wrist in thick twists were in forms of dragons and snakes. She wore black handmade shoes faded to brown. Black shiny armor was tied into place with a deep maroon sash at the waist.

"Damn!" Tenmari spoke quietly with a slight growl. "I was too late."

"Who are you?!" Kagome thought the demon unusual.

A bit glad someone else had come. She had an idea what was going on but was not sure if her knowledge pertained to Rin's condition. How could Rin's body reject a pregnancy? Kagome noted that the bulge on Rin's abdomen did not change. Would it do that immediately?

She blinked as the demon woman kneeled across from her.

"I'm called Tenmari." She bent down next to Rin. "Sesshomaru's betrothed."

Kagome felt her mouth drop to the floor.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Five long slender fingers pressed into the ground deeply. His grunting tried to suppress the anguish and pain he felt within. It was unlike anything he ever felt in his life. The agony seared through him, buckling his knees in a torturous paralysis. His own abdomen ached and pulsed as if something within him suddenly hatched and wanted to be free. For almost thirty minutes, he tried to understand what occurred only to have his thoughts irradicated by this rage of suffering.

But it was over now.

The pain was gone, the paralysis desisted. His suffering had ended at last. He could stand once more. Gaining his feet once more, he turned towards the northern valley intending to continue his journey. But something made him turn towards the west.

Sesshomaru lowered his amber eyes to the ground then lifted them once more.

Rin.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The afternoon sun rose above the trees, casting the forest floor in shadows. The darkness of the forest was diminished by the brightness of the sun. It seemed to be a much brighter today than in past weeks. Perhaps it was her glum mood that made the sun's presence an irritation to her.

Or was it because Kaori searched all day looking for Mayuki. She could not find her little sister anywhere she normally preferred to visit when she required time away from her older siblings. A strange demon, even by her standards.

Katenomaru was left by the river to dwell on his predicament and practicing with his invaluable sword. Rasengan was more of a nuisance than a help since word of the Demon Bearer's existence reached them. The Human Demon Bearer was of no use to her.

She once thought of seeking out the Demon Bearer and ridding the world of her presence. However, knowledge of the demon she carried within providing unparalleled protection from outside threats. Most demons did not require protection from the child they carried. Demon mothers offered automatic protection of their young.

Which brought her back to Rasengan once more. Kaori huffed at the thought a single sword capable of bringing the mighty Sesshomaru down to his knees. She would return once she attempted to locate Mayuki.


	24. Chapter 24: Change of Affection

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** More yada, yada, yada.

**Author's Notes:** Hiya life gets in the way!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Change of Affection**

Kagome walked out of Rin's hut, her heart sunk low. She could feel nothing but depression for Rin's loss. It was amazing she, herself, had not lost one of her own children to a demon yet. Even with demons bent on destroying Inuyasha, she kept her children safe. Maybe it was luck or maybe a combination of courage and luck. But to suffer such a natural loss like the abortion of a child, Kagome could not, did not know how to sympathize with Rin.

Still, Tenmari had bent over Rin with such tenderness and kindness not seen in other demons. Kagome felt a little solace that Rin's condition seemed to be well understood by another, especially by a demon. It was so unbecoming of a demon to care for another. No demon showed a human kindness even though she witnessed such a capacity on many occasions. Human-like emotions were considered beneath them.

Kagome looked up from her slow steps out of he hut to find Tenmari staring into the forest. She felt the demon auras increase within the last few hours. There was something about to happen. Where should she start? Taking a deep breath…

"Betrothed?" Kagome asked to get the demon's attention. "To Sesshomaru?"

Tenmari said nothing to this but replied instead.

"Get Inuyasha. And anyone who's capable of defending against demons." Tenmari folded her arms. "Rin will need to be moved to a temple where demons cannot reach her."

"Moved?" Kagome frowned. "She's just aborted her child. She's in no condition to move or be moved."

Tenmari turned to face the human.

"She's only lost the human child." Tenmari replied evenly. "The demon child remains."

Kagome felt her mouth gape open.

"You understand the situation now." Tenmari smiled wryly. "The demons were waiting for this moment to mobilize against Sesshomaru. He cannot be concerned with protecting her while battling the others."

"Her child will protect her." Kagome stated.

Then…all was not lost after all. Kagome did not like knowing the Human child perished because of the demon child though. Still, that meant Rin would be hunted by every demon willing to stand against a powerful opponent. And Sesshomaru had no choice but to defend Rin.

'_The stupid idiot shoulda married, Rin.'_ Kagome berated the older Dog demon silently.

"At any other time, yes." Tenmari returned her eyes to the forest tree-line. "Now is the time when the demon child can be stolen by another. It's father replaced if another demon deemed stronger than Sesshomaru comes along. So the legend goes."

Kagome shook her head. "The legend doesn't mention the abortion of a child."

"Of course it doesn't." Tenmari answered softly. "Though the power of the Fire Dragon is immense, it cannot ignore the fact that the mother and father of this union are completely different species. One child from each was created to accommodate that difference."

"So, the demon child was more powerful than the human child?" Kagome asked slightly confused.

"Yes." Tenmari nodded. "The human child possessed no spiritual powers to fend off the demon child for which it shares a mother. Had there been a balance between the two, both children would survive. It was inevitable that her own body would eventually rid itself of the dead child without causing harm to the one that remains."

"Creepy." Kagome shivered and said mostly to herself. "So a Demon Bearer is wanted by every demon then. Makes sense when you think about it."

"Rin is unlike any other Demon Bearer that has ever lived." Tenmari turned her eyes back to the human. "She is human and can offer an exact duplicate of the father. The male demons will fight extra hard to make Rin theirs. Fools all of them."

"Am I to understand that there's more going on here?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You are more adept than your human counterparts." Tenmari nodded again. "Yes, there is more to the story. You see, the prophecy of the Human Demon Bearer has come true. For thousands of years such a situation was suppressed into silence by the skeptics. Many believed it would never happen. Impossible they claimed."

"That sounds bad." Kagome stated to herself.

"It can be bad." Tenmari heard Kagome's words despite their soft uttering. "The Human Demon Bearer can do far more than any other before her. Some fear that the end of demons will result if the Human Demon Bearer is allowed to survive."

"So some demons have come to claim her for their own…" Kagome took a step back in shock.

"Others have come to kill her." Tenmari finished Kagome's thought. "Or try."

Kagome nodded she understood and turned to leave. There was no time to lose. Inuyasha and the others needed to be brought here immediately. She could be back here in less than thirty minutes.

"Go, Kagome." Tenmari spoke quietly. "I will stand guard until you return with your friends."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked. "You gain nothing by helping Rin."

"Oh but you are wrong on that count." Tenmari smiled. "I gain more by keeping her alive."

Kagome frowned, not sure what that statement meant. But it would explain why the demon was willing to help her out. Rin would not suffer while she was away. Still, her instincts told her to be cautious and return quickly. She darted back towards the village for the others. There was little time to lose.

All hell was about to break lose.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The Human Miko had run off then leaving the female demon alone.

Sesshomaru remained still, hidden behind the thick bushes, his amber eyes on Tenmari standing watch over Rin's hut. He understood why she dared to refuse the deal struck between parents from long ago. But her ignorance would not go unpunished. Tenmari would pay for dismissing his clan so easily.

Tenmari crossed her arms then turned to look directly at him.

"Come to make sure your woman's all right?" Tenmari nodded. "You'd better get going. There's thousands waiting to meet you."

He stepped out from behind the bushes to fully reveal himself to Tenmari. This Sesshomaru needed to hide from no one, only when he wanted to learn more about a subject or watch a particular person without alerting the person to his presence. Tenmari undoubtedly felt his aura and knew he had come. Knew he would come.

Sesshomaru also knew better than to give in to her attempt at humor. So he remained silent, his eyes never leaving Tenmari's face. An expressionless face at that. It irked him that the female had been allowed to grow up wildly. No etiquette.

"Father revealed his desire for our union long before he died." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"A pity the deal was never signed." Tenmari shot back coolly.

"A demon's word is enough." Sesshomaru made no move to step forward.

"Not if you're dead." Tenmari smiled.

It was then that the band of humans arrived at Rin's Hut. Inuyasha led with Sango, Miroku and Kagome coming up behind him. He skidded to a halt at the sight of his older half-brother and the female demon Kagome called Tenmari facing off.

Tenmari had not realized that time had passed so quickly between them. Felt like minutes since the miko had left the hut. Perhaps, her friends were already on their way here when they met up? Tenmari smiled. Humans were far more intelligent than they let on.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, taking a step back at the innuendo of the female demon. Her red hair and green kimono seemed to clash even to him. She seemed uncaring about some deal between clans. His bright red kimono shifted with every movement as he turned to look at Sesshomaru. His hand rested on Tetsusaiga's hilt in case he needed to pull it quickly from the sheath.

"You KILLED your own mother?!" He asked appalled.

"What would you have done?" Tenmari turned to Inuyasha. "My mother wanted your father for herself. Stories of his achievements reached everywhere, awe-inspiring to some while others grew selfish and sought him out to take his power by force. Foolishness. Demons talked of the great dog demon as though he were a god. He came to my mother when I was small. I vaguely remember seeing the pair of them at our home. Her pretense of setting up a union was all she needed to bring the General to her. And it worked. There was no intention of allowing a union between our two clans to be foraged. In the end, I discovered her deceit and disposed of her myself."

"The deal still stands." Sesshomaru pointed out.

In his mind, the union was set in stone. Not particularly proud of this deal made between the two clans, Sesshomaru could hardly challenge its authenticity. If a member of the Fire Clan came to make their claim, he had no choice but to abide and perform the duty he was forced to accept. The decision had been made long ago. Most likely forgotten by everyone…except him. Her ability forged him advantages he did not wish to ignore. However, Tenmari was not willing to accept her duty.

"I will NOT honor deceit." Tenmari retorted quickly.

She vowed long ago that should Sesshomaru refuse to free her from the deal, he would die slowly until he agreed to break the contract. Her sword was prepared especially for him, Tenseiga and Tokijin. Tenmari of the Fire Clan would not bow to any male, especially the son of the man with whom her mother tried to lure for purely selfish reasons. Such a plan was unbecoming of a demon to her, of any breeding, in her eyes.

"You will accept and honor your duty." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Or what?" Tenmari narrowed her eyes at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru placed his hand over both Tenseiga and Tokijin hilts. Tenmari made no move, no indication that she was intimidated by his arming himself. The son of the Dog General would fight to retain his honor.

"Ah, Tenmari," Kagome lifted a finger up. "What exactly do you do?"

"I'm a sword mistress." Tenmari looked to Inuyasha. "Equal to Totosai. My great-grandmother forged So'unga many centuries ago. The sword later possessed by an evil demon. Surely, you see why your father wanted a union between our clans, Inuyasha."

No one needed reminding of that sword. It had not been so long ago when So'unga possessed Inuyasha at her home in the future and was brought back to Feudal Japan. And nearly destroyed the world. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked together, though neither would admit that, to rid the world of its presence. They barely succeeded and sent the sword to hell.

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. That meant Sesshomaru would have access to power no other demon had. An endless supply of swords. Kagome shivered at the thought. Who would want that kind of life? _'No wonder Tenmari wants to free herself of the deal.'_

But what would happen to Rin? As the Demon Bearer, Sesshomaru also had laid claim to her as the father of the child she carried.

"Doesn't surprise me. Poor you, though." Inuyasha turned from Tenmari to Sesshomaru and smirked. "Looks like she doesn't want you, big brother."

"Who could blame her?" Shippo whispered into Sango's ear.

No one seemed to care that the Fox demon just suddenly showed up and appeared on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome looked between Tenmari and Sesshomaru. Both were angry for very different reasons. Sesshomaru should be happy Tenmari wanted to break it off. She obviously did not want to marry Inuyasha's older brother. Why would she? He lacked certain attributes that a girl needed to survive a marriage.

Sesshomaru considered every option. To be so boldly confrontational in front of this group. Tenmari must possess her own unique gift for the art of the sword-smith. Otherwise, she would not try so vigorously to remove herself from the contract set down by their parents.

"Tenmari, the union between our clans is set." Sesshomaru set his eyes on Tenmari.

Kagome rushed between them, her hands extended out towards each of them. "Surely there's a better way to solve this!"

"What about Inuyasha?" Miroku put in. "He's Sesshomaru's younger brother."

Kagome whipped around to face the monk. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. What, did he just forget all that happened in the past seven years? As if Inuyasha was available?

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. "He's already married, stupid!"

Tenmari smiled, returning her sword to its sheath.

"I'd forgotten about the half-ling." Tenmari never liked the word 'half-breed'. "Still the contract precedes any other. His marriage would be annulled immediately."

Inuyasha and Kagome, stared at one another in shock and disbelief. Kagome had yet to take a breath. Inuyasha frowned, his mind unaware of his thoughts forming on his face. _'This wasn't possible!'_ No way would either of them just allow this demon woman to end the marriage between them.

Tenmari walked towards Inuyasha who grimaced under her intense stare. But she was not lost on the fact that apparently Inuyasha's affections belonged to the young woman oddly dressed, the miko. However, the monk did provide her with an 'out' from the contract. Sesshomaru could not contest her acceptance of his younger brother. They were from the same family.

"I accept." Tenmari smiled slightly.

"WHAT!" Kagome's mouth dropped open.

Sango nearly fell over from shock, her hand over her mouth. Shippo barely had the energy to hold onto to stay on Sango's shoulder. Miroku backed into the shadows and strained not to look at Inuyasha, Kagome or Sango. He would be a dead man for sure by tomorrow.

All seemed to have forgotten Rin, who had awakened and overheard what occurred outside her home.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

An interesting turn of events indeed.

Kaori watched from the confines of her tree house view.

The human was still in shock of losing her half-breed husband to a full demon apparently unable to speak. The demonslayer comforted the miko while the monk stood with the half-breed for protection from the two Human women. The small Fox demon stayed with the demonslayer.

Odd that a woman of Tenmari's breeding would prefer the half-breed over the mighty Sesshomaru. She stood next to Inuyasha to prove her decision was final. If the dog demon was angry, he made no obvious show of it. As if Sesshomaru would openly show his anger.

Her eyes slowly moved over Sesshomaru from head to toe then back again. He was far more worthy of a husband than Inuyasha. Tenmari was a fool. Still, that afforded her the opportunity of making Sesshomaru hers once Katenomaru de-throned him and his clan. Once the Demon Bearer became Katenomaru's.

Still…

There were too many here to attempt an attack on the Demon Bearer right now. No. She would find another opening to rid the world of the demon bearer. Her brother believed her willing to help him defeat Sesshomaru and help deliver the Demon Bearer to him.

Foolish men.

No woman would ever aid any man to acquire any woman in such a demeaning way. Though the Demon Bearer held no use for her, there may be other ways of finding use for the woman. If the legend was true and prevented Kaori from killing her openly that is.

"Humans." Gruffed Kaori.

They could be so troublesome.


	25. Chapter 25: The Fang Cross

CYCLE OF RIN

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **I must apologize once again for such a long absence. I LOST MY HEAD…what else can I say? No excuses; just a serious case of writers block then life got in the way again and again. A compound crisis made it impossible to update any sooner.Is it September already?! **So…onward!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

**The Fang Cross**

Rin walked slowly with Kagome moping behind Sango and Shippo, her eyes kept on the ground as she walked. Miroku and Inuyasha walked behind them keeping extra distance between them as they neared the temple. The only temple close enough that would keep demons away from Rin was a mile away.

Kagome chewed on her cheek, furious as to the out come of the meeting with Tenmari. Still, the demon had not stayed long enough to try claiming Inuyasha. Nor did she seem interested in taking Inuyasha with her. Her stomach twisted with agony at losing him.

Sango fumed over Miroku's 'helping' hand in the mess. Shippo said nothing, knowing that silence was best in these times. The demonslayer was pondering the next step, and Miroku's punishment. The monk would get it soon enough. Probably when they reached the temple.

"The fighting's begun." Miroku stopped in mid-thought.

The aura was unmistakable. The demons amassed in the next valley were on the move. The energy created by the number of demons hoping to battle Sesshomaru was incredible. He knew the battle would be unimaginable for Sesshomaru to win. There were far too many of them to defeat them all in one battle.

"I feel it too." Inuyasha felt sick. "A part of me hopes they all kill each other."

""The aura's different." Sango put in. "You feel that?"

"Yes." Kagome agreed. "We need to get to the temple quickly."

"Some of those demons may come after Rin thinking that Sesshomaru's too busy to defend her." Sango pointed out. "We need to make it quick."

"Let's go." Rin agreed. "We can come up with a plan once we get there."

Inuyasha led the way.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin saw the gateway to the temple left ajar. No one currently resided in the temple since the odd occurrences around the countryside. Most of the priest and priestesses were out on house calls. But, the ground was blessed and would provide a shelter. If demons did come after her, they would have a difficult time getting to her there. Sesshomaru had enough to worry about without having to think about coming to her aid.

Would the baby keep her from fighting off the enemy if the child deemed the enemy stronger than Sesshomaru?

Miroku and Inuyasha skidded to a halt at the gateway into the temple. They motioned that they would take a quick look then signal whether it was safe to enter. Though all knew no demon could enter a sacred temple, there was no reason not to take precautions. Both disappeared through the gates.

Kagome and Sango stood around Rin with their backs to the temple's wall near the gates. Shippo clung to Sango's shoulder in anticipation of being allowed to enter. At his young age, there was no telling if he could enter the temple. It depended upon the temple and the strength of the sacred spells protecting the place. Either he was hanging with Inuyasha and the others or he had to sleep outside.

No demon auras were felt approaching the temple. Perhaps they were safe. Still, Rin knew that these times were different than before. Demons would be willing to risk a little more to gain the advantage she provided should Sesshomaru be defeated.

Her throat tightened at the thought of Sesshomaru…dying. Her heart skipped a beat that this out come could be possible. One demon against an army of demons? Did Sesshomaru have a chance at winning? Rin choked down her fear, knowing that senseless thoughts would only lead to defeat if she allowed herself to dwell on it. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon. Few could rival him in her eyes. No…Rin felt confident that Sesshomaru would prevail over all of them.

"Kagome!" Came a familiar voice.

"Totosai!" Kagome smiled and waved at the aging demon.

Rin looked up to see his cow floated quickly through the air. In fact, it appeared that he was in a hurry. Did he have something to tell them in the midst of the war breaking out? His staff rested against his shoulder but the little demon seemed to be shaking.

The cow landed near Kagome at the base of the temple. Totosai slid off his transport and adjusted his staff accordingly. He eyed the stairs of the temple and thought better of climbing them. He sat down on the dirt at the bottom and waited.

"What do you want now?!" Inuyasha growled as he came out of the temple gates. "It's all clear. Looks like the priests won't be back for a while."

"Heard about your little problem with Tenmari!" Totosai landed in front of Kagome, Sango and Rin. "Came to hear about everything's going on. There's a whole mess of fighting going on in the next valley over. It's getting bloodier now that the stronger demons are knocking off the weaker ones. What a free-for-all!"

The three women smiled at the old demon getting off his cow.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha grumbled. "Whose he been talking to?"

"News sure does travel fast." Shippo whispered to Sango.

Sango nodded in agreement. It could not have been more than an hour ago when they left Tenmari and Sesshomaru.

"We felt the battle going." Miroku commented to Totosai. "Sesshomaru certainly s busy."

"Sesshomaru?" Totosai raised his eyes to the monk. "Eh. Sesshomaru isn't battling those demons. In fighting is what they're doing. Flew over myself. Idiots. Well, what do you expect from such demons."

"What do you really want, Totosai?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"You got something to eat?" Totosai scratched his head.

Shippo rolled his eyes. Kagome and Sango dropped their shoulders. Inuyasha looked sideways to Miroku. So, that was what the old demon wanted more than anything else. To eat. Kagome certainly was popular for those who wanted something tasty to eat. All those amazing things she brought back with her from home? Shippo found himself drooling in anticipation.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A couple of hours later, they sat on the stairs to the temple with a fire blazing in a ring of rocks at the bottom. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to one another on the bottom step. Sango and Miroku sat with Shippo between them listening to the old demon Swordmaker two stairs up from the fire. Rin was not allowed off the top stair in case they had to get in doors quick.

Her appetite seemed to be tamed this evening. All afternoon, she wondered if Sesshomaru was immersed in battle against his many foes. Or if he was lying in a ditch wounded somewhere? Could he possibly be dead? Her heart gave a leap and nearly stopped at the last thought.

No…Sesshomaru was smart, cunning, tactful and immensely patient. He engaged in battle with the opinion he could defeat any foe. All who came at him in battle was considered a challenging opponent unless the demon proved too weak to stand against the son of the Dog General.

How many times had she seen the disappointment in his eyes once his opponent turned out to be weaker than anticipated? Sesshomaru thrived on battle. He wanted to prove his place as a powerful demon and desired to surpass his father's reputation regardless of whom he faced. Totosai looked at her and said something but she did not hear his words except for: "fang cross".

"The what?" Rin frowned.

Rin stared at Totosai, her meal momentarily forgotten.

"The Fang Cross." Totosai repeated. "The crossing of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga at the peak of battle. If you can handle both swords at the same time. That kind of power is virtually impossible to control without such disciple. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father was no fool. He calculated the Demon Bearer's arrival during the lifetime of his sons and sought a way to give them an extra edge."

"How do you use it?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

Inuyasha wanted to how to use a multitude of weapons and if Sesshomaru could not handle Tetsusaiga then he could get an arm-up on his brother. He knew Rin would want to know as well but for different reasons. Though she showed little love towards his brother as a woman and demonslayer, she did seem loyal awfully to him. She had ever since Sango began training her as a demonslayer. How strange that Sango appeared to never hear of such a crossing, her expression appeared perplexed as the rest of them.

"Each user is different so the Fang Cross behaves differently." Totosai slurped his Ramen soup.

"Which means, he doesn't know." Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air. "Probably the crossing of the two swords doesn't even exist. You're just making it up!"

"I made the swords myself!" Totosai brought his staff down on Inuyasha's head. "That kind of power was designed specifically to mimic each user. Only certain users can bring forth the Fang Cross, namely the Demon Bearer. Sesshomaru cannot hold Tetsusaiga for more than a few seconds. Inuyasha has never bonded with Tenseiga. So you see, only one user can bring forth the Fang Cross. The Demon Bearer…since she possesses traits of both Humans and Demons."

"But, I've never held either sword." Rin pointed out, remembering to eat.

Suddenly her appetite came roaring back. Her growing belly told her to eat more…lots more. Though the child was no more than a small swell on her abdomen, Rin felt the influence of the child more and more. As Totosai spoke, her momentary lapse in eating seemed as if the child was listening just as intently as the others. Was that possible?

Kagome never mentioned pregnancy being so interactive between mother and child. Her tummy growled again. Rolling her eyes, she resented being a slave to her body. She already went through a basket of apples and a whole loaf of bread Kagome showed her how to make this afternoon. Still, she needed more. That, and she felt the urgency of seeing of Sesshomaru again.

Rin wanted him here with her and not for protection.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Mayuki watched the group from the forest edge. So, the Swordmaker knew of the Fang Cross having created the swords himself. The swords were of renown even now. Still, knowing the swords were split between the sons of the General did provide minimal comfort.

Nothing could be taken for granted.

"There you are!" Came Kaori's whispering voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Mayuki turned to face the elder sister.

"You've been missing for a few days." Kaori. "Come on, brother's waiting for us. The demons have begun their senseless battles against one another before facing Sesshomaru. Only the strongest demons will survive. Katenomaru wants to be ready to face them down before finding Sesshomaru."

Mayuki nodded in agreement.

Kaori turned away from the temple where the Humans and a demon conversed on the steps separated by a blazing fire. Though the Demon Bearer was sitting there, she would be protected by the temple's spiritual power that lingered from the priests that temporarily left for house calls. There would be no reason to lying in wait just outside.

After some time, Kaori wondered what happened to Mayuki. Even for her sister, she was unusually quiet this evening. Typically the youngest sibling kept to herself but often discussed their brother to some length when he was not present. She was certainly different tonight. Perhaps, she was worried for their brother.

With good reason.

Katenomaru was waiting for the demons to finish one another off then face down Sesshomaru on his own. Well, it would appear that way. Kaori and Mayuki would wait in the forest for an opening during their battle. Once Sesshomaru was defeated and he claimed the Demon Bearer for himself. Kaori would claim Sesshomaru for herself. The only reasons she agreed to this whole farce.

Mayuki stopped in her tracks then turned towards the temple. Kaori did not seem to notice continuing on without her. A small smile formed on her lips as he eyes veered sideways.

Lifting her nose to the air, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply taking in the fresh, humid air. There was much to learn in the coming hours. The Demon Bearer's state had altered once already today. The Human Demon Bearer certainly tested the knowledge of the past.

The scrolls were specific in the behavior of the Demon Bearer. And true to form, the Demon Bearer behaved as expected. With the exception of today that is.

Mayuki opened her eyes and rested them on the forest. Only time would tell what this unusual Demon Bearer would change. There was nothing in the scrolls on Humans or the possibility of Humans becoming Demon Bearers. No, today proved to be far more eventful than expected.

The time for choosing the final father was fast approaching. Mayuki should be ready for that moment. Katenomaru knew little of what waited for him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stood on the top of the mountain looking down into the valley. He could smell the death of hundreds of demons coming from below on the wind that blew up from the valley floor. He found little interest in the battles between inferior demons. No. He wanted to know the source of the aura he felt recently. The unknown demonic aura he found had no possible attachment to any of the local clans.

It was certainly not a member of the dog demon clans.

He could not discern which type of demon the aura belonged. Perhaps a spy demon waiting for the right moment to attack him, when the opportunity was most appealing? Sesshomaru would wait to face such a deceptive opponent and defeat such a cowardly creature.

This Sesshomaru detested demons that took the lowly route to win a battle. Cowards were not respected in battle.

Another scent made him lift his nose into the air. Rin called to him, her body craved him again. His hunger had grown since last he fed but it was not an 'immediate' requirement to curb his appetite just yet. Though her mind was angry, her body showed him just how much she wanted him to take possession.

'_Perhaps it was best if this Sesshomaru waited until after battle to return to Rin.' _

Still, there was an urgency to her scent that made him pause for a moment. His hunger began to grow for the nectar she carried. But more, she wanted him to simply be there. Once she called him to her that found him on his knees before her. This time her call was one of request. Not demand.

'_That could change.'_

Sesshomaru knew that a woman, Human or demon, could be dangerous. If the scrolls were correct, he would be in for far worse behavior during the remainder of her pregnancy than anything he could experience now.

Rin's behavior certainly kept true to the scrolls thus far. However, she no longer resented him as she did in the beginning. Rin finally relented to her position and altered her behavior appropriately. He knew she detested his visitations with the exception of the last. Alas, Rin always submitted to him upon his arrival despite her verbal protests.

A small smile came to his lips momentarily.

As a demonslayer, to be possessed by a demon was considered an abomination. Some would have committed suicide so soon after becoming physically possessed. Rin tried twice only to find the child she carried prevented her from carrying out her wish. He admired her for trying.

Still, he enjoyed the victory of becoming the father to the Demon Bearer. One claim his father could never make. At least once, Sesshomaru had surpassed his father's reputation and his legacy. Few would dare claim that he was only following in his father's footsteps. For once, he set himself apart.

Lifting his nose to the night air once more. Sesshomaru knew the time had come to test Rin. The scrolls were specific in their direction and what the results would mean. A visit would put the course of the next few days in order. His future depended on what he would learn tonight.


	26. Chapter 26: Demon Bearer's Secret

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **Its so strange that its four months into the new year and I finally get to update. I know its been quite awhile, been focusing on the other stories and I recently moved. Also my mother's been diagnosed with cancer so its been tough.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

**Demon Bearer's Secret**

Rin left the temple quickly, knowing it could be foolish to leave with demons lurking around waiting to pounce her. She could sense them, yes, but still, she should not be taking chances like this. But her body felt him close by. She wanted to go to him, needed to go to him.

Within a minute, she found the abandoned structure they passed on their way to the temple. Not very far off the road, Rin felt confident she could return to the temple within minutes to avoid a potentially dangerous situation. Still, need drove her to this point. Even if she were surrounded by demons, she would have come anyway.

Outside, the small structure appeared abandoned. Dark and lonely, it shifted in the wind. Instinctively, she took out several sutras and placed them on the three out of four sides. Only the side with the door would allow entrance to the house by any demon. Anyone who wanted to attack would have to come through the door.

She would feel them before they arrived.

Satisfied with her preparation, Rin pushed aside the aging bamboo door hanging in the opening. Allowing her eyes to focus in the dark, she could barely see his form in the blackness. The armor lay to the side, the fluffy sash hung off his shoulder. His red and white kimono opened at the front, loosened for her.

Sesshomaru eyed Rin's enlarged bosom as she walked into the house. Her demonslayer uniform strained against her growing body as the child inside continued its slow development. More so at the chest from the changing size of her breasts during this feeding period. Yet she refused to leave the garment for more loose fitting kimono's. Perhaps to serve as a constant reminder to him whenever she visited of the life she once pursued before becoming the Demon Bearer.

And tonight she felt strong, her aura almost burning upon her arrival. He felt the sutras on the outside when she placed them. Rin wanted to keep their meeting strictly a feeding visit. The demons were beginning to thin out in the valley, more quickly than expected. Rin would know this as well.

In the coming hours, this Sesshomaru would need to be ready. At full battle capacity, his enemies would stand inferior among a demon of his heritage. However, only the foolish praised one's efforts before the battle won. Sesshomaru knew the risks of this meeting. He also knew what his chances were without it.

"You summoned me." Sesshomaru took one step towards her.

Her walk showed the strain she felt carrying his child, the burden it put on her. Rin looked up at him with no fear in her eyes, only tiredness. She rarely ever feared him and usually for only fleeting moments.

Sesshomaru hid his surprise when his only hand reached up to touch her face. He resisted seeking physical contact on previous meetings. Only when his mind's attention lay elsewhere did slips of affection exhibit themselves as outward expressions of emotion.

Rin closed her eyes and turned into his touch. Part of her wondered if he did this as a mere gesture of her burden or if he really cared since he was about to go off and battle for his right to claim her as his. Gently, he guided her backwards until her back touched the wall for support. Rin sighed.

"It is not me who has summoned you here." Rin pointed out. "You know that."

She began to unbutton her shirt slowly, noting that he watched her hands closely. Her eyes widened when Sesshomaru kneeled before her, his hand pulling her shirt open. Lifting her chin, Rin closed her eyes when his mouth closed over her breast, taking what he needed. The pains she felt began to dissipate as he relieved her of this demon burden, the nectar she produced.

Tonight he fed slowly, taking his time. Slowly he caressed the other breast in anticipation of draining the contents. The liquid began a slow trickle, collecting at the under curve. Having the wall at her back provided some support during their ritual. Her hands remained at her sides, refraining from touching him. If Rin felt any part of him, she would want more. It was too dangerous to spend time any length of time together, they would need to be quick.

Her eyes focused on the beams holding the roof above, his lips finished with her left moving to her right now. Rin felt the warmth between her legs, understanding that they would not be spending much time together. How was this possible? She closed her eyes hoping this encounter would end soon. She wanted to return to Kagome and the others before they noticed she was gone.

Sesshomaru felt his hunger satisfied, draining the last of the nectar from Rin's bosom. He felt her attempt to restrain her needs. Unnecessary, for no demon would bother them now. This would be the last coupling before he went into battle. Yet, he believed their last encounter had already passed.

'_Once again, this Sesshomaru has been proven wrong.'_

He set his amber eyes on Rin, her eyes closed in private thoughts. He wanted to know, wanted to discover who would claim the Demon Bearer as their own in the end. Confident he would succeed in defeating all enemies, Sesshomaru knew not to take too much for granted.

Nothing was guaranteed.

Rin's eyes opened as her clothes slid down her legs. Tenderly, he waited for her to step out of them and discarded the clothing off to the side. Taken by surprise, Rin felt his hand pressed against her abdomen gently then drop. His hand around her ankle, he lifted her left leg and rested it on his shoulder.

Pressed against the wall of the hut, she sucked in breath when his tongue slipped deeply inside her. Her heart skipped a beat, her body responded eagerly. Rin felt a wave rush over her; it was hot, like a million needles prickling her skin.

Every feeling she ever experienced came rushing through her body: need, rage, love, thirst, desire, hate, respect, lust, want, wish, covetous, hunger, fear, yearn, greed, repel, like, long. Without knowing, her eyes glowed a faded crimson color then dissipated. Rin pressed her body against the wall to escape but found his hold on her far too firm and…oh go…!

Spasms rocked her body.

Rin covered her mouth with her hands as she came, her leg quivering while resting on his shoulder. How she could keep standing when all she wanted to do was collapse came and went as a thought on the wind. Thinking was not foremost on her mind though there were many questions. Slivers of his hair hung over her leg but she made no attempt to remove them. Sesshomaru appeared unphased by her response to him. As if he was searching for his own answers.

In the blink of an eye, Rin found herself lifted off the floor. Her hands found the rafters of the house, realizing he only stood up with her. Rocked by another orgasm, his face completely hidden from her, Rin glanced down at the floor seemingly so far below her.

She closed her eyes and wondered why Sesshomaru was so keen on tasting her so suddenly.

Rin knew Inuyasha did this with Kagome. She heard them one night a few months back, trying to stay quiet while the others slept in another hut nearby. She just returned from a trip to the northern mountains and pretended nothing happened upon her sudden appearance in the village. Later, she over heard Miroku and Inuyasha discussed the subject when they thought no one else was around.

No wonder, it felt so…amazing.

It would be another hour and four orgasms later until Sesshomaru left. Rin was left lying on the floor of the hut on a bed of branches from a nearby tree. Losing consciousness during the last orgasm gave Sesshomaru the answers he sought. Covering her with her clothes, he left her lying serenely in the darkness knowing no harm would come to her. The child would see to it that Rin was aroused in time of danger.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome walked down the stone steps of the temple, finding the night far too quiet. There were no demon auras nearby and nothing seemed out of place. Except for the fact that Rin could not be found. It was over an hour since she woke.

A part of her wondered if Rin snuck off to be with Sesshomaru. When she next saw Rin, if her bosom dwindled down like before, it would mean 'feeding time' occurred. It was not Rin's fault over what was happening to her. How could she get mad at Rin for trying to get rid of what pained her?

She turned to find Totosai watching her.

"Can't sleep either, Kagome?" Totosai asked tiredly, pretending that he could not sleep either. "It's going to be a rough 24-hours."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed readily. "I'm just concerned about Rin."

"Hardly necessary." Totosai rubbed his chin. "Though she carries Sesshomaru's child. It is the child that is in control here."

"The child?" Kagome repeated. "In control here?"

"Yes." Totosai gave her a toothy smile. "You see, when Rin's blood mixed with the demon's, the magic within the demon that poisoned Rin kept her alive. It consciously did not want to kill off Rin."

"How can blood do that?" She frowned.

"Such is the way of the demon dragon." Totosai shrugged. "Even the ones from hell. Still, the blood mixture ultimately chose the strongest demon using Rin as a guide. Once mated, the child took over. The terror of the Demon Bearer is not in the mating of a human and a demon. It lies in the creature that is created. Old tales detail the first born as a replicate of the father. Think about Sesshomaru and how he behaves."

"Now that you mention it." Kagome concentrated. "Rin's been a bit more subdued since being pregnant. So she's picking up the moods of the baby that's influenced by Sesshomaru?"

"In a sense yes. Just as the baby senses what the mother feels not so much thinks. If Rin truly hated Sesshomaru, her body would never have surrendered to him. Blood only goes so far."

"So what else do you know about this demon blood stuff?" Kagome wondered what Totosai had not mentioned. "You seem a bit too interested to stay home to watch all of this unfold."

"I wouldn't worry too much about this whole battle in the next valley over." Totosai shrugged again. "I'd b worried about the child and what it'll do to someone it doesn't like. She'll be such a shock to Sesshomaru."

"A girl?" Kagome's eyes widened. "It's going to be a girl?"

"Of course." Totosai rubbed his chin. "The child always turns out to be the opposite of what the father wants."

"And father's prefer boys over girls." Kagome added with a smile. "Figures. Well, at least Rin'll have something to look forward to in choosing baby clothes."

"Baby clothes!" Totosai lifted his chin. "Rin will do whatever the baby wants unless Rin's figured out how to handle her child."

She yawned at that moment, deciding that she had been up long enough and it was time to return to sleeping. Tomorrow would be a long day if they were to keep tabs on who was winning the battle. Perhaps Rin would come home soon. It was not like Sesshomaru would want to linger afterwards anyway.

Kagome left Totosai at the base of the steps to the temple, leaving the elderly demon alone. Perhaps it was a good thing Totosai could not follow her into the temple. A part of her wondered if there was more to the legend than he was willing to disclose. Demons seemed more excited since Rin's transformation. And they did not like to share either.

Strange how only two months ago they were living a quiet life and now everything seemed to hinge on Rin's protection from other demons. Kagome left that her final conscious thought closing the temple doors behind her.

Totosai huffed when the doors shut heavily.

"Rin's got more than the child to contend with." Totosai smiled suddenly.

The gift to be presented to Rin shortly would certainly aid in any final battle that may occur. Tenmari's idea was almost a shock to him. Certainly unconventional and worth the sweat in forging the gift, he reasoned. Still, he wondered if it would be enough.

Totosai sighed heavily, letting his shoulders drop. Tenmari would be here in a few days with the gift. Only time would tell.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sesshomaru stood at the top of the cliff staring at the large moon on the horizon. He did not detect Tenmari's or Totosai's aura in several days. Since she insulted the clan by choosing Inuyasha over him publicly.

Yet, his current dilemma lay in Rin and her condition. He sought answers to his questions but remained unsure as to the answers he received and what they ultimately meant. The legends did not recall a Human becoming a Demon Bearer simply based on the notion that Humans were too weak to handle the level of magic needed by even a half-breed to survive the condition. Once again, Sesshomaru found he was proven wrong.

And here in the silver darkness he stood processing what he learned during his visit with Rin. Silently awed at the response to questions he had not thought to ask. Yet he was left with a lack of some understanding. There must be an underlying physical attribute that allowed for the magic to co-exist among such an inferior species. It was not her visit to hell that left its imprint in her skin that altered her body enough to allow the magic of the Hell Dragon to take hold.

The scrolls were wrong if his interpretations were accurate. The answer would be simple and a possible theory began to take form only days ago. Could this Sesshomaru be correct and all the others wrong about the Demon Bearer? Did any demon truly understand Rin's position as Demon Bearer?

There was no true understanding of the legacy of the Demon Bearer. That Rin came into the title certainly surprised the demon world. Shaking the very foundation of the beliefs of how Demon Bearers came to be. It would change how demons were viewed by the Humans should the legacy be known remained unknown. No secret remained among demons.

Now that the Demon Bearer was among the land, there would be no stopping the others from possessing the Bearer's power. The battle in the valley to the north was taking place because of the legacy of the Demon Bearer. Rasengan returned to once again claim its potential of ending the life of the one chosen by the magic flowing through her veins.

And yet the answer was there…in Rin. It would change everything among demons. This Sesshomaru could not ignore the obvious. He would need to decipher the answers he received before his confrontation with Katenomaru and Rasengan.

His mind wandered back to Rin. Her secret was unusual but how many knew of its origin, if any, and why? Sesshomaru looked above the shining moon into the twinkling stars above surprised that for once, he knew so little in a world he took for granted.

'_Such an unusual emotion for this Sesshomaru.'_

With that he turned and walked from the cliff.


	27. Chapter 27: Demon Sway

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes:** Mom's out of radiation now. Whoo hoo. Out look is not reassuring though. Anyway...enough about me. Read.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Demon Sway**

Katenomaru wielded the blade in his morning ritual finding the sword suddenly felt awkward in his grip. His wrist no longer felt the hum of power it once emanated. His eyes looked for any indications that the sword was replaced by a stealthy enemy but found nothing on the hilt or the blade. All the symbols matched and none were breached according to the spell he used to control Rasengan.

He felt suddenly in audience. Looking from Rasengan to the tree line of the field, he found Mayuki staring at him with deadened eyes. She stood so quietly and seemingly unmoving. It was strange she chose to talk so little these last few days. Did she know something about the coming battle?

Kaori was off somewhere, keeping to herself about hr morning ritual.

Katenomaru felt confident he would defeat Sesshomaru. The clans of the East would frown upon any defeat of the tyrannical Western clans. For too long they lay claim to the best lands and tossed about their power in front of the families. It was time to show that they were not the only strength among the Dog Demon clans.

"Katenomaru." Came Mayuki's soft voice.

"Yes?" Katenomaru set his eyes on Mayuki now walking towards him. "Has the battle in the valley concluded?"

"The battle has not concluded but it appears they have formed an unusual alliance to stand against Sesshomaru." Mayuki closed her eyes. "They believe that Sesshomaru is the larger threat and will go against him."

"They will lose." Katenomaru pointed out.

"Still." Mayuki smiled. "They will weaken him enough to allow an advantage when you face him. In conventional battle, the eastern clans have always appeared weak to the western clans. However, to expose Tokijin's weakness is to expose Tenseiga's weakness."

"Tenseiga has a weakness?" Katenomaru wanted to know. "There is little that can stand against that sword and win, especially when used with Tokijin."

"Tenseiga is useless against Rasengan." Mayuki pointed out. "It would be a different story if Sesshomaru possessed both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

"Lucky indeed." Katenomaru whispered. "But then, no demon can wield Tetsusaiga. And only Sesshomaru can yield Tenseiga. So you see…we have no worries in that area, Mayuki."

Speaking of the legendary sword, Inuyasha was not that far away either. It bothered him that Inuyasha might lay down his grievances with Sesshomaru to fight along side the elder brother should it come down to a fierce battle between the Dog Demon clans. The half-breed Inuyasha was also associated with the Demon Bearer, making his objective more difficult to achieve on its current course. He had expected to run into such an obstacle.

'_What was a journey if there was no obstacle to overcome on this path to greatness?'_ Katenomaru quoted his father silently. _'Sesshomaru will fall to me.'_

Mayuki kept silent.

"You forget that luck is no friend." Mayuki spoke softly. "Kaori worries that your arrogance will be your downfall. There is no room for error facing Sesshomaru."

"Perhaps." Katenomaru agreed eying Rasengan, the sword felt a little light today. "There's always a hidden technique that we don't know about with Sesshomaru. He's constantly learning from the scrolls our clans aren't allowed to view."

"The Dog General cherished knowledge."

"Noble indeed." Katenomaru lowered Rasengan by his side.

"I feel this Demon Bearer is far different than those of the past." Mayuki walked to her brother, stopping in front of him. "There is much that is not known of this Demon Bearer. We should proceed with caution until the Demon Bearer shows herself."

"Kaori has already read her." Katenomaru pointed out. "There's little we don't know, Mayuki. You believe I will lose the Demon Bearer to Sesshomaru?"

"No." Mayuki fell silent, smiling slightly.

"I will allow Sesshomaru to find me." Katenomaru gripped the sword tighter. "His battles with the others will take some time that forwards me the advantage of taking him by surprise. My battle with any stragglers will wait until his defeat is mine."

Mayuki said nothing, losing her smile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

There was an eerie calm about the temple so early when the night was its darkest. Nothing moved among the previously abandoned buildings until new residents appeared to claim refuge among its sacred structures. The wall would keep all demons out, even the small ones. Shippo kept vigilence outside the temple gates in a small home made by Miroku complete with a soft mattress and lantern for light and warmth. He wore a thin blanket but he did not like being cold. The temple was too strongly protected to allow him inside the walls. At some point during the night, KiRaRa appeared and they shared the small house together finding comfort in their shared loneliness.

Rin returned just before dawn. Her movements were swift and stealth as she passed the small house with Shippo and KiRaRa. Not event the demoncat woke as she crept into the temple, scaling the gates instead of opening them. She kept silent taking her place next to Kagome and Sango in the room set aside for the women. Later, she pretended to be sleeping when Sango and Kagome both rose for the day to see their men off. Eventually, she fell off to sleep till late morning.

Miroku and Inuyasha left shortly after daybreak to the valley of the north only to return after several hours. Apparently the battle moved out of the valley towards them but the number of demons involved diminished severely overnight. They all felt the auras density this morning when they woke. Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to see for themselves the devastation left behind. It would give more information as to how the demons were responding to Rin.

Totosai seemed to have left some time during the night as well. His small camp and fire were abandoned as of this morning. Perhaps he went off to learn something of the course of the battle and maybe see if Sesshomaru was involved.

Strangely then, Shippo took it upon himself to declare that he would go in search of more information regarding the battles even though Inuyasha and Miroku left already. KiRaRa offered to take him and circle the battle-ravaged area from the air as support for Inuyasha. It was less conspicuous if a demon showed up during the remaining fights rather than a human monk and a half-breed. Being a small fox demon he would be deemed a non-threat and left alone.

"It's strange." Kagome remembered. "Totosai seemed to be holding back."

She conveyed the whole conversation to Sango this morning over breakfast.

'_I don't think he even knows what's going on with Rin.' Inuyasha had said this about Totosai's behavior. Strangely, Inuyasha's been patting Tetsusaiga with one hand a lot lately, especially standing on the steps of the temple this morning before he left. He seemed pretty confident that hell was coming Rin's way. No one knows when it'll get here though. I hate waiting around like this. _

Kagome doubted Inuyasha had much of a clue as to what Rin was going through either. Men often times did not give thought to emotion. They were so focused on a task or problem, emotions did not play into solutions. That Sesshomaru was involved with Rin bothered Inuyasha more than anything else did at the moment.

Sango agreed with Kagome about Totosai. "Even he's being more secretive than ever. You think it has something to do with that Tenmari demon?"

Kagome cringed at the name. She forgot about the demon who claimed Inuyasha as her husband since she found Sesshomaru so undesirable as a mate. Since Inuyasha was the younger brother and part of the family, she could claim him while maintaining the conditions of the agreement between the two clans. Not that the demon came to insist on Inuyasha joining her.

Inuyasha told her not to let it rile her up. It annoyed her that Inuyasha thought so little of the situation that he believed it would all just work itself out. Perhaps he was right but she did not want to wait around to find out.

"I doubt it." Kagome shrugged. "We haven't seen her since. I think they teamed up for something though."

"If it's a sword." Sango glanced over her shoulder to verify Rin was not up yet. "I hope it can defeat this Rasengan sword that even demons fear. We could use an edge right now."

"Strange name to give a sword." Kagome wondered. "Its name means swirl. Swords don't swirl. They cut, slice, and dice then leave only destruction in its wake."

"It may have something to do with its wave." Sango reasoned. "Like Tetsusaiga, it probably gives off a swirl-type attack that blasts the opponent with enough force to overcome the enemies attack. Totosai indicated that it's near impossible to stand against in conventional battle. Even Tetsusaiga might have an issue with such a force."

"Let's hope we don't have to find out if that's true." Kagome clasped her hands together.

Sango nodded in agreement.

"There was an old story my father told me regarding a sword." Shaking her head, Sango felt the memory there but could not access it internally. "I wish I could remember it."

"Don't try too hard." Kagome patted her arm. "Then you won't remember it at all. When the time comes, then you'll remember."

Sango nodded but not in agreement. The story was not a pleasant story and involved much sacrifice and death. The details were hazy at best. Perhaps it would be prudent to meditate before concentrating on it again.

Looking up she hoped Inuyasha and Miroku were okay. They had gone off to the valley in search of more answers. Having left this morning early, Sango wondered if there were any answers to find. Rin was still sleeping after her midnight rendez-vous with Sesshomaru.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Demons littered the valley floor, making it appear as if a volcano suddenly exploded, extruding lava onto its once green pastures turning them into a gray and red desert. The stench nearly suffocated anything that might have survived the battles. Miroku and Inuyasha went from one end of the valley to the other in four hours.

"What do you think?" Miroku searched from body to body using Sango's demon gas mask to cover his face.

No point in dying just trying to look around.

"Nothing to indicate that Rasengan was here, nothing we haven't seen before anyway." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "There's not even a hint of any kind of major weapon used. The air's clean despite the battle here. Yet, it looks like it was a hell'va night for dying."

"Shippo's over the ridge checking out the demons staying over there." Miroku looked to the east. "It doesn't seem like they're fighting over there."

That bothered him.

Were the demons congregating and planning something sinister? Would it be against Sesshomaru or humans? Nothing in the stories told by Totosai mentioned any of this. Even Inuyasha did not seem convinced that the demon tales regarding Rin's current reign as Demon Bearer were true.

"Yeah." Inuyasha scratched his head. "If the stories of the Demon Bearer were true, why aren't they all fighting each other to the death? Totosai and that crazy old demon in the hut certainly made a big deal about the Demon Bearer being around. Even the demons were going crazy before. What changed?"

"Strange indeed." Miroku looked around. "You know, I think these are just lower demons, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, not a strong one among them." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "You'd think the weaker ones would've banded together to take out a stronger demon at some point. It doesn't seem to make any sense. Almost like a fake battle to cover something up."

"It's like the stronger demons didn't even bother showing up." Miroku agreed.

"You got that right." Inuyasha hated the way things were shaping up.

Inuyasha agreed with Miroku's assessment. Something was strange about this whole valley from the time they arrived. None of the demons were strong enough to face even a monk or miko. Even the weaker ones could have fought these demons off.

"You think there might be a move made on Rin?" Miroku asked. "If the stronger demons didn't show up here. Wouldn't they be looking for Sesshomaru already?"

"Nah, a battle with him would give off more demon aura." Inuyasha frowned. "If an army was gathering against Sesshomaru, we'd have felt it by now."

"It's not like anyone can mask an aura." Miroku shrugged in agreement, leaning his staff against his shoulder. "Nothing about the Demon Bearer follows the legend I learned from my father. No human has ever been a demon bearer. I know that for sure. And that must be the reason for the changes were witnessing. The demons are going off their own legends and stories just as I am. Since its Rin, we're going to see some variations from the legends. I bet we're just beginning to see the differences now. Which would explain why the stronger demons may have moved off."

"They might be waiting to make the next move." Inuyasha concluded. "I haven't seen Sesshomaru around or his little green gimp. Rin should stay in the temple until this all blows over."

"I doubt we'll be able to stop her visiting Sesshomaru." Miroku whispered softly.

Inuyasha nodded, preferring not to say anything about the matter. He hated the fact that Rin was drawn to him in that manner. He was no fool. Whatever power Rin fell under, he had no choice but to aid her any way he could. Sesshomaru was an idiot.

Gripping Tetsusaiga firmly, he felt something coming. Not a demon but of the battle that would erupt eventually. And this Rasengan was going to be a major player. That Katenomaru guy did not seem strong enough to take Sesshomaru down. But then, appearances did not matter. It was how you fought on the battlefield that made the difference.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was an eerie peace about the countryside that kept everyone on edge.

Demons laid low and kept to small camps. The few that chose to move around were left alone seemingly. However, they chose to move cautiously, without sound to draw attention to themselves or their position. If they wanted to remain hidden, they limited their interactions. For this was an unusual time.

In fact, it seemed as if there was a pregnant pause in time as the sun chased the horizon. As if the world held its breath. Only upon it's setting did the world seem to return to some form of normalcy. The smallest demons took to their nightly routines far from the valley. Only in the valley did the eerie quiet continue its hold.

Even the Humans in villages nearby began to sense something lingering in the air miles away from the valley. Priest and priestesses looked to the sky for signs of impending events. None chose to travel to this valley to discover the source for fear the sickness might spread.

Villagers nearby stayed home and did not linger out on the streets or stay in the markets long. Soon, they began to quietly discuss amongst themselves of the possible cause. Many concluded that the demons were banding together. It would be a battle for the ages.

Many feared Humans would be in the cross hairs of this battle and a numbered few began to make preparations.


	28. Chapter 28: Legends of Lies

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, moving on now.

**Author's Notes: **Wow…recently read some of the first chapters I wrote of this story seven years ago…damn, I really needed an editor!

Onward my friends…you've waited long enough.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Legends of Lies**

_Thousands of years ago, the southern Swamp Mountains were once home to a tribe of demons known only as the 'Mountaineers'. Known for damp caves and abundant water, the Swamp Mountains provided every need for the Mountaineers. They called themselves by only one name to keep the mystery of their clan, their numbers, and their village secret from all other demons. It is also said that the Mountaineers kept all their knowledge and power hidden in a single cave and guarded it with their lives. _

_Mountaineers possessed magic, a powerful black magic straight from the pits of hell itself. They used the blood of animals and Humans to grow in strength and created powerful weapons to protect themselves from invading armies. They were often heard chanting and screaming on the evening breezes that turned into the howling winds that rushed down from the Swamp Mountains reaching the nearest human villages. Many Humans, not sure what to make of these sounds coming off the mountains, called them the Screaming Winds. _

_Such was this power that no demon dared go near the mountains in the south. For many never knew what the Mountaineers possessed and none were willing to tempt fate. The humans who lived at the base of the Swamp Mountains were rarely harmed and often flourished. _

_But with seclusion comes restlessness. The Mountaineers grew strong and powerful, peering out at the lush world around them. Legend tells of a battle that took place between demon clans to the north, drawing out the Mountaineers from their seclusion. Curious and enraptured by the aura of battle, the Mountaineers left the safety of the Swamp Mountains to explore. Upon seeing the great battle between armies, the Mountaineers saw both sides at their enemy. _

_The leader of this army remains nameless to this day. But he wielded a sword so strong that not even the likes of So'unga could stand against it in conventional battle. It is said that Rasengan was created specifically to defeat So'unga. For this sword was possessed by the demons of the western swamps known for their iron will and strong magic. Anyone who possessed this power would dominate all the lands and those who lived there. Those who stood in their way would be struck down with a single stroke. _

_One night, at the behest of the Mountaineers enemies, a thief snuck into the southern Swamp Mountains. His presence was not detected and thus, took the powerful sword, Rasengan, in the quest to hide the dreaded sword away for all eternity. For a thousand years it remained hidden. The Mountaineers search for the sword with ferocity and determination across the lands sparing no demons or humans in their wrath to retrieve Rasengan. _

_But Rasengan could not be found. _

_The surrounding demon clans answered the call of the Mountaineer threat and assembled a great army. The great army came across a lake with a most unusual caretaker, a demon unlike any other. At the bottom lay Rasengan that would only answer to the one it deemed the most suitable for its power. The enemy demon leader dove into the water and lifted the sword from the depths. With Rasengan's acceptance, this leader and his followers defeated the Mountaineers. _

_Angered by their defeat, the Mountaineers placed a curse on Rasengan. Whoever possessed the sword would be trapped within its evil power until battle once again called its name. _

_One by one, the lands of the west fell to the strength of Rasengan. Many powerful demons desired this sword for their own agenda, much like So'unga and Tetsusaiga. And many battles were waged until the lands were no longer safe to live, demon or human alike. _

_After years of warring, a single battle so devastating, claiming so many lives, wiped all that surrounded it out of existence. Nothing grew there, nothing lived, and to this day, it remains a lifeless landscape at the base of the Swamp Mountains. It was rumored once that Rasengan lived there for a time. _

_Rasengan would be found when it wanted to be found. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sango finished the story then looked up at Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Rin. She blinked that every face was so intent on her that the fire ring in the center was left to almost embers. Inuyasha noting the fire's lack of enthusiasm stoked the tiny flames with his stick while Miroku added a few logs. Soon the fire cheered once more.

"Wow." Kagome liked a good story. "I've never heard that one."

"Father told me he once visited the ruins of that village at the base of the Swamp Mountains long since burned and the ground scarred." She was too young to be a part of that mission so she stayed behind in the village. "The remains were left to rot in the elements all these passing years." Sango had no cause to doubt her father's account. "In the thousands of years following that battle nothing has grown around that village. No one ever went back to live there either. The grass, flowers, and trees remain unwilling to take root."

Rin said nothing to this wondering what Rasengan's power actually was considering it would trap the one who wield the sword.

Normally it didn't take her so long to remember stories like these, but something about this particular story bothered Sango. Could it be the mystery surrounding the actual events? Or was it that no demon family remembered this particular part of the past? Sango ended the story having divulged every detail she could recall. But nothing that seemed to answer how Rasengan was found and what was the source of its power.

"So this clan…of demons." Kagome frowned. "They created Rasengan to go up against So'unga?"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest confidently. "We defeated that sword years ago."

"True." Kagome pointed out. "But now there's nothing to stand up against Rasengan now."

"I'm afraid we're out numbered and out classed here." Miroku hated to admit it. "Since we are dealing with demons after demons, we should wait here to see how things play out."

"We can't just do nothing, Miroku." Inuyasha glanced at Rin. "She's still in danger."

"Not from anyone right now." Miroku reasoned. "They're fighting amongst themselves to claim Rin." He had thought about the price on human life since the 'Demon Bearer' took hold of Rin. "However, from the battlefield we saw, there's not much fighting going on between strong demons yet. Yes, among the weaker demons there have been considerably more battles, but they have no hopes against the likes of Sesshomaru."

"What about the other more powerful demons?" Sango asked. "While I doubt there are few demons that can truly challenge Sesshomaru…we haven't seen any evidence of their arrival in the nearby valleys." She hesitated before continuing. "Powerful demons can't mask that kind of aura." She paused surprised by her own admission. "Actually…I'm kind of rooting for Sesshomaru to win." Noting Rin's surprised yet dire expression, she had to be honest. "Sorry, Rin but it has to be said. He's the best option out there right now."

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at Sango as if she sprouted two heads. Kagome nodded agreeing with Sango hoping for the same outcome. While Sesshomaru was not the most favorable demon to converse with, as she experienced, he did act with some measure of character not often witnessed in demons of his stature. Sesshomaru was not the type to kill randomly or without merit. He often ignored many 'inferior' creatures since killing them required him to believe they were anywhere near his equal. Sesshomaru didn't look upon many demons as an equal. How dare anyone think that! Kagome chuckled softly at the idea.

Rin looked at the other four resenting she would be forced to wait this out here at the temple. "So…we have no choice but to wait this out then?"

As if running would be a solution?

If the demons were after her then getting far enough away made no sense. The demons would only follow her regardless of direction. Sesshomaru had no trouble finding her no matter where she was staying. But staying in this temple would certainly protect them long enough until a powerful demon over ruled the seals and could break the magic surrounding the temple. No demon she knew could do that, including Sesshomaru. But Rasengan could be the first weapon to possess such a power. Would Rasengan be unleashed on the temple?

She pondered that thought for a moment then dismissed the idea. Rin felt no desire to leave. Her protruding stomach was beginning to move now that the demon within her was getting close to birthing. Nine months, three weeks, and two days since the child began to grow. A demon child that would be Sesshomaru's clone, Rin reminded herself. The perfect replica of himself.

None of her blood was used to create this child. But her body was paying the price for the "honor" of carrying such a prize. She pouted in disgust, angry at herself for being forced to be a part of this nightmare. Her attempts to die were thwarted by the child, Rin realized that she still held Sesshomaru's abandonment tightly to her chest. This emotion ran deep and angry. But these emotions were also eating away at her normally calm temperament. Maybe if he showed some sign of caring, like he had when she traveled with him, she could let her anger go. But those days when he once might have cared were gone. Nor did Sesshomaru seem affected by the consistent requirement to visit her. As usual, Rin lamented, hating herself for feeling this way all the time. Their encounters were nothing more than "feeding" time for Sesshomaru and his verifying the child remained his. Rin heard the snap and returned to listening to the others.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku all nodded in agreement that remaining at the temple would be the safer course of action. The temple would provide some protection from the forthcoming demon clashes. It was the most logical thing to do at the moment. At least until a passage could be found to get Rin out of the valley.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The sun rose higher in the sky over the small demon camp set at the edge of a small meadow in the foothills below the Southern Mountains. Kaori and Mayuki watched as Katenomaru went through his morning ritual of the various stances with Rasengan again and again. He practiced with precision and grace congruent with a sword like Rasengan. However, he behaved as though he was obsessed with the weapon.

Kaori huffed. "He's been doing nothing more than playing around with that sword of his for the last three days!" She growled out. "We need to find Sesshomaru and be done with this!"

"Rasengan has its own schedule." Mayuki replied.

Kaori glanced at Mayuki. "So we do nothing then? The lesser demons have all but dwindled their numbers to nothing."

"The stronger demons are coming." Mayuki kept her voice soft. "Not that it will matter. Rasengan will find Sesshomaru when it is ready. For now, Katenomaru will play before he meets his fate on the battlefield."

Katenomaru gripped the sword in his hand and turned the hilt so the metal twinkled in the sunlight. It seemed to hum in his palm. A calming hum that felt like a massage to his mind. Soothing his anxiousness in facing Sesshomaru in battle, clearing his mind of negative obstacles, and allowing for a solution that would give rise to victory to be found. Today was the day he would make Sesshomaru kneel to the eastern dog demon clan. No one would stand in his way of becoming the father to the Demon Bearer. His eyes narrowed.

No one.

"He's making up his mind now." Kaori watched Katenomaru. "I doubt it will be a good ending."

Mayuki said nothing, her eyes narrowing slightly in amusement. "Perhaps the ending of this day will surprise us all."

Kaori paused to look at Mayuki. "I hate it when you speak in riddles, sister."

Katenomaru stood up and began walking towards his sisters.

An inner voice spoke to him then. He stopped walking concerned it was his imagination at first. But the pause he took was long enough for the voice to comment.

The soothing voice spoke._ "That's right. You need your sister's powers today."_

"_For my final battle with Sesshomaru?"_ Katenomaru understood that swords with minds of their own should be handled with care. Not every demon could handle this type of magic, ones easily swayed by power. Katenomaru was not such a demon. When he first picked up Rasengan, thinking it was just any sword, he felt the immediate difference from his other weapons.

"_Take them both." _The voice commanded.

Katenomaru stopped in front of both sisters.

"_Now point me at them both." _There was a pause. _"Their power will meld with yours and make you more powerful than Sesshomaru. And the General's son will fall before you."_

Liking the thought of that, Katenomaru did as he was told. He pointed Rasengan at Kaori first then towards Mayuki. He returned the tip to Kaori. His sister's eyes narrowed at him wondering what he playing at. Katenomaru knew her facial expressions well enough by now to make logical conclusions from her shallow vanity point-of-view.

Kaori was unimpressed by her brother's swordsmanship abilities. "We should leave and find Sesshomaru. We've left this way too long, brother."

"We are leaving." Katenomaru agreed.

Suddenly a bright light emanated from the tip of Rasengan, enveloping Kaori in the white blinding light. She shielded her eyes, suddenly understanding the purpose of this light and with bright eyes looked to Katenomaru and disappeared without a whisper. Katenomaru swung Rasengan towards Mayuki now walking towards him. She smiled as the light engulfed her, seemingly melting her aura and sucking the remainder of her physical form into the sword.

Katenomaru held Rasengan in both hands feeling the power he wielded strengthening with the addition of Kaori and Mayuki. The energy increased 100-fold it seemed. Now, he felt his chances of defeating Sesshomaru were now tipped in his favor. The General's son was certainly a powerful demon and would be difficult to defeat in conventional battle.

"Sorry my sisters." Katenomaru smiled. "Some sacrifices were required for the greater good." He paused, allowing a broader smile across his lips. "Today, I will be victorious."

With that he walked off towards the forest in search of his target. Sesshomaru would be waiting for the strongest demon to confront him for the rights to the Demon Bearer. Not even the dog demon could escape the inevitable fact he would have to do battle to remain the sole holder of the Demon Bearer.


	29. Chapter 29: Battle Fury

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **…

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

**Battle Fury**

The abandoned temple remained quiet as the morning transitioned to the warm afternoon. The group remained on edge despite the diminishing demon aura's as it appeared that more battles erupted nearby and appeared to dissipate just as quickly. Time was closing in on the 'window' of opportunity for the Demon Bearer's ability to transfer parentage to her child. No one really understood what that meant but Totosai reminded them every hour from the front gates where he sat on his cow.

Kagome frowned sitting on a thick cushion in the center courtyard to take advantage of the beautiful day. "What's he waiting for exactly?"

Inuyasha shrugged not caring either way. "Not like he's made her a special sword or anything." Totosai was weird, even for a full demon. "He's got his logic…which doesn't make sense to anyone else."

Kagome looked to her husband and frowned. Checking her watch, it was approaching one fifty-eight now. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and continued with reading the book she brought with her to fight off the boredom of the days. If only she had the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha and her could escape to her time and close the Bone Eaters Well forever. Pausing, she wondered if she should bring Sango and Miroku with her.

At two o'clock, she felt the tingle. Inuyasha was already on his feet, drawn by something on the southern horizon. The ripple effect was unmistakable. Powerful demons just met their end, but their auras were absorbed into the winning demon instead of dissipating. Sango and Miroku exited the temple building, KiRaRa turning from small domestic cat to her demon form as she walked, having been drawn outside as well. Sango stood at the top of the stairs as Miroku descended them, their eyes on the horizon in the distance.

Inuyasha was first to speak. "You felt that too, right?"

Nothing on the horizon indicated anything had just occurred this afternoon battle-wise. Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku then back at the horizon. Rin was dozing at the moment off to her left in their sleeping room.

Miroku nodded with his brow furrowed in concern. "The sudden disappearance of numerous demon aura's?" He glanced at Sango who now stood at his side. "The sheer number that suddenly vanished is…"

"Like they're being wiped out in droves." Kagome said dreading the eventual outcome.

Sesshomaru or whoever the winning demon was would come looking for Rin eventually. They hadn't exactly come up with a plan to keep her protected from Sesshomaru. Not that anything either of them said or did had any affect. Drawn to Sesshomaru because of the Cycle, Rin had to obey the curse. No matter how it tortured Rin.

"They're being absorbed, all of them." Inuyasha corrected. "But the aura's haven't diminished."

Miroku agreed. "They're coalescing."

They heard Totosai's voice call out above the gate. "Rasengan's got to be making its move!" He appeared over the temple wall on his flying cow now. "This temple won't keep anyone safe much longer!"

Kagome had to ask. "What do we do?"

Miroku stepped forward. "Rasengan is after Sesshomaru. Now's the time to make a run and get out of this valley."

Sango disagreed. "We should find Sesshomaru and back him up." She looked to Inuyasha. "I'd hate to state the obvious…" She looked to Inuyasha. "…but he may need Tetsusaiga before this day is out."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances of surprise.

"How you figure that?" Inuyasha growled already deciding that he would let Sesshomaru die in battle if it came to that for what he did to Rin.

Sango defended her suggestion. "If Rasengan is gathering demon aura, he's preparing to attack Sesshomaru with enough strength to overpower him. However, with both Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga in battle, they can defeat Rasengan."

Miroku understood. "Your father knew this might occur in your lifetime, Inuyasha. He left you these swords to force you two brothers to work together. If the swords are used side-by-side, they can theoretically defeat Rasengan."

At that moment they heard the muffled cry. Kagome and Sango ran towards women's quarters where Rin was resting. Her bulging tummy was growing larger and larger each day which required additional resting time. Inuyasha and Miroku skidded to a halt behind Kagome and Sango when the doors burst open unaided.

Rin, in her sleeping kimono, was being dragged across the floor boards seemingly by her feet. Yet neither of them could feel any aura around her as she was pulled across the floor boards. Desperately trying to lock a grip on anything to prevent further advancement, Rin struggled to fight whatever force pulled her from bed. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her heartbeat pounded in her ears, fear was beginning to grip her. So was the need to free herself growing impatient.

"What's happening to me?!" Rin called out, groaning in a whiny tone that she couldn't find anything to latch onto around her. "Someone…help me…!"

Kagome and Sango ran forward to aid Rin. Within five feet, they were propelled backwards as Rin approached the steps down into the courtyard. Inuyasha and Miroku also attempted to reach Rin, finding themselves flung halfway across the courtyard, landing hard on their backs. Undaunted, they got to their feet in time to watch Rin reach the top of the stairs.

The force holding her ankles wasn't demon in nature, Rin discerned. Her eyes widened as she approached the top of the stairs. There were five stairs down into the courtyard. Five moments of pain and bruising! Her fingers fought frantically for any crack, crevice or elevated plank edge. Nothing helped her stave off her nearing the stairs.

Rin whimpered anticipating the impending injury. "Hold on…" She pressed a hand to her bulging tummy where Sesshomaru's child was growing at an alarming rate.

Suddenly she was flung airborne around the waist, her hands and legs flailing as zoomed away from the temple, now far below her and growing smaller and smaller. Winds blew around her wildly as she was propelled high over the trees, finally losing sight of the temple. Fighting panic, Rin tried to focus on where she was going. South? Yes, towards the foothills at the base of the Southern Mountains.

Was this part of the Curse of the Cycle? Rin tried the breathing exercises Kagome taught her for birthing to calm her mind down enough to think logically. The Cycle was nothing more than her body's response to demon blood toxins that allowed her to bear demon children. Was this the final battle between Sesshomaru and Rasengan then? Was she summoned by the Cycle to prepare for the victor of this final battle?

"I'm being forced to watch the final battle." She feared Sesshomaru walking into a battle he was ill-prepared to handle. "To know who will claim me."

Rin doubted Sesshomaru would look upon this battle as a threat. His lineage being what it was, his father being the feared, loved, and famous Dog General, and the known strength of his clan, Rin would never have considered Rasengan a threat until now. With her body on the line, Rin hoped Sesshomaru would win.

"What would I do if he actually lost?" Rin felt herself begin her descent towards the large open meadow at the foot of the mountains.

Her feet landed softly on the thick grasses as if she slid off KiRaRa's back. Her heart began to calm, returning to a normal rhythm. There were no other demons nearby yet she didn't feel like she was alone. Rin rubbed her tummy since the child within her began to actively move around.

"It's okay little one." Rin felt the child was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. "We'll make it through this."

She hoped the confidence in her voice didn't betray her. This pregnancy was making her crazy…literally. Her ability to create logical thoughts was difficult the past few days. Now the looming battle between Sesshomaru and who knows what else loomed before her, she faced more stress and anguish than when Sesshomaru claimed her the first time.

"Keep your head." Rin ordered herself then sighed. "I hope that's possible."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Immediate action was taken in the temple. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku used KiRaRa in full demon cat form to fly off in the southerly direction after Rin. Inuyasha had already taken off on foot after Rin, with Totosai on his cow, chasing Rin's invisible abductor. Being a half-demon afforded him speed no human had to chase down an enemy. Inuyasha considered Rin to be part of the family since she came to them once Sesshomaru abandoned her. They would hopefully be able to track Inuyasha and reach Rin in time.

Sango frowned at what she saw below her. "I don't feel a thing, Kagome!"

The forests and meadows were bright and sunny. Not an indication of an impending battle, or any that already taken place, could be felt. The valleys around them felt of death and great demon losses. Yet, below them, not a sign a that battle ever ensued between demons had occurred.

Kagome nodded. "Me either!"

"Rasengan's waiting for Sesshomaru to appear." Miroku was sure that was Rasengan's plan. "Collecting that much demon aura to add to its own…it wants to make sure it can defeat Sesshomaru in battle."

Kagome hated how that sounded. KiRaRa roared as she increased speed towards the foothills of the Southern Mountains, following Inuyasha's aura from the ground. Kagome knew the demon cat would follow Inuyasha where ever he led them. Where the hell was Rin being taken to? Was Rasengan really involved even though neither of them could feel the demon aura of the sword any longer? Where was Sesshomaru? Would Sesshomaru be there when they found Rin? She hoped the battle didn't start without them being there!

"Sesshomaru, you better not lose!" Kagome gritted through her teeth.

Sango patted the hands around her waist, Kagome's face in her back, anxious at her private thoughts. At that moment, KiRaRa descended towards a meadow, Sango balancing the weight of Kagome and Miroku to keep upright until they landed. Checking Kagome's watch, they lost only thirty minutes from the time Rin was taken to the time they found her once more. Sango could see Rin standing with Inuyasha now, clearly shaken from the experience, crying on his shoulder. KiRaRa landed softly near the pair, Miroku jumping off first to help Sango then Kagome off the demon cat.

"Rin!" Kagome ran to the young woman. "You're not hurt?!"

Rin pulled away from Inuyasha, tears in her eyes. Tears that she never felt until seeing Inuyasha's concerned face upon finding her. Kagome hugged her tightly followed by Sango. Rin was scared, with every right to be just so, and didn't hide the fact. Rin felt like she wasn't alone at the moment and sighed deeply.

Inuyasha checked every direction, alternating every fifteen seconds. "Careful, whatever it was wanted Rin here for a reason."

"To lure Sesshomaru, no doubt." Sango took Herykotsu from Miroku since he carried it being the last passenger on KiRaRa. "We're ready for anything now."

"I didn't feel any demon pulling me!" Rin informed her friends, trying to erase the memory of being airborne without control from her memory. "I don't know what it was that brought me here. I've never felt this kind of gripping force before in my life."

Kagome patted Rin's hand. "We'll worry about that later."

She looked around wondering why Rin was brought to this meadow when no one else but them was here now. Taking her bow into her hands, Kagome pulled an arrow and readied it between her fingers. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out and Miroku loosened his beads in case the Wind Tunnel was required for immediate use.

At that moment, they all turned when the aura arrived at the meadow's edge. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha created a semi-circle in front of Rin, backing her up to the cluster of small trees behind them. Wasn't much of a defense, but if an attack was thrown, the trees would take the brunt and give them enough time to evade without injury.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Katenomaru walked into the meadow, finding the presence of the Demon Bearer, surrounded what he assumed were her human and half-breed friends, encouraging. The mixed group of humans and half-breed were of little concern to him at the moment. He couldn't feel the mighty Sesshomaru approaching just yet but he felt confident the demon would show himself soon. His fellow clansman would eventually show up to defend his right to keep the Demon Bearer for himself.

Odd that a human was the Demon Bearer this time, he watched sunlight glance of Rasengan's blade. He flit his eyes from the Demon Bearer to Rasengan and back to the Demon Bearer. But this human was indeed a strong candidate and swelled at the tummy with Sesshomaru's pure demon child. Halflings were normally the Demon Bearers and often forced into the position when the time was proper to birth a full demon. The legacy of the Demon Bearer held true thus far. However, humans were deemed too fragile to handle the stress of bearing a demon child. Would she die easily in birthing?

"She will provide me with many demon children if she does not succumb to her fragility." Katenomaru felt confident in his defeat of Sesshomaru this time.

The eastern and western dog demon clans kept their interactions limited, preferring to ignore one another. Many lives were lost in the ancient days before the two factions separated. And now that he brought the east and west back together again, Katenomaru wanted to leave his legacy behind. Once he had an army of little demons running around, he would slaughter every western clan member and claim their lands as his own.

And would start with Sesshomaru.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miroku didn't like the look on Katenomaru's face. A member of the eastern dog demon clan, he lacked the polish as Sesshomaru did. Something Miroku was learning was an advantage to Inuyasha's brother. While a full demon, Sesshomaru exhibited an understanding that humans and demons shared a symbiotic relationship in the world. While demons deemed themselves above humans, humans were still looked to as an ally when needed. Hence the reasons why human miko's and priests were needed to bridge the gap on occasion. Most priests and miko's viewed their roles as preventative in nature rather than on the offensive.

Since Kagome's arrival to the feudal era, as she called it, it appeared that demons and humans were beginning to accept their roles as caretakers for one another even if neither wanted to admit it. Sesshomaru also interacted with Kagome more than other humans, though why, Miroku hadn't figured out just yet.

Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Katenomaru has Rasengan."

Sango nodded, Herykotsu at the ready. "We won't get much notice once the battle starts."

"We're not his target." Kagome noted the partially readable expression on Katenomaru's face. "He's amused we're trying to keep Rin safe."

"He can't claim her until he kills Sesshomaru." Miroku stated slightly hopeful that both demons would die in the stand-off.

A demon was a demon after all. With Rin's condition, she couldn't just kill herself or the demon child she carried. After birth was another matter entirely. However, if Sesshomaru did survive and become victorious of this battle, who knows how much more he would demand from Rin.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Inuyasha would do anything to help Sesshomaru this time around only. "Of the two, I'd take Sesshomaru over Katenomaru any day."

"Your confidence and assurance is unnecessary, little brother." Sesshomaru spoke evenly from behind the group.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha swung around to face Sesshomaru, his eyes on Katenomaru. When the hell did he arrive? Neither of them felt his aura on the approach. Rin had spun around with the others but she didn't meet Sesshomaru's eyes. Not that he looked at any of them at the moment, except his opponent. When Rin glanced up at him again, her bulging tummy currently had his attention. She could sense he had the ability to feel the child moving within her.

Sesshomaru, satisfied with Rin's present condition, walked past the group towards Katenomaru. His opponent began a slow, practiced walk towards him, Rasengan already unsheathed. The poor dueling etiquette of other demon clans insulted his sense of nobility. Unsheathing Tokijin, Sesshomaru would begin his quest to keep Rin and the child his. He stopped at the thought that he, Sesshomaru, no longer relegated Rin to the title of Demon Bearer.

'_When had Rin become important to this Sesshomaru?'_ He pondered more than just her importance.

Not when the Cycle lured him to Rin forcing a face-off between them, creating an unexpected reunion that permanently connected her with his clan. The memory of the times when Rin's hormones easily persuaded him to use the possessives "I" and "me" so readily had been corrected now that his offspring grew inside her. The Cycle influenced him to allow his demon instincts to take control and destroy all others wishing to claim Rin as theirs.

'_The legend was proven wrong due to a mere human.'_ Sesshomaru remembered.

The third month that would allow another demon to claim Rin and transfer parentage had come and gone. And now, he stood waiting for the eastern clan to challenge him.

Across the meadow, Katenomaru sensed Sesshomaru's hesitation, assuming it meant he was unprepared for battle. How wrong his dog demon cousin would discover, launching his attack too early. There were options to end the battle quickly. However, Katenomaru must believe that Rasengan would give him the power he needed to bring this Sesshomaru to his knees.

"Cleary mistaken." Sesshomaru easily evaded the first attack.

Katenomaru, slightly off-balance, recovered, pivoted and took aim then lunged. No matter in which direction he attacked from, Sesshomaru out maneuvered him with a simple evasion technique. That only served to anger Katenomaru more so, his confidence in his abilities beginning to waiver.

"Come, Katenomaru." Sesshomaru walked towards his ill-trained opponent. "You are not qualified to handle Rasengan."

Katenomaru pointed Rasengan at Sesshomaru, his eyes sparkling with anger. Sesshomaru considered his cousin with mild concern that Katenomaru would survive this encounter with the western clan. His attention shifted to Rasengan, the metal of the blade shimmering in the sunlight. But it was not a reflection from direct sunlight he was seeing. His golden eyes realized that Rasengan was not so much a sword but…

The meadow was engulfed in bright white light.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku covered their eyes. Rin tried to hold out but eventually covered her eyes as well. KiRaRa seemed annoyed with the light and took to the sky, disappearing from view. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only two who remained unaffected by the dispersal of light.


	30. Chapter 30: Truth in the Blade

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **…

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**Truth in the Blade**

The light dissipated just as quickly as it flooded the meadow. Kagome and Sango blinked their eyes until their vision returned. Miroku closed his eyes in time to keep from being overly blinded. Now that the light was gone, he found a new demon standing before Sesshomaru.

Deep crimson kimono, long dark blue hair gathered in a tie at the top of his head. His human form was tall and slender, armor covered his torso, and a weapons belt hung at his waist. A handsome sort of demon, his yellow eyes were concentrated on Sesshomaru, stood barely an inch shorter than the dog demon.

"Rasenaru." Sesshomaru stated the name evenly. "Your true form is revealed."

"You recognize me then?" Rasenaru spoke just as politely as Sesshomaru. "your father spent many a day's looking for me when I gave him the slip." He sniffed the air around him finally free at last. "Finally the day has come for the Demon Bearer legend to come true again."

"What the hell?!" Kagome was shocked. "A Trojan sword? Tenmari better not have something to do with this!"

Where did Tenmari get off to? It had been weeks since they had to deal with Sesshomaru's supposed betrothed who was also a sword maker like Totosai. Kagome would have to look into locating the demon once they finished with this whole mess.

"Rasengan…" Sango blurted out. "It's a demon."

"More like…" Inuyasha growled out knowing it sounded crazy. "…hiding in a sword."

Totosai popped his head over several boulders. "Lying in wait for the Demon Bearer to come around again. It's the best way to avoid dying."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet turning to face Totosai sitting on top of the boulder. "You knew this the whole time old timer?!"

Sesshomaru recognized the raspy voice of Totosai off behind him talking to Inuyasha. So, the rumors were true that Rasenaru was cursed and disappeared. However, was Rasenaru's imprisonment in Rasengan caused by a demon witch or as part of a judgment made against him?

Kagome moved forward. "Katenomaru was absorbed into the sword so this guy could be released."

Miroku shook his head. "Rasengan promised Katenomaru to help him defeat Sesshomaru and ended up as part of the plan." He shrugged. "One less demon to worry about."

Sango turned to look at him then. "Would you please keep your opinions to yourself?" She rolled her eyes. "Not every demon is so bad they need to just die out right."

Kagome thought that some demons, like Shippo, were harmless enough to warrant not destroying all demons. Where was Shippo now that she thought about it? They hadn't seen him since he couldn't enter the temple and went off looking for clues. Perhaps he was delayed returning?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sheathing Rasengan, Rasenaru shifted his hands together creating spaces between his fingers. Pressing his palms together, he looked up at Sesshomaru, the strongest demon he had the pleasure of facing.

"RASENGAN DOME!" He threw his hands out, his power projecting outward.

Suddenly, the meadow turned into an all-encompassing swirl of wind, debris and demon aura. Kagome felt the pressure on her, pushing her downwards if she didn't resist it so much. Sango used Herykotsu lodged in the ground to stay upright. Miroku moved to her, gripping Herykotsu with both hands to remain standing. Inuyasha appeared to have an easier time of resisting the pressure bearing down on him. Sesshomaru remained standing unphased by the sudden unveiling of Rasenaru's first trick.

Sesshomaru and Rasenaru flashed forward tone another. All Rin heard was the clanking of swords and the rebound of each demon. It appeared the two were evenly matched on technique. But part of her knew that Rasengan would employ cheap tactics to exploit his opponent's weaknesses. The dome had something to do with his plan. But what?

"Still missing the hand I see." Rasenaru smirked holding Rasengan vertically. "Did it hurt when Inuyasha cut it off?"

Sesshomaru said nothing to this, understanding the method of Rasenaru's strategy. Tokijin still vibrated from their last exchange in his right hand. Strange for one sword to become strong as Rasengan within the course of two days. While the legend of Rasengan held the tale that this sword could defeat any enemy, even the great So'unga, the power of this sword was unknown. The hint lay with the absorption of demons earlier.

"Don't give up yet, youngling." Rasenaru smiled showing his teeth this time. "I will teach you a few lessons first before I kill you."

Inuyasha watched his brother, unsure if Sesshomaru was outmaneuvered or "out gunned", as Kagome would say it. Tokijin wasn't strong enough to stand against Rasengan. Not even Tenseiga could deal with this alone.

Rasenaru fisted his free hand producing a swirling orb. The orb pulsed as he elevated his arm letting the orb hover a few inches above his open palm. He pivoted and threw the orb at Sesshomaru who raised Tokijin up to slice through it. He smiled when the orb sliced in half then opened out and formed an energy binder, engulfing Sesshomaru around the torso and at the knees. He constricted the bindings to begin a slow squeeze to cut circulation off to the legs so that Sesshomaru would slowly bow to him. That humiliation to a dog demon was enough to last him a life time of fond memories.

"I would not want you to escape, Sesshomaru." Rasenaru smiled shortly. "Not when I have you so close to defeat."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome blinked at the imprisonment dome over the entire field. She had to blink several times to comprehend the sheer strength and power required to complete this structure. It was made out of demon aura…the demons he had been coalescing the past few days into Rasengan. Their auras were mixed in with Rasenaru's to create this dome.

Sesshomaru was caught in some kind of demon binder spell. She realized that Rasenaru was more than just a demon. His sword had been collecting information as well as demon auras. No wonder it was said that no sword, not even So'unga, could defeat Rasengan. The swirling powers produced by the sword itself were only the culmination of all the knowledge the sword absorbed from the demons it killed. Katenomaru being the last victim, he had knowledge of the dog demon clans. And how Tokijin and Tenseiga worked. Inuyasha would be in trouble.

Inuyasha felt the same way, he turned Tetsusaiga at the wall of the dome. "BACKLASH WAVE!"

The force of the attack rumbled forth from the sword's tip, spreading out until it hit the dome wall. It rushed up like a wave upon rocks, crashing back down, the energy dissipating into the ground. Inuyasha blinked, surprised by the deflection of the Backlash Wave. That was his strongest attack with Tetsusaiga.

Caught in the dome, Kagome let go with one of her arrows as Miroku launched a seal towards Rasenaru. The seal latched onto his kimono temporarily, causing the demon to stagger sideways away from Sesshomaru. Her arrow bounced off his armor, falling to the ground.

"Miroku, see if you can get that thing off Sesshomaru!" Kagome turned when Herykotsu was launched, grazing Rasenaru's armor, glancing off and returned to Sango. "Aim for his hands!" She called out to Sango. "Rasenaru can't form spells if he's injured."

Sango nodded she understood. Kagome took another arrow, launching it, this time hitting its mark just above the wrist of Rasenaru's left arm. He didn't cry out, looking in the direction of the attack. Kagome narrowed her eyes now that he had a fix on their group. Hopefully Miroku could help free Sesshomaru.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rasenaru hadn't given much thought to little band of humans and the half-demon who arrived to aid the Demon Bearer. Apparently they were here to help Sesshomaru as well. No bother, he would eliminate them one at a time.

Turning to the priest assisting Sesshomaru with his binder first, he opened his hand at the young man. What he didn't expect was the weapon of choice.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted, removing the sacred beads keeping the portal closed, aiming directly at Rasenaru walking towards him.

A quick thrust forward with his left hand, the orb dispensed and barreled towards the open Wind tunnel, a weapon Rasenaru learned that a half-demon named Naraku cursed the young man's family with two generations ago. He would deal with that nuisance once the Demon Bearer became his and Sesshomaru died a slow death.

Miroku dropped to the ground, his hand in pain since the orb flared open at the last second, covering the portal. Not before leaking toxins into his hand that had him dropping to his knees beside Sesshomaru. Tying the sacred beads around his wrist, Miroku found the pain increasing, the pulsing orb remaining over his closed hand. Or so he thought it was closed. His eyes opened as a small dome came down over him, securing him in place on the ground.

"Wouldn't want you to help your little friends." Rasenaru walked past the priest named "Miroku".

Herykotsu was easily evaded. He distributed a swirling orb to fly behind the bone weapon back to its origin. He counted three seconds before he heard the surprised "upmh" of a female hitting the ground beneath the little dome to secure the creature. Human females made interesting pets. This one being a demonslayer might prove fun for a little while.

Sango cursed herself for not looking for the orb when Herykotsu returned. If he kept this up, they would all be stuck beneath these damn domes and rendered useless. Rasenaru wanted Rin as his Demon Bearer and planned extremely well. She hated him for planning everything so well. They were losing before they even got started.

The female with the arrows could be dangerous if he didn't neutralize that quickly. Sesshomaru was beginning to understand his binder and would break it given enough time. Instantaneous, he transported himself behind the powerful miko, pulling her bow out of her hands, tossing the remaining bows across the ground, lifting her off her feet by her neck.

"Well, well, and what are you supposed to be?" He held up the young woman in green and white sensing something odd about her. "You don't look…ah, yes…the child out of time." Rasenaru shook his head slowly. "Why have you come back so far?" He glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha next to his brother. "Ah, what it is to love." Using his free hand, he placed the woman under the dome, ensuring that the opening were tighter information to prevent her reaching her bow and arrows.

Kagome tried to move her hands through the demon auras in the form of the dome over her. Rasenaru hadn't even bothered trying to attack her. While Rasenaru was busy with her, Inuyasha reached his brother to try to unbind him. It was the first time she witnessed Inuyasha show true caring towards Sesshomaru. Okay, so Inuyasha was still mad that Sesshomaru took advantage of Rin, but that wasn't the main issue at the moment. They had to get rid of this guy!

Totosai called from where he stood outside the dome. "Use the Fang Cross!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Out of the corner of his eye, he noted Sango was caught under a small dome. Why Rasengan wasn't killing them out right eluded him. However, since Miroku got caught too, it was up to him to free his dumb older brother. All because Sesshomaru had to have Rin because she was the "Demon Bearer". Inuyasha growled his frustration.

As he pulled on the binder around Sesshomaru while his brother watched Rasenaru. But he had the strong feeling he battled Rasengan before. Yet he would remember an attack by a sword as strong as Rasengan, wouldn't he? The feeling was so strong yet his mind drew a complete blank. Not like him just forgetting…as Kagome accused him of on many occasions. No, this was the kind of forgetting…like he was made to forget. Brought on by a powerful spell.

"Have I fought this sword before?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru appeared to not have heard him yet replied. "Yes." His voice was even despite his humiliation at this minor setback. "All who battle Rasengan and live become inflicted with the side effect of forgetting."

"Great!" Inuyasha couldn't remember how he survived. "Did I defeat him?"

That answer was obvious hence Sesshomaru's silence. Aggravated, Inuyasha began using Tetsusaiga to cut through the demon aura forming the binder. It was working! But he had to be faster since Rasenaru was bound to notice his aiding Sesshomaru.

Then it dawned on Inuyasha why Sesshomaru had opted for a different tactic since the beginning. "No wonder you haven't actually engaged him battle. You didn't want to forget Rasengan's true power." He growled. "What the hell is its true power?!"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Inuyasha felt the give on the binder then changed the subject. "You abandon her when she needed you most then suddenly she's the most important thing to you?" Inuyasha spat out. "There's a reason why demons are idiots, you know."

"Your assistance is not required, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied evenly, feeling the binder loosening.

It was only a matter of time before the binder would have fallen off without the aid of Inuyasha.

"Says the demon with a binder around him…" Inuyasha liked that Sesshomaru was brought to his knees. "…on his knees."

"Rin was chosen as the Demon Bearer when she was poisoned by the fire hell dragon." This was the truth.

"And you just stepped in since she used to travel with you?" Inuyasha wasn't above sarcasm. "Let me guess…" He listened to Kagome more often these days since she had a knack for figuring out Sesshomaru's thought process. "…to spare her from other demons?"

"Yes." The binder fell free and Sesshomaru rose to his feet, his anger rousing now that he was free to do so.

Inuyasha backed away, Tetsusaiga back in both hands. "The thought of you touching Rin makes me sick." Inuyasha growled wanting some pay back for what full demons were putting Rin through lately. "But the thought of this fool touching Rin only makes me want to kill him."

Sesshomaru agreed silently with this conclusion despite the simplicity of the emotion behind it.

Totosai's scratchy voice cut through their exchange. "Use the Fang Cross!"

Rasenaru now approached them, angry that Sesshomaru was freed so easily. Using Tetsusaiga helped a lot to cut away the binder. Sesshomaru opened his right hand. Tenseiga flew from the ground where it fell, his long fingers gripping the hilt.

"How does this cross thing work?" Inuyasha inquired to his brother.

"Rasenaru will know how to break it if the timing is off." Sesshomaru once heard father mention the Fang Cross. "Follow this Sesshomaru's lead, Inuyasha." He calculated the timing. "When I raise Tenseiga, cross Tetsusaiga and concentrate on why you are here."

Inuyasha waited not understanding why concentrating on the reasons why he was here were important. But if the Fang Cross thingy required these thoughts, he could wrangle up a few. He sensed that Sesshomaru would know the precise time. And Rasenaru was getting mighty close for his comfort.

"Now." Sesshomaru spoke evenly.

Inuyasha didn't think about working with his brother. He thought about crossing Tetsusaiga with Tenseiga. That Rin needed protecting and Kagome, his wife, the love of his life, the mother of his two children, was imprisoned beneath Rasenaru's stupid dome.

The blades of Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga touched creating a white beam that coalesced into a wonky cross form. Inuyasha concentrated on his wife, his children, Rin, and his friends. He felt the vibration of the cross growing but it faltered suddenly. As if there wasn't enough to make it work. At that moment, he felt himself propelled backwards. The landing felt hard and rocky as he rolled feet over head until he came to a complete stop on his back, upside-down from where he started.

"It failed." Inuyasha lost Tetsusaiga before coming to a complete stop. "Why did it fail…?" His voice trailed off.

Before he could scramble after his sword, Rasenaru brought an imprisonment dome down over him. Growling, Inuyasha attempted to claw his way out, finding the demon aura just moved around his fingers and arms to reform the bars. He was securely trapped just like the others.

Sesshomaru was thrown backwards, landing silently on his back on the ground near Inuyasha. Sliding to a stop, he did not fully understand what was required to complete the Fang Cross. Father never mentioned the concept of the cross maneuver during battle. He realized what had gone wrong. Rasenaru peered over him, placing an aura dome over Sesshomaru, imprisoning the powerful demon.

"Sesshomaru…" He smiled down at the dog demon. "…clearly, you aren't your father."

Shaking his head, Rasenaru felt immensely gratified that the planning he painstakingly coordinated brought him victory over the great Sesshomaru!

"It is I who will claim the Demon Bearer as my own." Rasenaru laughed heartily. "You lose, Sesshomaru."


	31. Chapter 31: Changing Demons

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **…

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

**Changing Demons**

Rin fell to her knees, her bulging tummy chaotic and roiling with anger at the prospect of final defeat. Yes, she understood the child's disappointment. The emotions were strong and immensely outraged. It was unusual to feel a child's emotion when in the womb yet. Did demon babies transfer their emotions during pregnancy?

Rin felt her chest heave at the notion that Sesshomaru lost. The child's turmoil was over…her father's defeat… Her? Yes, his first child would be female since he was male. That was in the legend. But…this child within her did not want another father. Nor did Rin want another demon lover. Of all the demons, Sesshomaru was the least likely to abuse, rape or kill her as other demons might.

As a child, Sesshomaru allowed her to travel with Jaken and him. At least until she was twelve. The lure of a female newly beginning the birthing years was too strong, even to a strong demon like Sesshomaru. To prevent temptation, Sesshomaru opted to abandon her one night. That abandonment led to her meeting the demon dragon on the road one rainy night, ending in a bite. The physical change from child to woman was torturous for her. She realized her hormones, infected by demon dragon blood and toxins, made her hate her former guardian.

Rin lifted her head hearing the claim of victory from Rasenaru. Still, she also knew that Sesshomaru wasn't dead yet. No victory was definitive. Sesshomaru would find a way to return for them. The child within her didn't like the idea of waiting. She was quite persistent that Rin go do something about this immediately.

"What?" She asked.

At that moment, she heard a far off child's voice in her mind.

"_Mother?"_ The child's voice inquired. _"Are you not a demonslayer?"_

Rin knew the voice was in her mind, no one else appeared to have heard it.

Kagome and Sango were pinned down by smaller versions of Rasengan's battle dome. Their weapons were kept outside of their domes, out of reach. Miroku's Wind Tunnel had been useless against Rasenaru, how she didn't understand. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attempted the Fang Cross but it failed. What did Rasenaru mean that Sesshomaru wasn't his father? Was something his father had be the key to successfully creating the Fang Cross?

Rin glanced around to look for Totosai. He had some explaining to do about this Fang Cross. Not that she expected much detail out of the old demon. He spoke in riddles and expected you to understand every silent word. When he yelled to Sesshomaru to use the Fang Cross, this raspy voice came from behind her. Where was that old fool lurking now?

Finding his cow grazing in the small part of the meadow not under the dome, Rin walked towards the dome's edge. One thing was for sure, they had all underestimated Rasenaru's abilities. He planned every detail of his confrontation with Sesshomaru. And with enough wiggle room to account for a misfit band of humans and a half-breed. Had he run what Kagome called "probabilities" before he launched his attack?

"I will not accept him!" Rin fisted her hands. "I refuse!"

That made her feel a little better. She skidded to a halt when a form flashed before her. Backing away from Rasenaru, Rin realized he had come for his prize.

"Stay away from me!" She ordered.

"Come now." Rasenaru smiled curtly. "I have beaten Sesshomaru fair and square. Even his little band of humans couldn't deter me from my goal."

He lunged for her arm. Rin easily dodged him, thinking what could she do first to show him he was rejected? The legend of the Demon Bearer never mentioned that a bearer could reject a victorious demon.

"_You are human."_ The child voice responded. _"Demon Bearers of the past were half-demons."_

Subconsciously, she remembered this fact. She was indeed human. Rin realized that the legend may not apply to her in all areas. Could she choose the demon father of her child? Was it possible that she could reject Rasenaru even if he had defeated Sesshomaru in battle? Rob him of his victory? Either way, if Rasenaru wanted her, he'd have to fight her.

"_Had you not chosen Sesshomaru before you became a bearer of a demon?" _The child voice challenged. _"Father cares for you."_

"What would you know?" Rin hissed softly then blinked in surprise at the child knowing anything about her emotions. "…you aren't even born yet."

Rasenaru watched the human backing away from him. "Playing hard to get, Demon Bearer?"

Rin shook her head unable to concentrate. "You're not getting anything!"

Why couldn't she think straight? No matter how she looked at the situation…it was a mess! There were no weapons remotely close to her. Why did her mind feel so clouded? This was so unlike her.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were pinned down. Their weapons were scattered everywhere. How would she be able to defeat Rasenaru, if she had remembered to bring her Kotsu weapons, when he had defeated each of them so quickly?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome watched Rasenaru approach Rin, who appeared to be looking for Totosai where they last knew him to be located. But Rasenaru got in the way. Rin backed away from him not really seeing the demon at all. She appeared confused, as if she was concussed. That happened a year ago so she knew what the signs were. Rin was out of it for a week with headaches and light-sensitivity.

"Come on!" Kagome cheered Rin on softly. "Remember your training!"

Sango looked to Kagome and asked in a loud enough voice. "What's wrong with Rin?"

Kagome knew something was happening but she didn't know what. "I don't know." She glanced over at Inuyasha perplexed by Rin's behavior. "It's scaring me though. I've never seen her act like this."

The answer came from an unlikely source. "Rin is fighting the transfer between demons." Sesshomaru stated evenly, remaining on his back.

Inuyasha growled, being the nearest to Sesshomaru. "You're going to just lay there and let him take Rin?!" He wanted to strangle Sesshomaru at the moment. "You bastard! You did this to her!"

Sesshomaru understood his role in Rin's life was ending despite his effort. Regardless of the fact that the Fang Cross failed, he did not understand why Rasenaru allowed him to live. It was true, this Sesshomaru underestimated Rasenaru and his ability. Rasenaru had planned and executed an attack that would make him victorious over Sesshomaru. However, this plan took thousands of years to manipulate and coordinate. How did he manage to learn modern knowledge if he was trapped within Rasengan?

Rasenaru thrust his hands forward, gripping the Demon Bearer, binding her arms to her body, her legs frozen in paralysis. He watched her drop to the ground softly. Not that he had any intention of sparing the human from a true mating with a demon. She had already experienced one demon lover. Now she would come to know him. Walking over to the woman, now unconscious, he peered at her face and found the human remarkably beautiful.

"Ironic." Rasenaru looked to Sesshomaru still on his back. "Sesshomaru captured a demonslayer who will now bear demons." He shook his head. "No wonder you're acting all confused."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rin found comfort when she slept. But this was not "sleep". Her mind shut her brain off to give her the time she needed to concentrate on her dilemma. The rock on the ground beneath her head also afforded her this moment. That would hurt later.

Herykotsu, seals, the bow and arrows, Tetsusaiga, these were the weapons available to her. She couldn't pick up Tenseiga. One had to be a demon to handle the sword. Tokijin was specially made for Sesshomaru and would not respond to her anyway.

"_The Fang Cross." _Her child spoke.

"It didn't work." Rin didn't know how to use the Fang Cross anyway.

"_Father failed in his part." _The child sounded so serene. _"He knows this and understands his failure to you."_

"What?" Rin felt alarmed that something Inuyasha forced the failure of the Fang Cross.

"_Father's father knew that to defeat one's enemy, the very reason for battle is based on the emotion associated with the purpose of the battle."_

Rin replied acidly. "Demons are without emotion."

"_Father hides his emotions."_ Her child stated. _"Have you not enjoyed your physical contact with father?"_

"That has nothing to do with 'want'." Rin didn't want to admit to anything to a child, even a demon child. "I was forced to have those contacts with him."

Memories of their encounters flashed in her mind, reminding her of those passions she told herself weren't hers. Yes, Sesshomaru had displayed moments of tenderness towards her. But that was because…he was…called upon by the Cycle…she had…needed to…Rin was at a loss to explain his actions. But they were…well, those emotions were…oh she didn't know what they were!

"_Do you love father, mother?"_ The question was simple.

Rin felt her heart pause, her throat suddenly dried out, her chest heaved, her pulse frozen. The blood in her veins turned cold…then a ravage heat overwhelmed her. Her pulse quickened, her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest on its own, tears began to form, hearing her own crying in her ears.

Was this the simple answer? In her mind, the answer was just that simple. She struggled with her true emotions trying to find every way out of them. Every action and every in-action he failed to perform was used against him. It was a war she wanted so much to win…tried desperately to win…and still lost. Sesshomaru had been in her heart since her childhood…and never left.

"Yes…" Rin breathed not believing her answer despite speaking the words.

Her chest lightened, the tears stopped streaming, and the admittance of her pent up reluctance suddenly freed her. But in that moment, she also knew Sesshomaru well enough that she was just a human. It would always be her worst trait.

Rin sighed, her heart sinking. "But Sesshomaru will never accept love from me."

"_Father already has."_ The child stated.

"How do you know all this?" Rin needed to know, a glimmer of hope suddenly sparked.

"_As a demon, I will be born with the knowledge father already possesses." _Her child sounded pleased with her mother. _"I am capable of reading his emotions when he is near or holding you. Each time he has made physical contact, I read his true emotions." She paused. "I will lose this ability when I am born."_

Rin said nothing suddenly she was drawn towards the light.


	32. Chapter 32: Demon Within

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **…

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

**Demon Within**

Kagome looked to Sango. Rin was out for maybe a minute at most. They feared she hit the rock on the ground harder than they initially thought. But it appeared Rin was coming to now. Slowly, she began to stir, keeping her movements minimal to avoid alerting Rasenaru that she was waking.

Inuyasha growled. "She hit her head on a rock." He called out to Rasenaru waiting patiently near Rin. "You 'moron', she hit her head!" He didn't know what a "moron" was but it was a word he got from Kagome that she used when she was angry with him.

He spotted Rasenaru looking at Rin, watching for signs of stirring. But that's not what had his attention. The sword…it was…glowing. What the hell did that mean? Squinting, he wondered why the sword's glow was increasing. Only when a form popped out did he recognize a slug demon from the northern marshes.

"What the hell…" Inuyasha growled. "Now what?"

Miroku was alarmed that a demon just popped out of Rasengan. As if the humiliation of defeat wasn't enough, now they had demons beginning to push out of the sword.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku had a theory. "He didn't kill the demons to take their power."

Inuyasha frowned. "That means they could…"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, they could escape and be just as, or almost as, powerful as Rasenaru." And he had no way to fight them all either. "I don't have my seals!" They were lying on the ground fifteen feet away from him.

"Great." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sango noted the slug demon escaping Rasengan, taking off before Rasenaru noticed.

"Kagome!" She said just loud enough to catch her friend's attention and pointed.

Kagome's eyes widened. "It's trapped in here with us!"

But the Demon Bearer was technically still "free" since Sesshomaru's defeat. Unless Sesshomaru knew could happen? And was waiting until the demons escaped Rasengan's grasp and dueled it out at the last moment? Kagome felt a headache coming on and rubbed her eyes.

Sango's eyes widened. "We have to get Rasenaru to drop Rasengan!"

Kagome frowned. "How?!"

And why?

"If he drops it, more demons can escape!" Sango knew that Rasengan was limited in battle based on the auras it collected. "That's enough of a distraction to get us out of here. Think!"

"There's going to be a war in this dome!" Kagome countered at the alarming results of that occurring. "We'll get killed!"

Sango shook her head. "No! They'll be fixed on killing each other to win over Rin! With Sesshomaru out of the way, Rin's considered a free agent now."

"She's fighting the transfer." Kagome reasoned.

"But with more demons fighting over her, there won't be an obvious victor now! Rasenaru wanted an immediate transfer but Rin was knocked out when she fell." Sango glanced around to see if she could get her hand through one of the demon aura bars. "Sesshomaru won't be considered an opponent as long as he remains trapped under that dome. Rasenaru will have to fight off all the new suitors!"

"How do we get him to drop the sword?" Kagome wondered.

Suddenly a long stick was hurtled at Rasenaru's right hand holding the Rasengan. Kagome glanced where the stick came from, finding Shippo on KiRaRa on the outside peering in.

"I go away for one day and looks what happens!" Shippo said in a mocking tone.

Rasenaru suddenly growled as he dropped the sword. Suddenly he was enveloped in white light as demons of all sizes began their exodus. With a sweep of his hand and several sutras, Rasenaru picked Rasengan and slashed through the first of the demons who escaped.

Sango was glad to see both Shippo and KiRaRa. "Go to the nearest temple…"

Shippo held up the required seals that Sango realized would break the dome over the meadow and whispered. "When the fighting starts, break the dome from above!"

Shippo nodded and jumped back on KiRaRa. They took off silently and headed back over the trees to avoid detection. Sixteen demons had erupted from Rasengan by the time he picked up the sword to seal it once more.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Once a slug demon tripped over her, Rin jolted awake and realized it was time to move. She heard the clash with Rasenaru and two other demons break out. There wasn't even an exchange of words between the demons. The sound of swords clanking together sounded as if the battle was going fast. From the victorious shout, Rasenaru was easily defeating his new foes. But his sword was slowly cracking, white light streaking from each new split. Something was happening even as Rasenaru finished off the last of the minor demon escapees.

Rasengan suddenly zoomed out of Rasenaru's grip, circling the meadow. Then the dome suddenly collapsed, dissipating as the auras were reabsorbed in a swirl pattern back into Rasengan. Shippo leapt to Sango first, placing a seal on the dome over her, watching it dissipate.

"Good job, Shippo!" Sango headed for Kagome.

"I didn't get the chance to use the seals on the main dome." Shippo admitted.

"Doesn't matter." Sango halted and face him. "Free Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku quickly." She pointed towards the other end. "We'll meet you over there! Find Rin and get to safety."

If that was possible, she thought. Sango easily freed Kagome from her prison, helping her retrieve her bow and arrows.

"This isn't good, Sango." Kagome didn't like this one bit.

Making their way over to Shippo, Sango grabbed Herykotsu and cut the head off a demon as she passed by a pond demon and frog demon spraying miasma on one another. Reaching Miroku, Shippo placed the seals on the dome, immediately dissipating the prison. The priest got to his feet had recovered enough even though his Wind Tunnel still hurt and sauntered after Shippo to aid in Inuyasha's release. Miroku and Inuyasha released Sesshomaru who transformed into light and appeared a few feet away standing.

Sango and Kagome found Rin, helping her to her feet, urging her towards the tree line. Sesshomaru remained in the middle of the meadow clearly waiting for Rasengan to reveal something new. Inuyasha suspected his brother knew what was coming.

Rasenaru attempted to grab the sword but was flung backwards. The demon landed on his back forty feet away. Quick to regain his feet, he watched the cracking of the sword widen. Suddenly, a portal opened and a large white form began to emerge.

Rin watched as the creature seemed to step out from Rasengan. "What…is…that?"

Miroku felt blood drain from his face. "This…is…bad…"

"Rasenaru was a fake!" Sango figured it out. "Low demon acting like a strong demon."

Kagome didn't understand how that worked. "But we would've been able…"

"No…" Miroku shook his head. "He absorbed the auras of other demons to appear to be strong when he was just trying to make us think he was strong."

Rin understood this. "So, this is the real…Rasenaru?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied evenly. "It is the reason the Fang Cross failed to form."

The form began to dim its light, transforming into a humanoid demon slightly larger than Sesshomaru. He wore a black kimono with white leaves on the sleeves, gray armor, a brown sword belt hung on the right side, with three swords at his waist. His long white hair was pulled into a tie at the top of his head and his demon green eyes were set in an oval face was deceptively serene.

"Heh, heh." The real Rasenaru chuckled, in a medium voice. "Still blaming the failure of the Fang Cross on a weak demon, Sesshomaru?"

"Sending a weak demon to take your place is not your style, Rasenaru." Sesshomaru countered blandly.

Rasenaru aimed his hand at the former version of himself, absorbing the unwilling demon back into his form.

"Let us begin the real battle for the Demon Bearer then."

Rin felt angered that there was still a battle to be fought. "No!" She had enough of this mess. "No, no, no!"

Sesshomaru spoke softly. "Rin, stand aside."

"I will not!" Rin hated the idea of so many demons dying over being able to claim her as 'theirs'. "This is ludicrous! You two demons fighting like children! I will not accept anyone!" She turned to Sesshomaru. "Including you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Rin stalked off not wanting to be a part of this charade any longer.

Rasenaru inquired. "Is she always like this?"

Sesshomaru said nothing watching Rin as she headed for the tree line.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku tried to keep themselves from laughing at Rin finally losing it. Nagging at Sesshomaru and the real Rasenaru like they were lowly humans fighting over a toy. Inuyasha was already laughing openly at his brother's readiness to fight over a woman even if she could bear full demon children.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome felt the auras first and they were coming fast. She spun around to look at the north, feeling the growing congregation of demons closing the distance with an unnatural speed. Sango and Miroku staggered at the sheer number of demons herding towards the meadow.

Inuyasha knew things were too easy. "We've got some serious company headed our way!"

Sesshomaru and Rasenaru stood side-by-side. Silent acceptance that a battle for the Demon Bearer between them would have to wait until they diluted the lower demons, the two demons turned towards the threat. The two demons appeared placid in anticipation of the coming war.

'_So the fight for Rin is not over after all.' _Sesshomaru stated silently.

Rin turned to face the threat coming their way. She glanced between Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango facing north, ready to put their lives on the line to keep her safe. That no longer mattered. This had to end here and now.

"_It is time."_ Her child spoke.

Rin wondered how she could pull it off. She knew how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru merged the two swords to make the Fang Cross…but she couldn't hold Tenseiga. She glanced at the first of the demons clearing the tree line and beginning to cross the large meadow towards the waiting group.

"I can't go through this!" Rin felt helpless.

How could she let her friends go through this again? Fear grew inside her for the safety of her friends. Anger rose inside her at the demons dismissal of her refusal to accept any demon. Though Sesshomaru and Rasenaru remained silent, their eyes betrayed their thoughts. Her anger rose another notch. Her feelings meant nothing to them. Anger inside her crept higher. Her desire to just be left alone meant nothing. Anger creeped another notch upwards. They didn't care if thousands of demons died over a stupid legend!

"_You know what to do." _Her child spoke softly.

Rin finally found a clear thought.

Inuyasha wished to make a leap towards the onslaught of demons but something held him back. Suddenly Tetsusaiga was ripped from his grip, flying backwards. Sesshomaru felt the removal of Tenseiga from its sheath at his waist, Tokijin in his grip.

The group turned in time to witness Rin's eyes glowing crimson as she held both swords, Tetsusaiga vertical, Tenseiga horizontal. The swords seemed to meld into a single sword then formed a cross out of the liquid metal with fangs on the ends. Bright white, the metal turned blue indicating hottest heat.

Even Inuyasha didn't want to be in front of this. He grabbed Kagome and flung himself out of the path. Sango grabbed Miroku and flung them in the same direction as Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither cared if Sesshomaru or Rasenaru made it out alive. Shippo and KiRaRa were farthest away and took to the sky immediately.

Bright blue-white light exuded from the cross, advancing like the release of a million horses across the meadow to meet the threat of the demon army. Light spread out blanketing the meadow in its glow. A long rushing sound passed over like water flooding a valley. Then, the light disappeared, taking every demon with it.

Kagome got to her feet with Inuyasha, amazed that the Fang Cross was that powerful to remove more than a thousand demons in a single go. Sango and Miroku gaped at the empty meadow. Not a trace remained of the demon army. Sesshomaru and Rasenaru remained standing off to the right out of the path.

Kagome ran when she found Rin on the ground. "Sango!"

KiRaRa landed near Rin, eager to get her home. Kagome and Sango helped get an unconscious Rin onto KiRaRa. At that moment, Sesshomaru appeared, taking Rin from the demon cat into his arms. Suddenly he was gone in white light.

Kagome and Sango knew they would meet him at her hut back at the village. Miroku jumped on KiRaRa and Inuyasha left on foot. He could be there about the same time the others would. Sesshomaru would place Rin in the comfort of her bed.


	33. Chapter 33: Delivery

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Author's Notes: **…

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

**Delivery**

Alone in the quiet of the afternoon, Sesshomaru placed Rin her bed. Covering her with the blanket, he felt the birth of his daughter imminent. His amber eyes stared down at the woman who used the Fang Cross on would-be suitor demons seeking to covet the Demon Bearer as their own. She refused all of them.

Rin chose him.

The idea would be ludicrous had it not been for their physical encounters during her pregnancy. She resisted the idea he would care for her, his abandonment never forgotten. To attempt to commit suicide to escape her fate, while pointless, showed she had been willing to die to avoid becoming his human. His child had prevented her from dying.

He allowed his thumb to cross her lips, soft lips he had kissed before but never understood their meaning. His hand held her fingers, fingers whose touch was soft and caring. Remembrance of those nights Rin spent feeding him, holding him, surrendering beneath him. She fought him, she fought herself, all along the way. Those nights he allowed himself to believe were necessary to maintain his possession of the Demon Bearer, he had been a fool to believe meant little else.

"Father…" His eyes rose to the wooden wall opposite him and used a word he did not allow himself to utilize often. "I finally understand you."

Sesshomaru heard the arrival of the demon cat along with the demonslayer and miko. They would take care of Rin during the birthing process. He would remain close by until his daughter was born.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku returned to the village exhausted from their battle with Rasengan. They found Rin placed in her hut away from the village sleeping soundly. Sango and Kagome agreed to remain there for the night in case there were side effects from the battle. Inuyasha and Miroku opted to stay for dinner and return the following morning. KiRaRa and Shippo would come to find them if there was a problem.

After dinner was made and served, Inuyasha and Miroku set out home to check on the village. Set about their task of making Rin comfortable, despite her unconsciousness, Sango and Kagome tag-teamed straightening up the place. Fresh water was fetched, blankets were folded and stacked, food was placed in a bowl knowing her appetite would be ferocious when Rin finally woke from her slumber.

Just passing the three month mark, Kagome was suspicious about Rin's pregnancy. At three months, there should only be a small bump at the abdomen. But Rin appeared as if she was full-term to her. Kagome wondered just how long a gestation period was for a demon.

Sango noted the expression of concern. "Kagome?"

She looked up. "You can guess what I'm thinking."

Nodding, Sango replied. "You think it's possible the demon child comes tonight?"

"I know it's way too early but Rin…she looks like she's about to drop." Kagome had been through Sango and her pregnancies to know the difference. "She knocked out from exhaustion."

Sango nodded it was likely. "We'll sleep in here then." She set her mind to the task of making an additional two beds in the room. "If Rin has any problems, we'll know about it."

Within the hour, Kagome and Sango made beds and slipped into them for the night.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

That night, Rin woke to excruciating pains and cramping awaking her friends. Kagome and Sango set into motion Shippo and Miroku to arrive as soon as they were up. Once they arrived, Sango put them on the errands for more towels and hot water. The baby was coming!

Kagome removed Rin's kimono and draped a bed sheet over her to make the birth go smoothly without creating too much laundry. A trick she learned from her grandmother, bless her. Sango kept up a story while Rin moaned and gritted her teeth through each contraction. Rin felt the sweat on her brow as each contraction seemed to get worse than the one before.

After six hours later, and the rising sun greeting the landscape rose above the horizon, a demon baby girl was born in silence, amber eyes open and staring at the ceiling of the hut. Perfectly content with her washing and wrapping in a silk shawl, Kagome placed the baby with the new mommy.

Rin settled quickly now that her daughter was delivered and the contractions stopped altogether. Taking deep breaths to bring her heart rate down, Rin concentrated on mediation while she lay still. It was a good idea to have just the sheet over her when she held her daughter for the first time. She sighed deeply, elated that this ordeal was over. Rin blinked that her hand rested on her flat abdomen…that wasn't right. Kagome and Sango took months for their abdomens to reduce the stretching their children had done to them. Must be a trait of bearing a demon. Rin shrugged it off as nothing.

"Looks just like Sesshomaru, alright." Sango peered at the little bundle smiling.

Babies were babies.

"Sure is." Kagome smiled lifting the child up off the table after rearranging the closure again. "Now let's let Rin feed the little one. She must be hungry."

The amber eyes watched her but remained silent as she placed the baby next to Rin on her right side. Not even a cry. Kagome knew they shouldn't expect a rush of excitement, but a baby was a baby! Sango seemed perplexed that certain things hadn't occurred in this birth that normally did in human childbirth but Kagome shushed her, leaving the two alone to enjoy their first feeding together.

Rin looked at her baby girl with the bright blue moon crescent on her head, her amber eyes staring at her up from the silk bundle as she uncovered her breast to allow the child to feed. The child immediately suckled her breast, fast but not over excited about feeding, draining the sustenance that hardened her bosom. Not a sound emanated out of the child after the birth or during her cleaning. She appeared comfortable with being born into the world. The amber eyes never left Rin's face. And Rin couldn't help but to smile at the daughter that helped her through a most traumatic time in her life.

"Thank you, little daughter." Rin spoke softly.

She wondered what the birth of the child meant for her now. This child was a full demon, a perfect replica of Sesshomaru, only female. But, she didn't see the child as belonging to Sesshomaru at all. Not in her heart anyway. Rin carried this child within her and had fought Rasenaru and a meadow full of demons with the Fang Cross just to deliver this little demon into the world. Sesshomaru had no ability to raise a child, demon or otherwise. Rin would be the one to raise this child to be an amazing person despite her demon origin.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jaken walked into the hut, Sesshomaru ducked beneath the threshold to enter close behind him.

"Where have you been, Jaken?" Rin inquired to Jaken mockingly. "You missed quite a battle."

"I was out on errands." Jaken said defensively lifting his chin.

Which meant he was hiding until he found out if Sesshomaru survived the battle or not. She remembered the Imp's MO and what a coward he was around stronger demons. Rin smiled that Jaken hadn't changed a bit in seven years.

Rin had covered her bosom when Jaken walked in unexpectedly, allowing only the child's face to remain uncovered. Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the bed and peered down at the child. The girl's eyes looked up at her fathers and stopped suckling.

Suddenly Jaken collected the infant, shushed her though that was pointless, and carried the child out of the hut, closing the door behind him.

Rin sat up, keeping her bosom covered with the bed sheet, alarmed that Sesshomaru would just take the child away from her. "Where is Jaken taking her?"

"There is much to be done." Sesshomaru's armor disappeared and his kimono began to invisibly loosen, falling to the floor around him. "The Cycle remains upon you."

She panicked, scrambling out of bed, keeping her form barely covered.

Rin backed away from Sesshomaru against the wall of the hut. "I just gave birth and you…you want to…" This was insane! "No!"

"Come, Rin." Sesshomaru turned towards her, his armor and belt fell away from him. "Resistance is futile."

"I'm just a little demon maker to you!" Rin saw the only door out of her hut was behind Sesshomaru. "I won't stand for it…"

"Do not make arguments, Rin." His eyes stared at her, regarding her with disinterested care to her declaration. "You are the Demon Bearer."

Did Sesshomaru really care for her at all? Part of her wondered if the child just told her what she wanted to hear, needed to hear, to pull her through the battle. This was not how she expected her life to end up! She wanted to be loved, share passion, and be told she mattered to him. Rin was a fool to think otherwise. She blinked grasping to get her emotions in order. His eyes were calculating at the moment.

"I'm a demon slayer!" Rin slid across the wall towards the corner away from him.

"You will continue to slay demons, Rin." His sword belt slid away from him.

Rin felt tears welling up in her eyes, turning from Sesshomaru. "I can't go through this again!"

"This Sesshomaru will not hurt you, Rin." He knew she would find it difficult to accept. Knowing his daughter had drained only one breast of the rich demon nectar, the other calling to him to feed. "Come to me."

Rin slid down the wall, clutching at what resistance she had left, not wanting to have to face another demon pregnancy again.

Suddenly, the room became engulfed in white light, momentarily blinded, she lost all feeling. When the light dissipated, Rin found her body beneath Sesshomaru, his lips latched onto her left nipple, draining her full breast of the demon nectar she produced. The bed sheet gone, her resistance meant nothing to Sesshomaru, his fingers in her wet heat rousing desire she didn't want to give.

"That wasn't fair." Rin knew what was coming next. "Pl…please…"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

In a blink of an eye, Rin felt his reply pushing into her, arching her back as their rhythm began in earnest. Need took over, quieting her complaints, forcing her to accept her unwanted role. Sesshomaru would never give up this right to have full demon children with her. Not until the Cycle ended permanently.

Rin opened her eyes when Sesshomaru pulled her lips to his with such tenderness she hadn't felt before. Momentarily shocked, she responded cautiously, his kiss deepening. Primal need rumbled in his throat, barely controlled, rousing his natural instinct to mate with deep thrusts and slow rhythm. Rin latched onto him, both arms around him just below his shoulders. This would be a long, tender night together. She sighed inwardly letting herself submit to surrender.


	34. Epilogue

**CYCLE OF RIN**

**By Lady JenDragon**

**EPILOGUE**

Ten years later, Rin returned from her slaying mission to find her hut in shambles. Pocketing her Kotsu's, that replaced her former "sairaikotsu" weapons, named for the sound they made through the air, Rin smiled. The shiny weapons Totosai and Tenmari made for her to keep her children in line once they were born. Inuyasha was disappointed that Totosai hadn't bothered to create a powerful sword. Just like a male, Rin mused. Her Kotsu's could do more damage than any sword. And she was still learning just what those skills were since neither Totosai or Tenmari were willing to openly divulge such information. All she was told was to "experiment"…often. Shaking her head, Rin focused.

Now for the immediate problem, Rin sighed. Her four children were at it again. She sighed spotting the three demon children sitting around the fire ring as if nothing happened. However, she learned years ago that demon children were just as likely to try get away with unacceptable behaviors as human children. She paused, hands on her hips, to watch them.

"Where's Roru?" Rin inquired about her fourth child and the only half-breed among them. "You didn't attempt to kill him again did you?"

Her demon daughter and two sons kept their eyes trained on the fire burning brightly to avoid her glare. As toddlers, her children were playful and noisy. Now that they were older, and up to her chest in height, all three began to mimic their father's silent façade and movements.

"I see." Rin sighed. "Escaped did he…" She noted the look of disappointment in their expressive eyes, the only way to tell what they felt. "Good for him. Now off with you. Your father will be here shortly."

Rin still had the best rapport with Sesshura, her eldest and only girl. Born at the three month pregnancy mark, Saro was another story. He was the least interactive with her and kept her at arms-length. She bore him after six months of pregnancy. Semaru was born after a nine month pregnancy.

Sesshora, the eldest, got to her feet elegantly and turned towards the hut. "I do not understand why father does not allow for us to travel with him."

"Agreed." Saro, the oldest boy, agreed.

"Your father travels to a lot of dangerous places, Sesshura." Rin sighed knowing the children provoked this debate every time Sesshomaru was due to arrive home. "You're all too young for these travels. Being here with me, I'm a demonslayer and won't allow another demon to hurt you." Rin smirked that his children weren't as trained as Sesshomaru. "And because I won't kill you like other demons and humans will."

"Mother." Sesshura turned at the door. "Why are you allowed to slay demons when we are demons?"

"I get rid of the worst demons." Rin replied evenly. "So you won't have to when you get older. Off you go Sesshura, Saro, and Semaru."

There was another reason they were forced to remain with their human mother.

"Father will harm us if we disobey mother." Semaru replied evenly as the three entered the hut to await their father's visit.

Sesshomaru made the point very clear to his offspring.

Sesshura replied. "We should listen to mother until father allows us to travel with him." She paused for effect. "She brought us into this world. Mother has earned her title despite what you believe Saro, Semaru."

Not that her brothers agreed with her but they nodded as if they did. The fact that mother was a human versus a demon was not lost on Saro and Semaru. However, neither of her brothers communicated with mother during pregnancy as she had being the first. They did not know what the experience meant for a demon to be connected to a human for a short period of time.

Watching her demon children enter the hut to await Sesshomaru's arrival, she turned to her immediate problem. Find the fourth one. He was as conniving as the other three and worse at getting into trouble when she was off on a mission.

Rin pursed her lips wondering where Roru went off to hide from his brothers and sister again. "I'll find him."

Roru was a surprise to everyone. Sesshomaru calculated the Cycle to give him four children. Alas, before she got pregnant, the Cycle stopped without warning to anyone. The entire pregnancy, she expected a fourth demon child. When the half-demon child arrived ten months later Rin felt elated that she finally had something that was both her and Sesshomaru's.

But Sesshomaru was hesitant to acknowledge his third son, remembering his father's mistake and Inuyasha's ever constant presence in their life. Inuyasha was more than happy to make the most of the situation. He took to being an uncle most enthusiastically. Inuyasha was going to show Roru just how good he could be against his demon siblings. Rin sighed, reaching out with her instinct to locate the demon side of Roru.

It took roughly ten minutes to located her half-demon son sitting in a tree near the river. Rin didn't like leaving the children alone when she went out on a mission but someone had to keep the family going. Roru and the others could essentially take care of themselves.

She found him hiding among the leaves of the largest tree branch. "Here you are!"

Rin didn't tell him that it was difficult to hide his white hair among the trees. It was a dead giveaway every time. But she encouraged him to try his best to hide. He would make a good demonslayer if he would settle down a bit to focus.

"No thanks to the trio from hell!" Roru grimaced as he leaped down from the tree covered in leaves. "Literally."

Fall was approaching, the leaves would be turning soon.

"What did I tell you?" Rin tapped his chin to catch his attention, his yellow eyes looking up at her.

Roru was a handsome boy, just like his father. But he would have a tougher teenage life since other demons might come looking for him. Sesshomaru's reputation was one thing. Being a half-demon was another. Sesshomaru didn't make allowances for Roru being only half demon. He expected his children to obey him at all times.

Roru sighed knowing it was hard to be good when mother was away. "Not to go near them?"

"I meant provoke them, and you know it." Rin corrected. "Don't think you're always the innocent one here, Roru. They retaliate just as you would've." He started to protest but she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

He sighed knowing mother knew him all too well. "When is Uncle Inuyasha coming for a visit?"

"Tomorrow." Rin replied. "There'll be plenty of time to play with your cousins then. Now, I want you to go and apologize to your siblings and get the firewood going for dinner."

Roru lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yes, mother."

Rin watched Roru drag his feet in the direction of the hut. Once he was out of sight, she sighed. Having a half-breed among three demons in her household was difficult living. Few of the villagers ventured to meet her, which was usually halfway between her home in the woods and the village. Being painted as the victim of a demon's vulgar demand, Rin was mildly allowed to venture into town as long as the children weren't with her. Her profession as a demonslayer made her a commodity in the village when any demons came near. Kagome and Inuyasha lived a few miles away near Miroku and Sango. They would come tomorrow for their weekly visit.

She paused then turned to find Sesshomaru standing behind her.

Rin turned towards the hut. "The children will be glad to see you." She glanced over her shoulder finding Sesshomaru hadn't moved yet. "Is there something wrong?"

"Roru is growing tall." Sesshomaru stated evenly approaching Rin. "He is capable of surviving the torments of Sesshura, Saro and Semaru."

"He has to otherwise they'd kill him." Sesshomaru only arrived to meet the children on the road typically when his visits were more frequent than normal. "Is there something you want?" Rin pointed out on purpose. "The road's over there."

Which meant on thing.

"You require my presence." He left off tenderness on purpose.

"I told you I can live without you…" Rin hated that he could tell when she was thinking about him, unless her body was already betraying her again. "The children need your presence."

Some nights when he was away, it was difficult to sleep alone. She missed his touch, his being nearby when he came to visit. Though she had little choice in when and how often he would visit, she hoped he would come around more so than he allowed himself. She sighed knowing she couldn't move a wall being human once more now that the Cycle had finally ended. Rin was left on her own a majority of the time.

"Why do you fight your emotions for this Sesshomaru?"

She wanted him to understand how much she really did need him but knew he would never agree to be so close all the time. "I love you, I can't change that. It's that you can't be here all the time." They had been through this before never reaching an agreement verbally. "It's about you not being here for them." Rin hated that she was placed in such a position. "All four of them."

"You are angry, Rin." Sesshomaru's armor was already gone, his kimono loosened, dropping to the forest floor. "Tense and frustrated."

Rin felt her emotions betray her. "Rough hunt today."

She wanted him close, closing the distance between them. Rin knew life with Sesshomaru would be difficult. But then, she hadn't expected three demon children and a half-demon son out of the deal either. At least the Cycle finally stopped tormenting her. Part of her silently feared that a dozen demons would be born from her. Some would consider her unlucky with four. Rin was just happy the number of children was in the single digits.

Sesshomaru kneeled to allow Rin to kiss him. She took advantage of his limited visitations when she could. Her hands held onto him greedily as their passion intensified. Meeting her passion, he tasted the emotions within her on her lips. She was recovering from fear he realized. Her body felt tense and rigid.

"_This Sesshomaru will relieve this tension."_ He concluded, the remainder of his kimono dropping to the ground.

Rin dropped onto the moss covered forest floor in anticipation of their union.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Roru watched his parent's passionate union alongside his other siblings, curious as to the process. Not that any of them could really see anything once their parents dropped to the forest floor. It was just kissing at the moment even though father was half naked from the waist up. Clearly father sensed they were watching and kept them from viewing their most sensuous moments. Almost seven, Roru displayed a heightened sense of curiosity about his heritage and his role in his parent's life. Though the three oldest mimicked their father perfectly, only Roru's eyes, hair and growing height were inherited from his father.

"Why does mother constantly defy her emotions towards father?" Sesshura did not understand humans despite her father's explanation.

Roru replied. "I guess demons make humans mad at them all the time."

The other three said nothing to this explanation. As this was the generally accepted consensus between the four. It was also agreed that mother did indeed care for their father on a level they could see but not understand. She just appeared to always be frustrated which seemed to be related to father's infrequent visits.

"Come." Sesshura turned back towards the hut to await their parents return. "Mother seems to have brought home a wild boar for roasting."

"I set up the spit already." Roru added. "Just like Saro showed me."

Even young demons had to eat meals every day through the growth cycle. Though they were relegated to eating human food, once they reached adulthood, their preference for other kind of demon food would manifest. Until then, they ate together.

Roru did enjoy toying with his siblings whenever possible. However, they were full demons and he was only a half-demon. Uncle Inuyasha told him that even though his abilities weren't as strong, he shouldn't discount his ability to match his siblings in battle. Look at him! Inuyasha had managed to survive every battle with his father despite the numerous attempts made to remove his uncle from the planet.

Roru would make it yet…

THE END


End file.
